Save the Hero
by RUMad
Summary: Idea by Wheelie91. Neither Rachel nor Quinn know they were both taken from their parents shortly after their births. But here they are, going into their junior year, nothings normal already, with Quinn coping as a single mother and Rachel coping with the aftermath of an accident, things can only get more hectic as they learn the truth about their pasts. Avengers!Faberry
1. Prologue

**Okay, new story, Think **_**The Avengers**_**, somewhat. This was a prompt given by Wheelie91**

**Also sorry to beachbum2960 that I haven't started the fic idea you prompted :/**

**Posted: 26/10/12**

* * *

Prologue

_**THE LIMA POST**_

_Tuesday 17__th__ August 2010_

_**STUDENT SURVIVES CRITICAL CAR CRASH**_

_Rachel Berry, 16, student at McKinley High School, has miraculously survived a car crash that experts  
say 'Should have taken her life'_

_Late on Sunday 15__th__ August, Rachel Berry was returning home from a routine appointment, when her  
car was crushed in a head on collision, not far from the high school the teenager attends. She was  
found by a local who happened on the scene, what has been thought to be, only minutes after the  
accident. _

_Miss Berry was taken immediately to Lime General ER. The doctors and nurses that attended to Miss  
Berry said she had some heavy internal bleeding that they were able to stop but were surprised to  
find the teenager had no broken bones. The student is currently comatose._

_Neither of her parents are willing to answer any questions about their daughter yet._

_Investigators discovered the teenager's car was hit by 2 others when examining the scene and Lexus.  
No witnesses have come forward with information about the accident. Authorities are still trying to  
track down the other 2 vehicles involved._

_Read more on page 3..._

Late October

The chime of the doorbell ringing was a welcome noise to the ears compared to the strange noises coming from the basement.

Roughly 3 weeks ago, a week after they got Rachel home she'd moved to the basement. They were so happy to have her back, alive and well and home, they were happy to let her get away with murder. So when she'd asked if she could move to the basement they were happy to let it happen. When she didn't ask for her furniture to be moved from her room to the basement they were worried but let it be. When she'd asked to remove the furniture, bar, and stage from the basement, they weren't entirely happy but its what their baby girl wanted, so they did it.

They left Rachel with a hollow basement, and that was the last time they saw it. They had no idea what had become of it now.

Her fathers grew increasingly worried when Rachel started leaving the house a week after moving to the basement. They'd been sure to get her a new car and had at first encouraged her to go out, to get her confidence back. But now she'd go every day, really early in the morning for a couple of hours.

Normally she wouldn't get back until they'd left for work so one morning Leroy stayed home and waited. Rachel said nothing, and only faltered in her step for a second when walking through the door with materials. Some of it looked like scrap metal and some refined new metals. He didn't know where she'd got them or what her plans for them were, before he could get any answers out of her she was locked in that basement again... all he could think was; at least she wasn't doing drugs.

He had tried following her on other occasions but failed. She must have known what he was trying to do and managed to escape his view each time. Hiram said to let it go, he had tried talking to Rachel, she'd just reassured him she wasn't doing anything illegal, she'd even managed to use one of those signature smiles. He trusted her, because it wasn't like Rachel to do something wrong.

Leroy was woken from his wandering thoughts when the doorbell rang for a second time. He passed the basement door and the often worrying noises coming from inside to answer the front door.

He was actually pleasantly surprised to see this visitor "Hello Finn" Leroy smiled as he opened the door wider to let the boy through "Please come in"

"Thanks Mr Berry" he replied as he ducked into the house.

"I haven't seen you for some time" he commented as he closed the front door

"Yeah" Finn bowed his head "I just wanted to give Rach some time, you know, since the accident and then the breakup" he muttered, he then looked to the father again "How's she been?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Ever since she became so active again I hardly see her. I feel like that accident changed her"

"You think so too? She spent so long trying to get me and breaks up with me the moment she gets out of hospital-"

"Finn, I'm going to have to stop you there; I'm the wrong person to talk to about that" he liked the boy, but he wasn't comfortable thinking about his daughter's relationships.

"Oh, sure thing Mr B. Anyway I just came round to give Rachel some school notes" he held up a few messy scrunched leaves of paper.

Leroy couldn't help but smile at Finn's effort, whether it was a genuine attempt to help Rachel to just an excuse to see her. "Sure I'll just get her" he started heading towards the basement door before remembering that was no good. He stopped at a newly installed device in the wall near the door and hit a button so he could speak into it "Rach, you have a visitor" he then released the button and waited

There was a disturbance over the inter-come as I came to life again _"Sure, daddy, I'll be right up"_ they heard Rachel's reply before the inter-come cut off again

"Cool, when did you get that?" Finn asked while they waited

"Oh... Rachel installed it last week" he answered dismissively with a furrowed brow.

"Really? Building stuff wasn't really Rachel's thing" he muttered as he glanced at the floor and walls, not wanting to get glared at if he'd just insulted this man's daughter

"No" he agreed, getting Finn to look up "...but since we bought her home" he looked distant while rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve stress and worry "I don't know, she just stays down there, locked away. She's-" he stopped talking when he heard the various locks on the inside of the door slide out of place

They both looked to the door as it opened slightly and an almost unrecognisable girl slipped out. The expression on her face was next to blank; her messy hair was tied loosely in a pony tail. There were dark rings under her eyes and a few faint scars across her face; hopefully they would fade in time. She wore a black vest top and dark blue jeans; there was a faint layer of dirt and sweat on her exposed skin. Even Finn noticed how her arms were more toned than he had remembered them when he saw her in the hospital

Rachel just looked at the tall boy under heavy eyelashes "Finn... what are you doing here?"

"Rachel don't be rude to our guest" Leroy reprimanded over her shoulder

"Sure Daddy" she sighed

"I'll just leave you two alone" Rachel's eyes followed Leroy out of the room before she turned back to the tall intruder

"What are you doing here Finn?"

"I just came to see if you were okay Rach" she tried not to roll her eyes, she hated when he called her that, from anyone else she would have thought of it as an endearing nick name, but he used it so often when they had been dating in just over two months that it just sounded like he couldn't be bothered to use her whole first name any more.

"Well I'm fine so you can go now" she waved towards the front door beyond the tall boy as if a cue for him to leave

"Rach" he whined "You're not okay, you haven't even been at school and you've been home for a long time"

"I've been home for 4 weeks" she said dryly "I'm not ready to return to school just yet. But you don't need to worry about me. I'm busy so you better go now" she stepped round him to walk to the front door

"Wait" he grabbed her arm to stop her as she walked past "I bought you these class notes" he showed her the crumpled pages.

She snatched her arm away from his grip before cautiously taking the notes he'd made for her. It wasn't just Finn she had a problem with touching her, lately she didn't like any human contact, not since the accident.

"Um... thanks Finn" she scrunched up her face as she tried to read the scrawl. It looked like the person who wrote it didn't even have a clue what it meant "What subject is this?"

"Well that page" he looked at it "Oh yeah that one's from Math class... I kinda copied of Quinn... she seemed to know what she was doing better that Brittany"

He sat next to Quinn then? Did this mean he was back with her? Did it really bother Rachel? She'd been the one to break up with him "So you got back together with Quinn" she said, trying to hold back the accusing tone

"No" he shook his head furiously "Why would you think that?"

"Well you must have been sitting next to her to copy her work" Rachel shrugged, as she kept trying to decrypt the writing in front of her.

"Well, I'm not dating her... I only sat there because the teacher told me to move away from Mike and Puck... and Quinn's been really stress-y at school lately" he realised that was a bad idea, talking to the girl you like about another girl "Anyway I was kinda hoping we could give it another shot Rach, I thought things were great with us and then you-" he cut himself off as she actually looked up at him. He saw a scar he hadn't noticed before, under her eye, he wasn't sure why he'd missed it before as it seemed more prominent that the others. But it was a shock, seeing her so broken.

Even when she was lying in a hospital bed, breaking up with him, she hadn't looked so broken. But now she was run down, tired, scarred.

If you'd asked her though, and if she'd given you an honest answer, she'd never felt better since the accident. She was getting her confidence back again, she just had to learn how to not to feel this vulnerable anymore.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Finn as he continued to nervously stare at her face and the flecked scars, mostly were only visible because they were freshly free of scabs, that's what gave Rachel hope that they would fade, once the skin was exposed to sunlight again.

"N-No, nothing's wrong" he diverted his gaze to the floor "I just wanted to check in anyway, to make sure you're doing okay"

"I'm good, I'm getting better" she ducked her head to try and get his attention so she could see some of the honesty in her eyes

"Okay" he nodded but still didn't make eye contact with her "That's good if you mean it Rach"

"I do" she nodded reassuringly. She was getting better because she was working on something to help her get better, and to fix what went wrong, so it could never happen to anyone else.

"Good" he grinned that goofy grin "And when you're ready we can get back together" he added hopeful.

"No Finn" she had to stop this now, yes she had cared for him and wanted him for almost a year but not any more; her priorities had changed "I'm not going back to that with you. Things are going to change and, I'm sorry but, there isn't room for you with these changes"

"I don't understand" he shook his head

"I don't expect you too. I don't expect anyone to understand anything, but I'd like them and you to just accept what I say" she hoped Leroy, who was probably listening at the door from the next room, would hear and understand too. "Thanks for the notes" she waved the papers to emphasise them.

"It was no problem" he shrugged as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

She imagined it had been a complex problem for him to bother to take notes for her. She just opened the front door for him "See you later Finn" she added to prompt him to leave

"Oh right, yeah, see you soon Rach" he paused awkwardly in front of her "I-ah, I'd hug you but I don't want to hurt you"

He was being impossibly sweet, even though she wasn't interested, so she surrendered her defences for a second as a small smile slipped out onto her lips "A little hug won't hurt" she opened her arms for him and prepared to be smothered.

He was surprisingly gentle; in fact their bodies hardly touched, luckily for her, as he leant down and wrapped his arms round her "Take care Rach" he muttered in her ear before he pulled away again and just left.

She watched him walk away, a small guilty smile on her lips. She'd spent a year trying to get him and succeed only to drop him when some people would think she'd need other people the most. It didn't matter now though, it was over and she had some project to attend to in the basement.

.

It didn't take her long to get back into her rhythm. The basement of the Berry house had truly transformed. It was dark, secluded, just what Rachel wanted. The small cot bed in the corner, opposite the bottom of the stairs, was ideal for her to catch some sleep whenever she felt like it.

On the opposite side of the room she had her work area, with the tools and materials and her creation. On a table near that creation was another, a smaller one. It was an upgrade for the thing the doctors had put in her chest to keep her alive. This was better though, far more powerful and compatible with the bigger creation.

When she'd been in that accident something had woken within her. She was already capable of the mathematics taken in senior year, she could pass those finals without studying, no worries. But since the accident it awakened a new motivation; a motivation to build, create, protect.

Central to the room she had her computers. The computers were her eyes while hiding in this house. She could see when it was safe to head out to gather the materials. She could also hack like no 'authorities' in Lima could. She knew more than they did about her accident.

And now she stood in front of her creation, a skin made of metal just for her. She'd have it up and running soon. And then she could get the bastards that did this to her.

* * *

**Okay so it's just short, just a prologue to try and get you interested. **

**Please tell me what you think...**


	2. Welcome Back

**Thanks for the response so far, it's really great, thanks for reviewing to: Krism8932, Omni-Obiter, Monichanz, ShadowCub, ToastedMarshmellow08, BonesFABERRY, Guest, NZgleek91, djsmith10186, Jaelle90, MovieNerd, General Mac, redsystemmusiclover, VickiiMadd and nightcuddler**

**Posted: 28/10/12**

* * *

Welcome Back

Rachel walked into the kitchen, her school back pack hugged to her front as she joined her fathers at the kitchen table. She wordlessly took a seat, and laid the back pack down in front of her.

"Honey, you're here?" Leroy said surprised "Are you going out?" he asked gesturing to the bag. Hiram just watched, hoping Rachel would answer and not just keep to herself like normal.

"I was going to go back to school" she shrugged, as she fiddled with the adjustable shoulder strap in front of her

"Are you sure?" Leroy jumped in to ask the next question again before his husband could

"Yes Daddy" she sighed

"But we haven't talked about this" the taller father reminded unnecessarily

"Do we need to talk about it?" She asked dryly. She didn't want to talk she just wanted to get on with things. She no longer had a therapist to talk to, who would then tell her parents anything they needed to know (yeah that guy was really professional). 'Dr' whatever his name was had been the first thing to go when she woke... well actually the second, Finn had been the first.

"Well this is a big decision Rachel" Hiram tried to calmly negotiate

"I'm already leaving the house often" she argued back, keeping a clam tone too.

Leroy was itching in his seat though, and this wasn't average dad worry for a secretive daughter that he thought he could trust, this had another level, and he had his reasons. "You never tell us where you're going though"

She'd had a major breakthrough on her project the night before and a breakthrough in her fears. Now, before the progress of actually testing her armour, she wanted to get back to the outside world and make progress there. She was afraid she'd get too comfortable behind her armour and start going backwards; afraid to go outside without her alter ego.

"Daddy, please" Rachel sighed "I'm not doing anything illegal" _'Well not yet'_ "I've just got some hobbies, it's no big deal" she tried a dismissive approach

"No, it is a big deal when you're sneaking off in the middle of the night" the father sitting opposite her argued "And bringing home ridiculous amounts of metal and god know what else" he exclaimed "I mean what on earth could you be doing with that stuff"

"Metal sculptures" Hiram suggested, from the head of the table, getting a smile for Rachel and a glare from his husband.

"Don't encourage her" the shorter man snapped at his husband

"Leroy" Hiram said firmly "we trust Rachel, don't we?"

"Yes" he sighed

"Daddy" Rachel broke in softly to address the man opposite her "you don't need to worry. I'm fixing things" why did everything have to sound like it was in code?

"I do worry though Rachel, this isn't you"

"Well is it okay with you and dad if I return to school today?"

Leroy looked to Hiram, who was giving him a stern look. The shorter man just sighed; they hadn't discussed anything lately in great detail, like they normally would, but she was still asking for his approval, which was the least he could ask for

"Okay, but you come straight home after"

That was her intention already "Yes Daddy" she said obediently to sweeten the deal. With that short discussion over with the men returned their attention to their breakfast.

Rachel pulled the backpack off the table to put more appropriately on the chair next to her. Leroy was the first to see it, as he was sitting opposite; it was kind of hard to miss though.

"Oh dear god" Leroy gasped dropping his spoon back to the bowl with a attention grabbing clank

The taller father looked up and nearly choked on his cereal "Rach" Hiram asked cautiously, his voice strained from the coughing and choking "What have you done?"

"Oh" she realised what they meant as she looked down at the device emitting light from over her heart. The one the doctors had put in her hadn't done that, this one had to light up though; that _was_ the power source within it "I guess I should wear something thicker. I've got a sweater I was going to wear over this anyway" she explained. But the fathers awkwardly stared at the circle of light beaming through her black t-shirt.

Its placement was unfortunate so they averted their eyes after a moment.

"I'll just go get my sweater, I get that it's a little off putting" she pushed her chair back to leave when Leroy stopped her

"I think you're missing the point Rachel: what is it?"

"Oh, it's just like the doctors put in, but a little more reliable, stronger" she chose her words carefully and didn't use more scientific names for it; she didn't want to do too much explaining. She also didn't want to say 'powerful' that could only lead to questions

"Where did you get it?" Leroy asked suddenly. Inside he was worrying; he'd seen one of those before, a lot of people had, but not his protected Rachel, he'd made sure of it, or so he'd thought

"I made it" she answered very convincingly

"You made it?" he didn't mean to scoff; he just assumed she was lying. It was too similar to the one he'd read and heard about, the one that had been all over the news a couple of years ago. He thought it was a technology kept secret though by its original creators. How had Rachel got it?

"You really made that honey?" Hiram asked softly, not wanting to upset his little girl who he still saw as fragile

"Yes, it's merely an upgrade on what I already had, perhaps I shouldn't have made it light up" she chuckled, trying to rid the room of the tension she was getting from the man sitting opposite her.

"So it's better at keeping your heart beating?" Leroy quizzed

"Well, it's more reliable, it's less likely to... die, for lack of a better word, on me" she shrugged "I'm going to go get that sweater" she tried to escape again, getting out of her seat

"And you made it all by yourself?"

"Yes" she slowly pushed her chair back under the table; her escape had quickly become a slow one

"You didn't find it on a website or something?"

It was her turn to scoff, "No" this was her technology, she'd designed it herself. She could understand how that was hard to believe, she'd hidden her geeky side even from her parents, afraid they'd encourage that too; then what hope did she have in the halls of McKinley High.

"Is it safe?" Hiram asked a different type of question, a caring one.

"Of course dad" Rachel replied quickly "Its just like it was before, but it can keep up with my busy lifestyle"

"You're going back to glee too then? And your other extracurricular, the singing and dancing lessons?" the taller father asked again while his husband searched his mind for a reasonable explanation for how Rachel had that thing.

"Glee club yes, I don't know about the other things. For now I just want to get back to a routine" she partially lied. "I'm going to get that sweater and go, I don't want to be late for my first day back" she used her classic cheeriness to finally escape the room

Once she was out of the room and ear shot Hiram asked his husband cautiously "I know it was through her shirt, but don't you think that looked a bit familiar"

"Yeah... it did" well it wasn't often you saw a light source beaming from someone's chest.

...

5 seconds, that had to be a new record. She'd been walking to her locker and it felt like only 5 seconds since she'd stepped into the building that she'd got a chilling reminder of why she hated it here so much.

The blue slushy had been a slap of reality as it splatted across her face and sweater.

She knew an animal sweater was a bad idea but the stupid owl on the front layered it thick enough to cover her device. She'd have to find another way, for now the duct tape she'd taken from the maintenance guy's closet would cover it, she just hoped it wouldn't over heat or something.

Right now she was questioning why she'd made it so visible at all, is she was only going to have to hide it anyway.

First lesson had already started, luckily she knew she had a free thanks to her personal time table that was mailed home weeks ago.

So that's why she found herself in one of the various girls bathrooms that she was familiar with throughout the school. She didn't expect anyone else to come in, but just in case she'd already covered it with the tape and slipped her black t-shirt back on just in case. The t-shirt had been saved by the owl sweater which had taken the full attack of the slushy.

She stood in front of the sink and mirror furthest from the door as she brushed her rinsed hair. She left her ruined sweater, abandoned on the floor next to her bag. This really was something she hadn't missed. At least she'd prepared. She had a coat in her car if she needed it, she'd have to go get it after this.

She flinched as the bathroom door was shoved open and someone stormed in. Rachel didn't spare the intruder a glance she was too busy calming herself down. Loud unexpected noises still affected her more than they did before.

The other girl dropped her own bag on top of the sink she stood at, the opposite end of the row of sinks. Rachel didn't look away from her own reflection, studying the tiny scars across her face and the mess her hair was in. She heard the other girl in the room huffing and sighing as she rooted through her bag. Rachel then heard her roughly grab at a few paper towels out of the dispenser and the bag dropped to the floor, the tap was turned on shortly before it was shut off again.

She head a paper towel wipe against fabric, then a pause.

"Rachel?" her eyes shot to the owner of the very recognisable voice "You're back" the surprise in this girls voice matched the surprise Rachel was seeing right now.

"Quinn?" she asked "I didn't recognise you" she'd expected the blonde girl to be back in a Cheerios uniform with her hair in a high' pony tail. Not still in the dresses with a cardigan that she held in front of her. She must have been cleaning something off of it, Rachel assumed

"I didn't recognise you either" a small smile flickered onto her lips before it was gone again "H-how are you?" did Quinn Fabray just stutter?

"Um, fine" Rachel mumbled "How was your summer?" the summer had been long over but it couldn't hurt to try some light conversation with her former tormentor

"Busy" she exhaled, as if trying to disperse the stress she was feeling

"How's Beth?" Rachel asked cautiously. She realised she didn't even know if Quinn still had her, she assumed she did, especially the state she was in right now; she looked like a stereotypical tired single mom. She still kept some grace and most of her beauty though, something anyone else in her position would be very envious of.

"Good, she's good" Quinn looked away, glancing at herself in the mirror, she still wasn't used to seeing that reflection staring back

"Everything okay, you don't look so great" Rachel said carefully, knowing she could step over a line at any moment and normal Quinn could come back.

"Yeah" she nodded again looking back at the brunette "I'm fine... It's just everything's been so hectic lately and don't get me wrong, I love Beth but it's been so difficult and-" she cut herself off as she gasped "I'm so sorry" she realised "How are you, you know, after everything?"

"Fine... I'm back" she shrugged

"I was going to visit you in hospital but..." she trailed off; trying to find the right excuse "well I didn't get a chance- I mean I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it" Rachel waved off "why would you have visited me... we're not exactly friends" she pointed out

"No" Quinn ducked her head for a second "But we're... um, team mates so I should have-"

"Really Quinn, don't worry about it. Finn was the only one who did visit and only the once because I broke up with him" She sounded bitter, remembering the lack of hospital visitors. She wasn't really surprised though, she hardly called nay of the glee club members friends anyway.

"Oh yeah, he's been sulking since that" Quinn muttered so Rachel only just heard her.

"Really? I'm surprised he didn't say he'd been the one to break up with me" Rachel chuckled lowly

"Yeah... but how are you Rachel, after your injuries. I read about it in the news paper and it was on the TV"

Rachel's head shot to Quinn "It was?" she asked surprised

"Yeah" Quinn furrowed her brow, why didn't Rachel know this "they said it was a miracle you didn't have any broken bones but you were in a coma" she explained, still standing a fair distance from Rachel

"Oh, it was a medically induced coma" Rachel thought she'd explain, she felt that never sounded as serious when you put 'medically induced' in front of it "I had swelling-" she stopped herself, not wanting to bore or gross the other girl out. "You know, all the boring details"

"It's fine. They didn't really say much on the news, but it was still a big story" Quinn actually found it refreshing that anyone was talking to her, she'd alienated any chance of a normal friendship when she became head cheerio and now lost her fake friends because of the pregnancy. They didn't mean she regretted keeping her daughter though. "I'm surprised your dads didn't tell you, I'm sure they were harassed by reports"

"Yeah, daddy doesn't like me reading or watching the news" Rachel explained like it was normal

"What? Why not?"

"Daddy said he's protecting me from ugly truths amongst other things" she shrugged "He even locked anything to do with news sites on my laptop" although she was sure she could hack anything he locked, she'd just never thought to try.

"You could just use another computer though... like one here at the school"

"I guess" she shrugged again. This care free attitude from the short brunette was a little unnerving "I want to hold onto respect and trust from them though"

Quinn just nodded, she could understand that; Rachel still had some sort of bond with her parents, Quinn had none with hers, just a check she'd received a couple of months ago. Guilt money, that she'd used to help pay for a small apartment for her and Beth

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Rachel's question bought Quinn back to reality.

Quinn immediately grimaced "It's gross, but I was late on my way to glee and realised I had baby spit up on my cardigan"

Rachel matched her grimace immediately "Nice" she commented sarcastically

Quinn chuckled tiredly "Yeah I just love all those little surprises" she then realised how that might have sounded "Don't get me wrong, I love her... and as stupid as it sounds" she sighed "She really is the light in my life... I'm just so tired"

"How do you cope?" Rachel asked with genuine interest

"Who says I'm coping?" she huffed humourlessly

"Well you're still at school and you still have her, and I'm sure you could look worse" she chuckled so Quinn knew it was a light hearted comment

"Really?" she looked back at herself in the mirror, she only saw a broken mess staring back at her "I guess with two jobs, school and an apartment and baby to pay for, I don't think I can feel much worse"

"Quinn, that's a lot, even for _you_"

"What do you mean by that Berry?" she eyed her curiously, but with a light heartedness to it

"Oh come on Fabray, you were captain of the Sue Sylvester National champions Cheerios in your sophomore year. That's got to count for something, although you're a lot more than that too" she added as an after though "If you ever need anything I'm here-"

"Don't Rachel" Quinn cut her off "I've been horrible to you, so don't be nice to me, it's not fair"

"I mean it though Quinn, if you need anything. I could even watch Beth for you if you want" she suggested. Although she wasn't sure what was compelling her to volunteer like this; maybe it was the shock of seeing Quinn like this.

"Thank you" Quinn sighed, giving in. She doubted she'd want Rachel's help though. She didn't have anything against her, just that she had recently been in a severe accident and the blonde couldn't be sure she was actually mentally stable. She too looked like she'd had better days.

It was then that Quinn noticed the slushied sweater on the floor, and the fact that Rachel's hair was still wet. It was then that it occurred to her why Rachel was in here "Karofsky and Azimio are jerks"

Rachel just smiled in approval as she turned back to the sink and mirror

...

Once they were ready they headed to glee together, Rachel didn't even know that they had glee that morning, during her free lesson.

The rest of the glee club weren't sure what to be more shocked at; the fact Rachel was back or that she was walking into a glee club meeting with Quinn Fabray. They'd got over how run down the blonde looked all the time, so that wasn't a shock; her choosing Rachel berry's company sure was though.

"Rachel" Mr Schue perked up mid rant about some boring god knows what about music they didn't want to know about "You're back" did she detect disappointment, had the club worked better without her? "How are you?"

"Better" answering with one word was another shock to the club. She saw Kurt and Mercedes shuffle in their seats and not make eye contact with her. She assumed they'd be on the defensive, but she wasn't here to take a crown back, just to get a little piece of her life back

"Um, good" the teacher noted, awkwardly, wouldn't she normally still be rambling on about her absence and recovery.

She just looked round at her other peers. Most looked confused, Santana looked as confused as Brittany at the different Berry standing in front of them. Finn was sulking as Quinn had said. Quinn was taking a seat in the back lonely corner when Rachel noticed a new face; a blonde boy sitting in the front row next to Finn

Schue noticed "Oh Rachel, this is Sam, our new member. Sam this is-"

"The Rachel I've heard about" he guessed "Finn's told me about you" that wasn't a surprise; well who else would bother talk about her. The silence coming from the room, mostly caused by the absence of her own voice, was evident that no one was interested to know how she really was.

She'd got a better reception from her former tormentor in one of the girls' bathrooms

So that's where she went, to the back "Can I sit here" she asked the blonde girl, as she nodded to the seat next to her

"Sure" Quinn shrugged with a small smile.

It was far from a great start to a late start for a new school year, but somehow Rachel thought it could have been worse.

.

The rest of her day was fairly quiet too; probably because she wasn't talking. If she wasn't opening her mouth all the time she wasn't having people yell back at her to drop her opinions.

She got many muttered 'welcome back'-s from teachers and even from a few fellow students. She also got stared at; a lot. It was fairly unnerving.

She also felt like she was being followed. On all three occasions that day when she'd stopped by her locker she'd noticed Finn not far behind. She just rolled her eyes and tried to get on with the day.

In the only class she shared with him that day he had gazed at her longingly with that puppy dog pout. She knew it was all her own fault, she spent so long trying to get him and hurting others in the process, including him, just to get him, to only throw him away.

His pouting really was disturbing though, why couldn't he just get over it like every other guy would. Okay so she knew she was being stereotypical by thinking this but still it was Finn. Surely for the sake of his reputation he'd at least pretend to be over it. If he didn't stop the watching and stalking soon he'd be as bad as Jewfro.

...

Finally, her fathers were asleep, at least she assumed they were, they'd gone to bed and she _really_ didn't want to think of them doing anything else.

But finally, the time had come for her first test run of her suit. She hadn't names it yet, she felt she would in time. She wasn't even sure if it was going to work yet.

It wasn't easy to get into. She'd designed it so it was in 6 pieces; the legs, arms, torso, and helmet were separate and would magnetically then mechanically clip together once she put them on. Each piece was supported by a stationary stand; clamped at an appropriate height for her to climb into.

The hydraulic robotic system used to move the robotic skin with her own movement inside, wouldn't actually come to life until each piece was in connection with the helmet. She hadn't made this easy for herself, but she didn't have time to create the necessary robots that could 'dress' her. She did however already have the designs for such robots in case she found time later.

She picked up the helmet first. It wasn't too heavy considering it was made for steel, although she believed a gold titanium alloy would work best. That wasn't a material she could easily come by, obviously.

As soon as she slid the helmet on, keeping the face panel open, she found she had one problem. She went to her computer and logged into the helmet from there. She activated the voice recording programme.

It had only been 7 weeks, maybe just less, since she'd started building this so it was still primitive. The mechanics to make the suit move with her had been the hardest to make.

"First note: make room for ears" how could she have missed that before. How could she fight crime and avenge the attack on her own life if it was pinching her ears. Yes she realised it sounded petty, but it was her invention she could change what she wanted.

The next part to climb into was the torso section. It was currently it two pieces, lined up ready to close around her. She stepped between. She'd organised for a winch to be set up, so she could turn it and the two pieces would be slowly bought together round her. Once that was secure she felt round her neck the helmet connecting with the torso.

Next the legs: the tops of the legs she was able to pull on with her hands, they too wrapped round her leg, they were hinged on one side so she was able to wrap them round each thigh.

The bottom half of the leg was easier to put on. Each boot style piece of the hectic puzzle stood up ready to be stepped into. The bottom stood flat on the floor, the two sides of the calf part opened up. Once her foot hit the plate on the sole it triggered the rest of the boot to clamp round her leg. So far it was actually surprisingly comfortable.

She had the arms ready to slip on like very long gloves. She thought they would be easy; it wasn't.

"Second note: split up arms into fewer pieces, and third note:" she panted "Build those robotic systems to help me get in and out of this thing". She then triggered the face panel of the helmet to close.

This was it, she was completely locked inside. It was tight but it had to be, the middle of the chest plate was attached to her arc reactor, so she didn't want it moving, it might rip it out of her chest and she needed it to keep her heart beating.

She managed to look at herself in a mirror. She was glad the arc reactor lit up, so brightly, merely because she thought it looked good in her silver armour.

"Forth note: give computer a voice" she was hating the distracting messages that were showing up right in front of her eyes. She did like the robotic noise it made as she walked across the room, and how light it felt once it was all together. It had been heavy until she had the boots on to carry the weight of the machine. Otherwise so far it had gone well.

She studied the machine in the mirror and inside the helmet on the translucent screen in front of her. Pride swelled in her chest; she had built this; and yes, it would need work but so far so good.

She still needed to install weapons; that's where some illegal stuff would come into it. She also needed to add the thrusters, this thing would fly, it had to she wouldn't get anywhere walking in this thing. But it was a start.

Now just to get out of this damn thing.

* * *

**Let me know what you think; not a lot of progress I know, I just don't want to rush it.**


	3. Friends

**So Wheelie91 and I have been mapping out ideas for the story for the past few days. I'm sure we'll be discussing more ideas as the fic progresses but for right now it's my job to not screw it up!**

**Thanks for the reviews since the previous chapter: boston blue, Monichanz, Guest, anon, Omni-Obiter, Ilianalovee, Broadwayfreak5357, crzy4anime, mamastei, fussyviolet, VickiiMadd, invisible ninja57, ToastedMarshmellow08, Mikk, NZgleek91, conventgirlvampire, Gardenia2, emmacancook, General Mac, LoveSKINS94, faberryloving, Guest and vanu.**

**(Also quick apology to BonesFABERRY for misspelling your pen name in the previous chapter's thank yous, I've now fixed it :/ )**

**Posted: 2/11/12**

* * *

Friends

Early December

The Latina head cheerleader and her blonde second in command, amongst other things, were the last to join the glee club table for lunch. Maybe you're thinking 'Why didn't they sit with the rest of the Cheerios?'. There were various reasons, but mainly it was because they liked hanging round with the glee club, they completed the rag-tag bunch of misfits and if it wasn't for Finn's moping right now Santana would actually be enjoying her lunch.

But as she and Brittany had been the last to get to the group they'd been left with the seats opposite the pouting Finn.

Rachel had broken up with him months ago so why was he still like this. Santana because increasingly aware of Finn looking at her, she was about to burn him with a glare and some snappy words when she realised he was looking straight over her shoulder. She looked back over shoulder and rolled her eyes as soon as they landed on a certain brunette sat with a certain single mother at a mostly empty table behind her.

"Give it up Finnept" she snapped harsh enough to get the entire glee clubs attention "She doesn't want you, stop sitting there like someone killed your dog". The glee club looked to wear Finn was still staring then back at the boy. They'd been deliberately ignoring this, it was so boring.

"I don't get it" he watched as Quinn and Rachel happily chatted to one another, smiling as they talked... all by themselves. No one sat with them. Other people sat at the ends of the same table away from them so they were essentially alone. But they looked perfectly happy just sitting side by side, talking. "Quinn was a bitch to Rachel, why are they friends now"

"Because Rachel's decided to be all freaky since her accident" Kurt answered dryly from a few seats down from the tall boy as he watched them suspiciously too.

"Just forget her, she's doing it for attention" Mercedes waved dismissively and tried to get back to her discussion with Kurt

"But why is she sitting over there with Quinn. I don't get it"

"You don't get a lot of things Finn" Santana sighed

"Maybe Rachel's hanging round with Quinn because she's the loser now" Brittany chirped in innocently

"Rachel's still a loser too" Sam didn't mean for it to out slip so harshly "And she's made herself an outsider"

"I agree with Finn, they don't need to sit over there. They should sit here with their team mates"

Tina scoffed from the far end of the table making Santana's head snap towards her "You got something to say?"

She avoided eye contact with the fiery Latina "Well-" she stumbled until Mike put his hand over hers on the table top "None of us gave Rachel the most welcoming reception when she came back... none of us even visited her in hospital-"

"I did" Finn tried to cut in

"You don't count" Santana casually commented, hoping to cut the boy off before he started a ramble just like his ex girlfriend used to.

"And, only Puck had contact with Quinn over the summer. Can we really blame them for not wanting to sit with us" Tina pointed out guiltily, making everyone think. Even Puck, he'd only had contact with Quinn so he could take Beth every Saturday after he'd finished with his pool cleaning appointments in the morning

"I guess... but I don't get why they're friends all of a sudden" the tall man child continued to whine as he watched them

"You're so dumb" Brittany told him matter-of-factly "Rachel was the school loser but now Quinn kinda is, Rachel always wanted to be her friend. So now she's just being there for Q like she wanted someone to be there for her" she stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

After giving the blonde cheerleader a curious look they all tried to discretely look over at the odd couple again.

.

"He's staring at me again" Rachel sighed as she avoided eye contact with Finn. She even turned slightly in her seat so she couldn't see him being so obvious.

Quinn looked over in time to see the rest of the glee club avert their gaze from watching her and Rachel "Just ignore him"

"He thinks I've gone crazy or something" she muttered "I'd say he's gone crazy, following me and stuff" she kept her head down too, really not wanting to look at him, he might take it as a sign. She could understand some of his confusion but not the way he was acting.

"You did spend a year obsessed with him" Quinn muttered back trying to reason with her

"I know, but I didn't think he'd become this..." she hesitated to say, not wanting to sound big headed.

"Obsessed with you?" Quinn filled in the blank

"Kinda, yeah." She admitted cautiously "We only dated for 6 weeks... I think" she shook her head slightly as if dismissing that from her head before she started thinking about it too much "Why can't he understand I've changed my mind without him just thinking I'm crazy?"

"Well you have been different person lately, you haven't been, um, as..." she looked to Rachel who raised an eyebrow expectantly "you haven't been as loud, or head strong... kinda reserved and quiet lately"

"I guess I am different" she shrugged "Since..." she trailed off for a moment thinking about what really did happen. she wasn't even sure she knew, if anything was different, she just decided on different goals now "I do feel motivated to do things... like, I want to make a difference now, make a change, make an impact. I don't really know for what reason or why?"

"But you've always been motivated, with Broadway and stuff"

"Yeah... just all that doesn't seem to matter now. There are worse things in this world we should deal with first"

"Maybe the – um... never mind" Quinn stopped herself before she lost her only friend with a bad choice of words.

At Quinn's sudden stumble over words Rachel looked straight to her concerned and intrigued "No, what is it?" she encouraged

"Nothing I feel like I keep over stepping anyway" she shook her head and kept her eyes down at her lunch that had quickly become forgotten since her and Rachel had started a pretty normal lunch time chat. The subject had quickly changed though.

"Quinn, you're my friend aren't you? You can ask me anything"

"I guess. It's just its still weird that we're sitting here, talking like we've been friends forever"

"And I still find it weird that you're letting me talk to you and call you my friend"

"Well I guess I realised there are more important things in life than petty reasons for hierarchies and excuses for not talking to someone" she offered with a half smile

"So you understand what I mean... you know there's more to life than the walls around us, that both shield us and trap us from the real world"

"Don't go gettin' deep around me Berry or you'll have no friends again" Quinn joked

"Okay sorry" she conceded but with a smile, to keep the whole thing light hearted "But you get it? So just say what you were gonna say" she encouraged

"Well" she bit her lip, worried that what she was about to say might upset the brunette anyway "I was just gonna say, that maybe your... accident made you look at life differently"

"Maybe" she agreed with a small soft smile to let Quinn know she'd done nothing wrong.

Quinn was right though. She was looking at life differently. Very differently.

She'd perfected the talking computer system in her suit last night and had the booster system in the boots partially complete. Really she needed somewhere secluded to test it. But she'd worry about that later. The point was she'd changed and she was going to get worse, when she found 'them' and stopped 'them', so they couldn't do to anyone else what they tried to do to her.

She needed time though, time for her weapon to be ready and time to get the answers she needed to end this... whatever 'this' was.

"I'm sorry" Quinn muttered into the sudden quiet as Rachel's mind had wandered "I shouldn't have talked about it, it's none of my business"

Rachel still wasn't used to this Quinn, the nice one. "No it's okay" she assured her with a soft smile.

"But it's not right to talk about this when I... well I didn't visit you at the hospital"

"We weren't friends then" Rachel told her

"I am sorry though, you were there for some time... you must have been bored" She avoided the actual mention of the injuries

"You had Beth to worry about and your two jobs _and_ school. Don't worry about me, it wasn't so bad" the time alone had given her time to think and map out her life once she returned to the outside "when I got bored I'd just go for a walk. The doctors said I should exercise after the time in the bed. I know they meant just round the ward I was in, but that was boring too, so I used to just wander around the hospital"

"Rachel you don't need to talk about that sort of stuff if you don't want" Quinn let her know, not that she wasn't curious to know anything she could about Rachel's absence, but she didn't want to push

Rachel had other ideas anyway "No, this is funny, in the way where you feel you shouldn't laugh"

"Why, what did you do?" Quinn asked cautiously. She hadn't been expecting something funny from Rachel's storytelling, as it was about her time in the hospital

"Nothing, on one of my walks I ended up walking through the psychiatric ward. I saw this man throw his drink at the wall and I heard his doctor, who was standing next to him; ask _'Why did you do that?'_ He said _'because god told me too'_ and this guy in a hospital gown sitting across the hall said: _'I said no such thing'_"

Quinn laughed, a little louder than she intended to "No way" she said still giggling "you're joking, right?" she hushed herself, realising that if Rachel wasn't telling a joke that maybe wasn't an appropriate thing to laugh at

"Nope" she said with a mischievous smile on her face "I mean it, it really happened" she chuckled too as Quinn couldn't hold back another small giggle. Rachel was also enjoying seeing Quinn smile and laugh, she was normally so reserved and quiet lately.

It was all cut short as they both froze in shock at the feeling of icy cold drink being tipped right over their heads.

"Losers" was sneered right between them, making Rachel flinch. It was just because it wasn't expected, she didn't hear or sense Karofsky move closer to them to say the word.

Sniggering and murmured words echoed round the big room full of witnesses. Quinn and Rachel automatically hung their heads down, not wanting to meet any of their smirking faces.

Quinn shuddered as the icy liquid slipped down her back. It hurt, the shock of the cold and the reminder that she had been the one to do this to others. No wonder they laughed at her now, she had fallen from the very top to the very bottom. All she had in this high school hell was the girl who sat next to her. The very one she'd tortured. How had she got lucky enough to still have someone she could call friend

Quinn thought there must be a god, and he must be listening. Maybe Rachel was her guardian angel, because without her sitting there next to her she would have broken down into tears. Was that selfish? To think of only her, Rachel had been slushied too... maybe she should tell Rachel to sit with the others in future.

Karofsky and Azimio's laughter faded as they left the cafeteria with a few of their football team mates and some of the Cheerios.

Rachel just looked to Quinn slowly. The way the blonde just hung her head low hurt Rachel. Quinn had quickly become her friend in the 2 and half weeks she'd been back at school. She was a better friend to her than anyone had ever been. She didn't want to see her hurt, not the ex head cheerio who had ruled this school with an iron fist. It was too scary to think of how far she had fallen, so far that she now sat next to Rachel Berry of all people. Rachel tried to shake her head of her self-dislike but she couldn't because the guilt from seeing Quinn like this because of her was too heavy.

She slammed her fists down on the table wither side of her slushy splattered tray. She shot up out of her seat and stormed out of the cafeteria after the jocks. She left everything behind; her bag, her tray, and Quinn.

Quinn wasn't the only one watching the natural Rachel Berry 'storming out of a room' behaviour as she tore out of there covered in red slushy, red to match the colour she was seeing.

As she stepped out the door she yelled "Hey Karofsky!"

Realising there was about to be some sort of showdown people nearer the cafeteria door started to get up and rush to the door too. Quinn grabbed her and Rachel's bags to follow too. She easily pushed through the quickly gathering crowd as no one wanted to be get contaminated from the slushy stained ex-head-Cheerio.

She got to the front to find Rachel standing up to her bullies. The Cheerios involved stood at the edge of the forming circle of students, watching and smirking at the tiny girl. The footballers stood back too, except Karofsky who was in Rachel's line of fire.

Rachel glared up at the boy, clenching her teeth as she angrily said her words "You think it's okay to do that?" she stalked forward making Karofsky back up but with an entertained smile on his face

"Yeah I do, you're both jokes, the losers of McKinley" he was still backing away but not in fear, just in amusement

"You're weak" she spat "You just chuck a drink at someone and say a word and you think you're the shit" She then roughly shoved his shoulders

"What the hell?" he let out with a slight chuckle as she shoved him again and he let his feet back him up slowly as he raised his arms in protection

"Karofsky, why are you backing down dude?" Azimio cackled as his friend was trapped between a fierce Berry and the lockers lining the hall

"I can't beat up a girl" he laughed looking at his friends confused, as she continued her considered weak shoving.

"Last time I checked you didn't consider me a girl" Rachel spat as she shoved him again, her hands just kept pushing the shoulders of the far taller boy.

A still slushy covered Quinn winced at Rachel's snappy remark

"She's got a point bro" Azimio cackled

"You want to push me around do what you want" she stood right in front of him now "I'm sick of you and your friends thinking you can do whatever you want to other people" she meant Quinn obviously, but not many picked up on the fact she was actually more upset with what had happened to the blonde than herself.

"What are you gonna do Berry?" he sneered down at her "You and your girlfriend are nothing"

"Girlfriend?" one of the nameless Cheerios asked

"Yeah haven't you seen them" another said, looking straight to her old leader "Queer Fabray and Gaychel Berry, the ultimate loser dyke couple"

By now the glee club, led by Santana, had joined the crowd. Santana had easily pushed her way to the front in time to hear that comment and it hit home. It was even worse when she saw broken slushied Quinn standing next to her with her head hung low yet again.

"We're just friends" Rachel snapped at them, turning her back to Karofsky. She wasn't sure why she felt it was necessary to tell them that anyway, they all ready knew their remark wasn't true.

"Whatever Gaychel" Karofsky said, joining in with the others on the new nick name "Is this why you broke up with Hudson, you were too butch for him" his group continued to laugh encouragingly.

Rachel did feel self conscious at that comment, it was true she had been working out more, but she had needed to improve her physical strength, it had started as part of her recovery and then she'd gone beyond in building back some muscle so that she could use the suit with ease. Even with the power it was still heavy... she'd need to work on that some more

"You wanna pick on me fine but don't start on everyone else" she realised she'd just defended Finn, but as much as he irritated her she couldn't let him be made a joke of too. He was still technically the football captain.

"Don't worry Berry I'm just getting started" he said lowly "When we're done you'll wish you'd died in that car accid-" his words were cut short by a real sucker punch. Not their understanding of one, better known as a surprise attack, but a real one, a sharp blow in the upward direction on the lower abdomen, like a jab to the boys diaphragm

It left him winded open for another tack. The sound of a fist cracking his nose and 'ooo'-ing and wincing from the crowd was all that was heard when she delivered her next blow, a sharp punch to the face obviously.

She let him fall back, hit a locker and slide down onto the floor. She'd made her point, she knew that as she stood triumphantly over him. Rachel went to walk away, with her head held high but unfortunately she didn't get far before Karofsky was crawling off the floor again

"Grab her" he told his and Azimio's followers. Two boys Rachel didn't recognise each grabbed an arm and held her in front of their apparent leader.

Without warning he punched her in the stomach and the boys dropped her to the ground, wincing and stifling a groan as she clutched her abdomen and knelt on the floor.

He bent over to threaten lowly in her ear "Let that be a lesson to you Berry, or you'll get another taste of the fury" he then stood up straight again "let that be a lesson to all of you" he yelled before he made a quick exit, his group following closely behind

Rachel kept her eyes closed as she heard the shuffle of feet around her travelling in all directions. She didn't want to see them, see their smirking or perhaps even worry from one or two, so she stayed still and waited for the area to get quiet again

Once it did she looked to where she knew Quinn had been standing. All she found was her own bag on the floor waiting for her.

When she got her bag and picked up a change of clothes from her locker she went to the girls bathroom that usually her and Quinn often met in after a slushy attack. Sometimes it was a coincidence that they ended up in the same one but recently they had gone to that one in particular because they knew they were more likely to meet the other person

This time however, Quinn wasn't there. Rachel was only confused for a minute before she remembered all the words spoken before the fists flew.

By the time she'd cleaned herself up from the slushy attack she had to head to home room. She didn't see Quinn for the rest of the day

.

Rachel needed her sanctuary after the day she'd just had. How could she have let that happen, with confronting Karofsky. Rachel Berry was not one for going after her tormentors, she should have done the same as she did the year before, hold her head high and pretend it didn't affect her.

But no, she'd had to confront them. And now Quinn was avoiding her, because of their stupid comment. If she was gay then so was Karofsky, I mean it was ridiculous to even think it. But of course that sort of comment had got to Quinn, and now she would avoid Rachel and both of them would alone.

She searched through her bag for her keys to the front door of the Berry house. Once she was inside her house she could get inside her home. She undid the several locks on the door to the basement before she could finally get. Once the door was closed behind her she slid all the internal bolts across, securing it behind her. She was then finally free in her most comfortable environment.

There was a small shower room down there so she could properly clean the rest of the slushy off before she got back to work.

Her project was perfect, not only was building and modifying it actual progress in herself certified mission but it also cleared her mind, surprisingly, simply because she was able to escape from everyday life and focus on something solely about her... which she'd always liked.

She flicked the light switch on once all the looks were in place before she stepped down the stairs. She dropped her school bag at the bottom as she wandered over to her computer. She turned it on to start the systems up, while she waited she went over to her suit.

She immediately stopped however when she saw something clamped where the face shield joined with the rest of the helmet. She looked around her first, there was no way any one could get in here without her knowing; well not her dads and they were the only ones who might try to come down here.

Here were no signs of life just a little card on her suit that she'd quickly noticed. It wasn't hard to notice if anything was out of place when she was the only one who used the space.

She pulled the card out and read it. She found an address in a printed hand writing on one side. She flipped it over to see the back where a less legible writing had been used. The words:

_A place to practice_

_NF_

Were scrawled across the small white rectangle.

How had someone got in? That was her first thought. And even if they had got past the primitive locks, why had they done it? How could they have known what was in her, and why didn't they take anything?

She sprung to action, searching through her computer to see if it had been hacked or if files had been copied.

She didn't care who this 'NF' was, if he'd touched her stuff she would find out, then she would find him and lecture him on respecting others privacy... or just destroy him like she planned for the others

.

Quinn wished she could savour her evenings. The time she had after working, when it was just her and Beth. It wasn't always easy, there was still so much to do. The 6 month old was a handful but she was getting cuter every day.

It sounded bad, but at first Quinn didn't know how to be round Beth, why would she, she was a very young single mother. At first with Beth, when she was nothing but a fragile baby Quinn was unsure of how to do anything. It wasn't until Beth was about 3 months old, when she started to react to Quinn that the young mother started to feel like it was all real, that she really had a daughter... and that she was really starting to like her

She didn't mean it as bad as it sounded, she just meant that they had started communicating; Quinn was learning how to speak Beth.

After dinner and bath time; Beth fell asleep as Quinn dressed her in a fresh onesie. As she carried her to her crib she felt Beth stir again. She gently kissed her child on the forehead before laying her down and pulling the side of the crib up to keep Beth safely inside

"Hey Beth" she cooed softly down at her little girl "You know momma loves you"

Of course Beth knew that, but she couldn't exactly tell her mother that.

"Momma's going to get us out of here one day" she continued to coo "I want the world for you my baby girl" she whispered soothingly as she watched her baby's eyes drift shut "Good night Bethy" she said finally before backing away slowly to leave the room.

.

Quinn fell asleep so quickly after having put Beth to bed. The emotional stress of school and physical exhaustion from work after, before she could bring her daughter home had made it easy to fall into a deep sleep.

And in that deep sleep her mind drifted, drifted far from her to another place. She saw nothing, felt nothing, only her ears were alive and sensing things around her

"No mere child can over throw me" a voice boomed but like a distant echo.

Then again, closer and like a growl, words were said next to her ear "The throne is mine"

"Thora" was whispered with such fear yet such anger _"Liten Babyen Thora"_ was said in an under tone, a second voice. It belongs to the same person as the first but it was different. Those words held more power as they were uttered "Your father will not stop me and neither will you"

"You will forget" another whisper "You will cease to be" a closer whisper "Thora will be bound"

"Only with..." There was a pause, the next words weren't heard plainly _"...__avrette elske..."_ instead they were echoed in the secondary voice "...True love..." then those two words were uttered between other muffled ones _"...and ettall kyss..."_ again in the secondary whisper.

"Only then..." These words all surround her, wrap around her like chains holding her down "...Will Mjölnira find its way..." the broken sentences continue to form and snake around her "...And can you be unleashed from this cage..."

"Now I send you away, far away from here, where you have no hope" the whispers drift further away "No life like this" the tone grows more sinister as the voice makes its final remark "And no way to unite with your intended love, for he is not of that place..."

Quinn didn't wake, her mind had been in another place when she felt those whispers. As it returned to her natural sleeping state she held onto the noises she'd heard and stayed in a state of peaceful slumber until her alarm clock would wake her the following morning.

* * *

**Sorry about spelling and stuff**

**And Sorry Wheelie91 if I've messed anything up**

**Let me know what you think...**


	4. Fixing

**Thanks for the reviews: ToastedMarshmellow08 **(I know what you said but I'm kinda OCD about these things, sorry lol)**, wkgreen, Dsercas4, Nat, Omni-Obiter, NZgleek01, General Mac, LoveSKINS94, ShadowCub (x2), Monichanz, Ilianalovee, VickiiMadd, Gleelover47, WhatHurstMeMost, PraiseFortheFallen, Gardenia2, mythic-lionheart, thetamarine, faberryloving and coventgirlvampire**

**Posted: 5/11/12 (Happy 5****th**** of November everyone)**

* * *

Fixing

"_Rachel!"_ The fizzy voice being yelled over the intercom startled Rachel awake. Something wasn't right though. As she raised her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes she realised she'd fallen asleep at her work bench... again

"_Rachel, get up here right now!"_ Her father, Leroy, yelled over the intercom again. She then heard harsh knocking on the basement door at the top of the stairs behind her.

Rachel groaned as she stretched; she fell asleep working again. At least she hadn't been using the soldering iron again, that was a close call with some nasty burns or setting the basement on fire... again. This time she'd just been un-assembling a prototype glove, she'd calculated that boosters in the boots wouldn't be enough to keep it balanced, and then she'd realised that boosters in the arms could become boosters in the hands... and more

She didn't know how she'd over looked it; probably because she was focusing so hard on getting it to walk, flying had been a later idea.

"_Rachel, could you please join your father and me, upstairs. We need to talk with you"_ Hiram's voice carried across the room in a gentler tone than the one her other father had used

She stood up and stretched as she mentally prepared herself for whatever could be waiting for her upstairs. She looked round her room to check things were still where she left them. This 'NF' person who left that card had her slightly paranoid.

She'd barely got out of the basement when Leroy started

"Why has $2000 gone missing from your account?" he had a piece of paper scrunched up in his hand as he asked animatedly

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow, how did he know about the 'removed' money

"Its right here" he slammed the piece of paper he'd been clutching in his hand, oh that's how he knew "You took $2000 from your account"

"You opened my mail?" she bit back with an accusing tone

Leroy just snapped back "Why did you take the money?"

"Are you in trouble, we can help you Rachel" Hiram assured her; he did look really worried, so did Leroy but he was using anger to force her to answer. Had he forgotten how stubborn his little girl was.

"I'm not in trouble, dad" she tried to reassure her taller father before turning to the shorter one "I can't believe you opened my mail and it's my account I can do what I want with the money"

"That money is for college, and you're not 18 yet"

"You never put that restriction on the account I can take what I want" she folded her arms and shifter her weight onto one leg, as if to show her defiant attitude

"Why do you need $2000?" Hiram asked much calmer that his husband "What are you doing? Why do you need that sort of money?"

"It's none of your business" she was sorry to snap at the parent she preferred right now but she couldn't have them know; they'd know it could only bring bad and they'd have it taken away from her.

"We're your parents and you're under 16, we have a right to know" Leroy finally adopted his husbands method "we just want to protect you"

"I am 16" she sighed, trust them to forget "And you didn't care about me for all those years before, why now?"

"We have always cared for you"

She shook her head, what was the point, what could she say? Any remark, any point she'd want to make would just start a whole new argument. She could understand that they were worried, but they wouldn't understand, no one would. Leroy was different lately, almost paranoid, and Hiram was trying to keep the house calm. Had she changed so much that it had changed them or at least one of them completely. Obviously she had.

"I'm going to school" she said dryly before storming back to her basement and slamming the door behind her. She heard both her father's talking after her but she ignored them. She slid the bolts in place and went down the stairs. She disconnected the intercom; glad she'd installed that disconnecting feature.

Rachel then walked over to it, her creation and stared at it with fascination. She was still amazed that she had made this. When she awoke with that new motivation she felt compelled to give in to her... for lack of better term: nerd side. She was a science geek, she always had been but she'd hidden it for years for the sake of more bullying and to go for her Broadway dream instead.

$2000, or just a bit less than that, was a bargain for what stood in front of her. She'd used the money to pay for the supposed scrap she'd found at the metal scrap yard. She'd had to pay for some of it, the more expensive materials, like the aluminium she'd needed for a few pieces.

She'd spent the rest paying for herself to use the equipment near the scrap yard. They had a crucible, not a big one, just the right size for her. She was able to use it, it wasn't hard after she'd done a little research. She purified the metals and was able to use the molten material straight away as she'd spent weeks before making the die casts.

Every piece of the suit was made with meticulous care, each die cast mould piece made accurate to the mm. She couldn't have a single imperfection in it or it wouldn't work. This wasn't some medieval suit of armour; it was a super computer robot, with room for a pilot. It was her masterpiece and her baby, and right now it was her everything.

...

As Rachel took a seat in her Spanish class she couldn't help but let out a sigh. It was her third lesson of the day and she hadn't seen Quinn anywhere... well she had seen her in 1st period but the blonde had completely avoided her.

At that moment the blonde on her mind walked into the class room. Rachel sat up straighter as if trying to get her attention. She saw Quinn pause in her step, she looked straight at Rachel before she looked at her feet again before dropping into an empty seat near the door.

It was just one stupid comment, couldn't Quinn forget it. They were friends, Rachel thought, pretty good friends considering it had only been a couple of weeks. But no, she wasn't worth Quinn's time or attention yet again.

Mr Schue was yet to show up and Rachel realised she didn't even need to be here. She could speak Spanish already; it was pretty easy for her to pick up. Besides Mr Schue was a crap teacher.

She grabbed her bag off the floor to pack her note book away when she saw the card, the card she'd found left attached to her suit. It was tucked in the top of another book in her bag.

She'd already planned on leaving; now she knew where to go on her afternoon off. She stuffed her book and pens back in her bag and pushed her chair back, making the feet grind across the floor loudly. She shouldered her bag and picked up her jacket before heading straight to the door.

She made sure to walk straight past Quinn on her way, not caring whether the blonde noticed her or not... okay that was definitely a lie, she wanted Quinn to know how annoyed she was with her, but not to the point where she'd confront her right now and make a scene... someone might just call it a lovers spat and they'd be in a worse place than they were now.

...

Rachel had to double check the address on the card as she looked up at the huge warehouse.

It was perfect, from what she could see on the outside so far. It was just a big run down looking building, she hoped it was hollow inside, then it really was perfect.

She could test out the flying mechanism when it was ready and still be hidden from prying eyes until she worked out the kinks and also grew comfortable with the controls before she was finally ready.

Not wanting to delay another minute she went over to the only door she could see at the moment, a small person sized door in the front corner. There was a set of keys sticking out of the key hole already, a card tag hung on the metal loop attached to the key.

She recognised the handwriting from before but the note was longer than the last one:

_It's all set up Miss Berry_

_NF_

What did that mean? She thought to herself. She'd find out soon enough.

Rachel unlocked the door, she tried to find a light switch but there didn't seem to be one within reach of the door way. It didn't matter anyway. As soon as she shut the steel door behind her the lights automatically came on.

Immediately she was stunned by what she was seeing in front of her. The walls inside weren't the same as they had been outside. They were white and smooth not that corrugated steel. And there sat in the middle of the room was her suit, it had to be hers, she ran over to it and yes she could see every little scratch and mark on it, it was hers.

For a moment she was worried someone had made a copy... then another bad idea hit her. How the hell did they get her suit? And her computers? She hadn't even noticed them at first. Her computers as well as some other tech she didn't recognise sat on various desks along one wall. She saw some were work benches on wheels so she could move them.

On the far wall were windows looking in. It looked like a house built within the warehouse looking over the rest of the room

It was both impressive and worrying. Why had she been given this? And why had they moved it from her basement... she wasn't sure if she like the openness of the warehouse opposed to her secluded dark basement. 'It's not the same', she thought sadly, while at the time she was thinking 'it's not the same!' because it was progress

"_Good afternoon Rachel"_

"Whoa" she whispered as she looked up as if she'd see the voice. She did see the speakers round the top of the room

"_This system is ready for you to use, security can be upgraded as soon as you access your computers and the door security can be improved from their too with a finger print scanner. This system is also almost sound proof and fully equipped for standard living. Welcome to our new home"_

"Um, thanks" she knew the voice, it was the one she'd programmed for her suit, just a simple metallic voice. She still wasn't sure though. Home was with her fathers. Maybe it would grow on her. For now she'd just spend the evening working on her suit and try and get used to her new environment.

She went home to her father's home that evening and went to the basement. It was eerily empty, just her cot bed in the corner and desks and workbenches absent of computers and tools and her suit gone. At least she'd gone to the warehouse first or this would have been a nasty surprise.

...

Saturday

Why did it matter? Why did she care?

Because Quinn was all alone, that's why. She had Rachel's friendship whether she wanted it or not. They could get past some idiots and their ideas at school. Maybe because their friendship had formed so quickly and it was a surprise it had attracted attention; but that was all it was, a friendship. And Rachel cared about this one, probably because it was her first real friendship. And it was all she'd been thinking about when working on the suit all night at her new facility

So that's why she found herself driving to Santana Lopez's house. She needed to talk to Quinn but she didn't know where she lived now. She had text the blonde but hadn't got a reply, she'd tried to phone her cell but she hadn't picked up, so Quinn really was avoiding her.

She'd only knew where Santana lived because she'd driven past it enough when there were various high school parties she hadn't been invited too... not that she cared. That and she recognised Santana's car always parked out front. She got the impression Santana's parents weren't around often.

She parked out front and spent a moment soothing her nerves before she got out and walked up the path. As she rang the doorbell she realised she had no back story as to why she was here.

To her relief Santana opened the door, so she'd be avoiding the awkward conversation just to get to the point of talking to this girl.

She didn't fail to notice the joy in the Latina's eyes evaporate as soon as they landed on her. "Berry, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I just came to ask you if you knew Quinn's new address" she asked straight out, its not like Santana would want to prolong this conversation anyway

Santana decided she did want to make this difficult "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up Lopez, do you have an address or not?" maybe if she spoke like the Latina she'd get through to her faster.

"Why do you want it so bad? And by the look of you, you really do want it bad" she smirked again

"You think your weak innuendos are going to make me go away?" Rachel sighed "Well they're not. Do you have her address or not, I'd really like to just speak to her"

"She's still not talking to you?"

"No Santana, she doesn't want to talk to me, but damn it she's my friend and I need to try and fix this"

"Seriously Berry, she was a bitch to you for what? 2 years? And you wanna show pity? Please" she scoffed "You just want her around to be your shield and I aint lettin' that happen"

"You care about her?" Rachel raised an eyebrow sceptically "Then why didn't you say something when _your_ Cheerios started making those accusations?" Santana faltered at Rachel's words, she failed to make it discreet when her eyes flickered away from Rachel's and she folded her arms protectively across her chest "That's right, you couldn't. You're the head bitch now and you can't lose that. It's hard enough holding onto the title while you're still in the glee club, you can't protect her too"

"This really isn't about you?" Santana sounded surprised. She thought Rachel just wanted the friendship for selfish reasons, like hiding or Slushy protection... which evidently wasn't working anyway.

"No shit Lopez" for a second it was like they'd reversed roles "I know what it's like to be alone, but not like she has. I just wanted to be there for her and some stupid remark about us being girlfriends has her ignoring me again" she said with frustration "And I know it got to you too" she hushed her voice so no one would hear "Because you're scared of the same fall off the popular pyramid... because those words that were said about me and Quinn are true for some"

Despite the quietness of her voice Santana still checked over her shoulder before she snapped at the short brunette "Listen here Berry, I don't know what the hell you think you know but-"

"Oh please. I saw the way your face dropped when you saw me. Are you expecting a certain Blue eyed blonde any minute?"

"That's none of your business so keep your gigantic schnoz out of it"

"Oh another nose joke, how original" she muttered dryly "Do you have Quinn's address or not, you hand it over and I'm gone"

"Fine" she snapped. She disappeared back into the house for a second leaving Rachel on the door step. A few seconds later she was back with a slip of paper "Don't hurt her" she passed it over roughly.

As Rachel took the paper her hand brushed the Latina's. Something wasn't right; her skin was warm, really warm "Santana are you okay?" she only asked her question once the paper was safely in her hand

"What are you talking about?" she sneered

"Your skins really hot, you might have a fever or something?" Rachel asked with genuine worry

"I'm fine" she really did feel fine too "You got what you wanted, now go"

"Whatever" Rachel murmured, as she made a quick exit for her car. Santana definitely had a couple of personalities switched on today, she couldn't be bothered to care if Santana was sick or something right now.

Next stop Quinn's

...

Rachel couldn't believe her luck as she found Quinn's apartment block. She'd seen the clouds a mile off, the way it accumulated over Quinn's block didn't help give it a good first impression. It seemed okay though, it wasn't in the worst area and it looked secure... also it looked like it was almost new, so that was another for the pro list.

She found a place to park her car on a side road near the apartments. She checked the piece of paper Santana had written the address on again to check which number Quinn lived at: 4B.

As soon as she got out of her Lexus she felt the soft patter of rain drops land on her head. "Oh great" She hadn't even got her car door shut when it started falling faster and heavier "Just what I need" she decided to run for it, like a lunatic afraid of water, all because she hadn't bought a coat or umbrella.

A woman with a dog was leaving when she got to the door, she stopped to hold it open to Rachel who thanked her as she slipped inside. She wasn't sure what was crazier; that woman was taking her dog for a walk in the rain or the fact she let some stranger into the building.

It didn't really matter, she'd made it after one stupidly complicated journey, well it was complicated considering all she wanted to do was speak to a friend. She found out the 4 in the '4B' indicated the floor. Rachel realised there was no elevator in the building, so that was one for the con column in the pro-con list. It must have been an inconvenience for Quinn especially with Beth.

When she stood outside Quinn's supposed apartment she was suddenly nervous, she wasn't sure why, but it wasn't just because she realised Santana could have made this up.

She'd got this far, she might as well just knock on the door. She held her breath as she waited. She heard movement on the other side of the door then a pause before what sounded like a chain being unhooked. Then the click of the lock being un done and the door was finally opened.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Quinn's voice was groggy as she peaked out of the door, only opening it half way

Rachel had a speech prepared but as soon as she saw Quinn's eyes a question slipped from her mouth instead "Have you been crying?"

At the same time Quinn just asked "Is it raining?"

"What?"

"You're soaked" Quinn said, vaguely looking Rachel up and down at her soaked jeans and sweater.

"Oh, yeah it started raining really heavily" she said dismissively "Have you been crying?" she asked again wanting an answer

"No" Quinn muttered as she looked at her feet

"Don't lie to me Quinn, your eyes are red. Why were you crying?" she asked a little more forcefully

"It's nothing" she tried to wave off, she opened the door wider and gestured for the brunette to come in, she didn't want to have any conversation ing the hallway so her neighbours could over hear "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" she said calmly "You avoided me yesterday" Quinn went to say something but Rachel cut her off "I get it, okay. What they said wasn't very nice... I know it was humiliating but it was just words" she tried to point out as she followed Quinn deeper into the apartment.

It didn't look too bad inside either, it was just a room with a kitchenette, in the opposite corner to the front door, and three doors along one wall leading to other rooms, supposedly a bathroom and 2 bedrooms.

Quinn just scoffed as she moved further away from Rachel, leaving the girl stood in the middle of the room as she went to the kitchen area "You think I was avoiding you because of that? Because of some stupid comment" she looked back Rachel as she waited for her answer

"Well yeah, what else would it be?" she shrugged

"Rachel, it's not that" she said surprisingly softly "Maybe we should sit" she gestured to the sofa in front of Rachel. The brunette quickly took a seat as Quinn sat in the arm chair opposite "Look" Quinn started "I don't care what they call me anymore, I really don't. But I do feel bad when you're getting hurt because you were being my friend"

"I don't understand" Rachel shook her head to match her words

"Look, I'm now where you were last year, because I chose to keep Beth" she explained as she tried to not be afraid and break eye contact with Rachel "And I will never regret keeping her but I will regret letting you get hurt when you were just being nice to me. You were brave for lashing out at them but then Karofsky he – he just punched you" she finished so weakly

"The punch was just a retaliation and they slushied me the minute I stepped back through those school doors. We hadn't even spoken yet-"

"They don't slushy the glee club, even Kurt isn't getting any abuse from them, but I am. Because I had everything, everything I thought I could want and now I don't, and they're getting back at me for everything last year. If you stayed with the glee club they might leave you alone"

"But I don't want to hang around with them. Finn is creeping me out and the rest of them didn't even try and talk to me when I got back. Kurt and Mercedes looked like they were more worried that I was back so I was going to take the spot light and the others didn't seem bothered at all" she halted her ramble "My point is, I like being your friend"

"I like being your friend too" Quinn admitted with ease "But I don't like seeing you get hurt because we're friends"

"They'd hurt me even if we weren't friends Quinn. And I don't want them hurting you though either, so I'm going to stick around, to protect you" she winked and regretted it immediately

"Did you just wink?" Quinn giggled

"Yeah" Rachel cringed "Sorry about that" then something occurred to the brunette "Where's Beth?"

"Puck has her, he takes her every Saturday afternoon and brings her back Sunday morning" she explained simply "And I normally work my second job today... but I kinda got fired"

"What why?" Rachel asked with worry which was hiding the fact she was actually relieved. She didn't like Quinn taking on so much so finding out she only had one job now was a relief.

"I was late 3 Saturdays in a row, because Puck got here to pick up Beth later than planned"

"That's not fair" she remarked before changing her tune to her true feelings "But maybe it was for the best"

"Really?" Quinn scoffed "I needed the money"

"I can help" the brunette said eagerly

"That's sweet" Quinn smiled shyly "But I'm not your responsibility... I'll find a way to make it work" she assured her. Before Rachel could retort in any way Quinn offered her a cup of coffee, which she accepted.

"Do you miss her?" the brunette asked as Quinn stood in the kitchenette making their coffee "Earlier when you mentioned that puck had Beth... you looked a bit jealous"

"I'm jealous with anyone who spends time with her without me" Quinn huffed a humourless laugh "She's just..." she trailed off as she tried to think of what to say. She turned to look back at Rachel "She's like my light, my cute little light"

"With you and Puck as Parents I imagine she's beautiful" Rachel said just to compliment

"I forgot" Quinn hadn't noticed before that Rachel was the only one not at the birth "You've never met her before"

"No" Rachel answered simply "But if we're going to be friend's maybe I could get to meet this cute little light of your life"

"Maybe we could hang out after school sometime"

"I'd like that"

* * *

**I'm not even sure what I think of this right now. But don't lose hope, I've got some bigger progress planned for the next chapter... I hope**

**Anyway, let me know what you think...**


	5. Fairchild

**Thanks for the reviews since the previous chapter: Guest, Ilianalovee, MovieNerd, boston blue, EAnIL, beachbum2960, Alex sweets, NZgleek91, Ranryuujin Omega, dsercas4, Gardenia2, General Mac, Tzel **(Yes, you've made some fair points, but I feel Rachel isn't as sure as herself in this persona as Stark is all the time)**, VickiMadd, vanu, wkgreen, Cyan . me, Guest, Minichanz, coventgirlvampire, LoveSKINS94, Gleelover47, HiddenBetweenTheLines (x3) and nightcuddler **(Sorry to disappoint :/)**.**

**And thanks to Tzel and Cyan . me for pointing out my slip up, I did mean Titanium not Aluminium, sorry it was a poor typing error. I'd just watched Iron man, then by the time i wrote that part an hour or two had passed and i managed to replace Titanium with Aluminium :/**

**Posted: 9/11/12**

* * *

Fairchild

Quinn couldn't believe it, actually she could. She'd got out of work late and picked Beth up late meaning she hit traffic on the way home. So that was why she had only just got through the front door when the buzzer rang, letting her know Rachel was downstairs.

"Oh..." she trailed off before she could curse lightly with her baby on her arms. She looked round the apartment it was still a mess, she'd planned on having half an hour at least to quickly clean up, but none of her plans were going well lately. She went to the door and hit the button to switch the intercom on "Hello?"

"_It's Rachel"_ she heard softly over the system. She just hit the door release button to let Rachel in then went back further into the apartment. She put Beth down in her high chair as she started stacking loose papers and envelopes onto the coffee table, then taking a cold cup of coffee she'd left there that morning over to the kitchen. She tipped the rest of the coffee from t he cup down the sink then left the cup in the sink with her and Beth's breakfast stuff from the same morning. She just hadn't had time to clean up properly that morning... or many mornings lately.

They'd planned for Rachel to 'hang out' at her place with her and Beth the Friday after the Saturday they spoke and became friends again. She had to stop her little tidy routine when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey" Quinn greeted simply as she opened the door to her friend

"Hey" Rachel smiled back "I ah, I bought you a house warming gift... sorry it's late" she presented a small house plant in a terracotta plant pot. "I guess getting you something to look after was a bad idea, that's probably the last thing you need" she added like an after thought

"No, it was thoughtful" Quinn took the plant happily. She didn't have many visitors and no one had bought her anything either "Thank you, come in" she stepped to the side letting the brunette pass her. As she shut the front door she heard Rachel again

"Hey, you must be Beth" she then heard her daughter make some sort of babbly noise of approval.

She smiled to herself, she definitely liked this Rachel, she was far more relaxed than the old one. She liked the old one too but there was something about the new one. It was just a shame she'd had to go through something life threatening for the change.

"Sorry about the mess" Quinn said as she walked across the living room and placed the plant on the window sill. "I left work late, then hit traffic and haven't had a chance to do anything" she looked round and cringed at the mess

"Quinn, don't worry about it. You look really tired so just relax" Rachel told her as she stayed by Beth, the little baby in the high chair was holding onto Rachel's index finger, excited by the attention she'd been getting from the new face

Seeing Beth happy always bought a smile to Quinn's lips "I wish I could but I still need to-"

"Quinn, if I may make a suggestion" she asked before speaking her mind and possibly over stepping without warning

"Go ahead" the blonde sighed, what did she have to lose

"You go relax, take a relaxing bath or something. I'll look after Beth and clean up a bit, and then order us a pizza or something" She suggested, her finger still being gripped and her hand being shaken around by little Beth

"I couldn't let you do that" Quinn sighed, that wasn't fair, Rachel was the guest

"Don't you trust me? I can look after Beth for a little bit. We seem to be hitting it off really well" she looked back to the little blonde "Isn't that right Cutie?" Beth just made more incoherent babbling sounds "I'm only trying to help" she reminded her friend

"Are you sure? Because it would be really great to have just a minute to refresh"

"Sure, go for it" the brunette encouraged. "I've got it covered"

.

When a refreshed Quinn stepped out of the bathroom, re-clothed, she was surprised she couldn't hear any crying. Not that she didn't have faith in Rachel, but had Rachel looked after a baby before? She was just surprised Beth wasn't crying, or Rachel wasn't.

No instead she found her apartment better organised than when she left it and Beth and Rachel at the corner of the small table against the wall. Beth was still in her high chair, and Rachel was sat on the perpendicular chair feeding Beth with food from the jar. Quinn watched fondly, as she saw Beth eat, eat without forcing the food back out her mouth and down her chin onto her bib.

"Sorry" Rachel looked worried when she spotted Quinn watching her "I've gone too far haven't I?" she assumed

"No" Quinn breathed a laugh as she smiled at the scene

"It's just, you wrote Beth's schedule down" she gestured to the notes on the fridge "But I don't know about this" she held the little jar of food up for Quinn to see "I picked what was at the front, assuming that's what you'd feed her next"

"Yeah that's right" they both smiled as Beth waved her arms towards the spoon Rachel held.

...

Meanwhile across town in a flowery unicorn decorated bedroom Brittany's mind managed to wander despite the Latina Cheerio who was nuzzling her neck

"San? What are we?" the few words said in a questioning tone made the girl in question deflate against Brittany before she pulled away all together "San?" she heard Brittany ask again, sounding more timid than before as she Sat on the edge of the blondes bed, with her back to the other girl as she re-tied her hair into a high pony tail "What are we?" she asked again when Santana didn't reply. She reached out placing her hand on Santana's shoulder

"What Britt?" the Latina immediately regretted snapping and turning as roughly as she did when she saw Brittany recoil "Sex isn't dating" she muttered before turning away again. She felt the bed dip behind her as Brittany moved closer

"Why can't it?" was murmured over her shoulder "Why can't we make it so it is dating?"

"You wouldn't understand" she bowed her head and leant away a little

"I'm not stupid"

Santana could hear the pout in Brittany's voice "I know" she whispered back

"Is it just because you're scared? Scared what people will say and do if you want to hold hands with another girl and it mean more than being friends or hooking up to get attention from guys?"

"Britt-" Santana tried to stop her but failed

"Because I don't want any guys, not anymore. I just want you" the blonde told her, still over her shoulder as she tried to move closer "I get that you're scared. Quinn and Rachel aren't sharing sweet lady kisses but because that cheerio said they were Rachel got hurt. You don't want that to happen to you"

"No, but I don't want-"

"Me to get hurt either" Brittany finished for her

"Yes" Santana agreed, hinting a small smile. She finally turned her body fully to look at the other girl "How do you do it?" she sighed

Brittany just looked at her blankly "Do what? We didn't get that far-"

"No, no. How do you get in my head like that?" she asked looking at the girl fondly "Lately you've been more in tune with the stuff in my head than I have"

"I don't know" the blonde shrugged innocently "Maybe we're thinking the same thing"

Santana doubted it, she imagined everything was rainbows and unicorns in Brittany's head with a strange clarity where she could look at the world around her and believe anything was possible with no consequence. Brittany didn't stop and think of how they'd be treated if they walked down the school corridors holding hands. She just strangely knew that Santana was thinking about it, constantly. "Maybe" she just left the thought with that one word "I gotta go" she stood up abruptly and slipped on her shoes

"We didn't even get to cuddle, you promised we would this time" the blue eyed girl pouted again as she crawled to the edge of the bed where Santana stood. She sat up on the edge on her knees and took both of Santana's hands in her own "You did promise" she said again

"I know Britt, it's just I- I..."

"What?" why did Brittany always look so innocent, and why was t getting harder for Santana to make snappy bitchy comments all the time to her

She looked down at her hands connected with Brittany's, it was such simple contact but it meant so much and would change so much outside this room "I need some time to think about some stuff"

"Oh, okay... and then can we cuddle?" she asked hopeful

Santana couldn't help but smile by the simplicity of the request with the hopefulness in those blue eyes "Maybe" she answered honestly "But I gotta think first. I'll see you later" she hesitated for a moment before dropping a soft delicate kiss to Brittany's cheek. For once it wasn't a lust filled kiss leading somewhere and it wasn't a friend kiss, it was a little more than that. Santana hoped Brittany would understand that.

As soon as she let go of the other girls hand's, turned her back and started towards the bedroom door. She didn't look bag as she picked up her bag from the floor and made her quick exit, afraid of whatever expression would be on Brittany's face.

...

"Rachel I am so sorry" Quinn apologised Wide eyed as she took Beth out of Rachel's arms quickly

"It's okay Quinn" Rachel chuckled to try and ease Quinn's worry "Really, don't worry about"

"Yeah but she spit up on you, I should have warned you" the blonde mother cringed as she started towards Beth's Room "She needs a nap now anyway. I'll just quickly settle her"

Rachel just nodded letting her go then waited until she returned "Damn, I was doing so well" she chuckled again when Quinn came back into the room "I thought she liked me"

"She does like you" Quinn assured her friend, but then thought about it "At least I hope it means that... otherwise she must really hate me" she chuckled

"No one could hate you"

Quinn scoffed then raised an eyebrow as she asked "Really?"

Rachel may have smirked, just a little, as she said "Well no one could hate this new you"

"Hmm, well maybe" she mumbled "Anyway let me get you another shirt, you can clean up in the bathroom" she pointed to the door closest to the front door as she backed away to her own room to get that shirt.

Rachel went to the bathroom, she wasn't really that bothered at Beth for spitting up on her, she was only a baby and Rachel had been prepared for anything like this with the little girl around. She closed the bathroom door and stood in front of the sink so she could see herself in the mirror and see exactly how bad the damage was.

It wasn't that bad, she'd just bought up a little bit of her dinner down Rachel's front, by her shoulder. Rachel grimaced a little as she slipped her arms out the sleeves and rolled the black sweater up her so the baby sick was rolled inside the sweater, so that when she pulled it over her head she didn't wipe the sick onto her hair. Once she was free of the icky sweater she kept it scrunched up and squished it behind the tap against the wall.

She really wished she'd worn something under the sweater other than a bra this evening. Her device was hardly invisible even with the cover she'd designed for it that blocked the flare of light.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt good about life again but she still looked a little rough in the mirror. The scars that scattered her face were what she held responsible for her new rougher image; even if they were faint they were still there.

Her wandering thoughts were cut short when the bathroom door was opened "Rach, I got you-" the words died in her throat as Rachel turned to her startled. Quinn's eyes dropped lower, could you blame her, there was a circular black metal and plastic thing set high in her chest. She then realised what it was right next to "Sorry" she dropped her eyes to her hands and the blue casual button up shirt she was clutching "I didn't think you would take- um, here" she placed it on top of the laundry hamper in the corner by the door before quickly leaving again.

As soon as the door shut again Rachel seethed "Shit" she had some explaining to do. She wasn't sure why she'd removed the sweater before Quinn had given her the shirt anyway. She'd just been focused on getting the baby sick away from her. She grabbed the shirt and quickly slipped it on, it was like a flannel shirt but with a faint blue striped pattern. She buttoned it up quickly and left the bathroom to talk and try to explain to Quinn

She found the blonde sitting on the edge of the couch staring across the room blankly "Quinn, in there-" she started

"What was that thing?" Quinn asked out right, while still not making eye contact with Rachel

Rachel wasn't sure how she was going to explain, she didn't want to scare Quinn off, it was just a medical thing... technically. She made her way slowly towards Quinn, she sat down on the sofa next to her "When I was in that accident; it's kinda complex but my heart stopped. This is like a pacemaker, it keeps it beating"

"Why is it..." she bit her lip with worry as she still didn't look to Rachel "Why is it... out like that?"

"Well, it's not a simple piece of technology... it might need tampering with, by the doctors" if she said she'd made the one in her chest that would lead to more questions and maybe Quinn freaking out more, so she kept out the fact that she'd upgraded the original one.

"Okay" Quinn said slowly. Her mind was still trying to process what she'd seen

"Look I know it's weird, I'm just gonna leave, give you some space right now. I'm sorry" she stood up abruptly and as she started towards the door her leg caught the stack of papers on the coffee table onto the floor "Crap, I'm so sorry" she dropped to her knees and started picking up the things she'd knocked over

"No Rach, it's okay" Quinn dropped onto her knees too to help clear the things up too

"I just," she faltered as she placed a short stack back on the table, she then looked to Quinn meekly "it's not normal and I didn't want you to freak, so I haven't told anyone about it-"

"It's okay" Quinn reassured her, meeting her gaze as she added the last few things to the stack "And don't go. I was a little shocked" she laughed lightly "But its just a part of you, right? It hasn't changed anything"

"No" Rachel told her quickly while shaking her head "Not at all" _'well technically it hasn't'_ she noted mentally. Her eyes glanced away shyly, skimming across a newspaper on the coffee table that Quinn had just stacked there "It's just-" she cut herself off as she looked back at the paper "What's this?" She picked it up as she stood up properly.

Quinn stood up too to see what had caught Rachel's attention "Oh that, it's the news paper about your accident, you didn't see it I'm guessing. Like you said your dads don't like you seeing the news"

"Right" Rachel murmured as she read over the fine print on the front page. She had her brow furrowed as she concentrated

"They said you were hit by 2 cars" Quinn said, remembering what was printed because she'd read it too many times. Every time she'd read it was as if she was hoping that more information would miraculously appear on the page, of course I didn't though

"It was 3" Rachel muttered nonchalantly

"What?" Quinn asked suddenly. There hadn't been any progress into the 'investigation', did Rachel know more? Everyone had assumed she didn't

"3 cars hit me" she thought back "There were 4 cars there but 3 hit me" she closed her eyes as she thought back to the night she'd wanted to forget, but she couldn't let go of it yet anyway, not until she'd got her revenge. "They got out after the collision, none of them hurt. They cleared the area of evidence then left me..."

"Rachel, I'm sorry I-I don't know what to say" she stuttered, a chill ran through her at the thought that it was planned and not an accidental hit and run. But why would someone want to hurt Rachel

"It's okay" she shrugged as she continued to read the short article

"Do the police know?"

"I don't know" she put the paper down again. The image of her mangled car on the front page was turning her stomach "I don't want to talk about it anyway"

"But Rachel-" the blonde tried; this was a big deal it couldn't be dismissed

"Please Quinn" Rachel asked gently "I just want to have a relaxing evening with my friend, I don't want to think about that"

"O-okay, but only if you're sure" Quinn checked

"I am" she didn't want Quinn to know anymore and she didn't want to think about it anymore. She planned on destroying some people. It was dark but she knew it was what she had planned. There was no other way it could end.

A buzzing noise from the door was a perfect opportunity to move the evening on "That will be the pizza, I'll get it" she grabbed her purse and headed out of the apartment down to the front door to pay.

She enjoyed the rest of her evening with Quinn, and helping Quinn settle Beth again after she woke up and started crying. But at the pit of her stomach an anger was brewing from the reminder of what happened. She'd been so preoccupied with her friendship she hadn't been spending as much time focused on the suit and the promise she'd made to herself.

...

"Okay Fairchild, running test one on the thrusters in boots and gloves" Rachel stood in the middle of the open space in the warehouse with her full suit on. After Quinn's she'd gone straight to the warehouse, it was late, or rather really early already so she didn't see the point in rushing home, her dads would already be asleep.

"_Yes Miss"_ the computer voice sounded in her helmet and outside the suit within the base.

"Running power to thrusters at 5% and slowly increasing" she commanded the computer as she tensed her arms and legs preparing for movement "In 3, 2, 1"

And on her command the computer triggered for the thrusters to run. As the power increased she felt space between her and the floor. It wasn't easy, as soon as she was 1 ft of the ground she felt herself straying to the left "Note sensitivity" well that was obvious.

She changed the angle of her foot so she's gently move back towards her starting position. She then realised she was continuing to climb in height as the thrusters power increased "Cease increase of power"

She tried to get used to the movement, after a few minutes she imagined the thrusters like hover boots, not high powered thrusters. She managed to 'skate' back and forth across the room, getting used to control in a limited space. After 20 minutes she managed a figure 8 like an ice skater, only she was 3 ft above the floor.

"Okay Fairchild, we're now going to reduce power slowly, to 0%" and just like that her feet were back on the ground.

She'd also set up some targets on the far wall, opposite her computers and the stand that held the suit. She still needed to work on the machines that could help her get in and out of the suit

"Fairchild?"

"_Yes Miss"_ The computer replied

"Stand by for palm repulsor testing" she commanded, in case the blast set off any internal alarms. She could only have a vague idea of exactly how this would work out

"_Of course Miss"_

"Power diverted to palm repulsors at 75%" she commanded and noted for her review later. She held a hand up, she stood about 50ft from her first target she'd set up. It was just a sheet of scrap metal, propped up with a crudely painted circle target on it "Here goes everything" one of her calculations had noted the power might destroy the suit, but that percentage chance was small.

She felt and heard, even from inside the suit, the palm repulsor in her right hand charge up before she was ready to release. She made sure to line up her hand with the target as accurately as she could, before she finally let the power blast from her hand with a squeaky electrical pop.

Her arm and even the suit wasn't that prepared as she was thrown backwards, through the air. She landed heavily and loudly on her backside, sat up in the suit. She looked across the warehouse floor to the target that was in shards thrown across the floor "Whoa"

She couldn't wait to try that again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think...**


	6. Growing Up

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: Angel Scones, VickiiMadd, 1upninja, HiddenBetweenTheLines, conventfirlvampire, fussyviolet, EAnIL, NZgleek91, djsmith10186, Nat, General Mac, fabmf, GypsySoul05, Gardenia2, faberryloving, beachbum2960, Gleelover47 and wkgreen.**

**Sorry this is a bit filler-y but I need just a little more build up. **

**Posted: 12/11/12**

* * *

Growing Up

Mid December

A sighting over Lima last night had many people on edge, many people who most wouldn't want to mess with. Luckily not many people were aware of their existence.

Leroy got a phone call early that morning, before the sun had risen. He answered the phone on his bedside table quietly "Hello?"

"_L, its R, we've got a situation"_ the voice on the other end of the line sounded sternly

"Hold on" Leroy murmured as he slipped out of bed. He looked back at his husband who continued to snore loudly, the ringing of the telephone hadn't even woken him. He crept downstairs, to go to the study. As he passed the basement he listened closely, he heard no sound of movement inside. Once he was in the study he shut the door firmly behind him and went and sat at the desk "Okay, what's the situation?" he asked, continuing to keep him voice low"

"_3 hours ago there was a sighting over Lima"_

"Sighting?" that could mean anything but Leroy getting called at all by 'R' meant this was something really important "What do you mean by sighting?"

"_Good to hear you're asking questions. We thought we'd lost you L"_

"You know why I distance myself" he hissed back

"_And that's the reason I speak to you now"_ the voice informed him _"We believe we sighted him"_

"You're going to have to be a little less cryptic" he huffed, he knew since the last phone call back in early August then after Rachel's accident, that he'd be hearing from them again.

"_Don't speak to me like that I am your superior, I always have been"_ The voice snapped, trying to remind him.

"I quit remember" Leroy said back, also trying to remind the other person.

"_You can't quit this"_ The retaliation of memory and reminding quickly died with that sentence.

Leroy sighed, he knew his 'superior' was right, there was no leaving them, not really. "Who has been sighted?" he asked to encourage the original conversation.

"_Is it a secure line?"_ the voice asked roughly

"You know it is" Leroy spat back. It really was a stupid question, when you're good at something you use it, and Leroy was good at security.

"_Okay. Iron man, was spotted in the area"_ He said bluntly

"A-Are you sure?" The man hiding in his office could have slapped himself for sounding so weak

"_Our radar picked up little information but from the information it did collect the craft seen flying is similar to his suit. Is he looking for her?"_

"He couldn't be, he thinks she's dead" Leroy didn't mean for his voice to tremble but now he had new worry to add to one that was always very prominent in his mind

"_And she, has she shown signs?"_ that was the other worry on his mind. He'd tried telling them before but they wouldn't accept his answer.

That didn't mean he wouldn't try again "I told you she hadn't before but you still went ahead and organised the attack" he growled defensively

"_We can't be sure, can we Leroy?"_ Saying his actual name reminded him of his place _"Can we trust your word? Can we trust that you haven't grown... attached?"_

"You know you can" he said forcefully, and a little louder than he planned. He looked to the study door to make sure no one was there, it was still shut. "She is not a threat. I will keep you updated but until there is something to confirm I assure you she is not a threat"

"_If there's been a leak"_ R started to warn Leroy _"If Stark knows-"_

"He doesn't, he can't know" Leroy cut the other person off

"_Very well"_ R finished _"We'll be in touch"_ and with that the phone line went dead.

Leroy let out an unsteady breath as he dropped the phone onto the desk in front of him and ran his hand through his hair. He'd broken into the basement a couple of days ago, there was nothing there. The room was basic again. It didn't make any sense and it didn't explain why she kept sneaking out.

...

_**Lima Post**_

_Friday 17__th__ December 2010_

_**Iron Man sighted over town**_

_Has Iron man visited the state of Ohio? _

_Several witnesses claim to have seen him flying above the town 2 nights ago. But we must ask ourselves, what would he be doing here in Lima Ohio?_

_Is there danger we don't know about and does this relate to the mysterious disappearances in the area. Although it is unlikely the disappearances of teenagers is unlikely to relate to the potential presence of Iron Man in the area..._

_See story on Page 3..._

...

Rachel Berry walked down the school hallway with a new found confidence that morning. A spring in her step thanks to the thrusters in her boots she'd worn the night before. Lima had never looked better than tiny and insignificant beneath her, like an ant to be squished under her silver boot. Those who had attacked her were there, she just knew it as she flew over enjoying the freedom and liberation from inside her armour, she'd find them soon.

She hadn't even let it bring her down when she found out she may have been spotted, because she heard them talking about her in the hallways.

She shook her head and smiled to herself every time she heard 'Iron Man'. She just thought it was typical for them to assume it was a man so automatically.

She'd let it slide though. Inside she was jumping, the suit worked, Fairchild was compatible with it, and so was she.

After receiving the base from NF she'd made a few changes. The computer with the voice; she'd upgraded her and given her, her name, she'd then changed security, there was no way of getting in or out of there without her and Fairchild.

That morning Rachel had asked herself why she bothered to continue at school, now that the suit was finished surely the world was her oyster. She looked up from her feet as she strolled down the hallway and her eyes met the reason: her new best friend. Quinn stood at her locker sorting through her books for the morning.

It was simple, Quinn made her stay, not that she asked her to, why would she? She didn't know Rachel had thought about leaving, using the suit in many ways to make a living. Or finding a simple job on the outskirts of a city and becoming a hero... after she destroyed her attackers of course, but she didn't need to stay at school for that.

But yes, Quinn was the reason. She worried for the young single mother, she wanted to be here to support her in any way she could. She didn't care about the past and Quinn tormenting her, it was in the juvenile past. Events had changed them, making them grow up and out of that behaviour.

...

So far the day had been quiet, both Quinn and Rachel had avoided getting attacked by a slushy for the past few days. It wasn't until lunch something weird happened, although it wasn't as strange as some other things going on in Rachel's life, lately.

The two girls were at their usual table, distance between them and other students as they sat next to each other. When their conversation died down Rachel tried to ask Quinn something "Um, Quinn I was wondering-"

She was cut off by another recognisable voice from the other side of the table "Is it okay if I sit here?" The both looked over to the Mohawked boy standing there with his tray

"Sure" Quinn shrugged, she went to look back to Rachel as Puck sat down when he started talking again

"Quinn? I wanted to say sorry" he kept his head low, almost submissive as he leant across the table slightly and spoke to her

The blonde looked back at him in surprise; because he was apologising and because she wasn't sure why "What?"

"I heard I got you fired, cause' I was late pickin' up Beth" he kept his voice low so no one would over hear, for Quinn's sake. He didn't want to accidentally embarrass her. Rachel just watched the pair silently. She'd have to build up the courage to ask her question again later.

"It happened over 2 weeks ago" she waved dismissively, too tired to care and not wanting to talk about it anyway "It doesn't matter"

"No it does" Quinn wasn't sure she liked this sincere version of Puck. Rachel wasn't sure she liked the way he was looking at Quinn "that's why I packed in my pool cleaning business"

"You what?"

"I got my job back at 'Sheets N Things'" and the surprises just kept coming

"But you hated it there" Quinn reminded him, even though it wasn't necessary "... and you told us all there was no way you could go back after the way you left"

"Well don't tell anyone but I was bluffing" he smiled mischievously before turning more serious again "Anyway I get more hours at the weekend there and the pays better" he shrugged "That way I can support you- I mean Beth a little better" they already had that discussion, Quinn wanted nothing from Puck, but Beth did.

"Really, you did that for Beth?" Quinn asked, almost unbelieving

"I now work Friday nights, Saturday mornings and Sunday afternoons so I can still take Beth, if that's okay?" he checked, Quinn nodded happily, it was their verbal contract already, she didn't plan on changing it "Thanks... I know I've been a jerk lately but I already told you I'm not a dead beat dad" he assured her

Quinn just smiled softly at his thoughtfulness "I know" she reached over and placed her hand over his "I'm sure Beth will appreciate it"

Rachel watched as Quinn retracted her hand again. She felt protective of her friend; after all she'd been through. She sometimes almost forgot when she'd been through herself.

Puck started poking at his food with the fork when he looked at the brunette "So Rachel... haven't seen you at temple lately"

"No" she agreed quietly "Just haven't felt like it" she shrugged. Now it was Quinn's turn to feel left out

"Your dads still go" he told her

"Yeah?" it was more of a question, because she wasn't really aware of anything her dads did lately, she was always away, with Quinn and sometimes Beth, or Fairchild and the suit.

...

Leroy sat at his desk in his office when the phone rang. That wasn't unusual so he answered it like he would any time his desk phone rang. He picked up phone and introduced the company name and his job title before finishing with his name

"_L"_ he almost jumped in his seat at hearing the voice, he didn't think he'd be hearing from them so soon _"you sound so professional"_ there person on the other end of the line said mockingly _"We didn't think you'd fit in anywhere else so easily"_

"I should warn you R" he sat up in his seat to peer over the walls of his cubical to make sure no one was listening in "These calls are recorded"

"_Their primitive technology was easy for us to block this call. But you'd know all about that L, you always were the most in tune with that tech"_

"Skip the personal history lesson. Why are you calling?" he kept his voice low as he sunk into his chair, now relying on the cubical walls as a shield.

"_We need you to go to New York. Go to the city and check on Stark. Make sure he's there"_

"I don't work for you anymore"

"_You can't leave Leroy, remember?"_

He sighed defeated already "How will I know he's there?"

"_Stark is a show man, he likes to show off. He flies over that city all the time to get to Stark Tower. You will monitor his movements while you're there for the next 2 weeks"_

"2 weeks?" he exclaimed in a harsh whisper "I can't up and leave for 2 weeks"

"_Take your husband, call it a vacation, or call it a business trip. I don't care, just go, we need to know what he knows. You leave tomorrow"_

"But tomorrow is- I can't, not tomorrow, not when I won't be here for Christmas either"

"_Leroy, you've left us in the dark for too long, we don't know if we can trust what you've already told us. Maybe it would be wise for you to help us here, maybe it will make your word more credible"_

"...Okay. I'll do it"

"_Good choice. You'll find two plane tickets and hotel details in your mail box when you get home" _the line cut out before Leroy could respond. He sighed and dropped his head down onto his desk. He always knew the past would come back to haunt him.

...

The next day

Rachel would be lying if she said she wasn't a little angry. Her dads had taken her to dinner the night before, and broken the news that they were going to New York for two weeks. What kind of parents did that?

Then surprisingly guilt had hit her, maybe the kind of parents she'd been distancing herself from would do that. She enjoyed the dinner and the early triple celebration. They gave her a $200 gift card. She thanked them and couldn't wait for them to leave the restaurant.

She snuck out later after they got home and went to the base, she worked on her suit all night. She put another cot bed near her desk in the warehouse for when she wanted to take a nap, so she did get some sleep, maybe an hour or two, before she continued on the suit. She was forever modifying and testing.

She only decided enough was enough for now when she realised she was hungry. She read the wall clock and saw it was approaching lunch time... and it was her birthday.

She decided she felt like being round friends on her birthday so she went for a shower, got dressed and then went to visit her best friend. She knew it was ridiculous but she felt almost giddy every time she remembered Quinn was her friend. Was it wrong to be excited to remember she had a friend she could actually spend time with, and that friend had an adorable daughter who didn't cry _every time_ she got to hold her.

She was about to hit the buzzer for Quinn's apartment when the door to the building opened. Rachel flinched back and out of the way. It took her a second to register it was Puck, with Beth

"Oh hey" Rachel greeted getting the boys attention before he walked straight past her

"Oh, hey Rachel" he caught the door with his foot before it could close. Rachel grabbed the door too, allowing Puck to take his foot back. "You here to see Quinn?" he re-adjusted the bag on his shoulder full of Beth's over night things. He held Beth in the other hand in her baby carrier that also doubled up as a car seat

"Yeah, I was going to see if she wanted to go to lunch. You can join us if you want?"

"Thanks but no, my mom and sister kinda want to see Beth too" he then realised how soft that sounded and ducked his head "They've grown kinda attached" he shrugged slightly like it was nothing

Rachel was still surprised by the guy that stood in front of her, he wasn't really a boy anymore "You've really grown up" she told him suddenly, making him look up at her again "... it's kind of nice. If a bit weird"

"You've changed too Berry, and its freaky" he laughed lightly "punching Karofsky that time was... kinda cool, but it wasn't you"

"That's probably why it backfired"

"I could teach you some moves" he smirked

"I'm sure you could _Puckerman_" she emphasised that she hadn't used his first name as she teased him.

Before it could go any further Beth started making little moaning sounds and squirming in her carrier. Rachel was surprised she could squirm at all with how sufficiently Quinn must have wrapped her up in all those layers.

Rachel crouched down to the little girl and slipped a black glove off so she could tickle the side of Beth's face "Hey cutie. Sorry I'll let you and your daddy get going now" she joked. She then stood up again. Puck had caught the door when she'd let go so she took it back from him "You take care Noah, and of Beth"

"Duh" and an eye roll was the response she got. She wasn't sure why she said it anyway. She must have just been feeling protective of the people in her life "See you later Rachel

.

She took her other glove off and tucked one of each onto her black jacket pocket as she jogged up the stairs. She must have been getting used to the stairs, she wasn't as tired after climbing them this time. She knocked on the door and waited. She bounced on her heels when she heard movement on the other side

The door was yanked open swiftly "What did you forget-" The question was cut short "Oh, hi Rach" Quinn smiled as soon as she saw the girl "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me?" the brunette asked hopeful

"Um" she looked at what Rachel was wearing then checked her own appearance, they were both dressed casually and she didn't have food down her for once "sure, come in while I get my coat" she left the door open for Rachel to follow her in an close the door behind them "What's the occasion?" she heard Quinn yell from her bedroom while Rachel waited in the living area.

"Nothing" she said innocently "Can't I just take a friend out to lunch?"

"I guess" Quinn shrugged as she slipped her sneakers on "It's just that we normally hang out here" she crouched down to tie up her laces

"I know, I just felt like a change-"

Her sentence was cut short when Quinn stood up suddenly with a slight gasp "It's your birthday"

"What?" Rachel asked, just as surprised as Quinn sounded at realising so late

"It's your birthday" Quinn said again "It is isn't it?" Rachel ducking her head gave her the answer she was looking for "Rachel, I'm sorry I forgot-"

"No" Rachel looked up wide eyed that she was getting an apology "No, it's not like I was reminding anyone this year"

"Still I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?" Quinn asked hopeful

"Let me buy you lunch" Rachel tried to bargain, which meant nothing at all, she planned on paying anyway.

"No I couldn't let you do that" Quinn didn't want to be thought of as needy, she had coped this long without charity and the money Puck gave Beth paid for things for only Beth. Quinn then got an idea "Wait, I could give you your Christmas present now, I'll just have replace it with something else to give you for next week" She disappeared again as Rachel called after her

"Quinn, it's okay you don't have to..." she trailed of realising her attempts were futile. As she dropped her head and sighed her eyes skimmed across a pile of envelopes. They looked like bills. A red urgent stamp was on the front on one. Another piece of paper lay unfolded next to the stack.

Before Rachel could read anymore Quinn walked back into the room, startling Rachel into tearing her eyes away from the papers.

"Here" Quinn breathed as she held out a small box, neatly wrapped in wrapping paper with a Christmas themed pattern printed on it "I'm sorry its so Christmassy, I know you celebrate Hanukah too, but I'm not too familiar with the customs" she bit her lip hoping she hadn't offended her friend

"That was a couple of weeks ago, but my dads weren't really in the mood" With all that had happened and the distance she'd carved between them, no wonder they took off to New York so care free. She took the box tentatively "thank you" she nodded to the box she held in her hand

"You don't have to open in now" Quinn told her as she slipped her coat on and zipped it up

Staring at the paper of the gift she already considered precious reminded her of what she'd wanted to ask Quinn yesterday before Puck sat down with them "No, I will, but I want to ask you something before I forget"

"Oh sure" Quinn glanced back to the sofa "Shall we sit"

Rachel just nodded, Quinn sat on the sofa and Rachel sat in the arm chair perpendicular. "It's no big deal, I just wanted to invite you over for Christmas day" she said shyly as she fiddled with the red shiny plastic ribbon Quinn had wrapped round the box "I know for Thanksgiving you went to Noah's with Beth, but I just wanted to ask if you and Beth would like to join me. My dads are out of town but I was going to invite you over if they were still here anyway. I meant to ask you yesterday, but then Puck was talking to you and I forgot to ask... not that you're forgettable"

"I'd love to Rachel" Quinn said softly stopping the girl form the nervous ramble. She didn't like that Rachel was still nervous to ask her things or invite her places, but she had been a bitch, a really big bitch to the brunette for the two years before, so was it really a surprise Rachel would get nervous.

"Good" she breathed away the nervous and stopped fiddling with the box "... you can stay over too, I'll set the guest bedroom up"

"How about you come here instead" Quinn quickly suggested "Just that way Beth's got everything she needs" she added to explain she wasn't declining Rachel's offer "You can stay over too... the ah, couch is a sofa bed" she muttered the last part

"Okay, but I'm in charge of the food" they quickly came to an agreement they were both satisfied with

...

In the following week Rachel felt she had perfected the suit and was now at a loss, she had no starting point for her investigation. She had no leads, just a short clip of her collision that night in august. She was sure she remembered it too, and that she wasn't just believing that she remembered it because she was able to watch it over and over again, seeing every detail of the actual hit. Unfortunately the clip cut out as soon as a forth car pulled up.

Fairchild had searched for her but the clip had supposedly been deleted, that piece was all that they could recover

That didn't matter right now; Rachel was on a different mission. It was Beth's first Christmas and Quinn's first Christmas living independently. Rachel hoped after today Quinn might accept help happily, but at the same time she doubted it.

She was at home, the Berry household, when she organised all the things she needed to take to Quinn's, including an overnight bag. She felt responsible, more adult because she was in control of today, she just really hoped she didn't mess it up

.

"Rachel, you've really bought too much food" Quinn said worried as Rachel put several shopping bags onto the kitchen side

"One of these bags is presents for you and Beth" Rachel explained quickly as she found the bag that held the gifts "Do you want to open them now?" The brunette was sure she sounded more excited than Quinn and Beth put together

"Well Beth will need a nap later" she looked back over her shoulder to check on the little girl in the high chair "so it might be better now, while she's likely to stay awake" she told Rachel

"Well you take her to the living area, I'll bring her presents over" Rachel said animatedly as she slipped her jacket back off her shoulders and down her arms. Once her hands were free Quinn saw something on the shorter girls wrist

Quinn subtly smiled to herself when she saw it was the bracelet she'd got Rachel for Christmas that she'd ended up giving her for her birthday anyway. She was glad Rachel really had liked the silver chain bracelet with the few stars hanging from it.

Once they'd settled with Beth, Quinn swapped her daughter for the two immaculately wrapped parcels. Rachel sat with Beth on her lap facing her mother so she could watch Quinn as she opened Rachel's gifts. The first, the bigger one was a bear. Quinn laughed at how much bigger it was than Beth, it was double her size. Rachel explained that Beth would grow and 'Mr Huggles' would later become a more appropriate size. The name she'd already given the bear made Quinn laugh even more as she held the brown bear in front of her baby

The delightful sound of Beth's laughter and approval stopped Rachel pouting and let her know she'd got it right.

The other gift was a set of oversized keys, that were perfect for teething. But Beth wasn't interested, she was too happy falling asleep against the soft fluff of Mr Huggles

.

Rachel had started preparing food while Quinn settled Beth for a nap. When she came back out of Beth's room quietly she asked if she could help, Rachel dismissed her, reminding the blonde that she was taking responsibility for the food. That had fallen into a discussion about why they were having untraditional chicken and then to why Rachel wasn't vegan anymore. After that Rachel realised she hadn't given Quinn her gift yet

"Oh you're present" she perked up suddenly. She stopped peeling whatever vegetable she had been murdering.

She went to the corner of the room where she'd left her overnight bag and Quinn's gift. It was bigger than Mr Huggles, but not by much. As she passed it to Quinn the blonde looked worried, really worried

"Rachel what did you do?"

"It's just a little something, open it" she encouraged as she put it on the coffee table

There was much hesitance; she knew Rachel had gone overboard. She'd soon find out this was the tip of the elaborate iceberg. Obviously the real Rachel Berry wasn't completely lost to this world; she was still there, showing off.

"You got me a hamper" this was too much, it was also really awkward. She wasn't looking forward to giving Rachel the present she'd got Rachel

"Think of it as a survival kit" Rachel said casually "There's a few gift certificates, some home spa stuff... just a mix you know" Quinn wasn't saying anything and it was making her nervous "And this" she was about to put her foot in it as she passed her best friend an envelope.

Quinn reluctantly took it and opened it, she eyed Rachel suspiciously for a moment as she took the slip of paper out and read it "Th-this is a check" Quinn stated as she held the slip of paper out in front of her, her hazel eyes scanning over the numbers again and again, then Rachel's signature that confirmed it really was from her.

"Yeah" Rachel cringed, feeling like this wasn't going to go too well

"For 10 thousand dollars" she sounded a little more panicked, like she felt vulnerable holding that amount of money.

"Yeah" She said again, still cringing

"Are you crazy?" she didn't think to keep her voice down for Beth's sake; she was just too thrown from the normal to keep calm.

Rachel stopped to think, before she just said 'yeah' again "... Maybe" she decided that was a safer answer.

Quinn shook her head in denial that this sort of money was currently in her hand "I can't take this" she waved the check back to Rachel, trying to get her to take it

"No its for you" Rachel gently pushed Quinn's hand with the check away "I want to help you Quinn"

"I'm not a charity" she snapped, scaring Rachel just a little bit at the tiny blaze of fire she saw in the blonde's eyes when she said that. It reminded her of the old days, if just for a second

"I know you're not" she managed to keep calm though "you're my friend and I care about you. I just want to help"

The mother eyed her friend suspiciously "Where did you even get this kind of money?" she asked, her tone accusing

"I just had it lying around" she told the blonde nonchalantly

"Rachel!" Quinn scolded

"Fine it was _some _of my college funds, okay?" she shrugged like it was nothing

"No that's not okay, you can't go giving this kind of money to me!" Quinn exclaimed, her eyes growing watery "I don't deserve it, I don't deserve anything from you, not even your friendship"

"Hey!" Rachel finally snapped "Don't start all that" she took Quinn's free hand and made her sit down so they could try and talk like sensible adults "you deserve a lot of good things Quinn, don't let anything make you think otherwise" she told her with soft sincerity.

"I'm sorry" Quinn breathed "I-I just can't accept this" she tore the check up in front of Rachel

"That's okay... I wasn't sure you would, so I got you something else" she got up and went back over to her bag; she pulled another envelope out and gave it to Quinn. She sat back down next to Quinn as she handed the envelope over "Just like a replacement gift"

"It's not another check is it" Quinn chuckled nervously

"No" Rachel chuckled back, nudging the envelope toward Quinn's hand when she was too hesitant to take it

With a deep breath Quinn opened it and pulled out a red slip of craft paper "What's this?"

"What does it say?" Rachel waited patiently with a mischievous glint in her eye

"Its a coupon for free service from the Rachel Berry taxi" she slowly looked up at the brunette and raised an eye brow "I don't understand"

"Okay, first, don't yell at me" Rachel said first, as she held up her hands defensively "I know you might be having money troubles" she saw the way Quinn's eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hair line, but she kept talking before she could get slapped or something "and as you won't accept my check, so I thought maybe you could still be independent, but sell your car and I could be your voluntary chauffeur"

Now Quinn's eyebrows dropped and furrowed at Rachel's 'plan' "That doesn't make me independent... it makes me very dependent on you"

"Look, just don't say anything yet" Rachel stopped her "I don't want to know I've ruined Christmas-"

"You didn't... it's just... all I got you was this" she had the box already on the coffee table in the shadow of Rachel's... present.

It was wrapped just like the bracelet had been. She eagerly opened it, ripping the paper off roughly and opening the box inside. "I love it" she said without a second of hesitation. She really did love it too, it was a necklace to match the bracelet, and it was from Quinn... her friend

* * *

**Okay, I know, it's a bit slow. I promise I'm kicking it into gear from now on... kinda**

**Let me know what you think...**


	7. Power and Control

**Thanks for reviewing since the previous chapter: 1upninja, EAnIL, Monichanz, Novak Fan, dsercas4, Euge Fabray, NZgleek91, ToastedMarshmellow08, GypsySoul, LoveSKINS94, General Mac, Gardenia2, Guest and faberryloving**

**So, yeah, sorry about the lack of hero stuff in the previous chapter, I just needed to emphasise how close Rachel and Quinn have gotten so that what's coming up over the next few chapters between them isn't too obscure... Anyway, on with the chapter**

**Posted: 15/11/12**

* * *

Power and Control

It didn't sicken her anymore, to watch the clip of the cars slamming into her own over and over again and to be able to see in the car, just a grey outline of her own body as it was jolted around in the collision. She leant back in her chair and closed her eyes as she thought back.

She heard the revving of engines from all around her, the blinding flare of the high beams from the car that was hurtling towards her head on at the intersection. She remembered feeling numb at first, with a ringing on her ears. The adrenaline must have dulled the pain as eh body was slumped against the steering wheel. Blood dripped down her forehead over her face clouding her vision, her body felt heavy, almost dead to her, but her ears heard the unmistakeable sound of the car doors opening and voices. The voices didn't sound concerned as they rushed round the car, taking things from the ground and leaving again. The voices commanded like the whole thing was a military mission.

She opened her eyes again, seeing the clip still on repeat. The other cars didn't have licence plate on them and the figures wore hoods there was no opportunity for facial recognition.

Rachel spun round in her seat to look over the suit behind her. The shiny silver suit stared back at her. She should use it, she could use it, she'd had enough practice but she felt it was time to actually use it. Maybe she should fly over the town again at night, this time have Fairchild scan systems below as she looked out for suspicious behaviour too. Or maybe she could use herself as bait. They didn't kill her but they intended too, that much she knew

Rachel checked her watch, of course she didn't realise the time, her dads had landed a couple of hours ago and would be home by now. They'd ended up staying longer than they planned which only annoyed Rachel further. She had planned on being home to meet and greet them, to ask them all about their trip and to be bitter about it. New York City; the place she dreamed of and yet she'd never been, pathetic wasn't it

But as usual time had dissipated in front of her. She stretched as she stood up, having sat in the chair too long "Fairchild?"

"_Yes Miss"_

"I'm heading home to see my dads. I'll be back later tonight"

"_Do you want me to continue the search for the rest of the recording?"_

"No, I think we should leave that, it's not getting us anywhere" She took her jacket of the wall peg next to her desk "But could you search the call records in that area that night?" the brunette asked as she slipped the black jacket on

"_I already scanned them as you asked last week. I found locked"_

Rachel sighed "yes sorry, I forgot we already hit that dead end" she had already thought of all the angles possible "Okay, for the heck of it, check out all repair shops in and surrounding Lima, their cars would have needed repairs, although I assume they made repairs themselves"

"_Yes Miss. I assume you'll be visiting Miss Quinn too"_

Rachel chuckled to herself. Perhaps she spoke to Fairchild too much, but it was nice having someone who had to listen to her, no matter what she rambled on about. She was also happy she had given Fairchild a variable programme, allowing her to have a slight opinion and mind. Of course that was only for matters that weren't life threatening or changing

"I might be... we normally hang out on a Saturday. After Puck picks up Beth Quinn could do with some company" Rachel explained as she grabbed her car keys and walked across the warehouse floor to her car parked in the corner.

"_Very well, take care miss"_

"Will do Fairchild, hold the fort"

...

Rachel pulled her Lexus onto the driveway next to her dads car "They're actually back then" she muttered sarcastically to herself. on the drive over she had wondered if instead of her fathers she'd be met with a voice mail telling her they'd extended their trip... again for another week.

She got out of her car and hit the button on the key locking it. As she walked up the path to the house she looked up at what had once been her home. It just wasn't the same anymore, she knew it was her fault, she'd alienated her fathers by spending her time on the suit and the thing in her chest. She was more at home at the base, she even felt more at home at Quinn's, probably because it didn't have a negative association like this house did.

Although lately Quinn hadn't been exactly the same, Rachel felt a some sort of distance between them and again she knew that was her fault for trying to give Quinn that check and invading her privacy by looking at her mail. Quinn hadn't sold her car, so she wasn't using the coupon Rachel had made for her. Rachel was tempted to just pay anything for Quinn anonymously but there was no way she could do that without Quinn knowing it was her and then getting mad at her. So Rachel decided to wait instead, Quinn would accept her help eventually, just hopefully before it was too late.

She finally freed her door keys that were tangled in the ripped lining in her pocket "Great" she sighed, another thing broken. She unlocked the door and stepped in. She found her parents bags abandoned by the door, only confirming again that they were home. She was about to call out that she was home but thought better of it, what if they were tired, even though it wasn't a very long flight, they might be sleeping.

She took her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack by the door before venturing further inside. She was about to creep upstairs to check on her dads, make sure they were okay when she heard murmuring coming from the study, she looked over to see the door was open, just enough for a slither of light to shine from the gap.

She thought nothing of it and went to welcome her dads home but he closer she got the clearer the voice became, she knew immediately it was her daddy Leroy. What concerned her was the harsh whisper he spoke with.

It was instinct, well instinct for this Rachel with life threatening/changing secrets, to press her back against the wall near the open side of the door and listen carefully.

"No... he was there, I have recorded notes of sightings... well the gaps fit what the news was saying about his whereabouts... I'm sure... I guess- Okay yes I will cross reference it, you don't have to start that again... I know... yes _I know_" he stressed the words even harder than he'd been stressing everything else he said already. "If that's what you want, I'll send a written report... Okay... well I don't know how to explain that... no leave her out of it" Rachel furrowed her brow "I swear to you she hasn't shown any of the signs... no... Because I'm not-..." she heard him sigh "Fine, Reverend; I swear on the name of William Stryker-"

"Stryker?" Rachel whispered to herself

"She is showing no signs... look I have to go... no I quit, I don't care what you say... you can't do that" he sounded panicked "No I didn't know..." his tone suddenly calmed "2 you say?... do you identities... I know of them... she doesn't... not anymore. I know that much... no I didn't know they- well I'm sure she doesn't either-"

"Oh hey baby girl, I thought I saw your car out front" The brunette was nearly startled out of her skin when her dad greeted her

She calmed herself and relaxed so she looked more casual "Hey, dad" she stepped away from the wall "How was your trip?" She asked as she took her dads hand and walked him to the kitchen. She knew once she asked that question she'd have trouble getting him to stop talking.

It didn't take the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach to tell her she didn't want Leroy knowing she listened in or that something suspicious was going on.

'_William Stryker'_ she noted mentally as she pretended to listen to her dad's tales from their vacation. She'd have to look into it later.

...

Quinn would have to wait, Rachel couldn't believe she was thinking that but she had to know who this Stryker guy was. It was burning her to find out so she went back to her base that afternoon

As soon as she slammed her car door she was giving out orders as she marched her way across the brightly lit warehouse floor "Fairchild, I need you to run the name William Stryker"

"_Yes Miss"_

"Did you get any results on the last search I gave you?"

"_No miss"_

"As I expected" she sighed as she yanked her jacket off and slung it over the back of her chair. She didn't plan on staying too long.

"_The name has been blocked from all searches"_ Rachel was surprised to get a hit before she'd even sat down

"It must be important, please hack it. I need to know"

"_Of course miss, I'm hacking now. Though the blocking system is complex this may take some time"_ Fairchild informed her

"I need an answer, just do what you can. I'll check over some old records... I doubt you missed anything Fairchild, but it'll help pass the time" She felt the need to reassure her computer, although she wasn't sure why

"_Of course Miss"_

.

Rachel was awoken by the bleeping of the computer in front of her and the voice of Fairchild above her _"Miss, I was unable to gain access to Stryker's own database but I have gained access to government files"_ the brunette looked up to the screen quickly but her eyes took a second to adjust. So they were breaking into government files now... maybe she should have a tweak with Fairchild later, make sure she runs that by her next time.

"_It seems that Stryker was the founder and first leader of a group called the purifiers"_

"Purifiers?" she read over the screen in front of her as Fairchild continued to speak

"_The purifiers area group who wish to rid the world of mutants"_

Rachel sat up straight in her seat, that wasn't something she'd expected to hear "Mutants? What the hell are mutants, is this a comic book idea or something"

"_It appears not Miss, the purifiers initially intended to wipe out all mutants. The mutants appear to be a people with, technically, an abnormality in their genetic information; A mutation. But it's not like a disability, instead it gives them strange abilities. In my findings it does not appear the mutation gene is necessarily passed down. Also while searching the databases I found a former target of the Purifiers. A school located in Salem centre, New York, called Xavier's institute for higher learning, although it was formerly known as Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. It appears to be a boarding school for these young mutants"_

"I-I don't understand" she just stared at the computer, with her brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend the information she'd been given

"_Have I not made the information clear miss?"_

"No, you have Fairchild, but it just doesn't make sense. This can't be real" she shook her head disbelieving "This is some kind of joke isn't it?"

"_No, Miss, some of these records have been discussed by the government, and these are of the highest authority in the country"_

"This- It just can't- How-" Each beginning of a sentence died in her throat "... oh I give up. Fairchild? What happened to Stryker and the purists?"

"_Purifiers" _Fairchild corrected _"Stryker is assumed dead, his base and the damn it was formed with burst, it is believed he was killed. The purifiers still exist, worldwide, although specific numbers and locations aren't known"_

"I heard my dad" her voice wavered "He was talking to someone, that's where I heard the name-"

"_I read that they prey on people and use them to get information" _the computer informed her, it was almost comforting

"Thank Fairchild... can you tell me more about these mutants? I need to try and understand this" It was a lot to get her head around

"_Yes Miss..."_

...

As soon as Rachel saw her friend the following Monday morning she was full of apologies. Time always ran away with her and Saturday had been no exception with the frightening information Fairchild had uncovered for her. So she never did make it to Quinn's that day, or even the next.

Quinn merely pointed out that she didn't need to worry, it's not like they hadn't seen each other for nearly two whole weeks over the holidays. That and the fact it wasn't a prearranged thing, for Rachel to visit her every Saturday once she was alone. Rachel did feel bad though for leaving her alone, especially as Quinn's act was hardly award winning, she did look a little hurt and disappointed.

At lunch time they were joined by two new faces, Tina and Mike. They asked to sit with Quinn Rachel and Puck at their table. Their admittance to the group was followed by various apologies which were quickly dismissed.

Rachel ignored the longing looks she still got from Finn, and the glare she was getting from Mercedes and Kurt for 'stealing' more of their group away, well they were pretty even now, with the two divas, Finn, the new guy Sam and Artie sitting there. It was ironic really, Rachel didn't know being socially distant could gain you company.

Other than that it was relatively quiet while they sat there.

.

Meanwhile out in the corridor Santana stood at her locker putting her bag away. She froze when she heard her name being said by an unmistakable voice behind her

"San"

The Latina then continued her routine; she slammed her locker shut and without even looking in the blonde's direction started storming down the mostly empty hallway

"San wait" she heard the sound of Brittany's shoes slapping the linoleum floor. She picked up her pace but Brittany was still close. The blonde grabbed the Latina's and tugged it to get Santana to stop.

The dark haired girl yanked her hand away as if in disgust "Don't" she started walking backwards but Brittany just pouted and kept closing the space between them

"You said you needed time to think" she said with watery blue eyes "But that was so long ago and you still won't talk to me"

"Just leave me alone Britt" she tried to push past her but as soon as Brittany had her hand wrapped round Santana's wrist, firmly this time, she stilled.

"Please, talk to me"

Santana glanced up and down the hallway, noticing a few stragglers who weren't were ever they wanted to be at lunch time. She led Brittany who was still attached to her wrist to an empty class room.

She removed Brittany from her wrist and stood further into the room with her back to the blonde "What do you want to talk about?"

She heard the door click shut before "You said you needed time to think"

"You already said that" The Latina folded her arms protectively as she heard Brittany approach her

"Well... you've had a long time... you said you wanted time, you kept away from me"

The Latina turned swiftly, fire in her eyes as she snapped "That didn't mean you could get together with wheels!"

"What?" the innocence in her voice deterred Santana's anger just a little "I'm not with Artie, if that's what you think" she spat, hurt too

Santana just bowed her head regretfully, for making the accusation "I though... I thought you were dating him"

"No, we're just friends. I needed someone to hang out with because we weren't anymore" she giggled lightly "Silly San. You were jealous" She sat down on one of the desks and let her feet swing freely like a child.

"I was not" Santana was about as convincing as a 5 year old with those arms crossed and that pout.

"No you were, I know" she told the other girl, with a teasing glint in her eye, before that turned to hopefulness "did you figure stuff out then?"

"Yeah I did" Santana shyly smiled as she wandered closer to the other girl "And, I didn't really need that much time, I just... I thought" her face grew more serious with her tone "Because I thought you were with... _him_ I thought you weren't that interested in me-"

"I am" Brittany jumped in

"Good" Santana managed to smile again "Because... I really, I ah, I..." she trailed off with a heavy sigh as her eyes drift shut

Santana was nervous Brittany could tell as she looked up at the Latina standing in front of her. She enveloped her hands round Santana's making the dark haired girl look between them then back up to those blue eyes.

"I love you" she whimpered as a few tears escaped her reddening eyes

"I love you too" Brittany said like it was the easiest thing in the world. It made Santana huff a laugh at how simple Brittany could make or treat anything.

"I'm still scared though" The Latina admitted, as she still held Brittany's hands. That simple contact and support made her feel so much calmer; and made the moment lighter than she had first of all felt it would be. "I don't know how-"

"Why don't we start with a date?" Brittany suggested, still happily sat on the desk, looking up at the other girl. It was working out well as Santana kept ducking her head shyly

"But I don't know if I'm ready to be... out" she still kept her voice in an uncharacteristic weak whisper

"You want to keep it secret?"

Santana was confused, and not because Brittany was getting really smart at these things. She'd feared she'd try and explain her feelings without say the 3 specific words and would have completely lost Brittany forcing her to just come out and say it, but no Brittany had understood, and holding her hands, trying to look into her blue eyes had been comforting and helped her just tell Brittany.

Anyway Santana was confused by that last statement, or was it a question... that was the confusing part.

"I just... I'm not ready, to tell..." she looked towards the door as if finishing the sentence

Brittany understood, maybe not because she could felt exactly the same but she understood what Santana was feeling "Okay... but we could go on a date" Santana just nodded shyly "Breadsticks" and then she said the magic word that made Santana really smile

"Would tonight be too soon?" she asked with dark shiny eyes

"No, I'd love to go tonight"

"Okay, pick you up at 7?" she let Brittany's hands free and took a few steps back so Brittany could stand up

"Yeah" Brittany nodded eagerly

"Okay" Santana smiled with a little more confidence

"Can we go to lunch now?" Brittany whined

Santana breathed a short chuckle then offered her little finger for Brittany. The blonde happily hooked her own little finger round the Latina's before they left the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria.

They were barely halfway there when they heard voices, loud aggressive voices, down one of the corridors leading off the one they were walking down

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" that sounded like Puck

"Calm down dude" and that was Azimio "They're just losers"

"No one talks about my baby momma like that" Puck sneered

"Puck just leave it" the two Cheerios finally set eyes on the scene as they rounded the corner, to see two girls covered in slushy and two cups and a puddle of blue liquid on the floor. Mike and Tina stood by worried

Karofsky turned to the Asian couple and mohawked boy "This should teach you not to hang around with them, or you three will be next"

"You trying to threaten me? Cos I think we know how that ended last time" Puck stepped up threateningly to the darker skinned boy "Don't you ever threaten me, or my baby momma-"

"Puck" Quinn growled out lowly, hating that name

"- or our friends again" he was doing enough growling of his own to not hear her

"Or you'll do what Puckerman, you get chucked out and ever since you got her pregnant you turned over a new leaf" Azimio matched pucks stand, the boys standing puffed out chest to chest "You're not at the top Puckerman, we can do what we want to you and your little girlfr-" There was no way Puck was going to let him end that threat

Quicker than Azimio could count to 1 his front was pinned to the locker behind him, one of his arms pinned against his own back and Pucks muscular forearm being forced across the back of his neck. "Don't threaten me"

Karofsky went to help his friend when Mike leapt at him; he swept his raised fist away and delivered a lightning fast punch to his jaw. Karofsky was stunned and ended up slamming back into a locker before dropping to the floor

"Please Noah" Rachel asked, tugging at the hood of his sweat shirt

Tina cradled Mikes fist, he wasn't exactly used to punching people but he'd been quick to defend the others, which Tina was proud of.

Further up the corridor, the two Cheerios were still watching

"San?" Santana heard the blonde whimper next to her. No one deserved the slushy especially the ex head cheerio and Santana and Brittany's former friend. Also one more fight and Puck could get kicked out of school... and he had a kid he cared about, he needed a high school diploma so he didn't become a dead beat dad. Okay so Santana wasn't thinking precisely that, but she was thinking about who she was and what was right. She looked to Brittany and nodded in understanding.

"Don't you get it guy's they're losers, why the hell are you hanging around with them?" Karofsky explained from the floor as he held his hand over his jaw while his friend remained face pinned to the lockers.

"Okay, break it up" Santana strutted onto the scene with the girls he was going on a secret date with that evening. "Puck now" she said more forcefully, but kinda like she was talking to a dog.

The mohawked boy backed down, but reluctantly and only to turn on the head cheerleader "You should be standing up for them, Quinn was your friend"

"Cool it Puck, I'm about to lay down the law" she rolled her eyes at him, and his soft tough antics... if that was possible. "Now you two are to..."

"This is humiliating" Quinn muttered so only Rachel heard, even though she probably didn't mean for even her to hear

"Let's go clean up" Rachel muttered back as Santana started lecturing the two dim-witted football players. The slushied pair slipped away, noticed but un-noticed too, by their surrounding peers while they escaped to clean of the blue slushy before they were stained blue like Smurfs.

"I am the head bitch now, and what I says goes, ya got that" Santana was really something, with a scary look in her eye and some words she had backed a boy twice her size against the same locker Puck had crushed him against "And before you even try anything, remember, I know your little secret" she waggled a little finger to the side of face, making him glance at it briefly before gulping audibly. She took a step back letting him breathe while she looked to Karofsky with that evil glint in her eye "And Karofsky" he looked like he was already sweating "Got a girlfriend yet?"

The remaining three spectators looked on with furrowed brows; did that mean what they thought it meant?

"Slushy ban on Q, Berry and these three or your little secrets get spilled just like that" she snapped her fingers with the last word, and one thing that no one could have expected happened.

Santana caught it out of the corner of her eye, a little flame dancing on the tip of her index finger. In shock she immediately flicked her hand, as if to shake the fire off. It was gone so quickly Santana wondered if it had been there at all, or if it as her eyes playing tricks on her. She looked around at the others, they all held similar furrowed brows on their faces like the Latina's, which only worried her that what she saw was real

"Remember what I said" she snapped, verbally this time as she bolted down the hallway, Brittany chasing after her. She looked at her finger, inspecting it... no burn marks. What the hell had just happened?

...

Rachel was more than relieved when after the third shower the blue slushy was completely gone, though her skin on her face burned from the scrubbing

And now she could be thankful. She was out, several feet above her home town, flying round in a metal suit she'd made from refining scrap she'd got cheap at a scrap yard.

She was on a mission this time though, this was the beginning of the mission to find her attackers. After finding out about the existence of mutants (which still baffled her) she and Fairchild had continued the information search and hacking of the purifiers systems, they'd had a few successes and they seemed to be just enough to get a little bit of the whole planet sized picture.

They'd obtained photographic evidence of a group of them, and their uniform, a robe with an enlarged crucifix style cross adorned the front. When she saw that picture a memory unleashed itself in her mind, they were there at her accident.

She knew the purifiers were behind it, and with that she doubted her own father. She remembered every word she'd heard him say, and with what Fairchild had told her, she convinced herself he wasn't involved, he couldn't be. Not the same way they were. He was loving and protective. He quit, that's what he said.

And what if her mind was putting those images there, what if they weren't memories but the power of suggestion. She was so desperate to blame and hunt someone.

"_Miss, I'm picking up on a phone call on one of the few Purifiers phones you told me to monitor"_

"Can you patch it through so I can listen in?" she asked quickly

"_Of course Miss"_ there was a pause and some disturbance before Fairchild spoke again _"Miss, it appears I can only retrieve one side of the call"_

"That's good enough" Rachel told the computer with a nervous excitement

The voice of a man she didn't recognise came to life by her ear

"_Target acquired Reverend... yes same intersection as the last one... no Reverend we will not fail this time... Yes targets spotted... 2 teenage girls one Latina, one Caucasian Blonde... we'll contact you once we're finished here"_

"I don't like the sound of this Fairchild. Do you think that could be where I was hit?"

"_I've tapped into the traffic cam at that intersection, it appears two girl matching their description are approaching a red light"_

"Shit, they're gonna do it again" Fairchild automatically bought up coordinates for Rachel to fly too. Flying around in the dark could get you a little disorientated.

As she approached the 4 way intersection she saw a car at each entering road and one behind Santana's car. She'd remember that car anywhere; it had already let her know which house was the Latina's.

She saw the two cars perpendicular to Santana's rev, so she boosted the boot thrusters even further to get to the ground quicker. She landed on one knee and a supporting hand smashing and crumbling the tarmac beneath her directly in front of Santana's car.

She quickly stood up, her back to the frightened passengers in the head Cheerio's car. She held her hands out on either side of her and activated the palm repulsors. With a high pitched charging noise then an exploding release she sent two repulsor blasts to the two charging cars.

The front ends exploded and the cars slid to a metal grinding and flame-y halt along the tarmac. She then aimed her had at the one heading to hit Santana head on and turned that one into another flaming wreck. She turned round swiftly to attack the car coming up behind the girls car.

Terrified Santana had other idea though, as soon as Rachel looked towards them she floored the gas pedal, sending her car into a smoking wheel spin before it darted forward

"Oh shit" she muttered to herself before she was hit by the car, leaving a prominent dent in the front no doubt. She felt herself get sucked under, feet first, hands last. The humming car was pressed above her while she heard the tarmac against her precious suit on her back. She managed to raise her arms levering the car off her. The car was front wheel drive so it continued forward while the back wheels were elevated, meaning Rachel was left in the road as the car was dragged away from her.

She sighed as she lay in the road, so far being a super hero was tough, and it was her first real day... or rather, night.

"_Is it wise to let them go, Miss, when they could still be in trouble?"_

"Good point, what would I do without you Fairchild" she groaned as she stood up. She may be wearing a modern sophisticated suit of armour but she could still feel her skin bruising.

"_I'm sure you'd accomplish many things miss, although perhaps with much more trial and error"_

"Thank you for your confidence" She muttered sarcastically as she hit the thrusters and shot up into the air "can you trace one of their cells, they're numbers are already in the system"

"_Yes Miss"_

It wasn't hard to spot the car she wanted to find, even with Fairchild tracing Brittany's phone, as it was the car swerving all over the road. Rachel imagined the steering bracket was damaged thanks to a metal girl hitting the front of it... that wasn't _her_ fault though.

"Fairchild I've got another idea, call Brittany's cell phone, and patch me through"

"_Yes Miss"_ the obedient servant quickly dialled

In the car the girl's hearts were racing like they never had before... and that was saying something. They'd enjoyed a nice dinner at Breadsticks, which included handholding... even if it was under a napkin, and now this, they'd been witness to an attack by a silver copy of Iron Man

When Brittany's cell rang, she seemed to calmly go to answer it

"What the hell Britt?"

"What?" the blonde asked innocently as she held the ringing cell in her hand "Ooh it's Rachel"

"What the hell are you gonna say to her?" The Latina asked frantically as she tried to keep control of her car "Hi Rach, we were nearly killed a second ago but-"

"Hi Rachel" Brittany said cheerily down the phone, ignoring what Santana had to say "What's up"

"_I was wondering if you could put me on speaker"_

"Oh sure. There you go you're on speaker" Santana was wide eyed as she stared out the windscreen ahead of her, thinking the blonde must really be mad, why would they want to talk to Rachel at a moment like this.

"Not really the time Berry" Santana ground out "You won't believe what just happened to us"

"_Can't be as bad as getting hit by a car and dragged down the street after trying to save two teenage girl's ass's"_ they heard Rachel say sarcastically. And the sarcasm wasn't the weirdest part about that sentence.

"What?" Santana asked disbelieving as she shared a quick disbelieving look with the girl sat next to her

"_Yeah, that metal thing you hit, who exploded the other cars, it's me"_ Rachel sounded like it wasn't very easy to breathe where she was right now, like she was in a tightly enclosed space

"I don't-"

"_I know this is hard to understand, but I will explain if you just slow down your driving. Santana if I give you an address do you think you can get there in that wreck?"_

"I'll try" yeah a truly scared Santana was willing to get any help

"Good, I'll have Fairchild text it to this cell after this call. I'll meet you there" they heard the call get disconnected and waited for the text

"San?" Brittany asked worried "What's going on?"

"I don't know Britt" she slowed the car at the next red light, more afraid than ever to suddenly be sitting at a red signal "... Who or what the hell is Fairchild?"

* * *

**So... what do you think...? Let us know...**


	8. Fire and Rain

**Thanks for the reviews since the previous chapter: VickiiMadd, ToastedMarshmellow, wkgreen (for Ch 6 & 7), Ilianalovee, Monichanz, agirl002, MysticFalls94, Faberry's-Knight, Pitu fita, CharmURAngel, Novak Fan, tinapwet, djsmith10186, dsercas4, NZgleek91, HiddenBetweenTheLines, ArtemizFallz, kag. san. in. love. 4eva, Gardenia2, RVNola546, MovieNerd, General Mac, iceygaze, Diana, makurutenoh, GypsySoul05, faberryloving, Lorena, juniorpoki, LoveSKINS94, soulfree, boston blue, and Gleelover47**

**Just a warning, at least two people who reviewed might be a little disappointed with whatever Wheelie91 and I have planned. I'm just saying because from previous fic 'experience' (with DarkStar) people seemed surprised by stuff despite warnings... anyway here's the next chapter**

**Posted: 19/11/12**

* * *

Fire and Rain

Rachel got back to the base first. She watched on one of the monitors as a car, with a huge dent in the front pulled up to the gate about half a mile from the actual base. She hit the button to open the gates and watched as the car cautiously crept forward before deciding to pick up speed.

"Fairchild call Brittany's cell please"

"_Yes Miss"_

She waited and watched over the various security cameras surrounding the area as waited for the phone to be answered. She didn't have time to take the suit off, so she was still making calls from the helmet, only she had the face shield up so she could breathe normally and see without the distractions from within the helmet.

"_Hi Rach"_ she heard Brittany say cheerily

"_Berry where the hell are we?" _and there was Santana

"I said I'd explain once you get here" she tapped a few keys to change camera views "You'll wanna take a left at the next fork"

"_You're watching us?"_

"Right now, yes. But I think some others have been watching you too, but I'll tell you more about that-"

"_When we get here? We know. What the hell is this place? It looks like a junk yard"_ well that was a pretty accurate description of what surrounded the warehouse the two teens didn't know they were looking for _"Is this a joke Berry, to get back at us?"_

"No Santana, I'm not mean like you. But it is, but it's a disguise for where I'm directing you"

"_Why are you still being cryptic?"_

"Well there's a lot to explain, I'll just wait until you get here" she didn't know how much they'd believe or how much would make sense. Rachel still had no clue why the purifiers would be after them; she could only assume why.

"_And you'll tell us the truth about what's going on?"_ Santana asked

"I think it's best that you know as much as I do" she sighed "Okay, take a right round that junk pile in front of you and you can't miss it"

"_Good I don't think I can drive like this much longer"_ Rachel could still see Santana swerving and struggling to keep control of her car as she steered it round the tight corners and spiralling dirt tracks through the abandoned junk yard _"Holy shit Rachel, what is this place?"_ she heard Santana say while Brittany gasped in the background as the warehouse came into view.

No one would imagine that behind an electric fence within a junk metal yard would be such a big almost derelict looking building. The only thing that gave away that it could be more was the bright light beaming out of the high windows that lined round the top of each side of the structure.

"My home away from home" She taped a few more keys, although it took more effort than normal with her fingers bigger than normal thanks to the suit "I'll open the door, drive inside, I'll be on the other side" she told them before disconnecting the call.

The door slid open smoothly and Rachel heard the grumble of an engine and saw the flash of headlights before Santana managed to pull the car in. As the engine was cut the car seemed to die, the suspension gave out and it sort of sunk onto its own worn tires. Rachel shut the garage door before she started walking toward the car to greet her guests.

"Hi Rach" Brittany greeted like everything around them was normal as she stepped out the car and slammed the door behind her. On the far side of the car Santana was getting out. The dark haired girl just looked around the empty white walled facility.

"Fairchild this is Santana and Brittany, they are guests" she thought she'd clear it with the computer before any alarms were set off

"_Yes Miss. Welcome Santana and Brittany"_ the computer voice echoed round the room

"Holy shit" Santana breathed in awe as she kept looking around the room, as if she was trying to find someone talking into a microphone

"Thanks Fairchild" Was Brittany's surprisingly calm reaction

"Britt, seriously" the Latina took Brittany's hand "you're not freaked out by any of this" she scanned the blue eyes trying to find anything

"Rachel's calm, I trust her. She saved us right?" Brittany shrugged

"She blew up some cars while in a metal suit!"

"She's still standing right here" The girl being talked about interrupted "So..." she bit her lip, waiting for some sort of explosion "What do you think?" she held her arms out gesturing the suite and the clean white room around her

"What the hell are we supposed to think? We haven't got a clue what's going on" Santana yelled

Brittany grabbed at Santana's, pushing her body against the other girls back too "San calm down, Rachel said she'd explain"

"Let me just get out of the suit, then I'll explain everything" she assured them

"Oh great, how longs that going to take" Santana huffed impatiently as they followed Rachel back across the white floor

"Not long" she said as she stepped onto an almost invisible platform "Fairchild, little help" she asked

"_Of course Miss, hold still"_ The platform she stood on raised up as other sections of the floor opened up and robotic arms came out to detach the pieces and take them away under the flooring to securely lock the suit away. The two other girls just watched in amazement

"Fairchild can you recoat it please. The aluminium oxide layer might have got a bit scratched when I was stuck under a car getting dragged down the road" She said as the last arm panel and boot were removed, making sure to give Santana a confident glare while she did

"_Yes Miss"_

"Thank you Fairchild"

"Oh come on like I knew you were in that suit" the girl objected in defence to Rachel's glaring "I thought it- I don't know what I thought"

Rachel nodded in understanding "Okay, here, both of you sit down" she pulled the wheelie desk chair away from her computer and offered it to Brittany, then walked further along the wall to one of the work benches and pulled out two stools and gave one to Santana. "Right where to start?" Rachel thought out loud as she sat on a stool facing the other two

"How about with you blowing up some cars with lasers from your hands, what was that all about?"

Brittany held onto her hand as they sat side by side "Sanny calm down, you're getting really warm"

"Okay" Rachel took a deep breath "They were going to try and kill you"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, they were going to kill you the way they tried to kill me" she saw Santana try to interject but she held out her hand to stop her "let me just try and tell you what I know and then you can... go crazy. Those people in the cars are part of a group called the purifiers, and they want to wipe out all mutants, now I know that sounds crazy-"

"It wasn't a hoax" Santana said suddenly, then looked to Brittany "that school, do you remember, it was on the news then it wasn't. Everyone said it was a hoax" she looked back to Rachel "Do you remember?"

"No... but I don't watch the news. You believe me?" she asked surprised, she was still struggling to understand it all herself

"Do we have powers San?"

"If the purifiers targeted you then you must do" Rachel told them

"Why did they try to kill you?" Santana asked abruptly

"I don't know... I had Fairchild run a blood test she can't find anything. My smarts, that I used to build the suit, I've always had, and I didn't build the suit until after the attack so I don't know"

"What about us?" Brittany asked

"I don't know yet"

"_Miss if I may? I believe they targeted our guests because Miss Santana is a pyrotechnic. And the records aren't as clear Miss Brittany they believe to have mind reading abilities. Although having watched our guest's behaviour since their arrival I believe she shows similar behaviour patterns to an Empath"_

"Empath?"

"Pyrotechnic, like fire and stuff" Santana looked enlightened, like that made sense

"Does that make sense to you?" Rachel felt like she was the outsider right now

"I don't know. What's an empath?" the Latina asked

"I'm not sure" she swivelled round on the stall to face her computer "Fairchild can you help us out"

"_I already have the information here miss. An Empath, or Empathic, is a mutant capability that means the mutant, in this case Miss Brittany, can feel others emotions. She may not have even realised it before. There are a few variations, I believe in this case out guest has the ability to calm or rile up others merely by touching them"_ when that was said Santana pulled her hand away, ignoring the look of heart on Brittany's face _"I have a file here on a Pyrotechnic, John Allerdyce, who went by the name of Pyro. He is now reported deceased"_

"What happened to him? Did the purifiers get him?" Rachel tried to skim read but Fairchild could get her an answer sooner

"_He joined the Brotherhood of Mutants for the mutant war, he disappeared after that. I have analysed footage from your school system and it appears Miss Santana can create fire, unlike Pyro, he could only control it, he had flame generating device attached to his wrist and he could manipulate the fire that way"_

"Wait, you've been spying on us?" Santana eyes the short brunette suspiciously

"No" Rachel yelped defensively "I had no idea until Fairchild picked up on a suspicious call linked to the purifiers- Wait, Fairchild, what happened at school that let you know she can create fire?"

"_After you and Miss Quinn received those ice drinks and Miss Santana defended you, after you left she appeared to create fire for a brief moment"_ as all this was explained the clip from a school security camera played on the computer monitor in front

"I wasn't sure if that was all in my head" the darker haired girl muttered

"Fairchild, the purifiers must already have this footage but I need you to remove it before it causes more damage" Rachel told her computer companion

"_Already deleting the file and keeping a copy for our safe archives"_ Rachel had put that in so they never truly lost any information that could be useful again _"As for evidence of Miss Brittany's powers, they are subtle, I don't think we need to worry too much"_

Something occurred to Rachel, amongst all the other crazy thoughts flying through her head right now "So what were you two doing out so late... together?"

"We-"

"Oh, we were on a date" Brittany told the brunette happily "But San wouldn't let us hold hands, not without a napkin"

Santana waved her hand irritably to get the focus off that "That's not important, we need to focus on the fact someone tried to kill us because apparently we have super powers. I created fire from snapping my fingers earlier today, and Brittany seems to be able to control me by touching me, and- and now..." she had to move away, she couldn't sit there and see Brittany out of the corner of her eye pouting at her. She abruptly got up and put distance between her and the other girl

"San I didn't know, honest" the blue eyed girl was up so quickly trying to reach out for Santana, just to hold her but Santana was afraid of her touch, now knowing what she is "I wouldn't do that to you"

"How do I know" she snapped as she swiftly turned round "How do I know what I'm feeling if you can out what you want in my head?"

"What do you feel now?" she whimpered innocently, leaving her hands by her sides so she wasn't touching the Latina

"I don't know, I'm just so confused and scared, I don't know what I'm feeling" she stepped back

Brittany looked like she was about to cry, and the doubt Rachel could see on Santana's suddenly harsh expression had her worried. She never looked at Brittany like that, not when Brittany was this hurt at least.

She had to stop whatever was brewing before it got worse "You two should rest, talk more in the morning" Santana avoided Brittany's gaze again and nodded in agreement to Rachel's suggestion "I'll show you to some rooms, where you can rest" she headed toward the far end of the warehouse with the living quarters with two sad slouching figures following behind her.

The two girls had been on a high at the beginning of their evening and by the end... it really couldn't have ended much worse.

...

Rachel woke at 6.00 am like every other day. As she got up she noticed out of her bedroom window overlooking the warehouse floor, she saw a figure sitting on the floor, by her working area.

She quickly slipped on sweat pants over her pyjama shorts, grabbed a sweater and slipped on some sneakers before heading down to see what was going on

She kept her footwork light as she crept closer to the Latina girl sat cross legged on the cold floor still in pyjama pants and a vest top Rachel had leant her.

She felt a heat coming from Santana before she got too near and that when she saw what was happening in the palm of Santana's hand. Flames were dancing in the centre of her palm, as Rachel got closer she saw it wasn't dancing flames, not exactly, but a little dancer, dancing on her hand, formed from fire that Santana had created and was now controlling.

"That's beautiful" At Rachel's words she closed her hand and the flame was extinguished

"I didn't sleep in the same room as her" she muttered without looking away from her closed palm

What did that mean? "What?"

"I spent a night away from her and I thought about the time we don't spend together... and I still think about her and how I feel. Your computer said she had mind powers when she has skin contact, right?"

"_Correct"_ Fairchild's voice made Santana flinch

"Still not used to that" the raven haired girl muttered, while keeping her head hung low "Brittany wasn't holding me last night, so I got to feel what I really feel"

"You love her?" Rachel asked hopeful. She was surprised when Santana didn't snap at her

"Yeah I do" she opened her palm and the centre ignited again "I've been practicing for the last couple of hours, I couldn't sleep"

"Is it easy to control?" Rachel asked intrigued

"Is your suit easy control?" she answered

"It is for me" She'd designed it of course it was.

"Then the same answer I guess. I don't know really, it's like a part of me. I don't feel the heat or anything... but I feel the power" she slowly stood up still holding the flame, confidently "I think..." she trailed off as she concentrated on the flame in her hand. Her eyes lit up while Rachel flinched as the flame grew in intensity and size, spreading to cover the entire surface of her hand. She then extinguished it again "I think I might be able to throw it too... like that Pyro guy" Rachel looked at her confused "I watched some stuff" she nodded to the computer against the wall

"It's weird right?" Rachel was concerned as the other two girls had absorbed what she'd told them the night before pretty well... well up to a certain point

"Yeah... but it kinda feels right, for me"

"What about Brittany?"

Santana looked over to the living quarters at the end "We'll figure it out"

"You know she'd never hurt you" Brittany couldn't hurt Santana. Some people would believe she couldn't hurt anyone.

"I know" she nodded and folded her arms protectively across her chest "how about the suit, where did you get it?"

"I made it" she said like it was obvious

"Really, did you copy-"

"San" they were interrupted by the other guest at the base

"It's okay Britt" she smiled comfortingly "we'll be okay" she glanced at the clock on the wall "We should get ready for school"

"Is it really a good idea to go out if people tried to kill you?" The brunette asked

"You do it every day Berry" The Latina just shrugged, although she wasn't completely comfortable with letting Brittany leave the security of the base but she didn't want to leave her here and she didn't want to hide.

"Good point" Rachel muttered "If you put back on what you were wearing last night I can drive you by your houses on the way to school. We'll have to leave soon though"

The two girls agreed and headed back to the living area. Rachel noticed Brittany reach for Santana's hand, but the Latina didn't take it immediately, she hesitated before offering her little finger instead. Brittany beamed as she linked her finger with the other girls. Rachel noticed something though, In Brittany's own hesitance: disappointment. It would take them some time yet.

...

Rachel had already stopped by both girls' houses for them to get ready for school.

"This isn't over, by the way Berry" Santana said as she got back to the car where Brittany and Rachel had been waiting for her "You've still got a lot of explaining to do"

"And I'm sure you two could use a safe house from time to time. Also I might need your help fixing your car" Rachel joked as she looked to the girls through the rear view mirror "I mean I may have put a big dent in the front"

"Yeah about that" Santana cringed a little "Thanks for saving us"

"Don't mention it" Rachel waved it off

"Don't worry, I won't" It was like a cue, as soon as they pulled into the school parking lot, regular Santana was back.

"San" Brittany play scolded while Rachel just let her get away with it.

.

Rachel gave them a head start so she wasn't seen with them, she didn't want to bring down their rep. Unfortunately head Bitch Santana agreed; it was one thing to defend Rachel, another to be seen being friendly with her.

As the short brunette walked down the hallway to her locker she heard echoes and whispers of 'Iron Girl' she ducked her head to grin to herself; they'd got it right and they knew she existed. She was snapped from her thoughts when she got to her locker, which was located a few down from Santana's.

"Hey, where were you last night?"

"Oh hi Quinn" That was a good start now an excuse...

"I called" Quinn started "but your cell went straight to voice mail, I might have left a message"

"Yeah" Rachel felt trapped, she hated lying, but she had to obviously "I'm sorry, I just felt really rough last night, like I'd been hit by a car"

A few lockers down, Brittany giggled lightly while Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh right... it's just I thought you said you'd come round, to hang out and see Beth" she muttered shyly. This time Santana chuckled, one of those evil chuckles at Quinn's behaviour

Rachel eyes widened as her own words from the day before when they were cleaning up slushy in the bathroom, echoed in her ears "I'm so sorry" she gasped "I should have given you a call, can I make it up to you"

"Maybe" Quinn said shyly "You could hang out with us tonight"

"Um" Rachel faltered as she pressed her back against her closed locker. She looked to Santana and Brittany wondering if they'd want to go to the base tonight. Santana scowled and nodded her head encouragingly. Rachel hoped she understood that signal correctly. "Yeah" she snapped her head back to Quinn "Sure, I'll be there tonight"

"Okay, I'll see you later" she'd barely turned round when she received a cup of purple slushy to the face, a second was thrown too, slipping past the blonde and slapping Rachel.

Santana, who had been watching the awkward pair the entire time with Brittany, was just a shocked at the slushy victims were "Hey!" she snapped as she slammed her locker shut

The usual suspects, Azimio and Karofsky with their entourage, stopped to face the head cheerio, they wore smirks as she marched toward them "S'up Lopez?" Karofsky nodded

"I thought I tolds you yesterday, slushy ban on those two" She tried to get all up in their faces

"Yeah you see, heres the thing, you may be the head cheerio but you're not the head bitch anymore"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion

"I saw you" a nameless cheerio stepped forward "Last night at breadsticks"

"Yeah we all knew about you and pierce and all the stuff you got up to, it was hot, but now you're just a couple of dykes. Bottom of the food chain" Santana actually backed up, only she didn't make it far before her back collided with someone

The words were muttered close to her ear "I got your back Lopez" faithful Puck

"Dude really, you're picking the wrong side, you're gonna lose"

"No dude, you're gonna lose" he stepped round the Latina "You don't stand a chance" he cradled his balled right fist in his other hand. Karofsky and Puck seemed to have a silent conversation as they glared at one another

"Watch your back Lopez" Azimio sneered before he led his 'crew' away.

When they were out of sight Santana curiously turned to the mohawked boy "Puck, what the hell was that all about?"

He only glanced at her briefly before leaving without saying a word. She turned round to check on the true victims, only they were already gone, she looked to Brittany who just shrugged.

...

The rest of the week was like any other for Rachel and Quinn, with the occasional slushy assault, the name calling, and the general insults. But they had a couple more friends sat with them in glee club and in classes and at lunch in the form of Santana and Brittany.

Quinn was curious though, why the two Cheerios were suddenly so friendly with Rachel. Well they weren't in an obvious way but Quinn knew her old friends and they were different particularly round Rachel. Quinn was also curious as to why Rachel was spending less time with her. Had she been too clingy in the hall the other day?

As the blonde sat alone in her apartment at a loss of what to do she looked at her cell phone sat on the coffee in front of her. She picked it up and scrolled through her contact list. She hovered over Rachel's name before sighing and putting the phone down again. She'd already told Rachel she it didn't matter when she didn't see her the Saturday before, her friend probably just got bored with her. It was best to just leave it or Rachel might even avoid her in school.

She tried to look on the bright side... at least she hadn't sold her car, even though she had been debating it the last couple of weeks with money getting tighter. Rachel wasn't around like she said she'd be to help her out.

...

"I think I'm ready to throw fire" Santana said as she held a ball of flame in her hand "look" she got Rachel and Brittany's attention as the fire ball hovered away from the skin of her palm

"Well can you not throw it in here, I don't really want my stuff destroyed" Rachel said uninterested as she turned back to her computer. She'd also been downgraded to one of the stools as Brittany had stolen her computer chair and was sitting in it cross legged as she watched the fiery girl

"I'm not going to destroy anything Berry"

"Well we don't know how in control you are yet. It's not like we can just run some tests, we have to learn your abilities" The short brunette explained while she still scanned over the screens and footage of various things. She was looking at too much in one go. One minute she'd be doing research for Brittany and Santana and the next she'd be trying to delve deeper into what little she could find on the purifiers. At least, thanks to Fairchild, she knew tapping their cell phones was possible, even if they were temporary phones set up for their attacks.

It was when she looked over footage of 'Pyro' when he used his powers, something occurred to her "Santana?"

"Yeah?" the Latina asked, though she sounded distracted. When Rachel looked over she saw Brittany staring in awe as Santana formed different shapes with the fire, nothing too complex, just general 3D shapes

"I'm suiting up, I've got an idea" she hopped down off the stall that was too tall for the computer desk and jogged over to the platform "Fairchild, little help" as she stood centre the floor came to life and the arms reached out with pieces of her suit to quickly dress her.

"What do you want me to do?" the Latina asked as she watched Rachel walk back to a work bench and picked something up then to the middle of the room, a safe distance from Brittany and the equipment

"Stand there" she pointed out to a space 20 ft in front of her. Santana walked out and matched Rachel's stance. She saw Rachel hold up a lighter, and with the face shield still up she explained "I'm going to light this and see if you can manipulate this flame"

"Why do you need the suit then?" Santana quirked an eyebrow

"I'm not sure if I can trust you" she smirked before the face shield dropped down, closing Rachel off completely from the outside world. She flicked the lighter freeing a flame "Now do what you were doing but to this, don't use the fuel from the lighter, cut it off"

"You want me to make another fire ball"

"Yeah, but with this flame" Rachel's voice was still projected from the helmet, it sounded metallic, almost disguised by the suit but it was still recognisable as her.

Santana thought about how she'd done it before. She reached out her arm towards the tiny flickering flame. Nothing happened at first. But they all stared intently between Santana and the lighter in Rachel's hand. As Santana strained her concentration they saw the flame flicker just a little. It couldn't have been cause by anything else, not from Rachel anyway.

"I can't-"

"Just keep trying" Rachel urged on before Santana could give up

As she reached with her mind she could feel the fire, she felt a tingling at her fingertips and as she looked to them she saw little flames flicker to life at each tip. As she pushed herself mentally her entire hand lit up. Brittany and Rachel were so distracted by what was happening to Santana they weren't paying attention to the lighter like the Latina still was.

Without warning it exploded in Rachel's hand making the Iron Girl jump. She stepped away, quickly lowering her lighter-less hand, as the flame was kept mid air. Even Santana looked surprised as it just sat there, supported by nothing, 4 and a half feet in the air.

"Can you make it bigger?" Rachel wanted to know the limits, what was the fuel, other than oxygen in this fire. The fuel from the lighter must have already evaporated

Santana nodded "I'll try"

Brittany leant forward in her seat as she watched in amazement the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

The flame expanded in front of them, growing from the size of a baseball to a soccer ball, and then it just kept growing. Rachel was very protected in her suit but she still backed up, instinctually.

"Okay that's enough Santana" Rachel told her as the ball reached about 5ft in diameter

"No, not yet" she heard the fiery girl call from the other side of the fire ball

"Santana!" Now Rachel really didn't feel safe. "San-" the word died in her throat as the ball collapsed in on itself. When her line of sight was free she could see Santana staring at each of her arms as she held them away from her body.

She looked like she was wearing sleeves made of fire. The flame then died, absorbed into the skin

Rachel raised the face shield "Looks like you're going to need fire proof clothing, Lopez" The fire must have burnt quickly as the fabric sleeves from her sweater were gone, and the edges up by her shoulders left charred.

...

When Quinn stepped into the choir room she didn't like what she saw, why were they doing this to her, first Mike and Tina, then Santana and Brittany and now Mercedes and Kurt. She spotted her usual place next to Rachel was free so picked up her pace to take her seat before one of the teens looming over her could take it

"... So you get we're sorry right, I mean we barely got past sectionals, and we know that's kinda our fault" Mercedes clutched at her bag strap over her shoulder, Quinn noted that that must have been painful for her to say, to apologise to Rachel and take responsibility for the divide in the group

"Guy's don't worry about it" laid back Rachel dismissed "We're friends right?"

"Of course we are and we just need you to know that we're here for you"

"I know that Kurt and I really appreciate it" Rachel told the petite boy

Rachel didn't need their friendship; she had Quinn, and Beth and Puck and the others. Yeah, Quinn knew that emotion, that feeling in her stomach: jealousy. It was the same feeling she got knowing someone else had Beth's attention. The same thing she had felt when Rachel was diverting Finn's attention a year and a half ago. Rachel couldn't be buying this crap, she wouldn't start hanging out with them would she? Just because they said sorry, she said sorry, she was there for Rachel... or was Rachel just there for her and that's why they were friends... would Rachel leave her?

She had to stop those types of thoughts running through her head. She was being ridiculous she sounded like a jealous l-

"Hey Quinn" she heard Rachel say. As the blonde refocused she realised Kurt and Mercedes had gone back to their seats. "How are you? Sorry I didn't get a chance to see you over the weekend" the brunette cringed

"Oh it's okay" _lie_ "I had time to organise some things and think about some things" she shrugged

"I haven't been a great friend lately" she reached out to gently place her hand on Quinn's shoulder supportively "I'm really sorry about th-ouch" they heard a loud snapping noise too as Rachel's hand got close to Quinn's shoulder

Quinn snapped her gaze to "What was that?"

"You gave me an electric shock" she laughed it off, but in truth her hand was a little numb from the shock. "Anyway, what sort of things did you think about, over the weekend?" she subtly rubbed her hand awake in her lap

"Nothing" Quinn shook her head dismissively "It doesn't matter" she didn't want to be any trouble... well she did, she wanted the brunette's attention but at the same time she didn't want to push her away. Why did all this have to get to her, Rachel was just a friend, she'd never cared that much for a friend before.

Rachel was about to protest when their 'teacher' showed up and started the club session.

...

Santana was okay once you got used to her, but Santana with a super power was a nightmare and not in the way you might first imagine.

She was like a kid who wanted all their parents attention... which would make sense as hers were never around. It was okay a first but whenever she was using her powers getting used to controlling the fire. Now she was calling for their attention every few minutes to show them what she could do now. They'd already found out the fire on her skin had no intention of covering any more of her body. The arms were the limit, which made Rachel's task of finding her a flame retardant suit or material to make an outfit, easier; she could just make it sleeveless.

Santana had been such an attention grabber that Rachel had dismissed Brittany, not deliberately, but she was so content watching Santana, she never asked for anything. And her powers, if correct were subtle unless she spoke so she was almost forgotten, until now.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I feel like I've been helping Santana too much and not you. How are you?" She even switched her monitor screen off on her computer to give Brittany her undivided attention.

"I'm fine" she chirped. She'd been stuck in the same position for the past hour, crossed legged on Rachel's swivel chair, with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, that she needed to stretch as she 'woke'

"We should look into your power development" Rachel said as she moved her stool closer to the other girl as she continued to watch a determined Santana "We don't even know if you can actually influence people through touch and-" a hand quickly wrapping itself round her wrist

"It's okay Rach; I really like seeing and feeling San so happy. And you don't need to worry so much about me, I'm fine" as Brittany kept a firm grip on her arm she felt the flying emotions, the worry the stress, all dissolve and fade from her body "I don't feel any different; it's just like reading body language only I'm really good at it."

"Well" Rachel pride her wrist away from Brittany's grasp "I think we can established that you can influence emotions through touch" she breathed as she felt everything flood back "Fairchild, um, note that" she rubbed her Brittany free wrist

"_I already have Miss"_ Rachel was sure there was a note of sarcasm in the computers tone but she dismissed it

"Quinn wants to tell you something" Brittany said casually

Rachel furrowed her brow "What do you mean?"

"Q, she wants to ask or tell you something. She's worried though. I don't know why" Brittany recited like it was nothing. But she was opening Rachel up to what she'd been blind too. Trying to balance the two halves of her alter ego was difficult, especially when both half of her had different closest friends.

"Do you know how long she's felt like that?"

Brittany shrugged before saying "Since San and I started hanging out with you"

"3 weeks?" Rachel exclaimed. She sighed and dropped onto the stool behind her

"You need to talk to her, about what's in your head too"

"What's in my head?" she tried to play coy. Which was a stupid idea, she couldn't escape Brittany.

"Don't be silly Rach; you know what's in your head. It's always the same with you" she shrugged.

She'd had a feeling she was avoiding Brittany for a reason. The usually innocent and often considered dim-witted girl was dangerous.

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	9. Lightning

**Thanks for the Reviews and Comments since the previous chapter: kag. san. in. love. 4eva, General Mac, ShadowCub, Renee89, BonesFABERRY, ZZ9PluralZAlpha, ToastenMarshmellow08, Ilianalovee, NZgleek91, VickiiMadd, Melody21, boston blue, HiddenBetweenTheLines, djsmith10186, faberryloving, Gardenia2, Volerian, wkgreen, Gleelover47, Guest, LoveSKINS94, Devin Jaste and agirl002**

**Again to Wheelie91 who has played a major role in the creation of the plot... as in came up with 90%+ of it, thanks for asking me to write this ;)**

**Posted: 25/11/12**

* * *

Lightning

Rachel yawned, loudly, as she sat at her computer. She was looking at stats for her suit, checking for damages, weaknesses and even opportunities for simple upgrades, only simple ones though. She didn't want to reconstruct anything, it might take days and in that time space she might need the suit, so it was better to have it ready to use at any moment.

Spending time on the suit wasn't what had her tired though; it was the juggling the time between her four main projects, five if she included school. Quinn, Santana and Brittany (which were a package deal) and the purifiers was keeping her busy enough, the fourth project: the suit development, had taken a back seat since the previous Monday. It was now Saturday morning and she had some time

"Late night with Q?" Santana asked from somewhere behind her. The space was warmer than it should have been so Santana was playing with fire... as usual. Rachel could normally hear her manipulating fire but the fluttering noise from the flame had blended with the hum of the air filtering system in the warehouse and she couldn't notice the difference anymore.

"We played with Beth, then watched some movies. I bought us dinner, just the usual" she shrugged, missing the glances with the sly smiles Santana and Brittany were giving each other.

"So Berry, I was thinking, and I'm ready" the Latina stated confidently

"Ready for what? To come out?" Rachel huffed a short laugh at her own joke. She turned on her stool to face the open floor of the base and the two other girls

"Funny" Santana sneered humourlessly "You already know we were outed to the entire school, which ended with me and Britts quitting Cheerios so we now spend all our time here hanging with you" there was no need to remind Rachel of that; she knew, she'd been there

"Oh, I feel so honoured" Rachel sighed sarcastically as she leant back on the lip of her desk behind her, supporting herself on her elbows "What are you ready for then?"

"For my superhero name and costume" she said like it was obvious

"Why? You need a better Halloween costume for next year?" the shorter brunette teased

"No, I wants to join you in whatever it is you're doing"

"Ooh me too" Brittany chimed in

Rachel just scoffed "What makes you think I'm going to allow you to help?"

"Oh please Berry, I'll be fire bitch and you can be all tin man and we'll have those fuckers in their place"

Rachel just shook her head and sighed again "No way" it was that simple, she didn't want to be responsible for another life like that.

"Then what was the point of letting me train"

"So you don't set someone of fire by accident. You tend to be more likely to light up when you're excited, do you want to burn Brittany?" putting the innocent blonde in the picture should have given Santana more perspective on the reality of the situation... and it did

"You don't get it do you? Those bastards tried to kill us too, if you're going after them, then so am I, you got no choice Berry, I'm your new partner"

"Sure you are" she rolled her eyes with this portion of sarcasm.

Santana folded her arms, a signature move when she was about to play her top card "Fairchild tell her"

"You're using my own companion against me now?"

"_Miss, it appears Super Bitch Santana wishes to join you in your mission. I have noted through my observations that she is now very attune to her abilities and you can trust her. I detect no betrayal or deception in her voice"_

"Thank you Fairchild" Santana thanked smugly

"'Super Bitch Santana'? You messed with my companion?" the smirk still plastered on the fiery girls face gave her the answer she already didn't need "I knew that variable programme was a bad idea" she muttered to herself before swivelling round on her stool turning back to her computer.

"Oh come on" the Latina tried again "I just need a super hero name and costume and I'll be ready to kick-ass by your side" she stated with her usual confidence.

Rachel snapped her head back round to look at her irritating friend (?) "Okay" Rachel was using sarcasm again "how about some red spandex and a 'No way in Hell!'" she yelled "You think it's easy? I haven't even face that much yet and I'm terrified of what could happen to me. I don't need your life in my hands too"

"But-"

"And I know your capable" Rachel kept going before Santana could cut in "But this is my responsibility"

"And who decided that?" Santana just kept pushing while Brittany watched their verbal back and forth from the side lines

"I did. I wouldn't even know where to begin with a suitable armour for you and as for your name, don't know if you noticed but you don't get to pick, you're just given it" she turned back to her computer again and muttered "I mean they were calling me 'Iron Man' for a few weeks, so sexist to assume it was a man. At least they've got it right now"

Brittany looked at Santana confused, everyone knew about Iron Man didn't they, so why wouldn't they assume it was him in his supposed one of a kind suit

"We thought it was Iron Man" Brittany said timidly

"Huh?" Rachel looked to the blonde with her unintelligent noise question.

"We thought it was Iron Man" she repeated... and people called her stupid

"Who's Iron Man?"

Santana just started at her incredulously. Sure the local news had tried to cover it all as a hoax but when you hear about weird things happening so often you start to believe a few of them, and this stark guy had been in the news so often it couldn't have been a hoax.

"You don't know who 'Iron Man' is?" Santana asked and Rachel just shook her head "That weapons guy, Stark?" again she shook her head "You really need to read more" she sighed

"What are you talking about?" Rachel furrowed her brow with irritated confusion.

"Iron Man... I-I thought that's where you got the suit from but then you said you made it so I assumed that's where you got the idea" but they'd never got to finish talking about it "I mean Hell Berry, you've even both got those weird things in your chest"

"I made this myself" she tapped the arc reactor through her black vest top "and the suit, it's my design" she said very convincingly

"You should look it up sometime" Brittany suggested like it wasn't a big deal

Santana went to open her mouth, to tell Rachel to look it up now but Rachel spoke first "You've distracted me, back to my earlier point, no Santana, you're not becoming a-a Super hero or whatever you want to call it"

She heard the strong, confident footsteps of Santana as she approached "I'm serious Rachel, I want to help" the Latina said in a surprisingly soft tone.

"I know... it's just not a good idea, I can't let you get involved in this mess" she kept her eyes on the screens ahead of her

"You don't even know what's going on yet. And look around you, we are involved" she leant over Rachel's shoulder so she couldn't avoid her

"Please Rach, we just want to help" she heard Brittany pout on the other side of her

"Brittany" she looked up at the girl standing to her left, her tone softened when she looked into those blue eyes. Was it an ability the blonde had, or just the innocence on her face that calmed Rachel...? Brittany wasn't touching her. "You're ability is more mental... psychological. I don't think you being in any place where physical... um fighting is needed would be... practical" she tried to explain "These people are dangerous and will have lots of weapons" Brittany just blinked down at her blankly

"She doesn't want you to get hurt because you're powers are more to do with peoples thoughts than fighting" Santana quickly explained

"Oh" the blonde girl hummed in realisation

"And I don't want you to get hurt either" Santana added quickly, letting her... still kinda friend who she was dating and not much else at the moment, know she cared for her too

"Well, we'll need to resume this discussion later, I'm heading over to Quinn's now" she said as she locked the computer "I'd appreciate it if you left too, I don't want you setting the place on fire"

"That's okay, I was gonna take Britt out on a date later" Santana said casually. Brittany's expression brightening didn't go unnoticed. "So how are things going with momma and baby Fabray?"

"They're good, Beth is so sweet" she smiled to herself "When Quinn feeds her when she's holding her, she wiggles her little toes, it's the cutest thing" she glanced up at Santana as she spoke, when she saw the smirk and the arched eyebrow on the Latina's face the smile dropped off her own "she feeds her with a bottle now" Rachel snapped

"Hey" Santana held her hands up in surrender "You were the one who was thinking about it"

"I was not" she spat back as she tried to also hold back from blushing at the ideas Santana had put in her head

"Whatever" Santana said dismissively "... How's things with Quinn?" she tried to ask casually

Rachel sighed heavily "I don't know, I think she's annoyed with me, the past week she'd been acting a little... differently"

"Oh please" Santana just scoffed, quickly growing impatient "you two are like a jealous couple"

"What are you talking about?" was Rachel really that oblivious?

"Really?" Santana looked at Rachel disbelieving "She doesn't like your attention being anywhere else but on her. You spent so much time this week with her, making it up to her for not being around for 3 weeks before that I wouldn't be surprised if Beth started calling you momma"

"Beth's actually slow on the speaking development; she barely calls Quinn a coherent form of that word" She commented factually, and subconsciously trying to distract the two teen mutants from what they were actually talking about

"Whatever Berry, you're avoiding the point"

"And what is your point?"

"You like her" She told Rachel bluntly "you probably always have in a nerdy lesbian way, but you like her, and she might just like you too"

"You're already like girlfriends only without kisses and sex" Brittany thought that explanation was necessary

"She's right, you're like a couple without the fun" And Santana felt that was necessary too

"You two are delusional" Rachel breathed dismissively

"No, you're just too busy playing super hero and being way too nice to us to see it" Santana said as she sat on the desk next to Rachel

"Did she ever ask you the question?" Brittany asked, referring back to what they'd talked about last week

"What question?" Rachel obviously didn't remember

"Yeah, what question?" Santana echoed, as she hadn't been in on the last discussion

"I don't know, Quinn just wanted to ask Rachel something, I could feel it" Brittany simply explained

"No she didn't... I don't think" Rachel searched her mind of her time with Quinn over the previous week, there was nothing there that she could think of as an important question. It had been a pretty normal week around Quinn and spending time with her. In fact she'd hardly worked on her suit or gone out in it because she'd been distracted "No, she didn't ask me anything important. But maybe she suspects something, with Iron Girl being in the news papers she might wonder if its me"

"Why would that be it?"

"Well she knows about my Arc reactor"

"How comes she knows?"

"Beth spat up on me... months ago. I was changing out of my sweater when she accidentally walked in on me, it was the first thing she saw, it's kinda hard to miss"

"Are you sure she wasn't staring at something else?" Santana raised an eyebrow as she smirked

"No" Rachel replied dryly "She was looking at the thing in my chest that shouldn't be there" she saw Santana, still wearing that smirk, open her mouth to make a smart comment so she cut her off "And by 'thing' I mean the arc reactor!"

"Fine" Santana huffed "What did you tell her when she saw it anyway?"

"I told her a part truth that it was to keep my heart beating. But I didn't tell her that I made the one that's in my chest right now, I let her believe it was the same one I was given in the hospital"

"And then what?"

"Nothing really... we don't talk about it. Not that I blame her" Rachel muttered the last part lowly, not that it mattered with the other girls so close by "Look, I have to get going now" She got up and grabbed her jacket from the wall peg by her desk "Make sure you lock up" she called out as she walked across the warehouse floor.

"We will" she heard them yell in unison as she walked away

She pulled her car key from her jacket pocket to unlock her Lexus, which was parked next to Santana's car which they'd now fixed

"Fairchild, make sure they lock up" she called out again as she smirked

"_Yes Miss"_

...

"Hey you made it" Quinn beamed at her friend when she opened the door to her apartment to her

"Of course I did" Rachel smiled too, but it was hiding the worry, what did Quinn mean exactly "Its Saturday"

"Well you missed the last few" and there was the dig Rachel had been expecting

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that" she said genuinely

"It doesn't matter" Quinn waved it off "Come in"

Rachel shut the front door behind her and routinely took her jacket off and hung it up "How was Beth this morning?" she asked casually as she joined Quinn in the kitchen area. She found the blonde standing at the sink with her back to her.

"Yeah Beth was... Beth. She slept through the night after you left and was okay this morning" She saw Quinn shrug.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked as she stepped closer tentatively.

Quinn stopped what she was doing; she dropped whatever she was holding back into the sink and dried her hands on a dish towel "Can I ask you something?"

Rachel's ears perked up at Quinn's words; maybe this was what Brittany was talking about "Anything"

"Why are you friends with Santana and Brittany all of a sudden?" okay... that wasn't quite what Rachel had been expecting. A recent conversation with the two girls mentioned in the question actually had Rachel, who didn't want to deny things any longer, hoping for a different type of question.

"It's, ah, complicated"

"I thought our friendship was complicated" she chuckled slightly "I'm a bitch to you, you're nice to me, doesn't make sense does it."

"A lot of things don't make sense" Rachel muttered "I know I haven't been a great friend lately, but they've had some trouble... I was just helping them out. But I'm here for you again Quinn" she told her

"Are you?" she didn't think she'd _ever_ heard Quinn sound so vulnerable, even when she was pregnant "It's just... you are a great friend, but" she closed her eyes as she prepared to say this "I know I don't have a right to say... but you haven't exactly been consistent with me"

Consistent, what was this? A relationship "I know" Rachel conceded "I'm sorry I just- I'm here for you again now"

"It's just" she kept her head ducked as she wrung the dish towel in her hands as she leant against the kitchen side "I had been thinking- But it doesn't matter now"

"No" Rachel stepped closer "It does matter, tell me"

"It's just" she finally looked up at her friend "I had thought of using that coupon you made for me"

"Yes" Rachel replied quickly "Use it, please" then she wouldn't be worrying about her so much, even though she'd tried to push it to the back of her mind with _so_ many other things she was dealing with. Quinn was stubborn so she'd given up on getting her to sell her car after that awkward Christmas day "Sell your car, I'll be here for you and Beth" she didn't care if she sounded desperate

"I don't know" Quinn hesitated "you're busy now... you have other friends" Rachel easily picked up on the bite to Quinn's words

"They're not my friends the way you are"

"You spend more time with them" Quinn shrugged her point as she turned back to the sink

"But I don't care for them as much as I do for you" Rachel tried to tell her

"Why do you care for me?" Quinn snapped, stepping closer to the brunette, using her height as an advantage to enforce some sort of fear into Rachel "Do you pity me, is that it?"

"Pity?" Rachel shook her head furiously "I don't pity you Quinn, I care for you, a lot and-" She paused when Santana's words from earlier echoed in her head '_You like her... you probably always have in a nerdy lesbian way'_ she closed the rest of the gap between them to say softly "I want to help you, please let me"

With Quinn so close to her and those Hazel eyes staring so intensely into her own she realised how easy it would be to just kiss her. All the crazy things Santana and Brittany had told her earlier came back to her. She glanced briefly at the soft pink lips in front of her and she wanted so much to just...

She tilted her head slightly and closed the tiny amount of space between them to capture Quinn's lips in soft gentle kiss, it was nothing more than the pressing of lips against lips. When Quinn didn't pull away Rachel pushed a little more, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Quinn start to move her lips against Rachel's. The shorter girl gently matched the rhythm as one of her hands found its way into Quinn's long blonde hair. She felt Quinn's arms wrap round her, her movement was hesitant but it was still movement, and not to push Rachel away.

Rachel ran her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip and smirked slightly as she heard the blonde moan. That was quickly wiped from her face when she felt Quinn push further, parting her lips for Rachel.

Something about this spontaneous moment felt completely perfect, like she should have been kissing her months ago. With Quinn's body against hers, Quinn's arms wrapped round her, and Quinn's lips moving against her own while their tongues dance sensually, deepening feelings and meaning to the moment, Rachel believed it couldn't have been any better.

It was like she could feel the sparks between them, and a strange power to air around them, like they were untouchable in their sanctuary.

And then just like that she felt two hands that had been on the small of her back now on her shoulders pushing her away and tearing her lips away.

By the time Rachel could open her eyes and comprehend what had happened Quinn had quickly turned her back to Rachel, to resume her chore at the kitchen sink "You should go" she breathed

There was a moment of stunned confused silence from the brunette before she tried to speak "But Quinn-"

"No" she said more firmly as she dropped a plate back into the sink with a loud clank "just go"

"B-but you, you kissed me back" she said, still able to feel Quinn's lips on her own

"No I didn't" she swiftly turned back to Rachel, like she had done before but she kept her distance this time "I can't- I can't-"

"You can't what?" Rachel snapped, they couldn't not talk about it. Sure she hadn't been close to Quinn in recent weeks but she wasn't avoiding Quinn and she didn't want Quinn to start avoiding her

"I-I just can't" her eyes were shiny "Now go. Please" she stressed the last word

"We need to talk about this"

Rachel wasn't getting the message so Quinn started pushing her towards the front door "No we really don't because there's nothing to talk about"

"How can there be nothing to talk about, I kissed you and you didn't just push me away" She pushed her own back against the front door so Quinn couldn't open it.

"Well I am now, I'm just really stressed and confused and I need you to go" she reached for the door handle and tugged at it, only to have Rachel shut it again by pushing it with her back

"Tell me you didn't like it" the shorter girl had a smirk-y look in her eye that Quinn really didn't like

"I didn't like it" She said without hesitation "What is with you? You're spending too much time with Santana" she accused

"Why are you bringing her up?"

"Because I was your friend first" she grabbed Rachel's arm roughly and pulled her away from the door "Now leave" she yanked the door open too and shoved Rachel out into the hall

"But-" the door slammed in her face "Quinn I get it, we can forget it, I'm sorry" she heard nothing on the other side of the door "Please, I'm sorry okay, I want to be your friend"

Rachel was relieved when she heard Quinn approaching the door again. She opened her mouth to say something when she was met with a face full of her jacket. She dragged it off her face in time to hear Quinn say

"I don't want to be your friend anymore" she went to slam the door shut again only to stop halfway "And before you make a smart comment, that doesn't mean I want to be anything else with you either" and then the door was shut again. Santana normally made the smart comments, did Quinn really think Rachel had been spending too much time with Santana

Rachel dropped her head and sighed. "I'm going to kill Santana and Brittany" she muttered before reluctantly leaving.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door:

Quinn couldn't believe she'd just let that happen, that kiss had left her a shaking mess, she shouldn't have let it get so far, she shouldn't have pushed it. But she didn't and now she was trembling.

Quinn tried to steady herself, return to the dishes when she felt faint. She grabbed the edge of the counter to steady herself. She touched her forehead, finding a film of cold sweat there. Her breathing became shaky as her muscles weakened, her hearing faded, then her vision. Her stomach twisted and tightened making her feel like she was about to throw up.

Instead she felt herself falling into a pit of darkness, she never felt herself reach the bottom.

...

When Quinn woke she felt nothing, no pain, no aches, no sickness. She climbed out of her bed, as soon as she was standing she saw a flash of something behind her eye lids.

She stopped worried that she'd got a head rush from standing too quickly, she grabbed onto the dresser next to her to support herself as she saw a flash of something again.

This time it was clearer, it looked like a comet falling to the earth. It made her feel like she was falling again, as if she was with the comet. That feeling made her open her eyes again to the darkness of her bedroom, and again she felt okay.

Her throat was dry though she wanted water. As she headed towards the kitchen area in the corner she felt a pull to the front door. Her mind and feet turned to the door and led her in that direction. She stopped to slip on a pair of worn sneakers and grabbed her coat before she headed out into the night.

Quinn didn't know where she was going, but something inside her did as she got in her car and just drove... and drove. She then found herself on the outskirts of town, parked by a wooded area. One part of her asked herself what was she doing here, but a stronger part of her made her get out of the car and walk

She walked through silence, only the snapping of twigs and crunch of frozen winter leaves under her feet to keep her company as she delved deeper into the woods. The icy cold air nipped at her extremities, she hadn't thought to pick up gloves, she hadn't even done up her coat. And even now she didn't she just kept walking until she reached a clearing.

Quinn looked up to the sky and she saw it again as she blinked: The comet that fell to the sky, this time she welcomed the falling feeling. With her eyes closed she followed the image of the falling rock to the ground. As she opened her eyes again she was staring at the ground in front of her.

Again she was drawn to the spot. She rushed forward and dropped to her knees to scrape away at the dirt with her bare hands. It didn't take long, just under a thin layer of dirt her hand met something more solid. Her hand immediately seized whatever it was, and with her grip firm she pulled it out of the ground

She raised the hammer above her head as she stood slowly. The hammer was the size of a sledge hammer but with a bigger head. One side was square and solid the other side shaped like the head of an axe, sharp and curved.

As she stood tall with the hammer over her, the heaven opened up above. Lighting struck down around her until one bolt collided with the hammer. The electricity flowed down her body as the wind around her picked up.

Quinn didn't panic, she embraced everything she felt even when her clothes started to change, the old ones were torn away as they were replaced with something new, that looked like it had come from another age.

A light weight metal and leather armour layered itself over her skin. The armour was as light as the hammer she held. A red cape wrapped itself to her and she felt something settle on her head. A metal loop, like a crown which was finished with two silver wing shaped pieces on either side.

Suddenly words echoed in her head, but she felt like they were coming from the hammer, or even the lightening that still struck her. The voice was deep, mysterious but comforting to this teenager.

"_Mjölnira, the hammer forged by Thor and Mjölnir themselves. Whoever can wield this hammer will wield the power of Thora, true daughter of Thor"_

And with another crackle of thunder-

Quinn woke to find herself face down on her bed. She raised her face off her pillow and squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a moment, as if to clear them. When she opened them again she realised that she really was on her bed... which was weird because she was sure she passed out in the kitchen.

She slowly sat up and stretched "what a weird dream" she muttered to herself. That's when a flash of lightening lighting the room through the bedroom window behind her, let her catch her reflection in the mirror on the dresser "Holy sh..." she trailed off as she focused on what she was looking at.

The armour, just like in her dream, she was wearing it. And then she realised the hammer... she was holding it loosely in her right hand

...

A flash of lightening immediately followed by the low rumble of thunder disturbed Rachel from her light sleep. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was, she was at the Berry residence in her dark empty basement.

And then she remembered why she had come back here; it was nearer and there was no chance to find Santana and Brittany there, ready to attack them with questions. She knew even thinking seriously about what they'd said was a mistake but then to actually be stupid enough as to kiss Quinn, tired, stressed and confused Quinn... she sighed to herself as she sat up on the edge of her cot bed in the corner of the room

She didn't want to think about it anymore, it was making her feel sick, shaky nervous sick. Quinn would have to face her at some point but Rachel wasn't sure if she was looking forward to that either.

Unable to get any sleep she went over to her old desk and grabbed her old laptop, the one she'd bedazzled and decorated with stickers. She rolled her eyes at her past self for what she'd done to the laptop before taking it back to her bed.

As she sat there and logged on to the old machine she remembered her dad had put various 'parental' locks on it. She'd have to hack them, and thanks to Fairchild she was more familiar with hacking security files. So she might as well give it a shot.

She wanted to look up something Santana and Brittany had mentioned earlier.

She typed in Iron Man in the search bar and various links to news articles came up. She knew she wouldn't be able to access them anyway, but she clicked on one, she planned on battling the security wall head on.

If she'd done this search earlier she would have had no problem, the computers at the base were hers, and her parents didn't know about them. But this basic laptop had been a gift from them, and it had been given to her with all the security put in place.

Was the world outside the end of her street really so horrible that her dad wanted to shield her from it, or was there something else, something bigger going on. Judging by reactions so far, she'd say it was the second thing.

As she battled through the encrypted she felt there something familiar in the style of what she was breaking through, a pattern she'd faced before. She didn't want to think about that right now though, not when she'd just broken in and was staring at the news article she had clicked on.

Article after article, for over 2 hours she read through them, not believing her eyes.

Apparently a man named Tony Stark took over his father's weapon manufacturing company. This man created an arc reactor for his chest, just like hers, only his was based on a design of a much bigger one that had been used in his manufacturing business. She read another article that told her he'd stopped making weapons and was now working on clean energy, inspired by the thing in his chest. She was able to find out that his arc reactor was to protect his heart from shrapnel in his chest.

And then the suit, though his had more weapons, as she saw from video footage caught by 'fans' and demo videos, and his was more... 'showy' as it was painted red and yellow or gold, it wasn't easy to tell on the screen in front of her.

Rachel wasn't sure how to feel after this revelation. She'd made the same things as he did... without knowing they already existed. Even the details were similar...

Rachel eventually exhausted herself with the thoughts and reading and the glare from the screen in the dark room. So she decided to sleep on it and research more in the morning... although she wasn't sure if anything she could read on line was going to help her understand why_ she_ had built identical equipment.

...

Sunday had been tough for Quinn. She changed out of the leather/metal armour with cape and... crown, and hid it in her closet with the hammer. It was all so weird, and Quinn knew that, no matter how loudly her mind was telling her everything was right.

Her Sunday morning got worse when she went to open her bedroom door and accidentally tore it off its hinges.

Luckily she had gathered herself and even propped the door up so it didn't look broken just in time for Puck to drop Beth off again.

Once her baby girl was home she found herself able to calm down and try to figure out how and what exactly had happened last night.

...

Monday morning and Rachel decided to get it over and done with, she had to talk to Quinn, she didn't want to wait any longer. At least here Quinn wouldn't make a big scene in front of everyone, it would give away the fact that something had happened.

Luckily it wasn't long before she caught a flash of that long blonde hair out the corner of her eye as she stood by her locker. She looked up the hallway to see Quinn storming away from her. "Quinn" she yelled as she slammed her locker and headed after her.

Quinn just ignored her and kept walking. She hugged the books she was holding tighter to her front and kept her head down as she heard the slapping of footsteps on the linoleum floors trying to catch up with her

"Quinn, wait, I need to talk to you"

"Leave me alone" she yelled back as she kept marching

"No wait" Quinn felt someone grab her wrist and tug her back, she fiercely ripped her hand away from Rachel's grip and finally faced the girl with a fire in her eyes

"What do you want?" she snapped bearing down on the shorter girl

Rachel glanced either side of her to make sure no one was really close "I want to talk about what happened Saturday"

"Well I don't" she started to walk away

"What are you scared of?" Rachel asked, loud enough for the words to echo down the hallway

"Scared!" Quinn scoffed "You think I'm scared?"

"Yeah, you are, why else would you keep running for me. I just want to talk, to straighten things out"

"Evidently there's not much straight about you"

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically "Real mature Quinn" she folded her arms protectively "You're making such a big deal out of this its as if you've got something to hide" yeah she went there

Like a flash of lightening Quinn had dropped her books on the floor and had Rachel pinned to the lockers, the blonde's hand round her neck. Rachel felt her eyes bulge and pain strain in her chest as she struggled to breathe due to Quinn's hand round her throat so tightly. She stopped struggling when she saw the glow in the other girls eyes.

Quinn must have seen something in Rachel's eyes. It was like a light switch being turned on and an entire room flooding with light. The fear that looked back at her made her own eyes soften. She quickly released Rachel letting her fall to the floor "I'm so sorry" she exhaled lowly before leaving, just as she had tried to do before, only this time without her books. She had to push a few spectators out of the way as she made her escape.

Rachel didn't even notice the two girls step up either side of her until they had grabbed each of her arms to help her up. Once they'd helped Rachel up they looked back down the hallway to catch Quinn shoving another student out of the way before she disappeared round a corner

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I-I don't know" Rachel rasped as she rubbed her throat, which didn't really help "I must have struck a nerve"

Brittany just nodded, not really understanding what Rachel meant, Santana however was thinking... that looked panicked and out of control... maybe Quinn had a secret, a secret like hers and Brittany's.

Quinn went straight to her car, panicked by what happened. It was the power, the strange wonderful power she had obtained from the hammer she'd found in the woods. It had got to her; it had to be because of that, why else would she hurt Rachel? Why would she hurt someone she... cared about?

No it was the whole weird even that had happened that weekend... the hammer not the kiss. She had to clarify that in her mind.

She sighed to herself at a loss on what to do, she couldn't face school right now, not Rachel, or Santana or even Brittany... or anyone else who'd seen her crazy outburst for a little comment, one that matched the accusation she'd just made.

Now Quinn just cringed at her behaviour "it wasn't me" she told herself "It wasn't" she repeated. It was like her anger had been magnified, it was stronger, like when she'd ripped the door of its hinges. She was stronger.

...

Meanwhile across town, her dad wasn't having a much better morning when he got yet another unexpected phone call

"Hello" he then reeled off the usual professional introduction. Leroy wasn't sure why he was the littlest bit surprised when he heard the voice on the other end of the line

"_L?"_

"Yes R" he sighed heavily down the phone

"_We have another assignment for you"_

"I can't-" he tried, as always to cut the conversation, wishing it would just end there.

"_No you must. If you do this last thing for the good of the organisation, we will let you go"_

He thought about it for a second, he looked around the office to make sure no one was observing him before he leant forward against his desk inside his cubicle "... I'm listening"

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	10. Taken

**Thanks for reviewing since the previous chapter: Monichanz, wkgreen, Ilianalovee, VickiiMadd, ToastedMarshmellow08, djsmith10186, NZgleek91, cressey, lemon-rind, Devin Jaste, General Mac, Ea, boston blue, mika-faberryluver4395, LoveSKINS94 and gleek30**

**Posted: 28/11/12**

* * *

Taken

Rachel knocked cautiously on the door to Quinn's apartment. Luckily she'd been able to sneak through the door outside as someone was leaving. She didn't want to speak, actually that was a lie, she did want to speak to Quinn, but she knew that wouldn't be happening. She'd lost Quinn... and to be honest, she was almost terrified of her right now. But she didn't want Quinn to know that, so here she was, trying to return the books Quinn had left on the floor in the school hallway earlier when she attacked Rachel

"Quinn it's me" she called out when she heard no movement from the other side of the door "I know you don't want to talk, but I've got your books" she called again and paused, waiting and hoping for a non-abusive verbal reply. When she didn't get one she put the books down on the floor "They're on the floor, I'm going now"

She was halfway to the stairs when she heard the door open behind her. She just froze, too scared to actually face her but at the same time too afraid to just leave

"Rachel?" she heard her name cautiously said so she turned around. She found Quinn holding her books standing in her door way, with tears in her eyes she inhaled sharply as she saw the bruising to Rachel's neck "I'm s-so sorry" Quinn said shakily, almost as if she'd been the one who was attacked viciously

"It doesn't matter" Rachel told her

"No its not, I didn't mean to hurt you I-I just, I don't even know what happened-"

"I messed up" Rachel told her, as if it was supposed to explain everything "It's okay" she waved a hand "I'm going now" she walked away sadly, her head hung low and her hands stuffed into her jacket pockets.

Quinn tried to say something but no words came out, and before she knew it Rachel was gone, out of sight. Beth starting to whine and fidget from inside the apartment drew Quinn back in before she could even think of going after Rachel. She dropped her head with a sigh and went back into her apartment, back to her daughter.

...

Santana parked her car in the warehouse next to Rachel's car. She didn't know Rachel had stopped by Quinn's after school so it was no surprise to see the shorter girls car here.

As she got out of her car her cell phone started to ring, she immediately smiled to herself as she pulled it out of her pocket. She recognised the ringtone, it was the only personalised one on her phone and she hadn't been the one to set it.

She hit the answer button and greeted knowingly "Hey Britt" she hadn't needed to look at the caller ID

"_Hey San, I'm just leaving home"_

"That's okay, I just got to Berry's, see you soon"

"_Yeah. So where you taking me tonight?"_

"It's a surprise" she smirked to herself as she walked confidently across the warehouse floor. She faltered for a moment furrowing her brow when she saw Rachel laying on the floor by her desk, her jacket folded as a pillow as she stared at the ceiling.

Santana smiled again though when she heard Brittany's voice _"Is it Breadsticks?"_

"How did you know?" she faked shock, missing Rachel roll her head to the side and then roll her eyes as she watched Santana talk all mushy to her girl. Even if they hadn't defined anything yet, you'd have to be stupid to not know where it was going

"_I'm just really good at reading you"_

"Oh yeah I forgot" Santana chuckled "Anyway" she started more seriously "I want to ask you something tonight"

"_Ooh what is it?"_ she heard Brittany ask excitedly

"You'll have to wait until tonight" Santana teased lowly. She then noticed Rachel still laying there fake gagging at her, she narrowed her eyes at the girl before turning her back to her so she could get some 'privacy'

"_Oh"_ she heard Brittany whine _"okay"_ and then pouting _"Can we go to your after?"_

"Yeah... um, okay" Santana muttered shyly

"_We haven't had any alone time for a long time"_

"Yeah I know" Santana muttered "I'll see you soon yeah"

"_Okay I'm about to get in my car"_

"You sound like you've been walking" Santana analysed with a furrowed brow

"_Yeah, the neighbours have builders, they parked a van across the drive so I had to park further down the street"_ she explained _"See you soon"_ with a click the call was disconnected. Santana pouted to herself that she didn't get to say another goodbye. She put the phone away before joining Rachel

"What's up?" she asked as she looked down at Rachel

The brunette continued to just look up at the ceiling, she half heartedly shrugged "Nothing"

"Are you okay?" Santana got another shrug as a reply. Getting aggravated by this Rachel she nudged her with the toe of her boot in Rachel's ribs

"Ow!" Rachel whined "What are you doing?" she sat up holding her side

"Cool it Berry, I hardly touched you" she checked the floor before sitting down opposite Rachel. She softened her tone as she asked "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine" Rachel answered dismissively as she sat cross-legged "I took Quinn her books"

Santana looked surprised but kept her voice calm "Did you talk?"

"Not really... she saw the bruising" she raised her head to indicate her neck. She didn't notice Santana grimace. "She said she was sorry" Rachel then furrowed her brow as she thought back "I think she'd been crying... but I didn't hang around. She didn't want me to" another shrug that made Santana want to slap her

"Look, Q's just having a gay panic-"

"She pinned me to a locker by the neck, and you didn't see her eyes there was something there like a weird glow. Not like her eyes normally are"

"Well you'd know"

"What do you mean by that?" she narrowed her eyes at the Latina

"Oh come on" she scoffed "Even when she was bitchin' to your face, you're still annoyingly confident, I bet you just stared into her eyes" she teased, getting a shove in the arm from Rachel

"What about you being all smiley and soft on the phone to Brittany?" she tried to tease back

"That's different" she excused sternly "As for Q and you... if there's anything I can do-"

"Honestly" Rachel cut her off "I don't think there's anything anyone can do... I just need to wait until Quinn calms down, apologise again and hope she'll want to be friends with me again"

"Bullshit!" Santana snapped startling Rachel "You really want to be just friends with her?"

"I-I..." she trailed off with a sigh as she bowed her head "I'd rather have her in my life than not at all"

"Ugh, noble Berry" she shook her head "If you want her you should fight for her"

"I already tried and we all saw how badly that ended" she coughed, raising her voice hadn't been a good idea after the voce grip Quinn had had on her neck earlier. She then deflated with a sigh

"It's okay Rach" Santana reached out cautiously and gently placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder "We'll figure something out"

"Don't bother" Rachel sourly shrugged Santana's hand off and got up "Thanks, anyway" she muttered as she started toward the living quarters.

Santana was about to go after her when her cell phone rang again. She furrowed her brow, it was Brittany calling, she couldn't have gotten lost could she?

...

Brittany had been standing at her car, innocently going through her purse looking for her car keys when the van that had been parked across the driveway to her house crept closer to her car.

She didn't even notice when it stopped behind her car and two men got out. No she didn't notice until they grabbed her, an arm round her middle and another over her mouth to muffle her shrieks and dragged her into the van. As soon as the side door slid shut, her eyes adjusted to the low light, and her screams calmed, as her lungs were drowned by nervous breathing.

She saw the back of two men, one had grabbed her and was climbing into the front passenger seat, and the driver as she lay, thrown back on the van floor. Before she could say anything or scream again something was placed tightly over her mouth. She looked into the eyes of the third man as she struggled to breathe.

She recognised him, but she didn't know him. As she faded she could read him, she felt an unnatural hate and anger towards her... but also a panic. She faded into unconsciousness before she could try to read more into him...

...

"Hello? Britt, what's up?" Santana asked cautiously

"_Listen very carefully I will only say this once"_

The robotically disguised voice on the other end of the phone shook Santana to her core, so much so she dropped her phone making it clatter on the floor. This couldn't be happening.

She was frozen to the spot until Rachel was by her side with worry all over her face at how pale Santana looked. She crouched down and picked the phone up, she hit a button and placed it face up on her desk next to them.

"_Are you still there?"_ the voice came over the phone again

Rachel silently nudged Santana and waved her hand gesturing for her to speak as she gently started tapping away at the keys on her computer.

"Y-yeah, I'm still here" she forced out

"_Are you alone?"_

She looked to Rachel who nodded her head furiously as she finished with her computer. It came up on screen that they were now being recorded. Rachel had actually surprised herself, everything she'd just done was instinct

"Yes" Santana answered, she was still frozen to the spot though, her heart was in her throat waiting for the voice to give a conclusion she was waiting for.

"_Good, now listen, we have your girlfriend"_ Rachel saw Santana clench her eyes closed, forcing herself not to break, this really couldn't be happening, not Brittany, she'd never hurt anyone _"If you ever want to see her again you are to come alone to an address I will give you in a moment, do you understand?"_

She was biting her lip to stop herself from crying, she just knew she shouldn't sound weak at a point like this. She felt Rachel's hand slip into hers and give it a gentle squeeze

"Yes" she forced out strongly

"_Good girl"_ the voice said patronisingly. They then recited an address _"Make sure you come alone"_ and then the connection was cut.

"Okay Fairchild, stop recording" Rachel said loudly, she let go of Santana's hand to return to her computer so she could select the part of the conversation that included the address of where they wanted Santana to go "Okay Fairchild, I want you to access all cameras in the area, I want to get a look of this place before we go it"

"_Yes Miss"_ The friendlier synthetic voice announced

"Now Santana-" She cut herself off when she saw tears rolling down the Latina's face "Hey" she said softly "We'll get her back, I promise"

"How could I have let this happen" she whimpered "I should have picked her up, I shouldn't have left her side

"Santana, this is in no way your fault" Rachel said sternly, getting a slight nod from Santana "It will be okay" she reassured her "Now snap out of this, I need Super Bitch Santana right now so we can get your girl back"

She sniffed again then wiped at her face quickly "You're right"

"I know it sucks right now, but we'll fix this. You're fire and my tech, we'll have her home soon" Rachel was right and not just that they'd get her back, but that this felt like home, to all of them lately.

"Okay"

"Good" she patted Santana on the back. She wanted to break down a little but she had to stay strong and focused for both Santana and Brittany "Right, suit up"

Santana nodded slowly as she watched the screens in front of her focus on a seemingly harmless looking abandoned house on the opposite edge of town. It then registered to her exactly what Rachel had just said "Wait, what?"

"Fairchild, mine and Santana's suits please" Rachel stood on the circular slight platform and held still, her feet parted and her arms away from her body as the robotic limbs came from the floor and dressed her in the Iron Girl suit. She left the face panel open so she could see Santana's expression fully as another section in the floor opened up and a headless, armless mannequin was risen on a platform wearing a black suit

"What the hell?" Santana muttered in awe

"Sorry, you have to dress yourself" Rachel told her as she adjusted to movement in her suit again. She still wasn't completely familiar with the feeling of being inside the armour "Its Kevlar which is flame retardant and bullet resistant, with a leather lining over the top... I thought you might appreciate that I tried to make it look better. The Kevlar's hardly flattering anyway"

"I-I don't know what to say" she just looked stunned "I only asked two nights ago" she looked straight to Rachel

"I know" Rachel started, like it was nothing "I've been working on it for 2 weeks... it was supposed to be a surprise" she shrugged... again

"So you do want me by your side kicking ass" she smirked slightly, only slightly though.

"Like I could stop you if I said no" Rachel huffed a laugh

"True" Santana nodded

"Get changed, I think I've already got a plan"

.

"Okay Berry, this is freaky" Santana said after she'd changed into the suit "It fits too well"

"Fairchild analysed your measurement"

"Okay" she said slowly. Her tone then quickly changed to anxious when she saw movement on the screen in the back ground getting her attention "What's the plan?"

"Well she's definitely there" Rachel told her "I saw a van pull into the garage while you were changing, it must be them" she concluded. Rachel picked up a box on the table and handed it to Santana. The Latina opened the box to find an ear piece "Wear it so we can keep in contact" the short brunette told her

Santana did as she was told and then asked again "How's this going down then?"

"They're asked for just you. It's the purifiers it has to be, so they don't plan on you getting away. If they know you're a Pyrokinetic, which they most likely do, then they'll be ready to battle your ability"

"That doesn't help to let me know what to do"

"Okay, so I was thinking, you go in first. You've got a good range on that ear piece, I'll stay back a mile or so, I can be with you in about 30 seconds in this thing once you give the call, but I need you to get in their first to get an idea of numbers in there ready to take you"

"They might kill me before you get there" Santana said, not afraid to admit she was afraid. She'd rather have the tin man with her, that didn't make her a cowardly lion though

"You got a better idea"

"Well seeing as they plan to kill me and Britt anyway I say we just charge in there, kill the fuckers for taking my girl and get the hell out of there"

"Well that sounds a bit more you" Rachel sighed "let's stick with my plan, you drive there in your car, I'll follow over head"

Rachel was about to put the face shield down when she heard Santana breathe shakily "Fine"

"We're going to get her back" Rachel said again, more forceful than before "Now let's move" she patted Santana on the back not thinking about how heavy she was right now, it definitely jolted Santana into action. She jogged over to her car, she'd left her keys in the ignition, it's not like anyone was going to take it so she didn't see the point in locking it while it was parked there anymore.

...

"Okay Berry, I hope you're right about this plan" Santana said as she walked up the drive way to the front door "Abandoned house my ass" she muttered "it looked smaller on TV this is a mansion, we'll never find her"

"_Don't be so negative"_

"She could be dead already" she hissed

"_Don't"_ Rachel told her harshly _"just don't think like that. They won't have killed her if they want you to cooperate"_

"Oh now I feel much better" Santana muttered with heavy sarcasm as she rang the doorbell

"_Just stay cool"_

"Yeah you're telling a Pyrokinetic to stay cool, I'll tell you how that one works out" Yeah Rachel really didn't like the sound of that. Santana opened her palms and with a tiny flick of her wrists they were both alight, a fire ball in each hand.

The Purifier who opened the door didn't stand a chance as he opened the door. Santana mercilessly threw fire at them, setting their robe ablaze. His screaming as he ran back into the 'house' didn't put her off. She just followed inside, and intensified her power making it over both her arms to the strap of her vest on her shoulder.

"_Santana" _she heard Rachel warn but it was too late, they shouldn't have tried to take what was hers. 3 more purifiers came at her with heavy guns, she knew they weren't any normal guns, it was as if the fire in her blood could feel the ice waiting in the barrels. Now she knew they'd been prepared for her.

As they raised their guns she raised her palms, sending a jet stream of fire towards them turning them all to ash. She kicked through their dust as she delved deeper into the dark house. The surrounding walls were burnt, thanks to her, and scattered with a few small flames that were sure to grow if they weren't soon extinguished. She quickly absorbed the little flames, storing its power for herself.

Santana stood in the centre of a grand foyer as she waited and listened for her next attacker, or maybe for a hint where Brittany could be. Purifiers started showing up in every doorway and on the upper level around her with those ice guns.

Santana just smirked to herself, this was going to be like one of those arcade games. She raised her palms and started sending blast of flame, like fire balls, rather than a stream of flame to each of her enemies

"_Santana, I said wait"_ she heard Rachel whine bossily in her ear peace moments before she heard the front door get thrown of her hinges behind her as Rachel shot into the building. She had to quickly put her hands out in front of her and reduce power in all 4 thrusters to decelerate before she hit Santana.

That's when she saw a scene unfold in front of her as if it was in slow motion. A hooded purifier stepped out of a room behind Santana, a simple hand gun perfectly poised in their hand, like they handled one all the time, as they raised it to point at the back of the Latina's head.

Rachel got their first, landing heavily right behind the purifier so she could swat their arm away, knocking the gun out of their hand before they could squeeze the trigger. They yelped in pain and cradled their arm as they backed away quickly, back into the room they'd come from

Rachel strutted in the metal suit into the room after the hooded man. As soon as he saw her in the door way he dropped his gun and backed himself against the wall. He started frantically rooting through his robe pocket to find something, most likely to use against her when she held up a hand, the palm repulsor in the centre glowing

"Hold it right there" she told him, her voice was distorted, almost disguised as it was electronically projected from the suit, but the man recognised it. That was the real reason he froze, one of his fears had come to life.

Rachel crept closer to get a better look at him, she planned on blasting him right through that wall, turning him into soup. He held up his hands in surrender but that didn't deter Rachel this guy had already done the unforgiveable, he had probably murdered many people and ruined many lives.

With her left hand she grabbed the scruff of his robe at his neck, she needed some answers first.

"Tell me where the girl we're looking for is being kept" she dragged him closer then slammed him back against the wall "Tell me" she demanded more heavily. She slammed him again the wall again and as she dragged him forward for a third time his hood fell down.

Rachel didn't mean to gasp but she couldn't help it as she came face to face with her father, Leroy "You" she said shakily. She let her face shield flip up to reveal her face

"You" He let out a defeatist sigh as all his suspicions and beliefs from a moment ago were confirmed, his daughter was Iron Girl "All this time I hoped you wouldn't be like her... and you're like him"

"What?"

"You!" Rachel was interrupted as she heard "Tell me where she is" she demanded as she held a perfect fire ball in her hand

"You're too late" he spat angrily, but Rachel saw in his eyes, it was laced with fear "As soon as your friend attacked they would have killed her as a precaution"

"You son of a bitch I'll flame you-"

"No Santana" Rachel said firmly as she stood between Santana and Leroy, her back to the Latina "Where were they keeping her?" she couldn't believe him, she just couldn't. It wasn't over until she'd seen it for herself

"She was in the attic" Leroy spat. Once that last word spilt from her mouth Santana was gone, running through the building finding a route to the highest room, the attic. "What are you going to do with me?" Leroy asked his daughter

"You..." she closed the face shield again, to avoid direct eye contact and to hide all her true emotions "You will leave Lima, and never come back. If I see you again, I won't hesitate to finished what we started here" she warned as she roughly let go of his robe "I mean it" she added as a final warning before she backed out the room

She needed to find Santana in case she found something... something bad.

She had no clue where Santana was as she looked above her. She really needed to install some sort of infra red detection so she could see through walls. Instead of taking the stairs she took a short cut. She stood in the foyer and put the thrusters on and hurtled herself through the ceiling through to the third floor and then kept going through to the fourth floor, also the attic.

Her eyes widened at what she found when she got there. And not a millisecond later Santana came through the door on the other side of the room. She gasped too at what she saw.

"What?" Brittany shrugged as she stood over two men, two huge men, who were definitely bigger than Brittany. Santana just went straight to her and gathered the blonde in her arms. She hugged her so tightly it was as if she was never going to let her go "San what's wrong?"

Santana pulled back just enough to look the other girl in the eye "I thought I'd lost you" she then dove in for a passionate kiss, surprising even Brittany. They hadn't shared one this passionate in some time.

Feeling out of place Rachel looked at the two bodies in front of them, she was curious when she was sure she recognised at least one of them. She crouched down next to them and noticed, almost quite visibly, that they both had broken necks... had Brittany really done this?

She decided them, as Brittany and Santana were distracted, to solve her curiosity and try and figure out who these men were and why she recognised at least one of them.

Where their robes had ridden up slightly she noticed they were wearing normal clothes underneath. She felt wrong as she practically looted their corpses. She made sure she was finished quickly, once she found their wallets eh left them alone

She quickly read the names and froze, more people were involved than they'd imagined "Um, guys" she looked up to see them still kissing "Guys!" she snapped louder, yet she was still surprised when they _did_ break apart

"What!?" Santana snapped, annoyed at being disturbed, obviously

"These men... they were Karofsky and Azimio... Senior"

"You mean..."

"It was their dads" she nodded "We need to get out of here" she gently pushed them back towards the door "I'll meet you down there, now hurry" she ushered them out of the room.

For all they knew there were many more purifiers heading their way. She let Brittany and Santana take the long way while she lowered herself back down through the hole she'd left through the building. She checked the room where she'd left a certain person who had betrayed her trust, he wasn't there.

"Rach?" she heard timidly behind her

"Oh right" she shook herself from her heart breaking thoughts as she led the other two out the front door and back down the street to Santana's car "Now you two go, back to the base and wait for me there" she told them I her metallic voice

"But-"

"No buts Santana, you already disobeyed me once, just get to the base and stay there please. We'll need to figure some things out but later" She was getting ready to set the thrusters when words stopped her again

"Where are you going?" Santana demanded but calmed again when she felt Brittany's hand slip into her own.

"I've got some questions... I might be able to get some answers... if I can find the right person" Before they could ask her anymore questions she was gone, flying away like a rocket up into the sky.

* * *

**I know, not the best chapter, but this is like the tip of the iceberg for all the action stuff coming up**

**So... yeah, let us know what you thing...**


	11. Profiling

**Okay, so I'm doing something crazy and updating again already. But its only a short one... so that's probably why...**

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: VickiMadd, ToastedMarshmellow08, wkgreen, boston blue, Ilianalovess, thetamarine, Monichanz, djsmith10186, CallSign-EverGreen, NZgleek91, faberryloving, lemon-rind, fussyviolet, You-Know-Who-I-Is, Pitu fita, cressey, gleek30, agirl002 (for chap 9 & 10), Volerian, General Mac and Devin Jaste.**

**Posted: 29/11/12**

* * *

Profiling

For 17 years of her life, or so she believed, Rachel had walked or been walked up and down the path through the front yard. It was a seemingly normal thing to do, it was just the walk she'd take to get from the street to the front door and back, nothing irregular about that.

But as she walked up it right now, in the Iron Girl suit, everything had changed as she walked to the Berry's front door, and it wasn't just her attire.

As she neared the entrance she noticed the door wasn't shut properly, so she nudged it open further without hesitation

"...What do you mean, we have to leave? Where's Rachel"

"No, w-we can't take her, we just have to go"

"We're not leaving"

"She's why we're leaving"

She could hear the animated discussion going on further inside, so she tried to keep quiet, but that was hard when you were wearing what felt like a tonne of steel.

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel is why we have to leave, things have messed up" Leroy sounded desperate... unsurprisingly

"You're not making any sense" Hiram sounded shaky and unsure... again, unsurprisingly "please tell me what's going on"

"I-I can't you just have to trust me"

"I'm scared" she heard Hiram admit "You have to tell me what's going on"

Rachel crept closer and closer to the study door where the commotion was coming from

"I can't, lets just pack our things and go"

"How can you expect me to just leave without an explanation?"

"I just-" he stopped, frozen as he saw her standing in the door way in her shiny silver suit. His husband who'd had his back to the door looked to Leroy worried before slowly turning around. He gasped and stumbled back when he saw the outline of the metal soldier watching them; her eyes were lit up bright blue, like the reactor in her chest, making her disguised stare more intense and unnerving

She looked at the shorter man cowering in the corner "I thought I told you to leave Lima" her metallically altered voice rang out from the suit. She knew Leroy wouldn't leave anyway. His feelings for Hiram were real; she knew they had to be after they'd spent so many years together.

"I couldn't just go" at Leroy's words Hiram snapped his head toward his husband "I can't just-" Rachel held out a hand to stop him speaking before he started crying, she didn't want to soften, she had to remember she didn't trust him. "Rachel" he tried again

"Rachel!" Hiram's head snapped back again. She raised the face shield to reveal her true identity

"Hi dad" she smiled sadly

"What the hell is going on here?" Hiram demanded as he backed up and looked between his husband and daughter

"I'll give you a few minutes" Rachel backed away, thinking it was time Leroy did something right. She shut the door behind her and waited just outside the door

.

It could have been 5 minutes it could have been 20, Rachel hadn't been keeping track, she'd been too busy straining her ears to hear what was going on inside. It had started with muffled voices then escalated to incoherent yelling and ended with Hiram storming out of the room and rushing upstairs leaving Rachel torn.

She'd come here to talk to Leroy, to try and get answers but she couldn't let Hiram just run and hide. From what she'd seen so far, there was no way he'd been involved in whatever was going on.

She looked into the study and pointed accusingly at her- Leroy "stay here, I want to talk to you" she then headed upstairs, with heavy footsteps making the stairs creak. She found Hiram sat on the edge of his and Leroy's bed.

She wasn't sure what to say as she watched the vulnerable man from the doorway. Luckily she didn't have to

"I met him when you were about 10 months old" Hiram started softly. It was then that she saw he was cradling a photo frame in his hands "... At the time I knew I wasn't ready to have kids" Rachel edged in slowly and noticed exactly what picture he was staring at, it was a simple one of the three of them when she was about 6 or 7 at the park "... but there was something about him, and you" he finally looked up to his metal clad daughter "I fell in love with him, and you Rach" he smiled at her fondly, though he was probably breaking inside, everything he'd had in his life for the past 16 years had been a lie "I loved, no I love you like my own flesh and blood, you're my daughter"

"I love you too dad" she said softly. At the end of the day he'd been one of two people to raise her

"I know he says he was protecting me, by not telling me" he sniffed as he looked back at the picture "But... I just don't know what to do anymore" his thumb stroked over the picture frame, tracing his family "Can I trust him?" Rachel wasn't sure if that question was rhetorical

"I don't know" she muttered "I think things are going to get worse round here" she knew after Santana had pissed off the purifiers and two fathers of boys they knew were dead, that they'd be after them again.

"You think I should leave?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"I think it would be best if we did" he muttered "After what he's done"

Rachel huffed a humourless laugh "I can't go, I have business to finish here"

He almost looked surprised as he turned back to her but that was before he took in the suit she was wearing again "Oh right... you will be careful won't you"

"Of course I will"

"You're still my daughter I don't want you getting hurt" he stood up, leaving the photo frame on the bed "We can stay in contact"

"Sure" she agreed but she didn't know how things would turn out so she left it at that "Be careful" she told him "I'd hug you but I might squish you" she said lightly but nothing could soften this moment or make it smoother. It was just so unsuspected and awkward, neither knew how to react or what to really say

"I'm going to pack some things, then I'll go"

"Do you want some help?" she offered

"No... no" he said slowly. He hesitated before giving in, and hugging her cautiously. He chuckled slightly and she was sure it was because he'd realised that even in the suit she was shorter than him "I love you my little star" he sighed

"I love you too dad" she whispered back.

.

With one father left upstairs to pack and leave alone it was time to face the other one, the one who she hoped had the answers. She was almost surprised when she saw he was still there sitting at his desk in the dark. The glow of the computer screen illuminated his face, she saw the distant look in his eyes meaning he wasn't paying much attention to what was on the screen

"So" she said as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her "You're a purifier"

"I was" he said, his tone as blank as his expression "But they got in contact... and reminded me you can't leave"

She nodded as she took in what he said "What are we?" she asked suddenly "Something tells me we're not related... dad- Hiram, he... I didn't know you met him when we- I was 10 months"

"Yeah... I took you in when you were very tiny... the alternative was unthinkable, I couldn't let that happen to a baby" he sighed, he'd let the stress drain away from the hours before, the game was over he'd lost Hiram, he'd lost Rachel, nothing else mattered. "It doesn't stop them though"

"So where am I from?"

He just shook his head

"Who am I?" she demanded more strongly "Why did the purifiers try to kill me?" she stepped closer "Were you in on that attack?"

"What, no!" Finally some emotion from him "No, I tried so hard to stop them"

Rachel scoffed "You tried?" she asked mockingly "You knew it was going to happen, you didn't try to warn me, forbid me from going out, do something, but no. The only thing that saved me was that car, the one Dad picked for me" That metal structure that had wrapped round her shielding her from death had been her inspiration for building the iron Girl suit to protect her in the same way, only better

"Don't Rachel, you have no idea what they're like" he snapped, standing up defiantly from his desk chair. He'd seen a lot in his life, her suit didn't scare him

She snapped back "Well obviously _you_ do"

"Just- I" after struggling for words he gave up and pointed to the computer "I have to go" he started towards the door

"Wait!" Rachel snapped angrily "I have questions"

He looked back at her over his shoulder "And I value my life too much" he said before disappearing through the door.

Would going after him help, or just get one of them killed... or worse hurt...

She chose to go to the computer instead. She sat in the desk chair; her breath was taken from her as it snapped beneath her wait "Shit" she then groaned as she stood up. She'd sat in that chair a few times before, she hadn't really thought about it right now. She guessed it was kind of funny, having the chair break under her weight.

Finally she stood in front of the screen, positioning it at a better angle for her so she could read what Leroy had left there for her. It was a seemingly normal web page, but the logo in the corner told her it was a page belonging to the purifiers. In front of her was a list of links. She read through them carefully each was self explanatory, and each had a little number next to it. Rachel could only assume that related to the date inside, perhaps the number of files.

She bought her face shield down so she could speak to her companion properly "Fairchild, can you remotely access this computer from the base and download all this information" Sometimes she forgot that the actual computer, she'd named Fairchild, wasn't actually in her suit but at the base, it was just a remote connection in her head. So realistically she could access any computer without hitting a button.

Who ever had created the foundations of Fairchild was a genius; Rachel even dared say they were smarter than her with this area of technology.

"_Of course Miss, download had begun"_ Fairchild informed her

While Rachel waited she went through the files. At the top of the page was the first link:

[To Be Watched] (1)

She clicked on the link quickly and was only partially shaken at what she found. Rachel knew she should have been more prepared as she went through these purifier files.

Leroy said he valued his life, but he'd left his files laying around. So he cared...

She continued to read through the single short profile she'd found through choosing the [To Be Watched] link

#003947LiOh  
Name: Berry, Rachel  
Parents: Information classified  
Threat Level: Unknown  
General Information: Her carer, Leroy Berry, insists she is of no threat. We will continue to watch her for suspicious activity. If she does have a mutation she is to be eliminated immediately  
Assigned Purifier(s): None assigned

So that was her then, information classified on her parents, no threat level, and no assigned purifier. She didn't like the sound of the last part, really she didn't like the sound of any of it, they hunted mutants didn't they, so why was she on their profiles.

_"All this time I hoped you wouldn't be like her... and you're like him"_ those words from earlier sprung to mind, who was she like... she was like that stark guy. The thing in her chest, the metal suit. That couldn't mean...

"_Download complete Miss"_ Fairchild announced bringing Rachel back to the present reality

"Thank you Fairchild"

"_I recommend you look at the link labelled 'Current Targets'. I have noticed information concerning our friends"_ Her companion continued

"Thank you Fairchild" she said as she skipped back and then clicked on the link

[Current Targets] (4)

4 photo-less profiles came up on screen, just as the number by the link had indicated. Rachel automatically started reading through them.

#004376LiOh  
Name: Pierce, Brittany  
Parents: Information not available  
Threat Level: Medium  
General Information: Her mutation was first thought to be mind control and reading, it now appears she is Empathic. The limits of her mutation are not yet know. Also be cautious of her Pyrokinetic friend #004379LiOh  
Assigned Purifier(s): Leroy Berry (elected assistants: Karofsky Sr and Azimio Sr)

Rachel almost chuckled, Brittany was dangerous because of Santana, or at least that's what Rachel believed for now. She also almost chuckled at the fact the purifiers, the so called experts of mutations had been unsure of what to classify Brittany's abilities as, where as Fairchild had had it down in minutes. The next profile she read was no surprise; she'd already figured who #004379LiOh was from the profile above.

#004379LiOh  
Name: Lopez, Santana  
Parents: Information not available  
Threat Level: High  
General Information: Pyrokinetic, do not underestimate her. Although she is new to her mutation she is already very experienced. She is also attached to subject #004376, use this information as you will. To be eliminated with supreme precaution and its recommended with the assistance of weapon WP207.  
Assigned Purifier(s): Leroy Berry (elected assistants: Karofsky Sr and Azimio Sr)

The fact that a lot of parent information was missing was both worrying and relieving. Maybe these 'targets' parents were just unimportant, or in Santana's case so absent they weren't on purifiers in the area's radar.

It was also now clear to her what assigned purifier meant, that was the person assigned to take them out, it had to be. Karofsky Sr and Azimio Sr were involved in Brittany's kidnapping to lure Santana away. And Leroy had been the one ready to take the shot when the fiery Latina was distracted.

The next profile did surprise her.

#004392LiOh  
Name: Fabray, Quinn  
Parents: Russell and Judy Fabray (adopted)  
Threat Level: High  
General Information: Little is known about her mutation so far, but the threat level is high. Her mutation allows her to manipulate weather and gives her super strength. She is new to her mutation and must be approached with caution for her to be cleanly eliminated  
Assigned Purifier(s): Judy Fabray

And the assigned purifier shocked her too. Judy Fabray had been assigned to kill her own daughter, wait! Her _adopted_ daughter. Those few lines of information had introduced her to a side of Quinn the blonde herself probably wasn't aware of. Judy was a purifier? Quinn was a mutant?

#004715LiOh  
Name: Fabray, Beth  
Parents: Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman  
Threat Level: Low  
General Information: No known mutation as such, but considering her parents it would be best to eliminated the child before she becomes a threat.  
Assigned Purifier(s): Russell Fabray

And now Beth! and Russell? Somehow that one didn't surprise her as much. But Beth, she was just a baby. These purifiers were sick... then she remembered what Leroy had said just before he left: _"__I couldn't let that happen to a baby... It doesn't stop them though"_ he had saved her once then, form the purifiers, but who else had he 'saved' her from?

"Wait if they're current targets... shit" Rachel gasped "Fairchild, connect me with Santana and Brittany" she was already halfway out the house before she could hear the cell phone ring tone inside her helmet

"_Rach? what's up?"_ she heard Santana ask concerned from the other end of the line _"Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"I went home" she quickly explained "I tried to get some answers and I got some, look on the computer, Fairchild will let you in. I have to get to Quinn, something bad is going to happen I just know it"

"_I'll suit up"_

"No I need you to stay with Brittany, I just wanted to let you know and to check the files, see if there's any other details, something I've missed, something we can use. But stay there" she ended the call firmly as she walked out the front door. She was on her tip toes about to activate thrusters when she realised someone was standing in the front yard right in front of her, staring at her.

Finn held a droopy single flower pathetically sweet in his hand "Iron Girl?" he asked questioningly

She didn't say a word she just stepped round him and activated the thrusters, propelling herself into the cloudless night sky

...

"San where are you going?" Brittany asked as she raced after the other girl, out of the living quarters and across the warehouse floor to Rachel's desk

"she wants us to check something on her computer" Santana quickly explained "Fairchild, help us out"

"_The information is already on screen, Super Bitch Santana"_

The Latina wondered if she'd ever get bored of hearing that, she smirked to herself, probably not.

As the two teenage girls got to the computer it was already on, a programme was already open displaying some profiles on screen waiting for them to check out.

Brittany realised the most important thing only a millisecond before Santana. She bought her hand up over her moth as she gasped

"What?" Santana asked with a furrowed brow as she scanned over the page, trying to see what would make Brittany gasp "Fuck" she breathed "They're going after Q and baby"

* * *

**So yeah, just a short one, some info progress, as we prepare for the next few chapters**

**Let us know what you think...**


	12. Rootless

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: cressey, wkgreen, Ilianalovee, VickiiMadd, laxwriter, TVJUNKY4EVER, The Reviewer, faberryloving, ToastedMarshmellow08, djsmith10186, MysticFalls94, NZgleek91, lemon-rind, PraiseFortheFallen, DarkInu418, Devin Jaste, LoveSKINS, ShadowCub, gleek30, Gardenia2, Monichanz, General Mac, chev17j, Ea, GypsySoul05, RVNola546, brandy. derby, bigbangfan91, boston blue, supernena25 and Iza. G**

**Posted: 2/12/12**

* * *

Rootless

"Fairchild, notify me of the time please" Rachel asked, trying to hold back the desperation she was feeling form showing in her voice. She may have been travelling at 300mph meaning she'd be at Quinn's in minutes but it wasn't fast enough.

"_Eleven forty seven post meridiem, Miss"_

"Quinn will already be asleep" Rachel noted, already knowing Quinn's school night routine which was necessary with Beth.

She wanted to push the suit, she was sure she could reach supersonic speeds but she didn't want to drain the power, she had used a lot in the previous fight at the purifiers safe house, and she didn't know what was ahead of her

She knew she should have done more testing but she'd been distracted lately.

"Fairchild, lets push the speed to 350" Rachel commanded anxiously

"_Yes Miss"_

...

Quinn had been asleep when they arrived. She didn't hear Russell and Judy unlock the door, she didn't hear them come in and she didn't hear Russell leave with Beth so Judy could complete her assignment.

Judy was very experienced, one of the most experienced in her sector. When the name had come up and the information presented for #004392LiOh she had waited patiently for one of them to be chosen to silently finish them.

She felt nothing for the girl, nothing anymore. So it had been no problem when her name came up as the assigned purifier, she may have even felt some excitement.

She slipped into Quinn's room, and silently made her way across the floor to the bed where Quinn was sleeping. She meticulously removed her black gloves, tugging at each finger one after the other to remove the glove as she watched over her sleeping daugh-target. She wanted to feel this with her bare hands.

She let her hands hover over Quinn before she struck, straight for the neck. She wrapped her hands round tightly, the initial contact made Quinn wake, wide eyed and that shocked and confused panicked look she got just spurred her on. She push her thumbs hard against Quinn's wind pipe as Quinn struggled and tried to release Judy's hold, that again only encouraged her. The older woman climbed onto the bed, to sit over Quinn, straddle her, so she could keep that firm grip on her.

Quinn's struggle to release the hold only fuelled Judy. The purifier grinned down at Quinn from inside her dark hood. Quinn's face was strained as it gained colour and a vein on the side of her head bulged like her eyes, she couldn't get any air Judy had closed her wind pipe off so tightly she had no chance of even getting the tiniest amount of air. She couldn't even make a noise; she had little struggle left in her.

It was over too quickly for Judy as she saw the life fade from Quinn's eyes and felt her go limp beneath her. With a short sigh she released her hands and climbed off the body. She wandered out of the bedroom door as she found her gloves again

"You're too late" she told the guest that she could see out of the corner of her eye, just standing a few feet away from her and Quinn's bedroom door. The purifiers had been monitoring Quinn since the storm Saturday and had made quick progress. Russell and Judy had also kept tabs on the girl, originally out of protection over her as their daughter. But that had been gone, as quickly as a candle being extinguished, when they discovered she was more. She slowly looked up to Iron Girl and with no emotion told her "She's dead"

"You bitch!" Rachel raised her hands to use her palm repulsors to destroy Judy but the purifier was faster. She threw something, a small circular disk at Rachel.

The disk magnetically stuck to her steel armour, and almost immediately sent an electromagnetic pulse through the suit interfering with the computer. Rachel was now rooted to the spot unable to move the suit

"Now, now" Judy chastised "I don't like hearing that bad language. I recommend you don't use any more like that" she waved something in her hand. Rachel had to strain to see as the holographic computer screen inside the helmet was flickering, she finally realised Judy held a remote control and Rachel wasn't sure she wanted to find out what it was for.

"Let's have a little chat first" Judy started again as she walked round the sofa and took a seat "You don't mind standing do you?" she chuckled sinisterly "Good" she answered when she didn't get an answer "So... Rachel Berry?"

"You figured me out" she noted, her voice was strained though

"We believed intelligence to build those suits was unmatched, but" she looked the suit up and down pointedly "Here we are" she placed the remote on her knee and returned her attention to the gloves in her other hand. She smoothed the gloves out in front of her, over her leg next to the remote she looked up to the silent girl in the suit and pulled her hood down "I want to see your face while we talk" Rachel was amazed when she saw Judy hit a button on the little circular remote and the face shield raised "There, that's better" she smiled at Rachel, who just felt sick

The brunette tried to keep her jaw set firmly to stop it trembling and her breaking down into tears. She refused to give Judy that satisfaction. Quinn couldn't be dead, and Judy couldn't have killed her, it was wrong Judy was her mother, adopted or not.

But the way Judy just sat there in front of her right now, with a smile tugging at her lips was sickening. Rachel shouldn't have been surprised, Judy was a purifier like her husband, they were people willing to kill a baby for no other reason than something abnormal (and in Rachel's opinion strangely wonderful) with their parents. They were also people willing to once, or twice, kill her for the same reason... only Rachel couldn't be sure of who her parents were.

"I killed her, you know?" Judy said casually as she pulled one glove back onto her hand. Rachel just bit her lip as it started trembling. She hadn't even got to tell her... anything. "I got that pleasure"

"You bitch, you're own daughter" Rachel snapped roughly

"I didn't mean her" Judy said strongly "She meant nothing anyway, she was our cover, a back alley adoption. Maybe in time, but then she had to go get herself knocked up" she waved the gloved hand dismissively

"Where's Beth?" Rachel asked, hoping she was still alive

"Don't worry, she'll be taken care of soon" Judy assured Rachel "Now as I was saying, Quinn was nothing, oh she tried so hard to make us proud" she chuckled as if she were a normal person revisiting a fond memory, not someone mocking the daughter they just killed "Our daughter, our real daughter is our pride and joy, luckily she stays with us, her husband and her like us"

"Then I will destroy them too" Rachel ground out determined, she had to put up all the fight she had left for Beth, for Quinn's sake.

"Hah, how will you destroy us, you're just a girl in a tin suit" she hit another button on her little remote and Rachel felt a sharp stinging, burning sensation as her own suit electrocuted her. She was so stunned as all her muscles flinched and tensed she couldn't even force out a cry in pain "Finally killing you will be one of my finest accomplishments, just like when I killed your mother" the purifier sneered

Rachel, still frozen in place and battling tears stuttered "W-What?"

"Damn vile creature she was" Judy spat, ignoring the question "and we suspected you were the same. When we attacked you and your mother all those years ago Leroy stopped us, he always was weak, he said he couldn't let us kill the child, that's you, until we were sure you were like your foul mother" she rambled angrily, as if the fact she hadn't got to finish a job angered her "He always insisted you weren't like her but we can't be sure"

"I don't understand" Rachel whimpered

"She survived the first attack somehow, we couldn't let that happen" Judy continued angrily. Then Rachel saw from the side of the woman as her eyes lit up. She slowly turned to look at Rachel as she slowly said ne next part "After we took you away she recovered, and I was elected to finish the job. I went to the mansion in New York; your father had built it as a home for the three of you. I broke in, through so many security barriers" she added proudly "He wasn't there, but she was, sleeping. I finished her with my bare hands, I got the privilege of strangling her just like I did to precious Quinnie" she said her adopted daughters name with spite, hate and mockery. Rachel was actually crying now, silently for a woman she didn't know, who was her own mother and for the girl that lay dead through the door within arm's reach of her, who she'd never have like she wanted.

"Funny" Judy continued; a sense of wonder in her voice as she slipped on the second black glove "how it was a strangling that killed that creature you would have called 'mommy', but it was reported she died of a broken heart. Pathetic." She spat again "and then your true father almost destroyed himself too, that would have been the cherry on the top. But we had no authority there" she added dismissively

Rachel reigned in her emotion to grind out a few words lowly "You had no authority at all, you-"

"Save it dear, your words are wasted" she pulled her hood back over her head, picked up the little remote and stood up to face Rachel "I'm going to enjoy this" she hit a button, electrocuting Rachel again, she couldn't even curl up in response to the pain, she was stuck, standing up as the electricity flowed through her body. She let out a strained cry in pain and clenched her eyes shut. She missed the way Judy's eyes lit up. Rachel finally felt a relief as the purifier released the button and said "though it's not as satisfying as strangling you, like your mother" Judy spitefully hit the remote again making Rachel jitter as much as she could inside her prison "Damn Leroy protecting you all these years when we could have finished you before you started this mess" when she let go this time Rachel let out a scream, a strained rough scream but still loud enough to make Judy know just how good of a job she was doing.

Judy's thumb traced the button ready to deliver another jolt of electricity from Rachel's suit to the girl inside when she felt a sudden wave come over her. A bolt of lightning shot from the open bedroom door the purifier stood in view of, and sent Judy across the room into the wall opposite the sofa.

The holographic screen in the helmet became clear again, and the face shield automatically closed. Before Rachel could even test her movement an angry blonde stormed out of the door, not even seeing her and marched straight over to purifier weakly propped up against the wall

"You're dead" Judy coughed, spitting up blood as she looked up at the angry young blonde confused

"Where's my daughter?" Quinn demanded as she pulled Judy to sit up properly by the robes "Where is she?" she gritted her teeth in anger as she looked down into the unapologetic eyes of the dying purifier

"You're too late" the purifier smirked, triumphantly as blood dribbled from her chin "he would have killed her by now" she chuckled sinisterly

Anger just rose further, boiling in Quinn's static blood. She pinned Judy against the wall "Tell me..." she trailed off as she saw the life fade from Judy's eyes. Quinn threw the body away from her in disgust, letting the purifier lay on the floor.

She'd been so distracted and so overwhelmed with her power she didn't hear Rachel tentatively approach until she put a metal clad hand on her shoulder and said a soft yet metallic "Quinn?"

Quinn felt another rush similar to adrenaline again, and it was natural instinct when she flinched and swatted Rachel away with the back of her hand. Rachel was just as surprised when she felt herself flying back, through the wall into Quinn's bedroom and then through the next wall to the outside.

She didn't have time to activate the thrusters, instead she found herself crashing into the road by Quinn's apartment block, tearing up tarmac as she bounced and flipped along the ground, almost like a flat stone skipping along the water's surface.

Once she'd finally stopped she lay on her back as she stared up at the sky "Ow" she winced. She then sat up slowly in the middle of the quiet road and looked back to Quinn's apartment building and the Iron Girl sized hole in the wall "Okay Rachel, nice and slow, I don't particularly want to do that again" she sarcastically muttered and groaned as she stood up. She felt weak but determined, and the suit could support her just like it protected her.

She flew into the opening she'd already made in the wall and landed just inside, in Quinn's room. She chose to reveal herself this time, and raised the face shield yet again "Quinn" she called out. She took slow cautious steps towards the doorway with the hole in the wall next to it

"Iron Girl?" Quinn appeared in the view of the hole "I'm sorry I don't know- Rachel?" the blonde immediately changed her tone "Your iron Girl"

"Yeah" she bit her lip with worry

Quinn seemed to search her mind "I should have known... It makes sense with that thing in your chest" she then shot her gaze to Rachel who'd just stepped back into the living area next to "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know... I think you have a mutation"

"A mutation?"

"You can manipulate lightning and are really strong" Rachel tried to explain to the shaky girl "They seem to be your abilities"

"I'm not strong" she muttered weakly

"You've always been strong though Quinn, especially emotionally" Rachel told her softly

"I-I..." she looked straight into Rachel's eyes as her own hazel ones widened "I killed my mother" she turned another shade of pale "Oh god, I killed my mom" it was as if the reality had only just hit her, as if she'd been in another frame of mind before, protective mother mode for Beth perhaps. She started trembling so Rachel held out her arms for Quinn "I killed her"

"She wasn't your mother Quinn, not really. And she tried to kill you first and me. I promise I'll explain later but first we need to find Beth" There was so much to say, so much to explain but no time, not right now.

"Beth" Quinn gasped, how had her baby girl slipped her mind for a few seconds "I don't know Rachel, I-I'm so confused right now, with Saturday and-and the hammer and then today, I hurt you and you're here" she held onto Rachel's cold metal forearms for balance "And Beth Sh-she's gone"

"It's okay" Rachel said in a hushed tone

"How can you say that?" she asked with watery eyes "they've taken her, they'll kill her"

"No they won't" Rachel said firmly "I'm going to get her back"

"How, you don't know where she is?"

"I'll find her" Rachel assured her, she led the shaky blonde back into her newly vented bedroom and told her "I need you to pack your things, I'm going to give you an address, and I want you to drive there, I'll meet you there with Beth" she assured her as she let go of Quinn and directed her to her wardrobe to encourage her to gather her things "Fairchild, start scanning traffic cameras for Russell Fabrays car, or suspicious cars. Also scan cell phone connections for suspicious activity, we're looking for Beth Fabray" She said aloud just making Quinn furrow her brow

"Who's Fairchild?" she asked, still not packing

"Don't worry, you can trust her she's working for me. We will get Beth" she said firmly "Now please pack" she found a piece of note paper on Quinn's dresser and a pen and noted down some brief directions and an address for Quinn to get to the warehouse "are you okay to drive?" she turned back to find Quinn just staring at her "what?"

"You're Iron Girl" she'd already said the obvious moments ago but it seemed to have finally settled in. Rachel just nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to..." she trailed off as her own hand ran over her own neck where Judy had had her own vice grip minutes ago.

"Don't worry about it, just pack your and Beth's things and go here. It's my base, it's a safe place" she handed her the piece of paper "Santana and Brittany will be waiting for you there" in the darkly lit room she missed Quinn's disappointment that her two old friends were already involved in this side of Rachel's life "If you get lost phone Santana's cell, or the number I've written down on the paper, that will connect you to Fairchild and she'll put you through to Santana. She can direct you"

Quinn just nodded slowly

"Please hurry, Santana and I have upset the people who've done this, they might send more this way and I can't- I don't want you to get hurt" she had to steady her voice as her mind let her revisit her feelings from a few minutes ago, when she thought she'd lost Quinn permanently "I don't know what I'd do" she saw Quinn about to say something but she didn't want to hear the rejection so she beat her to it "It's okay, I really am sorry about what I did Saturday. But that's not important right now, I'm going to get Beth back, I'll meet you at my base" she stepped to the hole in the outer wall and took off into the sky effortlessly, leaving Quinn in awe and with heavy panic.

She watched until Rachel was out of sight before she snapped into action. She pulled an old duffle bag out from under her bed and opened up the closet and the draws on her dresser. She quickly took out most of her clothing and shoved the pieced into her bag. She took out another bag, a small backpack, and quickly went to Beth's room to do the same thing.

With the holes in the walls and the dead body in the living room that she refused to look at, Quinn imagined she wouldn't be coming back here anytime soon and Beth would need her favourite things.

Nothing made sense to Quinn right now so she had to believe in Rachel. Rachel already had some idea about what was going on, so she had to think positive, otherwise she had to hang onto. So she would trust Rachel, she'd get Beth back, because she said she would.

She grabbed the soft plastic keys Rachel had got Beth for Christmas and the bear Rachel had named Mr Huggles. She smiled fondly at that memory, and others, like watching Beth sleep, cuddled up to the bear twice her size. She put the teething toy in the bag but had to carry the bear back to her own room and the other bag. She stuffed Beth's bear in with the rest of her own clothes in the duffle bag.

She suddenly paused and slowly turned to look next to her stand alone closet, to the gap between it and the wall where the hammer stood, partially hidden. She was so easily drawn to it, like she was drawn to Rachel. It was something she couldn't explain. Quinn opened the closet again and looked for that strange armour she had woken in only a couple of days before. She was sure she'd left it at the bottom of the closet, folded away... but it wasn't there.

The sound of sirens through the hole on Quinn's left bought her back to the reality of the situation. She went back to the bag and zipped the bags up, she threw the back pack onto her back and picked up the duffle bag.

The Hammer that called to her, she picked that up next and started her quick exit. She took one last look round the apartment as she stood in her bedroom doorway. She even looked a Judy's corpse. She didn't understand what she'd done for the woman who she still saw as a mother, despite being disowned, to try and kill her. Rachel had said about Purifiers and mutation, but those were just words.

She tore her eyes away finally, looking anywhere but the body. Her eyes landed on the window sill and that's when Quinn remembered the house plant that Rachel had got her, the house warming gift, that's she'd miraculously managed to keep alive. She quickly grabbed it and her car keys before finally leaving. She rushed down the stairs and out of the main door.

The street outside was uncomfortably silent considering it was only nearly half past midnight. She hurried across the silent road to her red car opposite. She opened the driver's side door and threw her bags behind her seat before she got in. The hammer took its place in the front passenger seat. And the house plant got to sit in the front seat.

She took one last brief look up to her destroyed apartment and shivered as she felt like she was being watched so she away checking the mirrors and was relieved when she saw no one around her. Quinn dug the address Rachel had given her out of her pocket and put it on the dashboard before she started the car and pulled away.

She didn't see the black SUV up the road, why would she, to her it looked like a seemingly normal parked car. What Quinn didn't know was that there were two people inside watching her. A man wearing black, with an eye patch and a brunette woman in a blue uniform...

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	13. Fear and Loathing

**Thank you for the reviews since the previous chapter: Ilianalovee, bigbangfan91, NZgleek91, Diana, Guest, Monichanz, General Mac, LoveSKINS94, Volerian, Iza.G, HiddenBetweenTheLines, lemon-rind, ShadownCub, Boston blue, supernena25, mythic-lionheart, Gleelover47, ToastedMarshemellow08, wkgreen, djsmith10186, Devin Jaste, Alex sweets, Koredaze, PraiseFortheFallen, Kazehana Sora, agirl002, Nightlancer600 and lyssaspeakgood (for ch1 & ch2)**

**Posted: 4/12/12**

* * *

Fear and Loathing

Rachel started by calling Santana's cell, she was lucky that Santana was nervously standing by and ready to answer her phone at the base.

"_Hello? Rach, what's going on is Quinn okay?" _she heard the Latina ask erratically

"It was close" Rachel admitted with an audibly gulp "I haven't got time to talk right now, they took Beth away, I'm going to get her but Quinn's pretty shaken up obviously. I've sent her to the base, keep an eye on the gate so you can let her in, and give her directions"

"_Is there anything else we can do?"_

"I need you to stay there, this whole night has been a mess and I want you and Brittany safe. And I want you standing by for two new arrivals and my return" she finished confidently

...

Quinn flinched as she drove down the dark streets of the town. She flinched when 2 cop cars and a fire engine shot out at the junction ahead of her and turned the sharp corner to head down the one she was currently driving up.

She felt herself sink in her seat as they rushed pass, sirens blaring and lights flashing. She had a feeling they were heading to her apartment, they must have had several calls after all the noise that was made in the apartment.

Quinn swallowed guiltily; they'd find the damage and the body

"Oh god" she tried to remain calm and just keep driving. She had to just follow the instruction she was given, but what she really wanted was Rachel and Beth with her right now. Then she was sure she could handle anything.

...

Rachel stated by heading toward the Fabray house in her flight, she had to start somewhere, while Fairchild scanned the licence plates on the cars beneath them and searched through traffic cam streaming

"_Miss, I think I've found our target, Russell Fabray, 3 miles at a bearing of 073 of here"_

"Great Fairchild" Rachel naturally praised the intelligent computer as she changed her flight trajectory "how did you found him?" she asked to keep her mind calm

"_I looked at traffic camera footage timed around the time and area of Miss Quinn's apartment building. I cross referenced all moving vehicles in the recordings with the type and make of car the purifiers all drive, as far as we've witnessed"_

"That's great Fairchild we'll be there in a minute" Rachel tried to calm her breathing but her heart was racing, she had to have a plan devised for how she would save Beth before he could harm her. And she had to believe he hadn't already harmed that beautiful little baby, Quinn's light in the darkness of her life. Rachel didn't know how she could return to that base without Beth if the worst had happened.

She'd been too late for Quinn but had been lucky, she couldn't let the same mistake happen again.

"_I'm sorry miss to inform you, he must have reached his destination, he may know we're coming if the purifier at Miss Quinn's apartment didn't report in. He has stopped on a bridge, I think he intends to drown the child or hold her ransom"_

"Ransom?" Rachel furrowed, and bridge? There weren't that many in the area, and they weren't very high. He intended to drown her them. Considering the technology they had to freeze her suit their ways and understandings were primitive. "Oh I see" Rachel announced her realisation before Fairchild could give a lengthy hypothetical explanation.

The street lights faded beneath her as she started flying over a wooded area that had a dirt track running through it "Good idea Russell" Rachel muttered to herself. Now he'd be able to see her coming from the dark and quiet of the woods.

...

"What the hell?" Quinn muttered to herself as she rolled to a stop in front of a chain link gate and beyond the gate stood a scrap yard. She leant forward in her seat and checked the note paper Rachel had written on, she'd followed the right road. Had she got it wrong?

She flinched when she heard her cell phone ring in her pocket. She scrambled to find it, when she freed it from her pocket she strained her tired eyes to see the name on the illuminated screen. She felt some sort of relief when it read: Santana

"Hello?" she answered

"_Hey Q, some freaky shit going on tonight, right?" _Santana's tone sounded abnormally soft and if Quinn wasn't so shaken up already it would have worried her.

"That's one way to but it" she breathed shakily "I don't even know where I am"

"_You're in the right place; I know it doesn't look like much but just wait. I'll open the gate, put me on speaker so you can drive as I give you direction"_

"Okay" Quinn said shakily as she pulled the phone from her head and hit the hands free button and dropped the phone on the passenger seat next to.

She watched the gates open inward before she crept the car forward and into the scrap yard.

...

Rachel landed, or more like dropped, onto the dirt just before the small stone bridge, landing on one knee and a bent leg, with her hand also on the ground to support her. She slowly rose her head to connect her glowing cold blue 'eyes' of the helmet with the cloaked purifier. She then stood up and strutted confidently closer to the purifier and his hostage as he stood on the stone wall of the bridge.

"Stop, don't come any closer" He called out. His voice was confident despite his position. He also had Beth facing outward so Rachel could see the little girl and the distress she was in as she bawled her head off

"Or you'll drop her?" Rachel asked, finishing the cliché threat for him. Rachel was confident that if he dropped her she'd catch Beth before she hit the water only a few feet below.

"If I drop her you'll be able to shoot me" he gripped the crying baby tighter to his chest "so no, I'll jump. It's been raining heavily the past few days; I don't need to be able to hear that water to tell you its deep and fast flowing. We both go in, I'll fight my way out and get away and this little shit won't be my problem anymore"

"Why don't you just jump then?" she dared to dare. Russell knew how to play the game though as he shuffle from foot to foot along the wall as if preparing to take the jump

"No, I think we should talk first" he called out over the noise of Beth crying

"Oh you and your wife sure like to talk" Rachel knew she was playing with fire, but she hoped it might work to distract him until she could hit him and grab crying, cold Beth before she could come to harm "You both have a lot in common, you'll have another thing in a minute"

"And what's that?"

"You'll _both_ be dead"

"Judy's dead" His voice didn't waver at the presumptuous statement "You killed her"

"Not me" she edged closer but it was hardly subtle

"I said don't come any closer"

"Why a bridge? And water?" Rachel asked "Your wife seemed to have some sort of fetish for strangling, there's so many other ways you could do this, a gun, a bomb, but you picked water. Suffocation fetish or something, you sick bastard" she spat

"You're trying to stall me. And I said don't come any closer!" he yelled again when he saw her feet shuffle

"I believe you're the one stalling, you could have done your job by now"

"As long as she's alive I have leverage"

"No you don't if I leave you kill her anyway, you're stalling" when had this become a 'no you are' argument "Hand her over, I might let you live"

"Leave, I might let her live" he tried to bargain back with a smirk that she could easily see in the shadow of his hood

She chuckled "There no version of this where you come out on top, so hand her over"

"Not going to happen. I'd rather not die but if I do I will know I've fulfilled my duties" he yelled over the increased cries of the unhappy little girl

"Fairchild you got it?" Rachel asked lowly

"_New weapon finally calibrated Miss"_ she hadn't had time to finish this one, she'd only installed it, she hadn't calibrated it, so she'd ordered Fairchild to do that before she landed while she stalled.

"I'm curious" Rachel started, she knew she was still pushing her luck that he hadn't jumped or thrown Beth yet "How could you, or Judy so easily turn on a girl you raised?"

"It's funny really" He chuckled sinisterly, just like Judy had done so not an hour before, they really must have been meant for one another "We didn't know what Quinn was, we just needed another child for the family, and she was there, ready for us to take home. With her blonde hair and pretty features even so young, we could see she had potential to be a daughter we could have been proud of. But then she turned out to be what she is... un-pure, in so many ways"

"What do you mean?"

"First when she started high school her obsession with you. I could see it in her eyes when she would talk about you. When she finally donned that cheerleading uniform and started dating that idiot we though our first fears were over, but no, then she had to go get herself knocked up. If all that wasn't bad enough she then had to become something... Un-Holy, Un-Godly"

If only they'd known the whole truth they might laugh at the irony in that sentence

...

Quinn pulled her red car through the open garage door to the warehouse. She immediately saw Rachel's and Santana's cars parked next to each other by the wall so she parked hers next to them, making sure she wasn't in the way of the entrance.

She didn't want to leave her things in the car, she wanted them with her. Mainly Beth's things she wanted them close to make her feel closer to her daughter, but also the hammer, it was calling to her again.

She turned in her seat and grabbed the back pack with Beth's clothes in it and the hammer. She was going to try and reach the duffle bag too, that Mr Huggles was hiding in when the back passenger door opened making her flinch.

"It's okay Q, I got it" Santana told her softly as she picked up duffle bag. Quinn just nodded and got out of the car with the two items already in hand.

"What's with the hammer?" Santana asked as she led the Quinn over to the opposite side of the floor, where Rachel's desk was and Brittany was waiting

"I don't know, I found it... It's like it calls to me" she muttered, she snapped her gaze to Santana when she caught the look she was getting from the Latina "I'm not crazy" she defended

Santana mock surrendered with her free hand "Right now Q, I'll believe anything"

"_Good evening Miss Quinn"_ yet again Quinn was flinching, she wasn't sure her heart could keep jumping in her chest like that without causing permanent damage _"It's nice to finally meet you, I only wish it was under better circumstances"_

Quinn looked up at the ceiling where the voice had come from, she then looked round as if trying to find a woman with a micro phone in a box looking down at her "Wh-Who was that?"

"Oh that's Fairchild" Santana shrugged, forgetting her own reaction to hearing that voice the first few times "She's like Rachel's computer companion"

"Right" Quinn just nodded slowly. It was too late to pinch herself and hope this was all some crazy nightmare

Before anything else was said Quinn found herself constricted, her arms pinned to her side making her drop her things, as Brittany tightly wrapped her in a hug "It's okay Quinn, Rachel will rescue her" she pulled away to smile confidently at the slightly shorter blonde "But you already know that"

Yes Quinn had already told herself that, but how did Brittany know that.

"There's a lot to explain" Santana started, instantly recognising the confusing on Quinn's face "But considering what else is going on in your mind-"

"Which is a lot" Brittany chimed in

"I think we should wait until Rachel's back and everyone safe. Then she can help explain" Santana told Quinn, knowing it was a lot to take in. At least Santana had learnt these things gradually, but Quinn had had the whole lot thrown at her and her daughter taken away so lots of words and secrets on top of that wasn't going to help right now

...

"She wasn't our daughter anymore" She could see he was losing grip on Beth as he bounced her to hoist her into a better renewed grip "we cut the cord so to speak. It wasn't hard-"

"Your hate for the mutants is that strong?"

"Yes, they are impure. Shame if you weren't so with them, you could have been useful to us-" And if Russell hadn't been giving another speech he may have heard her mutter 'Fairchild find a target' "-But now we'll just have to destroy you too"

"_Target acquired"_ was announced clearly inside the helmet

"Well not that this hasn't been fun Russell but we can't stand here all night" she saw on the screen the target line up, pin pointing itself to his exposed shoulder on the side further from Beth's head "It's over, for you"

"No it isn't" he smirked like he had a dirty little secret

"Yes it is" she stated confidently, her helmet hiding a smirk of her own.

A panel on her shoulder flipped up and a pre targeted dart shot out, pinning through Russell's robe and clothes underneath, penetrating the skin and sending an electronic pulse through his body that made his muscles fail. As soon as the dart was release Rachel shot forward, solely on the thrusters at her feet so she could grab Beth with one hand before Russell dropped her and grab the flailing man before he fell of the bridge.

With Beth cradled unhappily in one metal clad arm and Russell held by the wrist she slowly hovered herself with her boot thrusters back to the bridge a few metres behind.

She knew the pulse from the dart would fade soon but she had Beth now, without her Russell would be easy to deal with. She dropped the paralytic man on the dirt road, letting him collapse in a heap while she dropped herself and Beth by the open door of the car that had been messily left at an angle across the bridge.

She raised the face shield to look at the little girl. The wiring and movement shocked little Beth into a wide eyed, curious silence. That was until she saw Rachel's face and then she seemed to furrow her little brow as if she recognised the face in front of her.

"Hey Beth" Rachel said softly "I'm gonna get you back to your momma in a second okay" she had no idea if Beth understood half the words she said but she hoped 'Momma' would be enough. She started fidgeting and whining again "I know "Rachel hushed her as she leant into the car and placed Beth on the front passenger seat "You stay there and be a good girl for Rachel" she offered the probably clueless infant a sad smile before turning back to the purifier who was regaining function of his muscles.

He stood up woozily and dusted himself off as Rachel strutted up behind him. She closed the face shield locking herself safely inside, preparing for more of his games.

As she suspected her took action, rather than running. He spun round, gun in hand ready to fire when Rachel caught his flying hand. She squeezed it making him cry out and easily pulled the dull pistol from his

"You purifiers surprise me" she said as she twisted his arm forcing him onto his knees. She then looked at the gun in its hand, surprised he'd tried to attack her with something so primitive. She bent it in her hand and dropped it to the floor.

As she looked back at the struggling man whose arm she still gripped she saw in his other hand another of those electromagnetic bugs that Judy had stuck to her earlier. As he reached out to stick it to her she raised her free hand and fired her repulsor at his hand.

His pained scream echoed around them. When she retracted the repulsor blast they could both see his hand had been completely destroyed. She didn't let that scary image deter her. She moved his head round so he wasn't looking at the... non-hand, and ground out.

"You've really pissed me off on a bad night, if you'd been earlier I would have shown mercy, but not now. You've hurt someone important to me, who you don't deserve to have ever called daughter" she threw his arm away from her and he collapsed again on the ground. He rolled over to look at her, she actually though she saw sympathy in his eyes before she raised both hands and fired the palm repulsors at his head.

His scream was short, the death quick, when she stopped the repulsors the only noises that remained was the flow of water underneath her, the wind in the trees and Beth crying in the car behind her.

"So much for not showing mercy" Rachel muttered to herself as she turned her back on the decimated corpse and returned to Beth "Hey Beth, I can take you to momma now" she went to climb into the car but the weight of her suit made it sink, so much so it was too much for the suspension and the car ended up sitting on its tires "Oh great" she sighed. She looked into the back of the car and saw one of the purifier's robes, giving her an idea.

She took the robe and laid it over the seat, she then took Beth and placed her in the middle. She quickly wrapped the robe securely round the little girl, so she was covered but not suffocated

"Quinn will probably kill me for this, let's just hope we don't have an accident" she cradled Beth in both arms, holding her with the appropriate amount of grip as she engaged the thrusters "Low, slow and cautious should work" she muttered to herself as she started a steady flight back to the base

...

"So what happened?" Santana asked cautiously, wanting to know what happened even though Quinn wouldn't want to talk about it. They hadn't made it to the living quarters yet and Quinn seemed content on where she was for the moment

"My mom... I killed my mom" she bit her lip as it started trembling "She tried to kill me, I felt like she had. And I woke up, I saw her in the door way and just" she held out her hands "there was lightning from my hands and I just struck her. She's dead"

"Quinn, I-it was self defence, she tried to kill you first" Santana said justifying what she said

"She tried to get Rachel too, she hurt her" she muttered "And then I accidentally did, but she's okay, I think" every word was unsure of itself and just fell from her mouth in short sentences "She said some things, my mother, then Rachel was saying things. She thinks I'm a mutant" she shook her head showing she didn't understand and wasn't sure of what she was saying

"Like us then" Brittany chirped, peeling her eyes from the computer screens for a few minutes

"I don't understand"

"Um, well" so much for waiting for Rachel "Basically mutants are people with... abilities" Santana now felt like she was quoting the short brunette

"Super powers" Brittany supplied "like I can feel emotions and some other stuff"

Quinn just nodded. Considering the night she was having Quinn chose to accept it, it seemed to make sense "And what about you?" she asked the Latina

"Oh, I'm a Pyrokinetic" she said proudly "I can create and control fire" she added when she saw Quinn looked unsure. She then snapped her fingers lighting her finger tip like she had in the hallway a few weeks ago

"Right" Quinn said slowly as she kept her eyes on the dancing flame "This is so weird... it's like it makes sense and it doesn't at the same time"

Santana absorbed the fire back into her skin and watched as Quinn hung her head and rubbed her eyes "Come on Q, Let's get your room set up" Santana encouraged. Brittany had returned her attention back to the computer still scanning traffic cams, especially in the vicinity of Quinn's apartment where people were gathering

"No, I just want to wait here, until they get back" Quinn replied from the stool she'd been given to sit on

"I was just thinking, get you settled, just so you're not thinking-"

"You mean to distract me" She spat, irritated. She really didn't want people telling her what to do right now.

Santana sighed, she was just trying to be sensible and helpful "I get it Q-"

"No you don't!" Quinn snapped

"You didn't let me finish, I was gonna say, I get that I don't get how you're feeling" she crouched down in front of her friend so she could peer up and make eye contact "But at a time like this I'm just trying to be sensible. You've had a rough night"

"It's not over yet, not until I get my baby back"

"Rachel will get her, and while we wait, lets stay positive and get your stuff put away" Santana stood up straight again and grabbed the duffle bag. She then, out of curiosity and wanting to inspect and feel the item she went to pick up the hammer. She gripped the handle and prepared herself for the weight as she yanked it up, only for her to fall, technically pulling herself down onto the ground. "Holy shit" she blinked away her shock and sat up, she quickly discarded the duffle bag and grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled it again, but instead of pulling the hammer to her she pulled herself towards it, sliding across the smooth clean floor "How the hell did you carry this Q?" she looked up at the girl stunned, who only looked back at her confused

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked irritably as she looked down at the girl

"I can't move it, it's too heavy" she said with nervous laughter and disbelief

"It's not that heavy, it's actually kinda light for a hammer, or axe, or whatever it is"

"No Q Seriously" she tried pulling it up again only to slide closer to it "what the-" she grunted then gave up, deciding it was easier to pull herself off the floor.

Quinn sighed and got up, she wandered closer "Santana stop playing around" she breathed, exhausted. Exhausted from the night she was having and exhausted with these types of games "It's not that heavy" she reached her hand out as she closed in on the hammer. As she did the handle rose from the ground and automatically met her hand.

She looked up to Santana with wide eyes, the expression on Santana's face told her 'yes that really did happen' "Whoa"

"What's was that?" Quinn asked frozen to the spot with the handle of the hammer still in hand

"How the hell should I know?" Santana was just as shocked

"Maybe you can control metal" Brittany suggested, she was definitely the most comfortable with all these new findings, probably because her ability was in her mind already and had felt natural when it developed. Or maybe Brittany was just more open to accepting all possibilities

Fairchild was the next to speak and bring a distracting peace to the ware house _"Miss Rachel has secured Miss Beth, who is unharmed. They are both on their return here and are expected shortly"_

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	14. Simplify

**Thanks for reviewing since the previous chapter: bigbangfan91, YourInnate, ShadowCub, The Reviewer, Mamastei, Monichanz, Ilianalovee, Iza.G, General Mac, boston blue, Angel Scones, maki-faberryluver4395, agirl002, gypsysoul05, Nightlancer600, lyssaspeakgood, RVNola546, Karlymorrig, sdiaz, djsmith10186, supernena25, tredici07, NZglee91, PraiseFortheFallen, cressey, LoveSKINS94, chev17j, MelovePezberry (for ch1 & 2), piecesofyourheart, kutee (for ch 4, 5,6, 7 & 8), D and gleek30**

**Posted: 6/12/12**

* * *

Simplify

The three girls waited eagerly for Rachel and Beth's arrival, Quinn more eager than the other two. Their ears suddenly picked up on the sigh of the thrusters of Rachel's suit and then the dense thump as she landed just outside.

Fairchild opened the garage door letting Iron Girl and the baby she was cradling in. Quinn froze when the steel clad girl walked into the warehouse and across the space towards them. The fact that she couldn't hear Beth crying worried her, otherwise she would have been running right now to claim Beth back. Santana and Brittany just watched, looking between the blonde and the silver girl.

Rachel raised the face shield, she looked down at the covered bundle in her arms and with the least supportive hand pulled back the thin layer that had been over Beth's face. She smiled when she saw Beth's big eyes staring back at her

"Here" she offered her to Quinn "Safe and sound just like I promised"

Quinn tentatively took the last step between them and looked down at her baby girl, she let out a heavy sigh of relief when Beth smiled at her before cautiously taking her from the armoured girls arms "Thank you Rachel" she had tears of joy and relief in her eyes "Thank you so much"

Rachel didn't say anything she just smiled as she watched Quinn hold Beth like she'd never let go again. She silently excused herself to get out of the suit, stepping round the happy union and to the small platform where the armour could be removed.

Quinn carefully un-wrapped her little girl out of the robe and let it drop to the floor

"I'm sorry I had no other way to get her back as quickly" Rachel told her "But I was extremely cautious, I didn't fly too high or fast" she explained as she stepped onto the plat form

"You got her back, and she's fine" Quinn said only glancing at Rachel before returning her attention to her daughter

"Fairchild little help" Rachel called out

"_Of course Miss, keep still"_ she told Rachel like she hadn't already many time before.

Quinn was actually distracted for more than a second when the arms came out of the floor to remove the metal skin from Rachel, well it wasn't exactly something you saw every day.

"I'm going to clean up" Rachel told the three girls who stood round her, one blonde still had wide eyes at what she'd just seen. Rachel walked away casually "We should try and get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning" she called back to them as she disappeared out of ear shot

"See something you like Q" Santana teased seeing the expression still on Quinn's face

"What?" she shot her gaze to the fiery girl "N-no, just... the robots and the suit and... yeah" she gulped audibly

"Sure thing, let's take your things to your room" Santana grabbed the duffle bag and the back pack "You can get the hammer" she told her before stating towards the living quarters.

...

Rachel was cleaning herself off with a damp cloth in the 2nd floor bathroom. She thought a shower would be painful considering all the new bruises, the few cuts and the burn's to her skin from where she'd been electrocuted by the suit. She'd taken the thin vest shirt off that she'd worn under the suit so she could inspect the 'damage'. She could also check on her arc reactor. She looked at it in the bathroom mirror with pride. It was still working, it was still producing enough energy regularly to sustain her heart and the armour, even after the rough night she'd had.

It didn't get much better when Santana barged in "Oh shit" she started to quickly back out, pulling the door with her when she stopped "Oh shit" she said again but slower "Who beat you up?"

Rachel just stared at her through the mirror in disbelief as she shut the door again but stayed in the room "I should but a lock on that door" she muttered to herself

"Did they do this to you at school?"

"No Sant-"

"Holy shit, these are electrical burns" she started circling round Rachel's back as she inspected the marks

"Yes" Rachel breathed "Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically

"How the hell did this happen?" she kept her voice down

Rachel met Santana's expecting glare through the mirror "My suit, it was my suit" she muttered lowly

"The shit malfunction or summin'?" there was almost panic in her tone, but the Latina tried to keep it cool

"No, no it wasn't that" she bowed her head and shut her eyes tightly as all the things that had happened over the last few hours flashed in her mind.

"Seriously Rach" the calming voice and the hand gently on her shoulder bought her back to the room "what happened tonight? I don't think I can sleep until I know"

Rachel let out a heavy sigh, she grabbed the wet cloth and started dabbing it to her wounds again "When I went to Quinn's, her mother was there. She killed Quinn?"

"What? That doesn't even make sense"

"She strangled her until she passed out or something, I don't know, but Judy thought she was dead. Judy then stuck some electro magnet to me, it froze my suit and she was able to electrocute me" she dropped the cloth back into the sink full of warm water and gripped the edges of the sink tightly "As she told me how she killed my mother and took me from my father"

She looked up at Santana through the mirror and saw she wasn't even blinking, she had to turn and look at Santana for real "Santana?" she nudged her, waking the girl from her temporary shock coma

"Holy shit. Why did she kill your mom?"

"The same reason they wanted to kill you and Britt I imagine. She was a mutant"

"And your dad?" Santana pushed

"Judy said they had no authority to kill him... he must be human" Rachel muttered with a shrug before picking the cloth up out of the sink

"You don't know who he is then?"

"No..." she paused wringing the cloth out "I might have an idea but... I don't want to say until I know the truth"

Santana just nodded "So what happened after Quinn killed her mom?"

"I'm guessing the electromagnet shorted out because of the electricity Quinn struck her with. But after that I told Quinn to pack and went after Beth..." she peeped up to gauge Santana's reaction "I killed Russell" she actually looked surprised "After what he and his wife had done, and the way he hid behind Beth I couldn't take it" she ground out lowly. Rachel then turned directly to Santana "Do you remember when I blasted those cars with my palm repulsors"

"Yeah" Santana sounded like she needed to add 'duh' to the end of that

"I used them on Russell, I obliterated his hand when he tried to stick another bug on me, then into his head"

Santana's eyes widened, those repulsors had melted metal, blown up 2 tonne cars. She looked down at her hands then grimaced as her mind let her know what it might have looked like "remind me not to cross you"

Rachel just nodded "That was all really"

Santana scoffed "Yeah, I one night you learnt that Quinn's parents weren't her real parents, and were purifiers, just like the guy you called daddy all your life. And not only were they all purifiers they were all involved in a plot that destroyed your true family" she shook her head with sympathy "Not a good night for you was it Berry?"

"What about you? You never got to take Brittany on a Breadsticks date then ask her to be your girlfriend after"

"H-" the word and surprise caught in her throat. She then narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl "How did you know I was going to ask her that?"

"I don't need to be Empathic to know. When you talked to her on the phone you told her you wanted to ask her a question, what else would it have been?" she shrugged

"You're freaky Berry, and dangerous... and you are going to be sore in the morning... and not for a good reason" she smirked

"Eww get out" she shoved Santana towards the door

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going" she held up her hands in mock surrender as she backed towards the door, she reached behind her and found the door handle pulling it open just enough to slip out. With just her head still poking through the door she said "If I'd been Quinn that night she _accidentally_ walked in on you like that, I would have jumped you"

Before Rachel could scold her the door was closed and Rachel was alone again. She just sighed as she returned her attention back to herself in the mirror.

Rachel was just surprised that anyone could look at her and see passed the ugly marks on her skin, and she didn't just mean the ones she'd earned that night. She was, however, used to Santana and her games by now.

...

"San, I know you're still thinking about how those guys died last night" Brittany murmured as she heard Santana come back into the room

"How did-" she cut herself off realising that was a stupid question "Oh right, the Empath thing" she muttered

Brittany just nodded in agreement "I killed them" she turned over in the bed to look at the other girl who was now sitting on the opposite edge.

"Britt" Santana chuckled humourlessly "You couldn't have, they were like twice your size"

Brittany sat up and reached out to Santana "No they weren't and I did kill them" the seriousness in those blue eyes caught Santana, it was either that or the fact she was now holding Santana's wrist "I broke their necks"

"What, how?" Santana furrowed her brow as she released her wrist from Brittany's grip and backed away, shuffling further down the bed

"Don't be scared" Brittany reached out to her

"I'm not" Santana rushed to reassure the other girl "I just need to think and feel for myself... without you touching me" she tried to explain softly but Brittany still looked hurt "How did you do it?"

"You wanna know?" Brittany sounded pleased, happy that Santana wasn't just running away but wanted to know more.

"I-I- yeah I want to know" she managed after some nervous faltering

"It was easy, I just copied the moves like out of a movie, you know when they snap the neck efficiently" that wasn't normal, Brittany couldn't have copied precise actions just through watching TV "It was like I could copy them, imi-imitate" Santana nodded letting her know she'd used the right word "I think it's my powers"

Now there was an idea.

...

When Rachel finally left the bathroom she crept along the hallway to her bedroom. She noticed one of the doors was slightly open and it had to be the room Quinn had been given because she knew Santana and Brittany had chosen the one farthest from her own... and she could give you three guesses why.

She couldn't help herself as she peeked through the opening in the door. In the shadow of the darkness she could just make out Quinn curled up in the middle of the bed, protectively holding onto Beth. Rachel smiled to herself before making sure to silently make her leave.

...

After feeding Beth in the kitchen Quinn met Brittany and Santana out on the warehouse floor "Why is there a sofa out here?" she asked

It was one of the sofas from the living quarters, and it was now by Rachel's desk. Brittany was currently relaxed, stretched out across it while Santana paced in front of it

"I'm sure this wasn't here last night"

"Yeah well those stools are damn uncomfortable, if we're going to be sitting out here all the time it might as well be in comfort" Santana managed to be snappy throughout her entire miniature ramble

"Britt, what's wrong with her?" Brittany always knew Santana better than herself anyway, but add the fact she was an Empath, that just helped.

"Rachel's not here" Brittany said as she yawned loudly.

That's when Quinn felt her heart drop "What do you mean she's not here?"

It wasn't even 11 in the morning, they had probably only had 6 or 7 hours sleep. But when Beth wanted to get up it was time for Quinn to start her day. And what Brittany had just said might explain why the two girls were already up.

"Exactly that Q, she's not here, I checked her room then I asked Fairchild, she's not here" an agitated Santana told her. They had finally got the 5 of them under one roof and now one of them was missing again

"_She told me to let you know she was running an errand"_

"See San, Rachel left us a message" Brittany told her

"In my books that means 'I'm off to do crazy shit, don't tell anyone'"

The garage door opened getting everyone's attention, and luckily for Quinn and Santana it calmed the Pyrokinetic.

Rachel had barely opened her car door when Santana was yelling and Quinn was shielding Beth's ears in case explicit language spilt from the girls lips.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Rachel didn't answer she just rolled her eyes and walked round to the back of her car. She opened the trunk and pulled out a flat packed box

"What have you got?"

She still didn't answer, it didn't matter anyway, as she propped the box that came up higher than her waist, against her side so she could shut the trunk, a picture was revealed to Santana that told her what was inside

"You ditched us without a word for a crib!" she yelled, getting Quinn's direct attention across the floor

"Yeah, Beth needs somewhere to sleep while she and Quinn stay here, I was just been practical" she picked the boy up, holding it against her front as she hurried towards the living quarters "There's a high chair still in the car, I'll get it after" she called out

The Latina smirked to herself as she strolled back to the two blondes who were watching Rachel easily carry a box nearly as big as her

"Have you and Berry even talked yet...?" Santana asked with a glint of something mischievous in her eye. Quinn just looked back at her with a lost expression in her own "You did attack her at school Q... cos she likes you"

"I'll hold Beth" Brittany chimed as she reached out to take her "I'll take great care of her, don't worry" she said with a pout. It took Quinn a second to realise why Brittany knew what she was thinking. She'd get used to that soon... she hoped.

"Now would be a good time to talk"

"Why now?" she bit her lip

"Because no one's trying to kill us right now" Santana dead panned

"Fine" she passed Beth to Brittany and started back to the living quarters.

.

Quinn slowly pushed her new bedroom door open to find Rachel sitting on the floor with a pile of different sized pieces of wood and an unfolded instruction booklet. Her brow was furrowed in that cute way as her eyes flicked over the words

She took a quiet breath, what was she supposed to say exactly 'sorry for strangling you' yeah that would be a good start

"Hey" so would that

"Hey" Quinn said back, Rachel had noticed her standing in the door way and been the first to speak "Would you like some help?"

"Um" Rachel looked round at her surrounding project "No, I think I'm okay, I get kina OCD about these things so I'm better doing it alone" she added lightly "Can I help you?"

"Um well" Quinn ventured deeper into the room and sat on the lip of her bed "I need to apologise, I really am sorry for hurting you at school yesterday, I don't know what came over me"

"It's okay" Rachel said lightly as she smiled up at Quinn from her place on the floor. The bruising round her neck told Quinn that it wasn't okay

"No it's not, Rachel, we're friends, and it was just... one little thing happened and I shouldn't-"

"We kissed" Rachel said bluntly "You can avoid it all you want but it happened" Rachel wanted to talk about it and now she had Quinn cornered "you can pass it off as experimentation or me forcing myself on you but you can't ignore that it happened"

"Rachel please-"

"No Quinn, I'm sorry okay. I know you regret it. And I do too... a little bit, but only because of what happened after, with this distance between us" she stood up to move closer to Quinn, she sat sideways on the edge of the bed next to Quinn "At the same time I don't regret it, I wanted to kiss you, and I'm happy that I pushed past the fear of losing you to kiss you and try to tell you how I feel. Yeah it back fired and I really wish it hadn't: but I wanted you to know" Quinn still wouldn't meet her gaze so Rachel was just staring at the side of her head "I wasn't avoiding you, I was giving you space after I messed up at Christmas. I care about you and I know I was too forward with what I did that day. And then the whole thing with San and Britt, I was helping them with this... stuff. But-"

"Rach-"

"No, look I'm just sorry, okay? I guess it was futile to try. But know I didn't do it for the sake of doing it, and I still really like you"

Rachel just stared at the side of Quinn's head hoping she'd say something "...Rachel... I-I like you too" she turned in her seat to face Rachel too "But I-I can't" her eyes started to well up

Rachel just hushed her "It's okay, you don't want- you don't feel-" she had to choke back her own emotions "We'll just forget it"

"I need time" Quinn told her "I need to sort out whatever the hell is going on with me and that hammer and Beth and with these guys trying to kill us and the people I thought were my parents" she rambled

"It's okay, it's okay" Rachel hushed again, trying to hide her joy that she'd technically maybe got a maybe from Quinn. "You go, go back to Beth before Brittany starts reading her mind and talking like her or something" Rachel had to distance herself before she did something stupid, she got up and grabbed the instructions again "I'll put the crib together and join you all after.

She heard Quinn get up and close in close behind her "I really can't thank you enough, for everything, and mostly saving Beth" she said softly before pressing her lips to Rachel's cheek "Thank you" she whispered by her ear before leaving the room

.

Beth spotted her before Brittany and Santana, as the older girls weren't looking directly in her direction. Beth was smiling; she'd been smiling before she saw Quinn, which comforted the mother. She knew she'd left Beth in good hands... Beth was oddly trustworthy for a 7 month old thought.

Brittany sat in the desk chair holding the little girl and Santana on the end of the sofa. They were both showing Beth with attention; Quinn almost chuckled out loud at Santana being so soft with Beth... after all the things she'd said. She decided to let it slide for now.

She casually rejoined the two teens, taking a seat on the sofa next to Santana. It was as if Quinn could feel the smirk grow on the Latina's lips. As if on cue she opened her mouth to make her comment

"So... you and Berry getting it on now or what?" she smirked "Ow!" the punch to her arm was answer enough for Santana "You gotta learn your own strength Q" she mumbled as she pouted sourly and rubbed her arm as if that would free it of the pain

"That wasn't even a real punch" she heard Quinn mumble back

...

"No seriously, I want a super hero name" Quinn heard Santana say a she rejoined the group. She'd put Beth in the crib Rachel had got her for the night.

"What are you, 5?" Quinn chuckled. She placed the baby monitor on Rachel's desk so she could hear if Beth needed her and sat in the spare arm chair that had also been moved from the living quarters

"Rachel gets one, I want one too"

"I was given mine, and Iron Girl?" Rachel scoffed "It's not very inventive"

"What would you have preferred to be called?" Quinn asked curiously

"Well-" Rachel was stumped "I guess I never really thought about it before" The three girls around her just laughed lightly "What about you then Santana, what's your idea?" Rachel asked

"I had some ideas but they're not great, I haven't found the perfect one" She shrugged "Why, you got any ideas?"

"Um, how about... Phoenix?" the shorter brunette suggested "as you've changed"

"I haven't changed"

"Well you may still be a bitch but you've changed. For instance you hold hands with Brittany in public now and you're not a cheerio and you're my friend-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did I say we were friends Berry?" Santana arched an eye brow at the shorter girl who found herself trying and failing to form words

"San" Brittany whined and elbowed the Latina sitting next to her "Be nice to Rachel, she saved our lives... more than once"

"I know" Santana rubbed her side where Brittany had elbowed her ribs "It was a joke, you know that right Rachel?"

The look on her face said she didn't "Of course Santana" She said dismissively "... As for you being 're born' like a phoenix, you also seem to have a sense of humour now and let's not forget about the fact you can now create and control fire"

"It _was _a joke" she tried more convincingly, not liking the way she'd been dismissed "Rachel we're friends right?"

Quinn spoke next, again dismissing Santana "How about Satan and Angel for you and Britt" she suggested

"Those are good" she smiled, before it faltered "But, I bet Angel has been used before, besides Brittany's no angel" Rachel pointed out

"I did kill those guys" Brittany nodded with the innocence of a puppy

"They didn't see it coming though" Rachel added "You're like an angel anyway, when people first meet you; you seem sweet and innocent but you're far from it" she smirked

Grinding from the garage door opening broke up their little party

"You expecting guests?" Santana asked as a black SUV with blacked out windows drove in, it swung round blinding them with the headlights. The car then stopped, and the ignition cut, cutting the headlights too.

A man in black with an eye patch stepped out on one side, a brunette woman in a blue uniform and a pistol obvious on her hip stepped out on the other side. The pair started a confident march towards the group of girls when Fairchild greeted the unexpected guests _"Good evening Director Fury and Agent Hill"_

...

Alone and broken Leroy went to the only place he had left. Packed case in hand he knocked on the door of the house and waited for someone to open it.

"Brother Leroy, good to see you again" the purifier who opened the door greeted him

"Yes, I wish to return... full time" he hid his heavy reluctance

"Of course brother" the boy with the curly hair stepped to the side and let the older man in "Come in"

The short man bowed his head as he entered through the door. The young purifier closed the door behind him

"I'll show you to your room" Leroy just nodded and followed him up the stairs to his new home

"Where's Reverend Russell?" Leroy asked curiously. He had expected the blonde man to greet him at the door

"Didn't you hear? Russell was murdered... by your daughter"

"She's not my daughter anymore" he muttered. He was protecting himself, he couldn't keep his attachment to her it would just cause more trouble for them.

"I was named successor of this brunch earlier today" the young purifier told him. they arrived at a seemingly normal wooden door, he opened it to reveal the very basic room "Here we are"

"So it's reverend St James now?" Leroy asked as they stood in the doorway

"Yes brother" he smirked, knowing it would irritate the older purifiers "We'll talk more after you've settled" with that the boy made his leave. Leroy stepped into his new room, closing the door so he could shut the world he'd returned to temporarily.

He looked around the basic room, a bed on one side with a bedside cabinet next to it. There was also a standalone closet in the corner and a full length mirror. He sighed to himself and dropped his bag at the foot of the bed. She then looked at himself in the full length mirror.

He inspected himself through tired eyes. He'd been much younger the last time he'd arrived at one of these bases.

What he couldn't see was another being looking back at him, standing as if in the mirrored world. The man wore a devious smirk as he watched Leroy. He reached out with a sceptre, still invisible to the purifier; he touched the tip to Leroy's heart.

Leroy gasped as a weird sensation flooded through him, then he blacked out...

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	15. The State of Dreaming

**Thanks for the reviews since the previous chapter: Guest, YourInnate, Monichanz, djsmith10186, Ilianalovee, Nightlancer600, Guest, ToastedMarshmello08, bigbangfan91, RaindowSmurfette, piecesofyourheart, supernena25, Devin Jaste, sdiaz, agirl002, lemon-rind, wkgreen, VickiiMadd, cressey, NZgleek91, faberryloving, PraiseFortheFallen, LoveSKINS94, Bury me in satin, boston blue, General Mac, Kirky123, Kutee (for ch 11, 12 &14), Flor88, Gleelover47 and FaberryBRA**

**Hey, sorry this would have been up yesterday but I got stranded in a little village for 5 hours when me and my car got hit by a bus**

**Anyway, another slow-ish chapter, lots of talking... enjoy**

**Posted: 9/12/12**

* * *

The State of Dreaming

_"Good evening Director Fury and Agent Hill"_

The four girls quickly rose from their seats, not sure if they should be ready to defend themselves or not as the two strangers approached

"Good evening Miss Berry" The dark skinned man in the black clothes said as he walked across the white floor, accompanied by the brunette in the blue uniform "And Miss Fabray" he looked from Rachel to Quinn like he knew them, then to Santana and Brittany as he said "And Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce"

Rachel stepped forward in front of her friends and held her nerves as she asked "Can we help you?"

"Perhaps we can help each other" he said "I am, as your computer told you, Director Fury and this is Agent Hill" he re-introduced as he stopped just in front of her "I'm the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division"

Santana snorted getting everyone to look at her; she just hung her head to avoid their gazes, especially the strangers

"That's a mouth full" Rachel commented, already feeling a little calmer as she'd processed a few things in her head, Fairchild knew them, that must have been a good thing "You need to find a better name"

Fury smiled to himself while Agent Hill spoke up "We have one, it's S.H.I.E.L.D. And we're on your side"

"Oh clever" Rachel nodded "How do you know who we are?"

"We've been searching for you" Agent Hill told them

"More specifically yourself and Miss Fabray" At the man's words the two mentioned girls looked at one another with furrowed brows

Santana and Brittany were too intrigued to feel left out just yet.

"What's this all about?" Rachel asked

"It's about your parents" Everything lately seemed to lead back to parents, so maybe that's why they didn't act too surprised

"Maybe we should all sit, then talk about... whatever it is" Quinn shyly suggested. She just got various nods in agreement

Director Fury was offered the desk chair which he took. Agent Hill was happy to stand next to him, her hands behind her back as she stood with her feet slightly parted as if to make herself look more intimidating. The gun on her hip did that enough for her though.

Santana and Quinn sat on the sofa, Brittany then inappropriately jumped on Santana's lap with a giggle, getting a smile from Santana and only slightly strange looks from the guests before Santana gently pushed her off onto the space next to her. Rachel sat on a stool next to the sofa opposite their guests

Once they were all settled the director looked to Rachel with his good eye "Shall we start with Rachel?"

"You gave me this didn't you, the facility" Rachel gestured to the area around them. Her mind had had enough time for her computing mind to process everything from the fast few minutes "That's why Fairchild knew who you were"

"You chose to call her Fairchild?"

"I gave her a slight, mild, variable programme, so she chose it when she didn't like what I wanted to call her" she shrugged "Why did you give me this... and how did you break into my basement?"

"Breaking into your basement was very easy for our technology" Agent Hill said with an intimidating smirk that Rachel chose to ignore

"As for the base, we gave it to you for security so you could keep your suit here and practice here safely without being seen or interrupted. After your time in hospital and the records and reports filed we found you. You were reported missing 3 months after you were born-"

"After my mother and I were attacked by the Purifiers" she cut in, wanting them to know she was already aware of this

"So you already know?" he raised his eyebrow over his good eye, intrigued to know what she'd learnt

"I know a few things" she said strongly

"Enlighten us, we could save some time" he encouraged as he leant back in the high back chair

"I know we were attacked and Leroy took me away saying that couldn't kill me because I was like her. I don't know anything about her but she was a mutant wasn't she?"

"Yes, her name was Shelby Corcoran, she was a professor at 'Xavier's Institute for higher learning'. She was a shape-shifter"

"And Judy Fabray killed her" Rachel added lowly

Quinn's eyes widened as Rachel said that, she looked to the brunette "God, Rachel I'm so sorry"

Rachel furrowed her brow "Quinn you have n_othing _to apologise for, you are not their daughter and you are not responsible for them" she tried to assure the blonde who just nodded before bowing her head

"That's the truth then, she was murdered by a Purifier?"

"Yes, strangled in her sleep" As Rachel said that she noticed Quinn look to the brunette's neck, still bruised from where she'd held her. Quinn shivered, Rachel said Judy wasn't her mother but she felt a similarity in that.

"The report she simply passed away, as if from a broken heart form losing you. That was the story that was pushed forward" The Director explained "That means her fiancé and your father covered the death, probably to protect what little he had left, and to not worry his company that he might have been targeted too"

"And who is my father?" she tried to keep a straight face and not let her mouth say what she already imagined in case she was wrong

"Tony Stark"

There wasn't as much surprise from the four teens as there should have been. Quinn was the most surprised and that was still only partial, she doubted there were many people who could build an arc reactor and a piloted robot suit of armour and be perhaps stupid enough to tampered with something set in their chest that was keeping them alive.

"After you both 'died' he started his playboy lifestyle he continued with his work too, but he changed when he was captured in Afghanistan. Agent Hill, if you could please download the files"

"Yes sir" the Agent stepped round her superior and to the computer at the desk, she quickly gained access by over riding the system. Rachel rolled her eyes not so subtly. "Any extra information you might need is here, its just some basic files, on Stark, over the past couple of years, things you would have already seen on the news with some truths"

"Oh Rachel wasn't allowed to read or watch any news sites of channels" Brittany said confidently, as if she'd answered a question she knew the answer to.

When the director and agent looked back to the brunette being spoken about she waved dismissively "My daddy- um Leroy forbade me... I guess we know why now" she shrugged and hoped she didn't look as hurt as she felt.

The Director turned his attention to the two of the girls on the sofa the tall blonde and the Latina who were not so subtly holding hands "As for you two, Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce, you weren't initially on our radar although your presence is not unwelcome. It seems Miss Berry here may have set up her own team"

"Team, no, we're not a team, they are not my team. I'm not being responsible for her" Rachel pointed at the Latina who just folded her arms and huffed like a 5 year old "See"

"It seems in one night the four of you have made quiet an impact to the purifiers in the area, we want Santana and Brittany to stay with you, and work with you Rachel" the Director informed her "In the files Agent Hill is downloading from our main computers are some identities for them"

"Identities?" Santana asked worried "Do we need to go into hiding?"

"No, its just the Mutants take... nicknames to hide their true ones, some of them because they prefer to use them over the ones their parents gave them. Not all parents are so accepting when their child's mutation develops"

"So a superhero name" Brittany asked excitedly

"If that's what you would like to call it"

"Cool" Santana's eyes brightened up "What are ours?"

"I'll check" Agent hill accessed the correct files in what she'd just downloaded and found them "Santana Lopez, Pyrokinetic, your name is Blaze. And Brittany Pierce, Empath, your name is Wolf"

"Wolf?" Brittany asked confused

"Blaze" Santana whispered it to herself, liking it very much

"We've see the footage, of you killing those two men Miss Pierce" Director Fury informed them

"There was footage?" Rachel was annoyed with herself for not thinking to look for evidence like that already

"You're like a wolf in sheep's clothing, people are sure to deceive you Miss Pierce. You could fight with the strategy of a pack"

"You plan for them to be your weapons then" Quinn interrupted

"Only if the earth is in danger and we need you"

"'_you'_?" Quinn echoed "As in me too?"

"Exactly, now we come to you, Miss Fabray"

"Me? I have a mutation?" she half asked, having only just learnt plainly what that meant from these two people telling Santana and Brittany the few things they might have needed or wanted to know.

"No, you are something far greater, something far more powerful. You are the owner of Mjölnira which makes you someone very important" for the first time since they met him, Fury had something twinkling in his eye, like a passion for what he was talking about. Maybe it was Quinn's uncharacteristic weak and unsure demeanour, maybe he was just being softer on her.

"What then, I have a strength I didn't have before and I could use electricity, like lightning, like I was manipulating it" she wasn't comfortable talking yet, that was evident by the tremble in her voice, she still felt idiotic when talking about the subject like she was a child carried away with a playground game

Agent Hill volunteered to start the long explanation "We found a signal that disappeared on Saturday and we believe we know why. The signal was connected to you from another world. In simplified terms it was a spell"

"Like a fairy tale" Brittany's ears and eyes pricked up

"Kind of, we were able to track and decode the spell, or if you prefer signal, and we found it was also a voice recording, so of the spell itself"

"What did it say?" Rachel asked when she saw Quinn was too distracted

Agent Hill just turned the screen for Rachel to read. After a second of silence and a clearing of a throat from Santana Rachel rolled her eyes and began reading out loud.

She strained her eyes to read what was before her "No mere child can over throw me. The throne is mine. Thora, Little Baby Thora. Your father will not stop me and neither will you. You will forget. You will cease to be. Thora will be bound. Only with... True love... and a first kiss... Only then... Will Mjölnira find its way... And can you be unleashed from this cage... Now I send you away, far away from here, where you have no hope. No life like this. And no way to unite with your intended love, for he is not of that place..."

"I don't understand" Quinn muttered with a furrowed brow. The words were odd and alien yet at the same time she felt like she had heard them before, like whispers in her dreams.

"Sounds like some freak, writing shit poetry or a plot for some nerdy online game full of trolls and unicorns" Santana huffed, but no one else found it funny, not at a time like this.

"Actually" Agent Hill continued with that monotone voice "We recognise this as Loki's work, it was his voice on the recording. We are worried he will come here now that Thora has been unleashed"

"Who's Thora?" the shorter blonde asked getting everyone to slowly turn their heads and look at her "What?"

"Quinn" Rachel glanced at the Director to make sure she was thinking correctly, he gave her a slight nod of encouragement "Quinn, you're Thora"

"The signal disappeared Saturday, so that was when Loki's spell was broken" they were still all looking at Quinn

"I-I, this doesn't make sense, me Thora? As in..."

"The daughter of Thor, the Demi God"

Quinn immediately scoffed and shook her head "no, no that's ridiculous, because that would mean I wasn't- I'm not h-human, and I, I..."

"Exactly, Thor is your father" Fury continued, his words confident

She had a father, as strange and unbelievable as that was it was almost comforting to hear from these strangers. Russell may have raised her but he wasn't her blood. She should have known that when she'd never felt comfortable with him, they never agreed, and no matter how hard she tried she never felt she was good enough in his eyes. "A-and my mother?" Curiosity took over her senses for a moment

"He told us himself, Lady Sif is your mother"

"H-he told you?" she really hated herself for stuttering but taking in all this information and still wanting more, made it hard to compose herself

"When he was last on this planet he told us. At first he and Lady Sif had searched everywhere they could think of for you. They both have a fondness for Earth so it was not obvious to them you were here. Over time they could no longer feel your existence, so they reluctantly believed you were dead" The Director tried to explain clearly, but it was a lot to take in "And until an incident two years ago that lead to the near total destruction of New York City, he believed Loki, the only one he suspected of removing you from Asgard to be dead. Although he didn't believe Loki capable until a few years before when they thought they'd lost him. Their progress in the continuation of finding you had been slow so Thor asked us to look into it. 6 months ago we locked onto the signal when it interfered without transmission technology"

"So that stuff that happened in New York it wasn't a hoe?"

"Hoax!" Santana yelped over Brittany

"No, it was real, we ensured the clean up, though expensive was quick, it took 7 months to restore the city"

"So let me get this straight? Q, became Thora when she got kissed by her supposed true love" When Agent Hill just nodded Santana laughed, she composed herself enough to ask "And that happened Saturday?" but a smile was still on her lips and in her eyes

"The signal disappeared Saturday so we can only assume" Agent Hill told her

Santana looked to Rachel with a smirk.

"What?" The shortest brunette asked, innocently.

"Santana shut up" Quinn grumbled from next to the Latina. She already knew what she was trying to imply, she didn't want to push that idea now, not with people around her

"What Quinnie, don't want our guests knowing that you kissed Rachel Saturday" Santana couldn't help herself as she teased.

"She kissed me" she snapped back lowly, keeping her eyes on the floor

"That's true, I kissed her" Rachel agreed, not afraid to admit it

"You're avoiding the point. You two kissed... and Thora was unleashed" Santana was just trying to spell out the obvious. She heard Brittany gasp next to her as she figured it out, Quinn already knew what Santana was implying and deep down it made sense, but she was afraid to say it out loud

"Well that actually makes sense" Agent Hill again stepped in getting everyone's attention

"What makes sense?" Santana pushed as no one else was ready to speak, too busy thinking and processing and trying to accept what they were being told.

"The under code of the signal- Spell" The agent corrected herself, so she didn't confuse anyone "Was that Loki believed Thora's soul mate wasn't on Earth, that _he_ wasn't on earth. Now we can see why, it's because there was no _he_ but a _she_"

"This is ridiculous" Quinn murmured "completely ridiculous, it doesn't make any sense. One minute I'm home, each day I get up take care of Beth go to school, work... the same routine everyday and now I find out that some girl who I thought was my closest friend, built an identical replica of the Iron Man suit, her biological fathers suit" she looked up to her audience, tears stinging her eyes "and then two of my old friends are... mutants? And that everything I have known is a lie, my parents" she scoffed and wiped at the few tears that fell. They all heard the light pitter patter of rain drops on the metal roof above them, but ignored it "No, no you got it a-all wrong it can't be me it just can't"

"It rains when you cry" The Director said plainly

"I don't always cry when it rains" she scoffed

"No but it starts raining when you cry, at least since Rachel has been in your life. Being near her may have weakened Loki's spell"

Quinn thought, long and hard. She hadn't been aware if it was raining when she was crying but then she thought back to just over a year ago, when she was crying about being pregnant and she ran to her car, that time when crazy Terri Schuester showed up and tried to basically take that baby from her. It was raining then.

It was raining the other day when she was crying alone in her apartment feeling hollow after Puck had taken Beth and maybe for another reason, just before the only other face she wanted to see other than Beth showed up at her door.

And now, as she wiped away at the last few tears as they ran down her face the rain hitting the roof high above them ceased.

"Do you see it now; you are Thora, daughter of Thor and Lady Sif, and the beholder of Mjölnira, the hammer forged by Thor and Mjölnir."

Quinn's head snapped up to the director "Those words!"

"What words?"

"When I found-" she started excitedly but then faltered and started softer "I thought it was a dream, but I found the hammer- Mjölnira, I found it in a clearing in the woods... I heard a voice"

"Do you remember what it said?"

"I think so" she closed her eyes and searched her memories as they all waited patiently. Quinn sounded like she was beginning to accept what she was being told "_Mjölnira, the hammer forged by Thor and Mjölnir themselves. Whoever can wield this hammer will wield the power of Thora, true daughter of Thor"_ Quinn quoted, she opened her eyes and Rachel was the first to notice, even though she was furthest from the other girl, they were brighter than usual, and not just in colour but realisation

"You see it now?"

"I-I don't know, what you say feels familiar but..." she swallowed audibly as she tried to remain calm. Rachel got up and walked round the back of the sofa "it's going to take some time before I can... accept this I guess" Rachel slid her hand over Quinn's that was gripping the arm rest

"It's okay Quinn, we can help you through this. It's been a lot for you to take in over the past twenty four hours" Rachel assured her, giving her hand a squeeze "Why have you come to tell us all this?"

"We fear now the signal has been lost, Loki's spell broken he may come here to finished what he started" The agent informed them as she went to stand beside her superior again "He wants to keep Thora away from the throne, she was protected as a baby so he could only send her away and hide her from Thor and Sif"

"But now she's older" Fury added in spoke thought. He then looked to the teens "we need to contact some people, some who are very far away" he stood up and started his leave, back to the black SUV with the agent obediently on his heel

"That's it" Rachel started after them "you're going to drop these bomb shells and leave us" Rachel asked, she looked back to her friends, Santana and Brittany seemed excited about everything but they'd known about some of these things for a couple of weeks, Quinn was just starting at the floor now.

"We will be in contact with you all again, lay low and stay secure until we do" he yelled back to them

"Director Fury?" Rachel called out again

The man stopped halfway back to the car and looked back at his new hopefuls "Yes?"

"Why did you wait until now, to contact us?"

"Our superiors, decided we didn't need to, but after persuading them we were allowed to get in contact" he told her reluctantly, it would have been easier to contact her earlier before blood had been spilt and they had been discovered, "And we would have spoken a few hours ago but we were ensuring the messes from last night were cleaned up" he added, letting them know not to worry about the bodies they left all over town "We will be in contact again soon" he repeated then made his leave again

Once both car door shut with both passengers secure inside the agent in the driver's seat asked her boss "Where to sir?"

"New York, Salem. That's where we'll start. Meanwhile I'll contact the base and have them try to contact Asgard"

"You think something bad is going to happen?" Agent Hill asked as she started the car

"We've already seen what Loki is willing to do for power, he'll flatten Lima to capture Quinn and take her back to Asgard"

"Back?" the driver furrowed her brow as she pulled the car out of the warehouse

"People think the Asgardians as Gods, and therefore immortal"

"Yes I know that sir"

"Well Asgard may be the only place he can kill her"

"So we're preparing for a kidnapping?" The agent presumed

"And maybe a war"

...

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly. She knelt down in front of the blonde. "Quinn, I get if this is a lot for you to take in, you were the least prepared of all of us"

Santana and Brittany shared a look and silently excused themselves

"My head hurts" Quinn complained "This is crazy" she chuckled as she finally looked up at Rachel

"It's too late to ask if this is a dream I'm afraid" Rachel chuckled back. She couldn't help herself as she reached out and tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear "What are you thinking?" she asked when she saw the distant gaze in the blonde eyes

"I was thinking... I-I just want to sleep, to be alone so I can think this through"

"Oh, okay" Rachel released her hand from Quinn's. Neither had noticed that their hands had found each other until Rachel pulled away "I'll leave you then... we'll search through the downloads they gave us and learn some more tomorrow"

"Okay" the blonde muttered

"Sleep well Quinn" she hid her sadness. It was stupid to hope Quinn would have run into her arms after being told about her life by other people.

"Rachel?" she heard Quinn ask, getting her to stop by the opposite end of the sofa "Do you believe the... spell. Do you think it could be real, all the true love... stuff?" she cautiously looked to Rachel to gauge her reaction

"I don't know" she replied honestly "We're dealing with things we never knew existed, anything could be true" she saw Quinn just bow her head again and star at her hands "But from where I am, I don't think is such a bad thing if it's true" she left her alone with that thought, letting Quinn know she was there for her "Good night Quinn" she called back as she went back to the living quarters to mull over everything they had learnt this evening.

Quinn was left alone, with her thoughts and self dislike. Why did she have to be stubborn, why couldn't she just decide things for herself. No when it came to this subject she was full of self doubt and now a couple of strangers, who could have escaped from some nut house for all they knew, came in here and told her more than she knew about herself and she was just supposed to accept it?

She wanted so much to have the strength to tell someone something, she had enough physical strength to send that same person through two walls and down a road, but when it came to talking, after the past they'd had Quinn just felt undeserving of any time Rachel bothered to spend with her.

She sighed to herself and curled up in the corner of that sofa, and while she was alone she could get all that thinking done.

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	16. Next To Me

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed since the previous chapter: LoveSKINS94, mika-faberryluver4395, General Mac, Monichanz, FaberryBRA, ShadowCub, D, agirl002, trecici07, ToastedMarshmellow08, Ilianalovee, FaBAMF, makurutenoh, mamastei, djsmith10186, iceygaze, Gleek1808, RVNola, NZgleek91, cutxpaste, faberryloving, Nightlancer600,supernena25, wkgreen, cressey, bigbangfan91, QD14, kutee, chev17j, boston blue, Guest and Dsercas4**

**To cressey and anyone else who wants the confirmation: Yes, the plot of Avengers Assemble is supposed to have happened two years before the second season of Glee, in this fic. Sorry it can be a little confusing.**

**Sorry also it's not a very long chapter :/**

**Posted: 12/12/12**

* * *

Next To Me

"Okay, so I've been thinking since you came in here and we need to talk" Quinn said as soon as she walked into Rachel's room and started pacing by her bed

Rachel flinched in an over the top obvious way as she sat herself up in her bed "Holy shit doesn't anyone knock anymore?" she held her hand over her chest as she tried to calm her breathing

"Are you okay" Quinn faltered in her step as she stood by Rachel looking down at her as she sat in the middle of her bed "is your heart okay?"

"Yeah I just don't like loud noises they startle me more than they used to" she nodded as her breathing steadied

"Oh crap I'm sorry" Quinn breathed, her mind was all over the place "I wasn't thinking"

"It doesn't matter" she looked over at the clock "It's four a.m.? you haven't slept?" she'd left Quinn 6 hours ago down in the work area of the warehouse floor

"No I couldn't I've just been thinking... Is that the time?" Quinn's eyes widened "I didn't even realise"

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, she leant across the bed, away from Quinn and flipped the light switch on the wall, lighting up the room so she could see the other girl properly. The light only burnt her eyes for a moment

"Yeah... I think"

"What's wrong, what were you thinking about?" Rachel encouraged as she looked up at the other girl curiously.

Quinn nervously fiddled with the corner of her cardigan "The thing is Rachel... I don't deserve you" she murmured just loud enough for Rachel to still hear her

"How can you say that?" Rachel gasped. She'd tried so long to get closer to Quinn she wasn't going to let insufficient excuses pull then apart

"You're too nice to me after all that I did to you, and I don't deserve your friendship let alone anything else"

"I don't care about the past, that's, well the past there's nothing we can do about it we can only move on" Rachel must have completely missed the end of Quinn's previous sentence "You're my friend, and I care about you too much to let stupid juvenile behaviour from out past get in the way" she noticed Quinn's eyes weren't meeting hers

"Did I do that to you?" Quinn suddenly said as her eyes wandered over any visible damaged skin she could get her eyes on. Rachel saw Quinn's eyes flitting over her so she pulled the sheet up to her neck and draped it over her shoulders, round her neck and down her back

"No, you didn't" Rachel mumbled as she bowed her head. Rachel felt the bed dip to her side as Quinn sat on the lip.

Quinn pulled at the sheet so it fell back to Rachel's lap "I did some of them, though, didn't I?"

"It was mostly my suit, when... when you were unconscious and I was being electrocuted" she shivered as Quinn's fingers found its way onto her arm and over one of the light penny sized electrical burns

"Does that hurt?" Quinn asked as she retracted her hand

"I hurt all over" Rachel chuckled but Quinn wasn't laughing "So I guess I can't really feel each one by its self"

"I'm so sorry" she breathed

"Don't be" Rachel tired but Quinn didn't stop

"You wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me" Quinn started a tiny tear filled ramble "if you weren't so determined to be nice to me and be my friend-"

Rachel cut her off by gently hooking a finger under her chin and raising Quinn's head to look at her "I would have come to your and Beth's rescue even if we weren't friends and if I only had the clothes on my back to defend myself" she told her with such convincing sincerity that shone through her eyes

When Rachel saw something in Quinn's eyes looking back at her she hesitated and dropped her hand from Quinn's face as well as her head from Quinn's gaze

"I need to tell you something" she almost whispered

"What is it?"

"It's about your-" no that wasn't right "well Russell... he-he made me so angry, I managed to keep calm until I had Beth safe... then I destroyed him" she bit her lip and kept her head down

"He's dead?" Quinn asked, Rachel just nodded her head to confirm not even sure if Quinn was looking at her even more "Is it wrong that I don't feel anything"

"You didn't deserve to have him as a father. Even without the purifier part he was a monster. You always deserved better Quinn"

"No... I got what I deserved"

"No you didn't, don't ever say that" she told the blonde "How are you feeling by the way? With the whole... super powers thing?"

"I guess I'm waiting to feel different. But the changes happened Saturday, and even with that I still feel like me... am I supposed to feel different, you'd think now I can punch people through walls that I would but I don't"

"You're still you Quinn. That part of you was always there, just hidden"

"Until you kissed me" Quinn hoped her blush wasn't obvious when she thought back to that moment

"Yeah" she ducked her head shyly "Until then"

"How do you feel, finding out your dad is Tony stark?"

"I don't really know, I only heard of him the other day, I doubt it will make a difference to my life" then her eyes widened "What about you finding out about your real parents?" she laughed lightly

Quinn chuckled nervously too "I'm not sure how to feel, I'm not even sure If I'll ever get to meet them or... well it doesn't really matter does it?"

"Of course it matters Quinn. Fury said they'd been searching for you and they asked S.H.I.E.L.D. to look for you too" Rachel felt a reassuring ramble coming on so stopped before she was too late

Quinn just smiled at her fondly, the blonde had already made a decision in her head over an hour ago, she'd then stayed curled up in the darkness out in the ware house floor as she let herself relax and adapt and try to learn how she would feel if she could accept ..._ things_

"I'm sorry for hurting you" she started a new conversation "after the kiss" she clarified "And I'm sorry for kicking you out" she added with guilt "and I'm sorry for throwing you through two walls and down a road" Rachel laughed lightly making Quinn's eyes brighten too "I'm just sorry"

"So am I" Rachel said back eager to apologise "I'm sorry for pushing you, wi-with the kiss. I just... I wanted to see and it was selfish"

"I never regretted the kiss... just so you know"

Rachel was obviously surprised after Quinn's reaction a few nights ago "You didn't?"

"No I was just scared of the repercussions if we had let it mean anything"

Rachel's shoulders visibly dropped as she muttered one sound "Oh"

"But" Quinn continued, this time it was the blonde who hooked her finger under the other girls chin to bring her head up again "Maybe it's fast, maybe it's been there all the time... the thing is... I like you"

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. She'd thought she'd just been hopeful, that the things she'd heard Quinn say yesterday was just words to dismiss her. And if she'd believed Quinn had been telling the truth then she didn't think Quinn would ever actually take another step down that road. The brunette took Quinn's hand off her face and kept it enveloped in her own

"Can you say that again?" Rachel asked to make sure she wasn't hearing things

Quinn chuckled and squeezed Rachel's fingers "I like you... a lot. I think I have for a long time. I know that when I first met you... I don't know, I just wanted to talk to you and every time I tried, something nasty and hurtful just fell from my mouth like vomit like something inside me was trying to get me away from you. When you started trying to get Finn I nearly, nearly went to you to finally confess and- I can't explain it- but I went to Puck instead"

"So what are you saying exactly?" Rachel's eyes grew shiny and hopeful

"That... maybe I'm crazy for listening to some strange guy with an eye patch but... if it's meant to be then it's meant to be... and I want to try"

"Try?" Rachel quirked an eye brow "As in try... us?"

"Yeah" she bit her lip and forced herself not to break eye contact "I'd really like that, if you want to"

Rachel didn't answer she just grinned as she leant forward, rolling onto her knees so she could get closer to the other girl. They smiled softly at one another, guessing and willing this to happen

The first touching of their lips felt like more than a spark between them, a lightning bolt was a more appropriate comparison. And it wasn't fireworks they saw behind their eyelids but more like a mushroom cloud from an atomic bomb. Like they were the two halves of atomic matter that were forced together to create that burst of energy, only the energy was a rush of emotion they felt through themselves, from their lips to their finger tips which were now tangled in each other's hair.

...

The Agent and Director stepped into the mansion only to be met with children of all different teen ages filtering through the halls to their class rooms. The director faltered in his step as two younger boys ran across the hallway in front of them.

Fury and Agent Hill watched the boys as they ran until they reached a wall, they thought they'd seen everything until the boy in the lead disappeared with ease through the wall, causing the one behind to slow to a stop and whine "No fair"

The pair watched the second boy wander off before they continued further into the building. It didn't take long for them to find the Principal's office as it wasn't far from the entrance

The director knocked on the door "Come in" they heard from the other side.

As he opened the door and stepped inside they saw a young brunette man speaking to the exact person they were looking for. "Okay Bobby that's all, you better get to your class, your students will be waiting" the woman with the brilliant white hair excused her younger colleague before turning to her new guests. She waited for the young man, known as Bobby, to close her office door before she said "Can I help you?"

"Storm? Or would you prefer Ororo Munroe?"

"Storm is fine, what can I do for you Mr...?" she looked up at the guests from behind her desk

"Fury, Nick Fury" he reached forward offering his hand for a hand shake, which she took.

"Oh I've heard of you, the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division"

"Very good" he nodded, impressed

"Well it pays to know who's out there. And you are?" She asked he Agent

"Agent Maria Hill" the agent said as she shook hands with the Principal

"Won't you both take a seat" the principle gestured to the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk "What can I do for you?" she asked once the unexpected guest took the seats

The director pulled some files out of his long jacket "I have some potential recruits for you, and we're interested in them too, perhaps with your team too" he slid the files across the table

The woman with the platinum hair flipped open the first page of the top file "Santana Lopez, Blaze" she read aloud "She's only 16" she looked up

"Yes" the director just nodded and rose his good eye's eyebrow

"If you're recommending them as students, then myself and another professor can start the proceedings but we don't _'recruit'_ them at that age"

"I don't think you understand Storm, I'm setting up a team"

"We all saw what the last team you set up did" she cut him off and leant back in her seat, as if to try and prove she wasn't intimidated "The good and the bad" she added to let the director know she understood that the damage to the city and the few lives lost was an unfortunate sacrifice as it could have been worse

"Well S.H.I.E.L.D. is always looking for new recruits and we believe there is potential in those names. They also-"

"Now Mr Fury" she cut him off again "Like I said before if you want to recommend some kids to the school I'll welcome them but I will not encourage the recruitment of these teenagers for your games" she told him defensively

"What about the mutant war, you used your students then" he played that point back

"They were of age and had been trained" she kept her voice clams as she explained "not forgettin' it was dire times"

"These are dire times Storm. We believe a threat similar to the one that happened to Manhattan Island 2 years ago may repeat itself. Although it will be on a smaller town the threat is just as great"

She eyed the pair across from her with curiosity and suspicion "Enlighten me, just between the three of us" she suggested

The director looked to the agent and nodded for her to explain

"We have the daughter of the lightening God, Thor, who is being targeted by essentially her evil uncle" Agent Hill tried to simplify as they didn't really have time for this "we believe there is a potential threat for another alien attack, but we have a problem, we don't know when they might attack or what might trigger it, the attack could already be in process as Thor's daughter has been released from-"

"I believe that's all Storm needs to know for now, thank you agent Hill" The director interrupted

Storm was next to speak "So you want these kids to fight?"

"Thor's daughter herself is the same ages as the mutants in those files" Fury pointed out

"I can't risk my students, and I don't want you risking these young mutants either"

"Their potential-"

"Their potential means nothing without learning how to use their powers correctly, if at all and to respect others, especially humans, while they do so" she didn't mean to get so worked up and raise her voice, but she didn't like the way this man walked in here and spoke about people she saw as her race, especially the young ones.

They were all interrupted when the door to her office opened and the new face in the doorway asked "Everything okay in here Storm?"

"Everything's fine Logan" she assured her friend and colleague "Is there anything else I can do for either of you?" she asked the Director and Agent while Wolverine still stood in the doorway

Fury stood up, unhappy with how this had ended but he couldn't win them all "Keep the profiles, in case you change your mind" he told the mutant before he and Agent Hill made their leave, having to squeeze past the intimidating mutant still standing in the doorway

Once Fury and Hill had left Wolverine asked "What did they want?"

"They were recruiting... recruiting kids" Storm said lowly as she fanned out the five files on her desk and looked the five teens from Lima Ohio who the director believed had potential for the x-men and whatever team he was now setting up

...

Quinn woke with a shiver as she found herself no longer in Rachel's arms. She looked round the dimly lit room, light was just seeping in through the gap in the curtains over the window that over looked the ware house floor. The light from there would have come from the sky flights and high windows in the work space.

She looked around the room still finding no Rachel. She then looked to the dresser by the door and found that baby monitor she'd bought up with her when she barged into Rachel's room only a few hours ago had been turned off. She immediately worried for Beth, she hadn't turned the monitor off, at least she hadn't meant to if she did... she couldn't remember

She sat up and shrugged her cardigan back onto her shoulders; it must have slipped down when they got carried away in their make out session a few hours ago. She ran a hand through her hair, hopelessly trying to straighten it out as she got up and headed for the door. When she yanked the door open she saw a slither of light coming from her own room diagonally opposite.

She nudged the door open silently, so she didn't disturb Beth in case she was still asleep. Her stomach dropped when she looked to the crib Rachel had put in yesterday and saw it was empty. It wasn't until the door had fully swung open that she saw Rachel sitting in the small arm chair in the corner, on the opposite side of the bed from the crib.

Quinn smiled to herself as she saw Beth slumped against Rachel's front, the little blonde's head against Rachel's shoulder as they both slumbered peacefully in the chair.

Rachel must have felt someone looking at them because her eyes sleepily peeled open. The brunette smiled in her mild daze when she saw Quinn

"Hey" Rachel whispered "Sorry, she was stirring and I didn't want to wake you because you said you didn't get any sleep after I left you last night and-"

"It's okay" Quinn whispered back "Is she okay?"

"I think she's still worn out" Rachel carefully wrapped her arms protectively round Beth as she cautiously stood up, ready to hand the little girl back to her mother if she wanted. She didn't though, Beth was peaceful and Rachel was comfortable holding her. Instead she surprised both of them and planted a simple kiss to her lips. She was just feeling brave right now.

With a blush and a twitch of a smile across her surprised lips Rachel ducked her head and walked round to place a quiet Beth back in her crib

"Um Quinn?" Rachel asked shyly with her back to the other girl

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, I mean if we're going to try this" she mumbled as she watched her feet and wrung her hands as she tried to get out her suggestion, or was it a question, maybe we'd know by the end of this "and with that whole maybe it's meant to be between us, that maybe if it's not too early and if I'm not over stepping by asking, because I don't want to mess this up before we've started anything-"

"Rachel" Quinn murmured making Rachel meet her eyes in the softly lit room

"Huh" Rachel managed, as if she'd run out of words

"What are you trying to say?" she asked through a chuckle she'd forced to keep silent

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" she bit her lip. She didn't give Quinn a chance to think before she was already fumbling over herself again "I know it was a stupid idea, I haven't even asked you out on a date yet"

"Yes" Quinn grinned at Rachel's bashfulness

"Yes?" Rachel's eye brows almost reached her hairline. In a millisecond she'd already convinced herself that she's made an idiot of herself and here was Quinn contradicting that

"Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend and yes I'd like to go out in a date with you"

"Oh right... good" she let herself relax "I'll let you know when I hope to take you on that date once I've planned it" Quinn just nodded as Rachel spoke and took both the brunettes hands in her own

"Can we get some more sleep now?"

'_But it was way past 6am_' for a moment that's what Rachel actually thought to herself. But who in their right mind would turn down a chance to spend time with this beautiful goddess... who was her girlfriend... yeah that made Rachel feel giddy

"Yeah, come on" she encouraged Quinn to the blonde's bed next to Beth in case she woke. They settled down together again, Quinn cuddled into Rachel's side as they tried to get a little more sleep before Beth, or Santana, woke them.

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	17. Who knew

**Thanks for the reviews: Guest, ToastedMarshmellow08, chev17j, djsmith10186, mika-faberryluver4395, ShadowCub, Angel Scones, kutee, sdiaz, NZgleek91, boston blue, thetamarine, wkgreen, tredici07, gypsysoul05, laylarei, bigbangfan91, cressey, Nightlancer600, Pita fita, KW Jordan (for ch 5 & 16) Dsercas4, LoveSKINS94, Fdlans, PraiseFortheFallen, lemon-rind, HiddenBetweenTheLines, General Mac, agirl002, miralinda, faberryloving, Kirky123, crazyykidd, frustratedwriter13 and FaberryBRA.**

**Posted: 15/12/12**

* * *

Who Knew

It was Beth, although Rachel would have bet it was Santana, that woke them up later that day. But no it was Beth stirring again an hour after they settled in Quinn's room that woke them

"I've got her" Quinn said before Rachel tried to be perfect again. She pulled herself out of Rachel's arms and tended to her baby

After a few tiny whiny protests from Rachel, that Quinn wasn't ready to admit was adorable, Rachel decided to get up

"Fine" she sighed as she sat up and stretched "I'll get changed and meet you down stairs" she paused as she concentrated for a second "Sounds like Santana's up already"

"How can you tell?" Quinn furrowed her brow as she picked Beth up out of her crib

"I think I can hear her playing with fire" there was a sentence Rachel never thought she would be relaxed when she said.

Quinn tried to concentrate her hearing too but with Beth whining right next to her she couldn't hear it

"I'll meet you down stairs later, I can even take over looking after Beth while you come back up and change if you'd like" she offered

"Maybe" Quinn just nodded, she'd see how Beth felt about that idea later.

"Okay" Rachel kissed Quinn quickly on the cheek "I'm going to check on San and Britt first, make sure Fairchild is prepared for whatever trick Santana's learning today" the brunette chuckled as she slipped out of the room

.

When Rachel walked out onto the cold white floor she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Santana was throwing fire again, but not fire balls but constant 15 ft streams like from a flame thrower

"Wow, she's getting even better" Rachel murmured as she reached Brittany on the sofa

"She's amazing isn't she" the blonde was still in awe of the other girl. Rachel couldn't understand how Brittany could still find it entertaining, sure when Santana learnt a new trick it was interesting but to still be sat there with bright blue eyes... Rachel didn't quite get it

Over the past few weeks the extraordinary had become, well, ordinary.

Something did click for the shorter brunette when she was stood there. Brittany could just watch... she could watch what she wanted and absorb and memorise movement... but all she had was herself as protection... she needed more.

.

When Rachel returned to the living sector Santana and Brittany went too. Rachel went upstairs to change as she'd originally planned while Santana decided she'd rather harass Quinn who was feeding Beth in the kitchen area. She sat on a bar stool as Beth sat in her brand new high chair next to her

"So you and Berry get it on yet?"

Quinn didn't hear Santana and Brittany walk into the kitchen with the breakfast bar so she was a little startled, so much so she ended up dabbing food on Beth's cheek instead of finding her mouth with the baby spoon. Amazingly Beth just giggled while Quinn used the bib she was wearing to wipe the food away. Quinn then glared at Santana

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, you do if you won't just sort this shit out already-"

"Do you mind your language round my daughter" the blonde mother scolded as she tried to keep her voice calm and continue an impatient Beth"

"Not really" Santana just shrugged "Look the guy with the eye patch and his little helper spelt it out for you, you're supposed to like her, it's okay no one's going to judge and if they do who cares you just whack em' with mo-mol-mj-that damn hammer!"

Quinn sighed, it would be easier to just get this out of the way now "If you must know Rachel and I did talk"

"And" Brittany sat up straighter in the seat she'd taken at the opposite end of the bad

"We might be... an item now" she bit her lip and returned her attention to her daughter as

"Fina-fucking-ly" the Latina groaned loudly

"Ah, Santana, that sort of language is not to be used round young impressionable ears" Rachel scolded in the long winded way as she bounced into the room "Now what on earth called for that language?"

"Q just let us know you two are finally doing the nasty"

The mother suddenly sat up straight "No we're not" she jumped in "I said we might be an item"

"You two have to date, the Dictator-"

"Director" Santana corrected with a monotone drone

"-Said it was so, Quinn you're like sleeping beauty only your awake and your super powers were asleep until she kissed you and woke you up"

"Well when you say it like that..." Quinn said sarcastically

"What?" the blue eyed girl just blinked in response

"What do you mean what?" Quinn just asked back, as confused as Brittany probably was. The two darker haired girls just watched, part amused and part confused to

"You didn't finish your sentence"

"Yeah" Quinn looked at the other two for help but that were useless "I was being sarcastic" again Brittany just blinked and out of the corner of her eye she could see Santana smirking "I meant that saying my life is like a fairy tale makes it sound even less real" was that dumbed down enough?

"Oh" Brittany gasped in realisation... although if she actually understood, Quinn would never know

With that out of the way Rachel closed in on Quinn and Beth "Hey lil' Bethy" Rachel cooed making the little blonde smile "So I was thinking" Rachel started as she kept her eyes on Beth "I'm living here permanently now... and its not like you can go back to yours with the damage-"

She stopped talking when Quinn gasped

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot about my apartment, oh god the holes in the walls" she cringed "What is my land lord going to say... if he can even get in contact with me, I haven't got my cell"

"I guess you're not getting your security deposit back then" Santana commented sarcastically, and Brittany giggled... so she did get sarcasm? Oh, the mess it Brittany's mind was too confusing.

Rachel completely ignored them and focused on calming her girlfriend "Don't worry, I technically did the damage, or Iron Girl did"

Quinn rolled her eyes "No you didn't"

"Ah yeah I did" Rachel replied with a smirk-y smile "It was my body and my suite that went through those walls"

"But I hit you which caused the damaged" Quinn softly argued her point

"Okay, okay we get it" Santana cut it loudly "You're gonna be one of those couples that won't let the other take the blame"

"It's my fault though" they both raised their voices at the Latina simultaneously as they said the same thing. Santana rolled her eyes while the two girls smiled at each other then giggled shyly

Brittany laughed too, not wanting to feel left out.

"Back to my point" Rachel urged "I was wondering if you'd permanently move in... I mean it was the plan anyway and Santana and Brittany spend way too much time here anyway but I wanted to make it official" she asked "Not that it has to mean anything" she added quickly

"No, no I'd like that, for me and Beth to make it official" Quinn glanced back at Beth then back to Rachel, shyly

"Great" Rachel grinned

"Oh vomit" Santana murmured

"Shut up San" Brittany muttered as she playfully elbowed the other girl in the side

...

Meanwhile, in New York City, in a tower that had questionable aesthetic appeal from the public eye...

"_Sir it appears we have a visitor approaching the floor by elevator"_

"Stop the elevator then, Jarvis"

"_I can't sir they've over-ridden the security"_

"No guessing who it is then" he muttered to himself as he pulled himself away from a sighing Pepper and put his tumbler with the amber liquid and ice on the table in front to them. He then straightened up and waited for the elevator

The elevator signalled it had reached the pent house floor and Stark was only half surprised when the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself stepped out

"Ah, Director Fury, and oh, Agent Hill?" at the nod from the agent the confident man continued "Any particular reason you two felt the need to disturb our afternoon"

"We need to talk" Fury said in his usual serious tone "In private" he added, glancing briefly in Pepper's direction

"I'll just leave you-" she started when Tony stopped her verbally

"No Pepper Stay" he said softly before hardening his tone again to the unwelcome pair "what is it this time, Antler guy back with his friends? Another world crisis need my help-" he asked cockily

Fury discretely rolled his good eye and was about to try and stress the seriousness for their need for privacy "No-" but the billionaire playboy philanthropist cut him off again with another wild guest

"Or how about how you've been taking my technology, a basic copy of Jarvis I believe and using it at a project somewhere in Ohio. Now what could you need that for?"

"I would really prefer we talk in private" Fury stressed

But Stark wasn't listening "Or what about the silver suit, the one just like mine is that the Ohio project its been all over a small time Newspaper, the Lima Post, maybe that's what you'd like to explain to me"

"Stark if we could please take this somewhere else" he tried another approach with another un-subtle glance at Miss Potts

Tony waved dismissively "Pepper's in on everything, just tell me" he said, not realising what he was settling himself up for

"Okay..." Fury eyed Stark carefully one last time before plainly stating "You're daughters alive" Tony just paused all movement and stared at him blankly

"Oh god" Pepper gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth as if trying to physically hold in words or maybe even the contents of her stomach if it suddenly rushed up "You have a kid?" she felt cheated on, though she didn't know the details yet

It felt like forever since he'd even blinked before he finally asked "Rachel's alive?" obviously he didn't sound like he believed the Director, but it was more of a concerned low toned disbelief than pure surprise.

"That's the project in Ohio, it's not one of ours" he walked over to Stark's holo-screens and attached a memory device. The files came up quickly on the see through screens, showing pictures of Rachel Berry and her suit designs "It's hers" he looked back at the man who'd just learnt his daughter still existed "We gave her a facility for safety and protection and we've spoken to her. The suite's identical in design to your early ones, she even has an arc reactor, almost exactly like yours"

That's when Tiny looked away from the pictures on the screen and met the Directors eye "Part of the suit or part of her?"

"Part of her" Fury confirmed

"Why does she need it?" he subconsciously trailed his hand up to his own arc reactor

"She was in an accident... she needs it to keep her heart beating" he told Stark, noticing the worry lines appearing ever so slightly on his face "All the information's here" he gestured to the screen "We'll be leaving you now, other people to contact" the Director started to head back to the elevator

"Wait, you come here and spend what? 3 minutes, to drop some bomb shell" Fury smirked to himself remembering some words like that being used before recently "and you're leaving again, what could be more important than explaining what the hell is going on?"

Fury stopped and slowly turned back to the agitated man "A threat similar to the one in this city two years ago. All the information you need is right there" he pointed back to the screens

"And why would they be back?" Stark yelled when he saw Fury about to walk away again "What would bring them back to earth?"

"Thor's daughter... Rachel's girlfriend" he jabbed that information in before he swiftly made his exit, Agent Hill on his heel as always lately.

Stark was frozen with that last titbit of information, his daughter had a girlfriend... that detail didn't bother him... it was just that fact that that girlfriend was the daughter of the Shakespearian speaking, hammer wielding, cape wearing, Demi God.

A bleeping noise from the computer diverted his attention from the closed elevator doors. He slowly wandered over to satisfy his curiosity.

Tony's eyes scanned over the various images that came up on screen, a year book picture from her sophomore year, a picture of her and a group of other teens, a picture of a mangled car, and a close ip picture of her silver suit, similar to his but with a more feminine shape.

Tony was so distracted he didn't hear Pepper step up behind him until she spoke "She's a teenager then?"

He sucked in a breath to control himself and hide all emotion "Yeah" he turned his head to look at her "She must be... 17 by now"

"So..." Pepper hummed out hoping it was enough to prompt an explanation

"It was way before I met you" he looked back at the screen "And it was pretty serious... me and her mother" he nodded to the screen as his eyes got that glassy look in them "But she... she passed away" he didn't say anymore and Pepper didn't ask. She just slipped her hand into his as he reached out with his other and touched the screen enlarging the group picture and simply looking at the girl he'd lost.

...

The five made sure to get some sleep that night for their return to school the next day. When they got to Quinn's door she gently gripped Rachel's wrist with her free hand to stop her from walking away

"Will you... um" she bit her lip holding back her shy smile "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd love to" she slipped her wrist out of Quinn's grip so she could take her hand instead.

When Quinn had put Beth in her crib, both teens watched as the little girl started to drift off

Quinn had to suck in a breath to prepare for what she was about to say. She felt wrong for doing this but she had to be honest "Look, Rachel, when we go into school tomorrow-"

"You don't want to be out?" Rachel asked already nodding her head in understanding

Quinn cringed but nodded too "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" the brunette smiled "We need to give it time right?" she asked with an encouraging nod

"If that's okay with you?"

"Whatever you want Quinn" that's when guilt struck Quinn to the core, Rachel was always trying to be too good for her

"I wish you weren't so cooperative all the time"

"I can't help it" Rachel shuffled sideways slightly, closing the already small gap between her and Quinn as they both still over looked the crib "I like making you happy"

...

The next morning and the four girls had returned to their normal routine for the sake of appearances... and to get a better scope of the current situations from a school perspective.

Azimio and Karofsky's dads had been killed, how were they taking it... did they even know... were they just 'missing' in their eyes?

They arrived together in Rachel's car, deciding it was easier to just stick together. Also the school already knew they were friends so there was no harm if they were seen together now anyway.

As they approached the main entrance together the clouds grew darker above them "Are you doing that?" Rachel asked lowly next to Quinn's ear

"Yeah sorry" she cringed "just feeling a little anxious after leaving Beth at the day care with everything going on"

"No, it's okay... if you want to get out of here..." Rachel let the half suggestion hang there

She glanced at Rachel and saw the worry on her face, the selfless worry "N-no" Quinn stuttered "Let's try and get through one day, at least"

"Okay" Rachel nodded as she anxiously gripped at her shoulder strap of her bag. Her anxiety suddenly faded when she felt a hand slip into her own. She looked down as her fingers entwined with the other girl's, then up to Quinn's face that displayed a small smile "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" she nodded "It doesn't have to mean anything right" she shrugged

Rachel just smiled and nodded, not letting the hand holding mean anything while Quinn tried to do the same.

Because friends totally hold hands all the time, so tightly, right?

* * *

**Shorter than usual I know**

**Let us know what you think...**


	18. Purifiers Return

**Thanks for reviewing: ShadowCub, The Reviewer, mika-faberryluver4395, NZgleek, Cyan. me, YourInnate, lemon-rind, supernena25, djsmith10186, CallSign-EverGreen, Pitu fita, Nightlancer600, crazyykidd, cressey, FaberryBRA, Devin Jaste, bigbangfan91, LoveSKINS94, agirl002, General Mac, PraiseFortheFallen, Gleelover47, miralinda, wkgreen, faberryloving, Seldomnaughty, Kell1310, JPElles (for ch16 & 17), and boston blue**

**Sorry this is later than normal, no real excuses but here you go. I hope to get another chapter written before Christmas so... enjoy **

**Posted: 21/12/12**

* * *

Purifiers Return

Quinn and Rachel lost Santana and Brittany through the throngs of people on their way to the choir room. Rachel could feel Quinn squeezing her hand, anxious because she felt people were looking at them.

If Quinn was actually paying attention she'd notice that the few that were looking their way were looking at the blonde, with suspicion, not both of them and certainly not the way they were holding hands.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Quinn didn't even flinch that time when Puck stepped up next to them and asked her that harshly in her ear. She was too tired to be surprised right now

"Sorry I was off sick" she mumbled, feeling Rachel gently squeeze her hand back as a reminder that she was there for her

"With Rachel, Santana and Brittany? I'm not buying it" he kept his head bowed next to her as they kept walking "not when there's guys crawling all over your apartment block" he was worried, agitated and like he was trying to hide that he was scared

"What men?" Quinn's eyes shot to his, Rachel looked his way too

"I don't know just some guys, some guys in black maybe, and some guys in construction gear or something" she shook his head as if to shake away the confusion and panic he'd been feeling since Quinn didn't show up for school on Tuesday. He tried to get back to his agitated point "They cleared out your building, where the hell were you?" he demanded again

"Me and Beth stayed at Rachel's" she wasn't lying "Beth's okay, she's fine" now she felt like she was lying, not telling Puck that his daughter was nearly killed Monday night.

His shoulders visibly relaxed as the tension seemed to leave his body "I looked for you everywhere, I even stopped by Rachel's... you guys must have been out"

"Yeah" Rachel muttered guiltily. She'd forgotten about Puck when she'd been trying to think of other people. She couldn't blame Quinn for overlooking him, she had a lot more going on in her head. Thought the blonde was feeling guilty now too.

"I'm happy you're both safe... I was worried something might have happened, you didn't even answer your cell"

"I lost it" not a complete lie, she couldn't remember where she left it, it was either in her car or somewhere else at Rachel's base. "Sorry, I was stressed I forgot, I should have called you"

"Damn right" he tried to keep his voice down so that came out like a whine "Don't forget again"

"I won't" She assured him "I promise"

"I didn't even come in yesterday, I was driving all over town looking for you" that just added to the guilt the two girls were feeling, that and warmth from Puck, proof that he cared so much about his daughter and Beth's mother. "Is Beth okay?" he needed to hear it again

"She's fine, she's absolutely fine. And I really am sorry" Quinn cringed the last part

"It's okay, just happy your both okay" he sighed "With all the crazy shit going on"

"What crazy shit?" Rachel asked, casually quoting him with the mild swear.

"Oh you know, that Iron Girl flying around, and you said you were at Rachel's. I was - _worried_" he whispered the last word, as if he said it out loud it would make him soft... softer than he'd already made himself sound "Finn said he went to Rachel's and saw Iron Girl walk out of the house Monday night, the night you disappeared" he leant forward to look at Rachel "Do you know anything about that?"

She pretended to be oblivious, in reality she had completely forgotten the oaf was standing there when she walked out "Monday? Quinn and I were out with Beth for some time"

"But Finn went round late... I dunno he's being annoyin'" he shook again, as if his own thoughts, or Finn's words were irritating him as they buzzed round his head

"Maybe it was when I was helping Quinn pack some of her possessions, I know we didn't get back to mine until really late. What did Finn want, did you ask?"

"Oh come on Rach" Puck scoffed as they rounded a corner in the corridor and continued their stroll "Can't you just tell him already that you're getting it on with Quinn now"

As soon as those words were mumbled Quinn violently dropped Rachel's hand

"I think you're mistaken Noah, Quinn and I-"

"Cut the crap, everyone else might be blind but I'm not" he scoffed, a little smirk growing on his lips "I'm not going to say anything so don't worry"

"You continue to surprise me Noah" Rachel smiled across Quinn at the boy. She felt another surprise as Quinn's hand slowly slipped back into her own

"Everyone thinks I'm just some idiot loser" he grumbled "If they all knew what I knew..." he trailed off with a low sigh. Quinn looked at him curiously while Rachel went to question him. She was cut off though

"Hey guys" Tina and Mike stepped up the other side of Rachel "Quinn we saw your apartment block, what happened?" The dark haired girl asked with a tone of worry

"Yeah there's like a hole in the side" Mike added, echoing his girlfriends worry

"Was that your apartment?" Puck asked suddenly, like that had been on his mind to ask the whole time. "It was on the same floor"

"Oh that" only Rachel caught the tremble in Quinn's voice "Yeah, y-"

"Oh my god girl where have you been" They'd barely stepped through the choir room door when Quinn was bombarded by the two diva's, wanting answers to help fuel their gossip.

Santana and Brittany had already found their seats and at least Santana looked like she was thinking the same as Rachel. They'd been off the same amount of time, don't they get a hello?

"We drove past yesterday afternoon" they were really worried then, if they hadn't even looked into it until last night, Wednesday night, two nights after it happened and Puck went into extra protective dad mode. "There's a hole in the side of the building, what the hell happened?" Shocked Kurt demanded to know

Quinn searched her mind for anything, any way she could explain that "It was just some – um water damage, blocked pipe burst under the pressure, Um" she cringed that was terrible. She wished she'd rehearsed this. She was a master of lying so why couldn't she do it right now... maybe because this situation was crazy

"And it blew a hole in the wall" Rachel said next to her

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Mercedes gasped.

Rachel was sure she saw of Mercedes shoulder, Santana rolling her eyes at them

They were really buying this

"Y-yeah, I wasn't in my apartment when it happen, me and Beth were out with Rachel" Quinn told them, remembering to echo the story Rachel had already told to keep their lies consistent

Kurt narrowed his eyes, if he remembered correctly Quinn avoided Rachel on Monday and then went home early. So how had they made up again so quickly

"Where are you staying, cos you can crash at mine-"

"Thanks Mercedes" it was Rachel they were being nice to the other day now her, what was the resident divas angle? "But its okay, me and Beth are staying at Rachel's for now"

"Are you okay though?" Tina asked behind them "Because if you need anything, we're here" she volunteered Mike too, who just smiled and nodded

"Seriously guys, that's really nice of you all, but I'm okay, Beth's safe, and everything's going to be fine" she was saying that to herself as much as to the rest of the room

...

Things were okay for about 2 weeks. The glee club were sat together again at lunch, even if they were sat in their halves; Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Tina and Mike at one end and the rest at the opposite end, they were a club reunited... kinda.

Quinn and Rachel were getting better at being subtle at school, but continued to hold hands whenever they could. It have become like a security thing for Quinn, holding onto Rachel's hand reminded her that everything could be okay, that Beth was okay and always would be because she had Rachel with her and she'd make sure nothing would happen to that little girl because Rachel could fix anything, Rachel could fight the underground people of the world... and she'd learn to too.

Santana and Brittany had decided to head back to the Latina's that afternoon, for some alone time. Santana had finally asked Brittany to be her girlfriend... she never got a verbal answer but when the blonde called her, her girlfriend the next morning she didn't need to wonder anymore.

And Quinn and Beth had only had to make minor adjustments to their schedules, well for one Rachel insisted she didn't work anymore, considering they were receiving enough money for basic living from S.H.I.E.L.D., so she quit her other job. This meant Beth didn't need to be at day care for the whole day, just while Quinn was at school. They also had to reverse how puck obtained Beth on the weekends. Instead of him picking her up, Quinn dropped her off instead.

Rachel, Quinn and Beth got back to the base after the slowly developing couple picked Beth up from the day care centre.

"I need to get some work done, I made some improvements to the suit and I need to calibrate things" Rachel told Quinn as she pulled her car into the base "Is that okay?"

"Yeah" Quinn nodded "We might sit with you if that's okay?" bringing the sofa out had been a good idea, Rachel could give Santana credit for that one

"I'd like that" she smiled, mostly to herself as she kept her eyes forward, making sure she didn't hit Quinn's car as she pulled up next to it "I'll only be on the computer, not working manually on the suit, so its nothing interesting" Beth made a noise in the back seat making Rachel add "Or dangerous" she chuckled

"We like spending time with you"

"Well that's good then" Rachel said as she switched the ignition off, undid her seat belt, and turned in her seat "Seeing as I'm your girlfriend now"

"It's been two weeks" Quinn ducked her head, feeling Rachel's gaze burn into her as she got nervous "That still sounds... weird to hear... or say"

"Why?" Rachel tried to hide that she was hurt

"You know-" she sighed and her shoulders dropped "I like you I really do" she had to turn in her seat too to face the brunette "And I'm happy you're my girlfriend and that you're here for me and we're together... it's just still new to me"

"It's new to me too" Rachel said quickly "You know that, there was only Finn and Jesse before... and although e haven't got... as far" she muttered suggestively and avoided what she assumed would be disapproving eye contact "With you as I may have with them, what I feel with you is so much more... more than I could have ever imagined with another person"

"Really?" the squeakiness in the questioning word got Rachel's full attention

"Yes, you mean everything to me Quinn" she bit her lip anxiously

Quinn couldn't help but hide her face as she grinned; when she soothed her expression to a normal smile again she looked up at Rachel "Even more than your suit?"

"Well maybe a close second then" Rachel joked before turning away and hoping out of the car, leaving Quinn feeling void , She really hoped Rachel would kiss her. In two weeks they'd kissed 9 times, she knew because she'd counted. Quinn just sighed to herself, it was her own fault she thought to herself as she got out of the car. She was scared to push for more because a part of her wasn't ready to just accept this. Not when for years before she'd always thought negatively of having these feelings for the shorter girl.

"I got an email at our friends from S.H.I.E.L.D." she heard Rachel say from right behind her as Quinn got Beth out of the car "They cleared up all the mess with your apartment. They also informed the government who made sure to re-accommodate the other residents temporarily until they fix and secure the walls"

"They could have let us know sooner, I've been worrying for weeks" she held Beth close while Rachel reached inside the car and grabbed their school bags. She then shut the car and didn't bother locking it before following Quinn across the floor to the computer and sofa area

"I know, you keep squeezing my hand extra tight when someone mentions something about it" Rachel chuckled

"Sorry" Quinn muttered shyly, while wishing she wasn't shy round Rachel still

"Don't be" the short brunette told her "Ever" they both reached out with their free hands and comfortably entwined their fingers.

...

They weren't far from the Latina's house when Brittany could feel a sudden change in Santana's emotions "San, what's wrong?"

"Do you see smoke?" Santana asked as her eyes were distracted from the road and strayed upward to the sky. She didn't give Santana time to answer before she floored the accelerator pedal making the car fly down the street towards her house. Santana was suspicious, she just had that feeling in the pit of her stomach, which meant Brittany now had that feeling too. She was always extra in tune with her girlfriend.

"San you don't think? It might not be"

"I just have the worst feeling B, after all the shit that happened over the past couple of months. I knew it had been too quiet for the past two weeks" she shot out at the next junction, ignoring the stop sign and rounded the corner to see exactly what she knew she'd see

She screeched the car to a halt in front of her house. As soon as she got out of the car she could feel the furnace like heat from the flames engulfing her house. They could both hear the whirring of sirens in the back ground. The fire department would be too late though.

Santana stepped up fearlessly as Brittany watched from the car knowing that's where Santana wanted her to stay. She saw the Latina as she reached out with her mind and her hands and with a lot of effort she used her powers, and started to withdraw the flames, sucking the fire into her hands and skin and absorbing the power for herself.

She didn't care if people were watching, this was her home and even if it was already lost to the destructive flames she would not let it fall to the ground. Once the fire died she stood strong, the new power in her veins invigorating her.

She stormed back to the car, slamming the door once she was inside. There was no need to stay and look at the sorry sight, and no need to investigate to figure out who did this. She knew it was them, the sick Purifiers. They'd waited, just a little amount of time to lull them into a false sense of security, before they struck again.

"Sanny are you okay?" Brittany asked softly

"Yeah" the Latina breathed, reining in her heart broken tears. She didn't want to ever feel vulnerable, this was almost, _almost_, as vulnerable as she felt when they took Brittany "I'm just glad my parents weren't home" at least she could be thankful for that.

But what to do now. She had to talk to Rachel, Director Fury had named her the leader of the group, and right now she needed direction, either from her girlfriend, her old captain or her knew one. Otherwise the power in her veins would get to her and she'd just incinerate anything that stood in her way.

"Lets get to Berry base, then we'll fix this"

...

"They must have kept her up at the day care" Quinn chuckled as she returned to her girlfriend. She placed the baby monitor on the corner of Rachel's desk so she'd hear Beth if she stirred "She just wanted to sleep" Rachel just smiled at Quinn briefly before returning her attention to the computer "How's your work coming along?"

"I've done all I can do, Fairchild's running my instructions now" Rachel stretched and yawned. She then swivelled the chair round to face the blonde "How are you today?" she knew the past few weeks had been toughest on Quinn no matter how hard she tried to hide it

"Good" she nodded

"Just good" Rachel quirked an eyebrow

Quinn just chose a different word instead "Better"

"Good" Rachel smirked. But when Quinn just smiled and ducked her head like she always did

"It's just... I'm still hesitant-"

"We'll yeah" Rachel cut Quinn off trying to protect the blonde form herself "we haven't made much progress, but it's not like that's your fault Quinn"

It was the blondes turn to smirk "True. For the record, you haven't taken me out on that date yet"

"I know" Rachel cringed. To be honest, with everything that had been happening she was quite happy to stay in every night unless she went out in the suit. It just felt safer indoors, in their base, their home. "Can I take you on a date tomorrow night?"

"I'd love that" Quinn tried not to grin too wide "It's a start... I-I want to take more baby steps but... I'm kinda scared"

Rachel was out of her seat and on her knees in front of Quinn so she could look up into those expressive hazel eyes "What are you scared of exactly?"

"Honestly?" she shook her head "I'm not sure, maybe its that this is still new to me"

"You already said that"

"I know" she squeezed Rachel's hand thinking about all the times she'd done that over the past few weeks, and how it was such a mild step. She wanted to take bigger ones, she really did "Maybe it's because of what I feel for you... I'm scared you'll change your mind"

"That's not going to happen" Rachel almost laughed as she said that dismissively

"You don't know that though, if you're meant to be the person I'm with that doesn't mean I'm the one you're supposed to be with" she'd been thinking about a lot of things "If what that guy said was right, then I'm not even human"

"So, I'm gonna lo... I'm gonna be with you forever" she knew she was too late to cover herself so Rachel tried to distract from what had just happened.

Quinn didn't say anything, she just pulled Rachel up and leant down so they met halfway for a soft simple kiss. It grew more heated as she encouraged Rachel up onto the sofa next to her. She felt Quinn slowly push her back to lay down as Quinn went with her, only separating at the lips for a moment as they moved.

Rachel didn't even open her eyes, too dazed by Quinn's actions to regain control of all her senses quickly. Before she could even think Quinn was kissing her again. She wasn't sure what had got Quinn to do this but she wasn't complaining as she reached up and with one hand tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair, while the other hand slipped its way round Quinn's neck holding her gently in place

"_I'm sorry to interrupt"_ Quinn clambered off Rachel as if they'd been walked in on by parents or something, making Rachel chuckle slightly once she was out of her Quinn induced daze.

"Damn" Rachel muttered "I was enjoying that"

Quinn just blushed

"What have you got Fairchild?"

"_I'm sorry Miss, it's just it appears that two calls were made this morning, they match some of my finding on the traffic cams and the small details seem relevant to the Purifiers. As they haven't appeared on our radar since the major incident over two weeks ago I felt this could be important"_

"I think she's spent too much time around you Rach" Quinn chuckled, haring the similarities in the computers description to the way Rachel used to and still occasionally spoke

"_I have the phone call recording's if you'd like to hear them"_

"Play them Fairchild" Rachel told the computer as she stood up and stepped back over to the computer to check the progress on her suit.

"_Hello?" _they heard the recording start with the voice of what sounded like a young man, or a boy in his late teens.

"_Hello?"_ and there was the voice of a male police officer

"_Yes what is your emergency?"_

"_I'd like to report a kidnapping, I just saw a kid running down the street with cars chasing. I swear man, I've never seen anyone run that fast before, he was like a rocket"_

"_Okay sir can you give us any other details"_

"_He just came out of a house and the cars started chasing him. There was like 3 cars, 3 black cars"_ not very detailed then _"driving after him and then I didn't see anymore"_

"_And where did this happen?"_

"_Oh I was on..."_ as the excited teen said the street name Rachel and Quinn looked at each other with furrowed brows

"Is that..." Rachel trailed off afraid to be thinking it

But then Quinn finished her assumption "The street Mike lives on" right now they'd really hoped they wouldn't be thinking the same thing, it made the outcome less likely.

"What about the other one Fairchild?" Rachel urged

Fairchild started the second recording. _"Hi, I wanna report a kidnapping"_ another male voice but he sounded shaken and far more mature than the one before

"_Okay sir what did you see?" _It was a different officer taking the call this time, a woman.

"_I-I was in my car and this van pulled up in front, these guys just grabbed this girl who was just walking down the street. I didn't get the licence plate, and it was just a black van"_

"_Can you tell us anything else?"_

"_Yeah the guys that g-grabbed her were wearing some weird cloaks. And the girl, she's got to be a teenager, she had a school bag. Really dark hair... kinda dressed a bit like a Goth. I only saw her from the back"_

"_And where did this happen sir?"_ they asked the call logging officer ask

"_Oh the street, right..."_ as he said the street name Quinn and Rachel felt that pang of worry in their guts again. That one sounded familiar too, and with the description it didn't sound good

"Do you think..." Quinn trailed off, knowing Rachel was thinking the same thing just by the matching expression on her face

"I'm not sure" Rachel told her "But either way, it sounds like the purifiers are at work again. If its who we think it is we'd do something to save them right?"

"Yeah" Quinn nodded quickly "And if they're not our friends I'd still want to save them, after what the Purifiers have already done to us"

Rachel smiled proudly at the blonde "Okay, I'll get ready, you monitor with Fairchild" she told her girlfriend

"Bit Rachel" Quinn tried

"No Quinn, you haven't even practiced with any of your powers yet. I'll have Fairchild call Santana and Brittany in, we'll deal with this"

"What can Brittany do, I haven't seen her train"

"We've had her watch action movies and instructional fighting videos, even WWE. She's actually really good" Rachel told her as if she hadn't just signed a simple minded girl up for a death match "It will be okay Quinn" Rachel tried to convince her "You need to look after Beth"

Of course Quinn hadn't forgotten that, she just didn't want to feel useless when possibly two of their friends were in danger

"Fairchild can you contact Santana and Brittany please" Rachel instructed as she started towards the slight platform

"_Miss Santana and Miss Brittany are 0.65 miles from here Miss and will be here with us shortly. I fear with Miss Santana's haste they must have come across some trouble"_

Rachel and Quinn sighed; there usually was trouble when Santana was involved.

* * *

**Sorry again it took so long**

**Let us know what you think...**


	19. Your Hero

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: djsmith10186, Monichanz, RVFlorida, boston blue, agirl002, cressey, You-Know-Who-I-Is, ShadowCub, Tarrien, FaberryBRA, Dsercas4, crazyykidd, NZgleek91, lemon-rind, mika-faberryluver4395, kutee, General Mac, faberryloving, LoveSKINS94, GypsySoul05, wkgreen, bigbagfan91, makurutenoh, supernena25, Guest, chev17j, Nightlancer600, sdiaz, Sohverit, Loveable Dork, PraseFortheFallen, summer1234 and Kirky123**

**Posted: 24/12/12**

* * *

Your Hero

"It will be okay Quinn" Rachel squeezed her shoulder as she walked past her "I need to go change my shirt" she needed to change into thinner clothing that was compatible with her suit and arc reactor.

Quinn felt helpless as Rachel wandered off, she was barely left alone for a few seconds when the garage door opened and Santana's car shot through the opening. She didn't bother parking against the wall with the other two cars, instead she just screeched to a violent halt right by the door.

The Latina hopped out the car and ran across the floor yelling "Where the hell is Rachel?"

Brittany was slower, as if she already knew where Rachel was and could feel the tension already in the huge room

"She went to change" Quinn casually waved toward the living quarters. She was too busy feeling disappointed in herself to show any emotion.

"Rachel!" well that shook Quinn back to life

"Santana" she scolded "You don't need to shout she'll be back in a minute" she explained "She wanted to change her shirt before she gets into the suit" she added finally

"She's suiting up" Santana asked, much calmer than before as she looked over to the far end of the floor, waiting for Rachel to show

"Yeah" Quinn let out a steadying breath and waited a few seconds for Brittany to join them before she explained "Fairchild picked up on some suspicious calls, 2 teens were kidnapped earlier today. It was definitely Purifiers, but that's not the worst of it, the vague description of the teens the witnesses gave fit Mike and Tina"

Brittany gasped while Santana's eyes widened

"You filled them in, good" Rachel breathed as she jogged back toward the group. She stopped not far from Quinn and opened up the top of one of the work benches and pulled a long box out "We're gonna get them back, do you think you're ready Britt"

"Yeah" she said quickly. Anything for her friends.

Santana had to blink herself back to reality "wait what" she scoffed "Like I'm letting Britt fight anyone. Nope, no way it aint happening"

"San, you might be my girlfriend but you're not the boss of me. If I don't go then you don't go" The taller blonde told her girlfriend adamantly.

Is that the main reason Rachel didn't want Quinn to go, because she cared for her safety. Or did she just not what Quinn in the way. Quinn wondered while the other couple argued out loud.

"Guys, guys calm down" Rachel yelled as she walked towards the verbal fire

"I don't want you hurt Britt, I've got Fire what have you got?"

"Don't worry about me San, I took down those guys who had me tied up"

Oh sweet. Quinn thought to herself sarcastically, they were now arguing over who was the better at killing people.

"Guys" Rachel managed to yell louder "We need to get moving"

"Yeah we do" finally Santana was agreeing with someone "I'm gonna burn all those sons of bitches for torching my house" she ground out through clenched teeth

"Santana?" Rachel furrowed her brow with worry "What do you mean?"

"We got to mine and the house was on fire, its wrecked, I don't know what the hell I'm going to tell my parents whenever they get back from where ever the hell they are but I'm gonna kill the mother fuckers-"

"Whoa, San calm down, you're alight" Rachel told her as she instinctually stepped back, while putting her free arm across Quinn and gently guiding her back too

"Sorry" Santana actually muttered as she withdrew the flames from her hands "What's in the box?" she nodded to the long item in Rachel's right arm

"Well" she stepped round Quinn and laid the box out on the desktop "Like you said Santana, you've got fire what has Brittany got?" she opened up the box to reveal two Katana, more recognisably none as samurai swords "These are for you Britt"

"Where the hell did you get these?" Of course Santana opened her mouth before anyone else could.

"I made them" she said like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Fucking hell Berry, how do you do it?" it was a rhetorical question, at least Rachel hoped it was as she wasn't in the mood to explain

"Is that why you disappeared all those nights after the past couple of weeks?" Rachel froze when she heard Quinn's voice sounding so timid behind her

Rachel slowly turned back to her girlfriend "You knew I wasn't there?"

"Yeah, I was worried" Quinn admitted

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel's shoulders dropped with guilt

"Because you're... you get distant in your work sometimes and I didn't want to come between you and that" she murmured lowly. Santana and Brittany were completely forgotten, but they were still there, watching while pretending not to.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel sighed "I didn't mean to keep this behind your back, I just..." she arranged the words in her head, her point was that she was protecting Quinn, but really she wasn't sure why "I don't know how you feel about all this, if you're comfortable with everything yet"

"Right" Quinn nodded and avoided eye contact with her girlfriend "You guys should, you know, get ready" she backed away and dropped herself onto the sofa behind her. So it had been her own fault, is that what Rachel meant. She had this new life thrown at her a few weeks ago and apart from reading up on all she could about her family and her friends family she hadn't done much else. She'd resisted the hammer that still sat in the corner of her room, fearful of what might happen if she wielded it again. Was she ready?

She could see Rachel out the corner of her still watching her

"Rach, you made these for me?" They heard Brittany ask, disturbing their awkward silence

Rachel inhaled a sharp breath before turning suddenly to the other blonde "Yeah, there's a double sheath in their too, that sits across your back" she'd already given Brittany an outfit identical to Santana's a couple of days ago.

"We should get ready then" Santana encouraged as she cautiously looked between the silent blonde on the sofa and the short brunette

"Yeah, you guys suit up. Fairchild do you have a location?"

"_Yes Miss, I'm downloading the address to where they took both teenagers and a third to the Iron Girl Suit and Miss Santana's cell phone"_

"They kidnapped another one?"

"_I'm afraid so Miss"_

"Okay" Rachel sighed as she started to try and formulate some kind of plan. All she could see was Quinn though, sat their un moving.

Rachel bent down to kiss Quinn gently on the corner of the blonde's lips, as she pulled away Quinn leaned up and reconnected their lips, for real this time. She kissed her, forcefully, as if she was reminding her to come back in one piece

"Be careful" she whispered as she pulled away

"I will" she whispered back.

In a flurry of movement Santana and Brittany were both changed and ready to go. Rachel had been ready in seconds and Brittany had taken a moment to get used to the swords

"Is that why you made me watch Kill Bill" Brittany asked with that usual simplicity in her voice

"Yeah Britt. Now lets go, I'll fly above, Santana you follow in your car with Brittany" she looked back at Quinn who still hadn't moved from her spot "We won't be long" she hated how that sounded like she was going out shopping or something "See you later"

Quinn actually looked to her as she nodded to show she'd heard. The corner of her mouth turned up in a worried half smile. Rachel didn't know what else to do so she just lowered the face shield and left.

Quinn watched them, Rachel first as she walked out of the garage door and Santana as she turned her car round in a giant circle before zooming out the door too. And then silence.

After a moment Quinn thought she heard something on the baby monitor, she quickly got up and grabbed it off the desk so she could hear it better... no there was no sound, maybe Beth had stirred for just a moment but she was peaceful again now.

Quinn dropped onto the desk chair with a heavy sigh. She lazily swivelled the chair down to look a the screen, the computer had been left unlocked. She curiously scanned her eyes over the shortcut files on the desktop. The files Agent Hill had uploaded onto the computer were still sat there. She'd looked through them all already, but she wanted to look again. Well it wasn't like she had anything better to do right now. Beth didn't need her and her friends and girlfriend didn't need her.

She clicked on one of the files and scrolled through the pages on the screen. They were full of information, things she'd read over and over again and pictures, that she'd often glanced at.

Many of the photographs were amateur, taken by people in a moment of intrigue and panic. They must have been crazy to be taking photos in a moment lie that, with the world falling down around them. But here they were, the photos they'd taken. Photos and even recordings of the man, no, the God who was apparently her father.

He stood tall, very tall, and strong. But he made it look natural, like that was what he was born to do, to fight a scary alien race and to protect people.

"Sorry Beth" Quinn whispered to herself before rushing away, toward the living quarters.

...

"Damn it Puck, answer your Cell" there was no hope it just kept ringing, that was the 6th time she'd tried. She had Beth in her holdall slung over the arm, dangling from her bent arm, the phone in her hand held to her ear. In her other hand the hammer, Mjölnira. "For god sake Puck the one time I'm relying on you" she grumbled to herself. She abandoned the phone as she got to her car, letting the hammer fall to the ground as she strapped Beth inside.

"Fairchild, send that address to my cell phone please"

"_Of course Miss"_

She then picked up the hammer again and opened the driver's side door, she threw her phone onto the passenger seat and put the hammer in the foot well before getting in herself. She sped out of the warehouse, Fairchild opening the door for her, and out across the junk yard to her first destination. She could only think of one other person that she might be able to rely on right now, it was a long shot but she needed their help.

...

"Quinn, what's up?" Mercedes asked as she answered the door to the girl who used to live at this house

"Hi Cedes' I'm really sorry but it's kinda an emergency" she sort of offered Beth forward as she cringed "could you look after Beth for like an hour"

"Um, Kurt and I were actually..." as she trailed off the boy himself appeared next to her in the door way

"Please, I really need someone to just keep an eye on her just for an hour, I need to- I need to go somewhere" it's not like she could explain the truth right now, she'd just have to hope they'd help

"Um, well" the female diva turned to the male one, he wanted to say no as much as she did but Quinn looked desperate, as if someone's life depended on it

"I'll pay you" she added "$30" she felt sick haggling for someone to look after her daughter but hse was desperate

"$30 an hour" Kurt bargained

"Deal"

...

Mike relied on his feet to hold him up as he was continuously shoved and sometimes dragged along god knows were. He had handcuffs tightly on his wrists and a black sack over his head. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought his captors had watched far too many movies.

But he did know, he knew he was a mutant and he knew one day the purifiers might try to get him. and no matter how fast he ran they could get him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do right now, he just begged that Tina was okay.

He knew he was being led into a new room now, they'd already helped him struggled blindly up some stairs and down a winding corridor, now through a door way. He only guessed the last part when his shoulder collided with the door frame.

"Sit down" Mike wasn't sure why they told him to sit down when they forced him to by knocking his feet out from under him anyway. He heard a door shut and the little amount of light he could detect fade.

"Someone else there?" he flinched when he heard the timid voice next to him

"Tina" he gasped "They got you too?"

"Yeah" he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his arm, then trail up to his head. The black sack was removed and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was just about to make out Tina's outline next to him "sorry, I didn't even have a chance to get away they just grabbed me"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault"

A groan from the other side of the room let them know they weren't alone "Ow, shit" they heard shuffling as the other person sat up "Oh shit, damn handcuffs. If I ever get free I'm gonna kill them all" the voice grunted

"Puck?" Mike asked when he finally realised who's voice that was

"Who's there?"

"It's Mike, and Tina" he added for his girlfriend

"They got you too?" he asked rhetorically "I didn't know you two had mutations"

"You know what's happening?" Tina asked surprised. It wasn't often that teen mutants were aware of the main threats and their working in this world, or even aware of their powers and the fact it was called a mutation.

"My Mom's been trying to get me into that school in New York for a couple of years. I keep not showing up to meet the principal at my house. I think my Mom's been scared since the day I ripped my bedroom door of my hinges" he explained with a slight exhaled laugh at the end

"So your mutation, its..." Mike trailed off leaving Puck to fill in the blanks before the asian teen could assume, in case he was wrong

"Super strength, yeah" he let out a strained breath "Damn I can't break these cuffs

"None of us can use out abilities while we're wearing them" Tina explained "They send little electric pulses through our body's, its targeting the mutation and almost separates it from us. Like in our brains so we can't connect with the part that controls our mutation"

"Geez, you know a lot"

"It's best to know our enemies" it was like they could hear the defensive shrug in Tina's voice

"So what you two in for?" Puck felt he might as well ask

"Super speed" Mike answered

"I can turn invisible" Tina told him

"Cool" he muttered "Got any idea how we're gonna get out of here?"

"Um..." Tina and Mike hummed together in thought

A sudden slam against the door to the small room made them all flinch. There was more commotion outside, with people shouting and what sounded like gun fire.

...

Quinn screeched her car to a halt in front of the address Fairchild had given her. The slight remoteness of the building and the size of it, as well as the open door and the scary noises coming from inside, let her know she was in the right place.

She grabbed Mjölnira and stepped out of the car. She stood on the front lawn and just like she had in her dream that had turned out to not be a dream she raised the hammer with the one sided bladed head above her head and simply did what felt natural.

In a millisecond lightning was striking the hammer, she felt the electricity run through her instrument of destruction and through her body. She could feel the leather and metal armour layer over her body, the cape drape down her back and the silver metal hoop with the silver metal wings either side settle onto her head.

With her power, weapon and armour she bolted forward, marching toward the open front door where she could already smell burning from within. As soon as she stepped inside I cloaked purifier charged at her, she simply knocked him away, with Mjölnira using minimum strength.

The body flew back narrowly missing a girl in a steel suit. Iron Girl sharply turned, repulsors raised, but when she saw who stood in the door way she dropped her hands

"Quinn?" she rushed over "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is where I'm supposed to be right?" she smiled, then it dropped as reality kicked in again "Where are Blaze and wolf" she smirked slight, realising now was good as time as any to use their alter ego names

"I sent them to get the ones the Purifiers captured, I'm defending down here, this is where the weapons are" As Rachel explained Quinn saw a purifier hiding in one of the rooms down a long corridor throw a grenade their way. She shoved Rachel out of the way and with incredible precision she tapped the grenade with the hammer, sending it back down the hallway. It hit the floor before bouncing into one of the rooms.

A small scream was heard before the explosion. Quinn, or was it Thora now, looked to Rachel "Lets clear this place then"

"I'll take the basement" Rachel nodded. She was smiling inside but the suit hid that obviously.

That left Quinn with the corridor. She watched Rachel leave before fearlessly starting down the hallway heading into god knows what.

.

As she stepped into one of the rooms she found a purifier standing on the far side of the room, their hood up as htey looked out of the window

"We wondered if you'd show your face" he said lowly and immediately Quinn recognised his voice. He slowly turned, discretely keeping his hand behind his back, hiding the not normal gun from his unwanted guest "Nice Hammer, did you buy that at the costume shop with your cape" he smirked

"St James" Quinn scoffed in disbelief "You're part of this"

"I got promoted when you girlfriend killed your father" well at least he got the girlfriend part right "We didn't think you'd show, when your three friends did and you weren't with them"

"I was running late" she said cool-ly

He chuckled sinisterly, and she wasn't sure what for reason he'd done so. If it was to make her feel uneasy, it was working "Thora, daughter of some alien monstrosity. There is only one god"

"You know everything then" she gripped the hemmer a little tighter, readying herself for his attack.

"Oh don't worry Quinn Fabray, we've been watching you closely. Maybe its a good thing your father didn't find out what you really are, not a mutant but something completely different" this guy sure like the sound of his own voice, which wasn't surprising "You shouldn't speak of any of these things in public-"

"He wasn't my father" she cut in before he could blather on about things she didn't

"How can you say that, he's the man who raised you?"

"I lost my respect for him years ago"

"And now Rachel Berry's your girlfriend" he laughed "she's not a bad kisser right? How far did she let you get?"

Quinn didn't answer, she knew he was just trying to get to her, to weaken her before he could strike. She knew he wasn't stupid, he must have known how dangerous she was, that's why he was stalling

"She's not the best I've had" he smirked "But she was a good enough fuck"

Quinn knew he was lying and now he was being vulgar about _her_ Rachel. There was no need for that

Words had no use here either, not for Quinn, not when she had the weight of Mjölnira in her right hand. And anger flowing through her veins. She swung the hammer round and brought it up to strike the very surprised young purifier right between the legs, crushing what very little he had there.

He let out a short strangled yelp as he was sent upward, his head broke through the ceiling. His body stopped as his shoulders just broke through the plaster board too and then dropped back down to the floor in a heap, dead.

"That was too easy" Quinn whispered to herself. It was too easy to just take a life like that. But like adrenaline that readied you for fight or flight, there was something running though her veins that told her that kill was okay, justified.

She raised the hammer again and bought it down on his head sharply, just to ensure he was dead. Quinn didn't want anything else coming back to screw with them.

"Quinn" the Goddess heard behind her "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Iron Girl" she turned away from the body, hoping her own was blocking Rachel's line of sight.

"Okay, Wolf and Blaze have got Tina and Mike... Puck was with them too" Quinn's eyes widened until Rachel said "They're all okay, S and B are going to drive them back to the base"

"I have to get Beth" she added suddenly

"Where did you leave her?"

"With Mercedes and Kurt" she bit her lip with worry "I didn't have any other choice"

"It's okay" Rachel reassured her "I'll go with you if you want"

"No, you need to get back to the base, prepare for the others to arrive" it was strange talking to the mask that Rachel wore, and nowhere near as comforting. They could talk later though

"Okay, you be careful" Quinn told her before they went back into action, and started going their separate ways.

Quinn noticed Puck looking at her from the back of Santana's car. His eyes widened when he realised exactly who he was looking at. She'd have to explain later when she had Beth and was back at the base... Puck also had some explaining to do

...

Quinn pulled into the garage to find only Santana and Brittany, still in their 'uniforms' waiting. She saw that Rachel's car wasn't there but it didn't really register in her head that it wasn't there.

"Hey" she called when she got out, stopping briefly to grab Beth from the back seat, still in her holdall "Where is everyone?" she looked around to make sure she wasn't missing anything

Santana smirked at her before saying "Nice tiara"

"Whatever" she sighed "where the hell is everyone?" she tried again

"Tina, Mike and Puck went to bed. Rachel gave them rooms to stay in. The she said she was going back to her house, she wanted some of her clothes that were still there" Santana shrugged

Quinn wouldn't admit that she was disappointed that Rachel wasn't here, she just wanted to talk, explain why she'd shown up, ask Rachel if she was okay with that and then tell Rachel. She then noticed that Santana was still looking her up and down "What?" she snapped

"How exactly did you get Beth back from the two divas dressed like that?" she chuckled

"San leave Q alone, I think she looks cool" Brittany would think that. It didn't stop Santana though

"Seriously" she laughed again "What did they say?"

"Nothing" Quinn shrugged "I just told them I had to go into work"

"And you're a what... black smith now? Shakespearian actor?" Another mocking laugh from Santana, inducing another eye roll and sigh from an armour clad Quinn

"No... I didn't really elaborate" she then muttered the next part shyly "I may have let them believe there's a themed restaurant round here somewhere"

Santana still heard her and just cackled again, Brittany giggled that time too

"Shouldn't Rachel be back by now" Quinn huffed hoping to take the attention off herself

"I dunno" Santana just shrugged "Look, I'm tired and there's going to be a lot of explaining when those guys wake up, on both sides"

"What do you mean?" Quinn furrowed her brow. Brittany wasn't sure what she was getting at

"When we broke those guys out if that room they were only half surprised to see us, and... I dunno..." Santana trailed off with a confused expression all over her face

Brittany suddenly caught on "Oh you mean like, they weren't worried or surprised that they were there. They weren't scared" she added

"Exactly" Santana nodded

Quinn looked over to the windows, wondering what room they'd put their latest guests in "I'm going to put Beth in her crib, will you two keep track of the baby monitor in case she stirs?"

"Yeah... but why?" Santana asked

"I'm not comfortable, I need to go find Rachel, make sure she's okay" she couldn't settle until Rachel was back and she really hated waiting.

...

Rachel had a bag packed with all the clothes she had left in the Berry house... well the ones she desired to ever wear again. She was about two steps away from the basement door when a high pitched sound whirred right through her head. She dropped the bag before she dropped to the floor, her back propped up by the wall.

She tried so hard but she couldn't move, only breathe. She could feel her blood vessels constricting under her skin. A pair of legs stepped in front of her. The person then crouched down to look into her paralysed eyes.

He switched of the device he held in his hand and then removed ear plugs from each of his ears "Nice little toy right, we stole it from your daddy's company" he said part of that mockingly "It was dismissed as its an unfair weapon, against human rights... they never said against mutant rights" he added evilly "Technically you're not one of those either... but you are with them"

"You'll be able to move again in a few minutes, unfortunately for you, that will be too late and you'll be dead by then" Leroy told her. He looked rough, really rough, like he hadn't been able to sleep for a number of weeks. Rachel felt regret and hate. She should have finished him, now he was going to kill her

"You ruined my life" he ground out through clenched teeth "you couldn't just be the perfect little daughter you already were. I took you in and this is how you repay me?" he scoffed "Hiram left me, because of you, you couldn't just leave well enough alone" he spat

If Rachel had been able to speak she would have been arguing back, but this time she really couldn't move. Not like in her suit before, when that was frozen she was just trapped inside the steel skin. This time she was paralysed, all she could do was think.

"You took everything I wanted, from me" She still wore the shirt she'd worn under her suit, it had a hole in it for the arc reactor so the shirt didn't come between the metal skin and the power source. "I have to work for everything now, and you will earn me my trophy, I will work my way to the top again quickly" he tapped her arc reactor "This is my trophy, I take this to the purifiers and it can do wonders to advance our technology, I'll be a hero... for exterminating you" he spat again as he reached for the reactor.

He pulled it out of its socket in her chest "And after all you already took from me, you went to the only place I had left and with your little friends you tear that. That alien killed the newly elected leader, St James" wait, Jesse was dead? "And then you're little friend killed Azimio Jr after killing his father" he detached the red wire first, otherwise he could kill the reactor "And then you, killing Azimio. They may have been young but they were proving themselves" and then the blue wire was un hooked

"Thanks for this" he sneered with an evil grin on his face... and a distance in his eyes. She'd never imagined she'd see him like this, so broken and desperate... and vengeful

He heard one strained word from her mouth as the sonic paralysation started to wear off "Bastard"

He lent in close, leaving the arc reactor on the floor "And you're dead" he said so lowly through clenched teeth, as he looked right into her eyes

"No you are" was the last thing he heard before electricity fried him. He was dead before he hit the far wall across the room. Quinn still dressed as Thora rushed forward, dropping Mjölnira next to Rachel as she crouched down in front of her the same way Leroy just had

"Quinn" Rachel's voice was strained as she was barely able to move her mouth

The fearless Quinn from a moment ago was gone "Oh Rach, what do I do, what do I do?" she asked frantically

"You need to get the wires" The fading Brunette breathed the tiny amount of instruction

"What wires?" Quinn was shaking, trembling, suddenly very unsure of herself

"You need to reconnect the arc reactor, reach inside and find two wires" Rachel put everything she had into talking, it was going to save her life

Quinn looked down at the hole in her girlfriends chest "I-I can't" she hesitated

"Quinn" Rachel breathed, still unable to move much but just about speak "My heart is slowing, its going to stop if you don't reconnect it, please" she sounded so calm but that was because she could still barely move

She nodded jittery "okay" she wiped a tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye before reaching out and cautiously threading her narrowed hand into the hole in Rachel's chest

"Careful" Rachel whispered "They're just inside"

Quinn nodded as she tried to stop her hand from shaking. She grimaced when she felt a cool goo hit her hand "Eww" she tried to keep that to herself but it kind of slipped out. She then gasped as her hand found what she was looking for "I got it"

"Now attach them, quick, blue then red" Rachel breathed, suddenly very tired

Again Quinn nodded frantically, calmer this time as the scariest part, reaching into Rachel's chest, was over. She found the wires and plugged them back into their colour coded counter parts in the actual arc reactor.

As soon as she did Rachel gasped as if she felt her heart picking up rhythm again, and as the blood started moving round her body at a better rate she felt the paralysation fade.

Quinn just smiled wide with relief. When Rachel tried to stand she was up first to help her. Noticing Rachel was still unsteady on her feet she picked her up, bridal style

"Quinn" Rachel laughed "Put me down"

"No way, you nearly died" she said wide eyed, but still with a smile tugging at her lips "I'll carry you to my car, and get you home" she stopped in the open door way to lean over and press a gentle and caring kiss to Rachel's lips, surprising the exhausted girl before continuing onto her car. When they got to the car she reached out with her right hand, back toward the house, calling her hammer. Mjölnira flew from the door way straight towards her, handle first. She effortlessly caught the weapon as it found her hand. Now they could leave

...

When they got back Rachel insisted on walking back to their room. Quinn insisted on staying glued to her side just in case. They walked over to the living quarters in silence. When they got to Quinn's room Quinn pushed the door open silently only to find not only Beth asleep on her bed and not in her crib where Quinn had left her. But they also found Puck curled up asleep on the same bed next to his daughter.

"Guess we're going to my room then?" Rachel whispered

"Let me get my pyjamas" Quinn whispered back

"I'll be okay to get my room from here" Rachel told her as she cautiously peeled herself away from her girlfriend. Quinn watched Rachel before sneaking into her own room before sneaking into her own to get her clothes.

Once she'd changed in the bathroom she stopped by San and Britts room and grabbed the baby monitor so she could switch it off. She could have the night off if Puck was in the same room as Beth. She then went to Rachel's room where her girlfriend had already collapsed onto the middle of the bed. She smiled to herself as she wandered closer, she carefully pulled the bed sheet out from under Rachel then draped it back over herself and the brunette as she climbed into bed next to her.

Rachel woke for a moment just to wrap her arms round Quinn and pull her close, Quinn let out a playful squeak of surprise at how easily Rachel was able to move her across the bed. She wrapped her arms around Rachel too, never wanting to let go.

Quinn had almost lost Rachel tonight, and she'd saved her. Quinn realised that maybe she was strong enough for both of them. That had been an initial fear; Rachel had the brains and that metal suit to protect them. Maybe tonight she had proven to herself at least that she could be there for Rachel too, that they could be equals in this relationship

"Quinn" Rachel murmured against her collar bone

"Yeah Rach?" she hummed back lightly

"I love you" she muttered sleepily before drifting off again.

Quinn wasn't sure Rachel would hear it but she wanted to say it too because it was true "I love you too Rach" she whispered

...

In a Dark corner across several galaxies Loki was enraged and scared, not that he'd admit the second one. His worst fear had come to life, Thora had been awakened. He knew that of sure now, he'd seen it through Leroy's eyes.

That's all he wanted of the Berry Purifier, not to control him, just to see what he could see. That ability to see had faded with Leroy's life

"Loki" a crackly voice boomed from behind him. When the Asgardian turned to the Chitauri chief the alien saw the fear burning in his eyes "What have you seen?"

Loki shook the uncertainty away "Thora has been awakened" he said lowly

"We risked a lot freeing you" the Chitauri spat "We cannot accept another failure like last time"

"We will not fail" the Asgardian snapped "We're dealing with mere children this time" Nothing would stop him this time, nothing would stop him from capturing Thora, the daughter of Thor and Sif, with the earth girl name; Quinn.

He would succeed, he would capture her and bring her back to Asgard where he could finally end this and kill her.

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**

**Well its officially the 25****th**** here so: Proper Crimbo... unless you don't celebrate it in which case, happy day off... and if its not a day off in your country then happy Tuesday... have a good day whatever :)**


	20. Beats only for you

**Sorry it's been over a week... but I'm finally sober again O_o**

**Thanks for reviewing since the previous chapter: ToastedMarshmellow08, Seldomnaughty, agirl002, Anon, Monichanz, FaberryBRA, laylarei, You-Know-Who-I-Is, Guest, GypsySoul05, djsmith10186, boston blue, dsercas4, chev17j, crazyykidd, PantherProtector, sollieus, LoveSKINS94, JPElles, Nightlancer600, General Mac, NZgleek91, Ladyhawk1709, bigbangfan91, cressey, lemon-rind, wkgreen, readnowrite, nickd93, Catrick, PraiseForTheFallen, beachbum2960 and faberryloving.**

**Also, meant to say at the end of the last chapter; as most of you noted Fury left Storm with 5 files. Quinn and Rachel aren't mutants so they weren't two of the files. That just explains that... if anyone still cared :S**

**Posted: 1/1/13**

* * *

Beats only for you

Quinn woke first, gently, until she realised Rachel wasn't in her arms like when they'd fallen asleep. She looked back over her shoulder to find Rachel with her back to her. Quinn smiled softly to herself with some relief. She didn't want Rachel leaving her here alone and going to talk with the others without her.

Quinn knew at least Santana and Brittany were up, she could hear distant voices the other side of Rachel's bedroom window. She doubted Puck Tina or Mike would happily wander out onto the warehouse floor without one of the others there.

She wanted to be in Rachel's life fully, after last night, going to the Purifiers killing countless as she walked down the corridor that took her to St James. He was stupid enough to think words would stall her and save him. As soon as she'd walked into that building their enemies stood no chance, and Quinn had felt that herself, her power was beyond anything they had.

She barely remembered the point between leaving Rachel, or Iron Girl, and finding St James. But the part she most remembered about last night was one she never wanted to repeat. When she saw Leroy crouched over the girl he'd raised. The way Rachel's body had been so still. When she saw him put down the arc reactor and mutter something. The anger that rose and the lightning that she felt though her body and Mjölnira.

No she didn't want to repeat nearly losing Rachel. She shuffled closer to her girlfriend. As she lifted the sheet so it didn't bunch between them she caught a glimpse of Rachel's back, the lower half where her vest top had risen up in her sleep. She saw the scarring and the little electrical burns that dotted the tanned skin.

Quinn felt a sadness and a guilt, despite Rachel having tried to tell her it wasn't her fault and despite trying to convince herself the same thing... Rachel wouldn't have been at her apartment where she got hurt if... if she hadn't been there to try and save her.

She closed the space between them, wanting to hold Rachel again. She stopped when her front barely met Rachel's back and carefully trailed her fingers over Rachel's bare arm, carefully grazing over each burn mark. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, she just wondered if they still hurt, and would they scar that badly, Rachel didn't need anymore scarring, it just told a story of pain across her skin.

Rachel let out a tiny muffled whine then a strained giggle "That tickles" she muttered as she woke up

"Sorry" Quinn murmured softly "... don't they hurt?" she asked, concerned for her girlfriends well fare

She was silent a moment as she blinked herself awake and considered the question "I little... but numb too" she closed her eyes again sleepily and shuffled back, seeking more contact with Quinn "I guess that's why it tickles"

"What about this?" Quinn asked as she propped herself up and kissed burn just at the crook of Rachel's neck

"That feels good" Rachel smiled. She tilted her head leaning into her pillow further as Quinn trailed delicate kisses along her neck to the bottom of her ear

She paused to timidly ask "Do you remember what you said last night?"

"Yeah" Rachel looked back over her shoulder to meet Quinn's gaze above "And I meant it"

"D-did you hear what I said?" Quinn asked, her eyes flickering over Rachel's face

Rachel grinned softly "Yeah, I did" her expression then turned more serious "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did" she said softly before leaning down to capture Rachel's lips

"Wait" Rachel whispered, she placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder to stop her. The blonde just gave her a concerned look "I haven' brushed my teeth yet"

Quinn chuckled softly "I don't care if you don't" she whispered "I just really want to kiss you right now"

Rachel turned to lie on her back, she slipped one of her hands round the back of Quinn's neck as she pulled her down gently, connecting their lips

...

Quinn and Rachel were the last ones down into the warehouse. Rachel wasn't sure why they'd all gathered out there anyway, it should have been more comfortable in the living quarters but they all seemed to be happy sitting on that sofa or Rachel's high back chair, which is what Mike was sitting in right now with Tina on his lap.

"Everyone's here then?" Rachel asked as she released Quinn's hand

Quinn slipped onto the end of the sofa between Puck and the arm and smiled at her daughter in the mohawked boys arms "hey" she grinned as the little girls face lit up at seeing her mommy. Brittany sat the other side of Puck, split between watching Santana and her child like antics of playing with fire half way across the floor, and pulling faces at Beth, keeping the little girl entertained.

"Santana!" Rachel snapped trying to get the Latina's attention. Beth wasn't bothered by the sudden loud noises at her strange new home lately, she had quickly got used to them; both the noises and her new house mates.

Santana absorbed the flames back into the palms of her hand and looked sharply at the shorter brunette "What?"

"We have guests" she gestured to the three new faces around her

"Yeah they're cool" Santana shrugged "They know what's going on"

"Actually" it was Tina who spoke up "We only know our side of the story... and that Santana and Brittany seem to have mutations too"

"What gave it away with Santana?" Quinn asked sarcastically, with a very uncharacteristic giggle. They all, except Rachel, eyed her discretely, something had her in a good mood.

Santana stalked closer, squinting curiously. She pointed between Rachel and Quinn "did you two-"

"No" Rachel cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask. Tina and Mike were the only ones looking lost now. "Back to our guests... who I'm inviting to stay more permanently here, for as long as needed"

"You are?" Puck asked surprised. When Rachel nodded he looked back at Beth in his arms and smiled. He liked the sound of that, if that meant he could spend more time with Beth.

"Yeah I think it would be best to keep everyone here, for safety, at least until we get past..." Rachel sighed "well until we get past whatever is going on"

"With the purifiers?" Mike asked, feeling there was more to the puzzle

"There might be..." Rachel looked to Quinn as she cringed "There might be something bigger heading this way. We don't know what exactly but it's a possibility" That didn't help make anything clearer

So Quinn volunteered to go next "Do you remember something big happened in New York City about 2 years ago?" she asked the three new additions

"it wasn't a hoax was it?" Tina asked from opposite them "I mean, we already knew about the mutants and our own mutations then" she meant her and Mike but it was true of Puck too "So we didn't believe it was a hoax"

"It's pretty small minded to think there's only one type of supernatural life on the planet... or in the universe" Mike added as an after thought "So you know the details?" he looked between the four other girls hoping for an answer

"Well yeah, the leader of the organisation associated with the group that defended... planet earth, I guess, that day in Manhattan, he was here a few weeks ago and he told us all about-"

"A lot of stuff" Santana cut her off before she got too wordy and gave everyone a head ache "like B and I are mutants, we already knew thanks to Fairchild" the others had already been introduced to the computer the night before "But he gave us some details and some code names" she really was like an excited child when it came to these things

"But what is the bigger thing that could come here?" Puck prompted, he wanted to know. He looked at Beth and he _needed_ to know.

"That might be to do with me" Quinn admitted from next to him.

And then when they explained all they already knew. Obviously the new additions were shocked with most of it, but they believed every word, as their minds were already open to generally unbelievable things sometimes hidden in their world.

Quinn told them all she had learnt about her true parents and the weapon her father and his weapon had forged for her. Rachel told them who her true father was. That wasn't as much of a shock as she'd already told them the Iron Girl suit had been an original idea... well in her mind it had been, she had had no knowledge of Iron man when she created her suite of the arc reactor in her chest.

They also filled the other teens in on what had happened recently, from the destruction of Quinn's apartment, and how it was Rachel who was thrown through the wall that created that mess not water damage from a burst water pipe. They included the involvement of the people who had raised them and how those three had met their ends.

That made Quinn feel sick again, to be reminded that she had killed Judy, the woman she'd called mom. And even though his death wasn't mentioned, she obviously remembered that she killed the man Rachel had once called dad, making her feel sicker still. But she pushed past it, she'd had to have done what she did, otherwise Beth wouldn't have her own mommy, or... her Rachel either.

Santana, not so subtly, included that Fury had assigned Rachel as a team leader and there was a team being... assembled. Puck seemed to sit up slightly straighter at the mention of that. They finished with their version of events from last night, up until they got the three back to the base.

No one other than Quinn and Rachel knew what had happened at the Berry house last night, that Leroy had tried to steal the technology in her chest to get ahead in the purifier ranks once more.

"So what are your powers?" Rachel hadn't had a chance to ask

"Yeah we didn't talk about it last night, what can you three do?" Santana sat down on the arm rest of the sofa next to Brittany.

"Super strength" Puck said immediately, proud and comfortable to have that mutation. When it had first developed when he was 14, it had taken him some time to adapt. His grip had to become more delicate, his anger had to become more verbal. He had been afraid at first, and like he'd told Tina and Mike, his mom still was. But he accepted it, and learnt to appreciate it. He considered himself lucky to have that one as well, once he'd read up on what other mutations people had.

He would have shown off his mutation right now but he had Beth in his hands, so it wasn't a good time... and he really didn't want to give her over to Quinn yet.

"How strong are we talking?" Santana asked

"Um..." he looked around the room "I can probably lift Rachel's car, no probs" he shrugged confidently

"We'll test that later" The short brunette told him, like the others she was intrigued. She was actually the odd one out, her ability wasn't like the others... she'd been able to build a suit, was super smarts her ability... did she have any type of mutation like her mother, could she still develop one or was it too late. Technically Santana and Brittany mutations had developed later than most other mutants.

"What about you Tina?" Quinn asked

"Oh" she decided to show them instead and in front of their eyes anywhere where they could see skin became see through. She only did it for a few seconds before coming back, it wasn't necessary but she said it anyway "I can turn invisible" the Asian girl felt there was some irony in that. She had used a stutter to get people to avoid her because she wished she could be invisible... and now she could be.

"Interesting" Rachel hummed in thought

"What is it?" Tina asked worried

"I might be able to... if I may use your DNA, and isolate the mutated gene-"

"Speak English Berry" the fire queen just loved to jump in like that

With a heavy sigh and an eye roll Rachel continued in Santana preferred language "I might be able to make you a suit that turns invisible with you"

"Really" Tina wasn't sure why she sounded so surprised, probably because Rachel rambled on about music at school, not science. She never sounded _that_ smart. "That would be great, it kinda feels... worthless having this ability but having to...um"

"Be naked when you use it" Brittany said bluntly, at least she wasn't being left behind mentally.

Moving on, Rachel asked "And Mike?"

"I have super speed... that's pretty self explanatory" he shrugged

"Well can you show us?" Santana asked, almost impatiently

"Okay" he didn't move from his seat with Tina on his lap, he just looked round the warehouse floor "Do you want to see me run to the other side of the warehouse floor and back?" he asked, nodding his head towards the far corner

"Yes" Santana seemed most eager out of the 3 voices that answered

"Okay" Mike sat there and blinked before opening his mouth again "You wanna see me do it again?"

"Oh good one" Santana sneered as she folded her arms protectively across her front.

Tina just giggled and nudged Mike playfully, who just smiled back at her, satisfied with his little joke.

Puck, Quinn and Rachel all had little smirks on their face, Mike had got Santana all worked up like a kid with a Christmas present only to take it away at the end. Brittany was patting Santana's knee, consoling the pouting Latina.

"We're joining the cause right?" Mike suddenly asked Tina, getting everyone's attention

"Is that what you want?" she asked

"I want to, but only if you're okay with that" he admitted. They were a good couple, there were no secrets between them, and they were always honest with one another. The other two couples in the room could learn from them.

"I want to help, plus these guys can also protect us" Tina laughed, it was like the others weren't even in the room, the way they spoke. Tina was only partially joking though, she meant the comment about having the four girls around as protection as well as team mates, but she didn't mind admitting that out loud either. "We're in, if you'll have us" Tina told Rachel

"Then I'm in too" it was one of the easiest decision's he'd had to make. It was up there with 'would you like to be a part of Beth's life'

The four original members of this team smiled at one another, they were willing to let Mike Tina and Puck join them.

...

It wasn't long before Rachel found herself at a work bench, goofy plastic safety glasses over her eyes and she intently worked away at her newest project. When she put the soldering iron down Quinn knew it was safe to approach.

She slipped her hands down over Rachel shoulders and made her hands meet in the middle so her fingers were brushing over the top rim of the arc reactor "Hey" she said softly

Rachel looked straight up at her making Quinn giggle a little at the nerdy goggles "hey" she didn't take them off though, she liked seeing Quinn smile too much

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" she furrowed her brow slightly "why do you ask?"

"Just..." she bit her lip with worry "After last night... that thing wasn't in your chest your heart... what if it... I don't know, I just wonder if you should see a doctor or something" she kept her voice low not wanting to alert all the others nearby to the scary situation form the night before

"I'll have Fairchild run a diagnostic on the arc reactor" she said to reassure Quinn everything was okay "I can't really go to a doctor with this" she tapped her chest, her fingers brushing Quinn's, who's arms were still round her "This is an upgrade of the thing they gave me, the one I would have had to replace every few weeks" she tried to explain

"It's not the reactor, it's your heart Rach, it slowed right now, while you were paralysed. I worry, what if it's not working as well as it should"

"I'll have Fairchild run a blood test okay" she peeled Quinn's arms off her so she could reach over and pull another stool out for Quinn to sit "She can make sure my oxygen levels are okay, so we know my heart is moving the blood round like it should, okay"

"Okay" Quinn muttered as she bowed her head trying to hide the fear on her face

"Hey" Rachel hooked a finger under Quinn's chin to bring her head up again "What's wrong?"

Quinn hesitated to say... but then she reminded herself that she wanted to be heavily involved in Rachel's life now, so she would share her concern "It's just that, you're always so relaxed about it, I forget how serious your condition really is"

"I'm fine really Quinn" Rachel said with the most sincerity she could. It would have sounded even more serious if she wasn't still wearing the over sized safety glasses.

"You will tell me if there's ever anything wrong"

"Of course I would" She said quickly, hoping it was believable too. She just wondered if something bad did come up could she really admit it to Quinn... only if she couldn't fix it, was her conclusion.

"You better" Quinn said sternly. She didn't want to think about it anymore and she turned her attention quickly to something else "What are you building now?"

"Oh these" she looked at the objects clamped in place at just below Rachel's eye level. The pieces were small and delicate and Rachel had been working on some intricate detail, but it wasn't obvious what the 6 similar devices were "They're just head sets; they'll link us up if we need them"

"When we need them" Quinn muttered "Something's going to happen isn't it?" Quinn asked her girlfriend, worried "It's not going to be that easy... last night was too easy" it had been too easy to wash the blood from her hands, figuratively.

She couldn't reassure Quinn everything would be okay, because she really had no idea what lay ahead for them "Whatever happens we'll face it together" was all she could say as she took Quinn's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze

The blonde nodded "I'm going to go... get Beth, Puck hasn't let go of her yet" she sounded jealous but managed to smile through it "Get those tests done though" she added seriously

"I will" Rachel nodded. Quinn only took a few steps away when she called out "Quinn?"

She stopped and turned back "Yeah Rach?"

She bit her lip to hold back a stupid and shy grin "My heart... it beats only for you" she told her girlfriend.

The line and the safety glasses had Quinn soon grinning like a fool. She stepped back to Rachel and lent down to kiss her fully on the lips. She didn't care that there were spectators.

* * *

**Sorry its not very long :/**

**Let us know what you think...**


	21. Shampain

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: faberryloving, Monichanz, agirl002, wkgreen, Directions, Nightlancer600, lemon-rind, ArnatxaVF, yenyankee, NZgleek91, bigbangfan91, LoveSKINS94, FaberryBRA, Diana, xtreme12, Guest, chev17j, The Reviewer, boston blue, ToastedMarshmellow08, JPElles, TheCdKnight, ShadowCub and mika-faberryluver4395**

**Also thanks to PantherProtector, I stole your idea... but you did leave it in suggestion kinda form... so... thanks**

**Posted: 5/1/13**

* * *

Shampain

"No... No it's fine... seriously, if you have to stay I'm really okay with it... Really... Yes!"

Rachel was the last one to join the group the following morning, she found them in their usual places except Santana. Instead of playing with fire the girl was pacing with her cell phone held to her ear. The others watched in anticipation.

Rachel crouched next to one end of the sofa next to Quinn and murmured "Hey"

The blonde hadn't heard Rachel approach so shot her head to the side immediately "Hey" she smiled, Beth who was sat on Quinn's lap smiled and babbled something to the brunette too. She reached out to Rachel offered her hand, which Beth latched onto immediately, wrapping her hand tightly round Rachel's index finger

"You didn't wake me" Rachel said as she looked back to Quinn momentarily. Beth then had her attention again as she waved her hand around, making Rachel's do the same.

"Neither did you last night" Quinn noted back softly as she looked at the happy face of her daughter "You should have"

"You looked so peaceful" Rachel told her "And you didn't have to stay up with me last night, I know I get carried away with my work" she bit her lip guiltily as she peered back to Quinn

"I didn't want to go up to bed alone... now that Puck seems to have taken my room with Beth" she muttered the last part slightly aggravated

"It's not forever, let him have a little more time with her" Rachel encouraged "As for last night, I'm sorry I kept you up... and carried you to our room in your sleep"

"Our room?" the blonde rose an eyebrow mischievously, had they technically officially moved in together then?

"-Yes mom... seriously, stay, everything's fine... what do you mean?... I do not sound suspicious... only Brittany... no parties I swear... I swear on my allowance"

Santana distracted them both "What's going on with her?" Rachel asked her girlfriend

"She got a call from her mom" Quinn explained "From what she said before you came down it sounded like her parents were debating coming home or staying where they are for a little longer"

Rachel internally winced for her fiery friend "So she's encouraging them to stay, I assume"

"Yeah, otherwise she'll have to explain what happened to their house sooner" neither Quinn nor Rachel had any clue how Santana would handle that... seeing as she wasn't handling the house situation at all so far.

"I promise mom" they all heard Santana say "It's fine, so you'll stay... no, that's good... yeah I understand" if she was honest, which she didn't plan on being, any other time she'd be hinting to her mom down the phone that she'd want them back, any other time she'd want them home so they could pretend to be a normal family... but not right now.

Lima had trouble heading its way so it was best they stay away... that and their house had pretty bad fire damage.

"Okay... yeah... bye" she disconnected the call and snapped the phone shut, she then silently stared down at it, let out a long sigh and folded her arms again. When Santana finally turned back to the group she was thrown that they were all watching her "What?" she snapped, back to her usual persona "They're not going to be back for at least another two weeks" she told them dismissively. She then sighed again as if she was thinking "I think I need to head home, just to check the damage... see if the insurance papers are still there... just so I have them"

"I'll go with you" Brittany volunteered without a second thought

Santana visibly relaxed at the idea "Okay"

"Then can we go to mine, I wanna talk to my parents" when Brittany said that everyone shot their gaze to her while Santana widened her eyes. She couldn't deal with that, she wasn't ready to sit next to Brittany while the blonde made herself look crazy to her parents by saying she had super powers "I just wanna tell them I'll be staying here a bit longer" she explained when she felt the mood change in the room. After she said that the tension faded, that's when she added "And to tell them we're together they're gonna be so happy" she then got up and happily skipped back to the living quarters to grab her coat. Brittany wasn't stupid, she felt the drop in Santana's stomach and the heart now in the Latina's throat. She also felt the suppressed laughter from the others.

When Brittany was gone, Mike spoke up "I could do with going home too, I need to talk to my parents face to face" his tone depreciated as he spoke, as if it all hit him "My dad's not going to be too happy" he sighed

"Why?" Rachel asked when she noticed Tina squeeze her boyfriend's hand

"He was worried this mutant thing-"

"It's not a thing" Tina interrupted "It's a part of you, it is what makes you, you Mike" she was struggling to make her point but Mike just smiled at her, he got it.

"Thank you" he leant down to the girl sitting on the sofa, from the arm he was sitting on, and kissed her quickly, not wanting to get carried away. He then looked back to Rachel across his and her girlfriends and Puck "He was worried me being a mutant would get in the way of... life" he decided that was the best word for it "I told him it wouldn't... otherwise he would have pushed me to get the 'cure'"

"I'll be there with you" Tina said automatically. That came as no surprise to anyone, Tina and Mike were never without one another... except that one time when they got kidnapped... and _maybe_ a few others.

"Then we'll go to yours after?" he suggested

She nodded "I need to get some clothes and stuff anyway"

Puck ended up deciding he should head home too, his mom would need to know the truth. Luckily it was still early so those parents wouldn't have left for work yet. The five cleared out, all crammed in Santana's car. The plan was for the Latina to drop them off at Mikes or Pucks and they could all pick up their own cars from there.

After they'd all left Rachel wandered back to the sofa where Quinn still Sat with Beth, she slid into the place next to her girlfriend and casually said "Well now that they're all gone and we're all... _alone_, you know what we could do?"

Quinn slowly turned to look at the brunette to find the girl side glancing her with a glint of mischief sparkling in her eye. She looked away again, realising what Rachel meant, she looked over Beth's head into the distance "Um, I don't know... I don't think it's a good idea" she muttered as she tried so hard not to blush

"Why not?" Rachel muttered, but louder as if she was getting closer to Quinn, to say things right in her ear "We've got all this space"

"_Why the hell would Rachel need so much space for... that"_ even Quinn's voice couldn't just say the exact words, then again Rachel was being a little cryptic.

"The entire floor, no Santana getting in the way" The brunette reminded her

"_Well, yeah Santana did like to barge into their room sometimes but that doesn't mean we should do it on the floor"_

"Why not?" Rachel whispered the words this time, right next to Quinn's ear making her shiver

Quinn raked in and calmed herself "Well... we've got Beth, and... I uh" her breath caught in her throat as Rachel leaned in slightly

"Oh come, I think it will be exhilarating" Rachel said "Just try it and you'll see"

Quinn was sure it would be exhilarating, but she couldn't do that... not yet "I uh" Quinn gulped nervously as a blush started to creep across her face

Rachel tried another thing to bargain her way into Quinn agreeing to do this for her "And I'll hold Beth"

The rising blush subsided "Wait what? She asked with a furrowed brow and slightly squinted eyes.

"I'll hold Beth, while you try your powers out, you haven't tested yourself yet"

"Ohh" Quinn hummed in realisation "My powers"

"Yeah" she then caught Rachel eyeing her suspiciously "Why? ... What did you think I meant?"

"Um, nothing" and now she was trying not to blush again at her own misinterpretation "I'll... I uh, don't know, should I change?" the other night had been an act of surprise courage. She'd been determined then, when lives depended on it but in this exact moment, she wasn't feeling so courageous... she was, however, still feeling embarrassed.

"Depends, you look fine but maybe wear the armour so your clothes don't get wrecked" Rachel suggested _"Besides she looks hot in the armour, all that leather"_ Rachel thought to herself

"Okay, here, can you take Beth?"

"I already said I would" Rachel said as she reached out ready to take her girlfriend's daughter. For a split second she may have wondered what that made her to Beth... maybe if they spent a lot more time with her, maybe one day she'd become something to the little girl... a friend in the least.

Okay so maybe Rachel had been thinking longer than just a split second. She had been on automatic as she held onto Beth. She met the little blondes eyes and smiled making Beth mirror her actions and before she knew it Quinn was back

"The armour was gone again" she looked over to her right to see Quinn in the same jeans, shirt and cardigan

"What do you mean?" She held Beth away from her as she stood up, then placed the girl on her hip

"I take it off, fold it away, the next day its gone" she held the hammer loosely at her side so the head was resting on the floor next to her foot

"So how come you were wearing it the other night?"

"Um" she looked down at the hammer "Mjölnira, I held it in the air and lightning stuck it... like it's what I wanted it to do and when I did the armour sort of formed over my skin" she sort of slowed as she finished her sentence

Rachel just smiled "You're not crazy" she reassured Quinn

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you look like you're trying to convince yourself that" she chuckled "Believe me, you're not crazy, nothing is crazy anymore" she closed the few paces between them and kissed Quinn "I thought I was crazy when I woke up next to you for the first time" she uttered before stepping back again "Show us what you've got"

Quinn chuckled lightly, and shook away her shyness from Rachel's comment. She then looked around her at the room they were in "Hang on, aren't you the scientist"

"I prefer genius" she said, so modestly

"Well genius" Quinn teased "We're in a big metal walled building, I don't think it would be a good idea to play with electricity in here"

Okay, Quinn had her there, she had been looking forward to the blonde showing off she'd been distracted from the obvious "Well the building is earthed" she informed her "And, Fairchild could you open the roof hatch please"

"_Yes Miss"_

"There's a roof hatch" Quinn deadpanned, these things were always there when they needed them. "I could hurt you or Beth though" she added her worry

"I know you're in control Quinn, don't over think it just do what feels natural. I believe in you, nothing bad will happen" she nodded reassuringly although she was backing up a safe distance as the section of roof above Quinn opened

"What if I'm not..." she trailed off as she met Beth's gaze "I mean, what if because I haven't grown up like this-"

"Quinn, it's in your blood, it's simply who you are. You didn't even think about what you were doing the other night, you just did it, because it's what you're supposed to do"

She gripped the handle of the hammer tightly "Really" she felt disgust in the pit of her stomach "I'm supposed to be a killer? That's what you think"

"No!" Rachel jumped in wide eyed "You were born to... well I don't know, born to protect, and make a difference for the better"

"I killed people" her eyes again found Beth, though the little girl was too distracted with a wavy lock of Rachel's hair

"So have I" Rachel reminded her as she started forward again "so has San and Britt, and Mike, Tina and Puck might one day too. People die, people live, and for us it was kill or be killed" she saw Quinn bite her lip guiltily "I know that doesn't make it right but... that's just how it is. And I love you and always will no matter what you think about yourself" she'd given better pep talks but there was nothing more she could justify "Shall we put the hammer away?" she asked tentatively

"No" Quinn replied softly "We're lucky to have you" she muttered timidly

Rachel was confused by that, then distracted as Quinn crashed her lips against Rachel's. Suddenly she winced when she felt a sharp stinging in her scalp. But it was Quinn who pulled away afraid she'd hurt the other girl, she was first to realise why Rachel hand winced, Beth had that lock of hair gripped tightly and pulled.

"Sorry" Quinn cringed before helping them untangle

"It's okay" Rachel chuckled lightly, just disappointed that their kiss was disturbed.

Quinn then took a deep breath "You better step back" she said with a brave smile

Rachel couldn't help but grin proudly as she scurried back what she hoped yet also doubted was a safe distance with Beth.

She watched as Quinn raised the hammer in the air, she made it look as easy as breathing when she reigned in the static electricity, it ran through Mjölnira before Quinn, and with the lightning came the armour that layered itself over Quinn. It was over too quickly for Rachel, who wanted to watch that type of... magic again.

"What?" Quinn asked worried when she saw Rachel still watching her wide eyed

"Nothing... that was just amazing" she breathed. Obviously she'd never seen anything like it "Just one question... where are the clothes you were wearing before?"

Quinn chuckled nervously "I have no idea, they just kind of disappear" she shrugged "What should I do now?"

"Maybe test your strength, you sure gave me one heck of a punch through your apartment" she laughed, but Quinn wasn't. They silently decided to forget that comment for a moment

"And how would I test my strength, I'm pretty sure I can pick you up"

"Um..." Rachel looked round the almost empty warehouse floor "how about my car?" she suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn looked back over her shoulder to the car and scoffed "I wouldn't even know how to grip it without breaking it" she imagined gripping the car to lift it and tearing a panel off

"It's just a car, give it a go" Rachel really wanted to see this

"Fine" she sighed, she dropped the hammer to the floor, it just sat there, or rather stood there as she walked towards her newest target.

Quinn knew this was juvenile, probably the sort of thing Puck did when his mutation developed.

She crouched down, slipped an arm under the car, sure she was about to make a fool of herself. She slowly stood keeping her arm supported on the underside of the car, and she was only half surprised when the car came with her. Like lifting a feather, she raised the car, when she bought it up to eye level she used her other arm and moved to balance the car on her hands, before she finally raised it above her head

"Is it heavy?" Rachel called out from her safe distance

"No" Quinn called back, with a strange mix of confident worry "It really isn't"

...

Rachel had a lot planned for the others today but by the time they got back they were all uninterested, they just wanted to relax, and none of them particularly wanted to talk about what had happened on their little journey out. Puck said his mom had seemed worried, but she always was when he mentioned mutation. He hadn't said anything about a potential bigger threat, purely because he didn't want to scare her, and she had nowhere else to go.

Santana reported the damage inside was bad but things were still recognisable. She couldn't be sure about the structure of the building. It probably wasn't safe, that's why she made Brittany stay in the car.

Santana was the only one who didn't come back with changes of clothes, because hers had got damaged and she didn't feel like starting a new fashion in 'burned wear'. She did come back with alcohol though, claiming she _needed_ it... that was never a good thing.

It didn't take long before the other mutants were interested in becoming inebriated too. Quinn decided to pass, bad memories and she wanted to be in the right frame of mind with Beth around, Rachel decided to pass too, she couldn't leave Quinn to be the only responsible one.

Quinn had just settled Beth for the night. She'd moved the crib into Rachel's room, trying to remind herself it was temporary so puck had a chance to spend more time with his daughter and be a responsible father at night and her and Rachel could have some alone time too. She's put the crib back it what was now Puck's room when he wasn't drunk.

When she got back to the group, baby monitor in hand, she found them all discussing something excitedly. She also found the coffee table in the middle of their seating arrangement, she wasn't sure why Rachel didn't give up and move all the furniture out here. Santana had taken the desk chair, with Brittany sideways on her lap, Mike and Tina were relaxing on the cot bed Rachel had put out on the warehouse floor for herself, when must have been months ago.

Rachel had even forgotten she'd put it there, it had been hidden under discarded junk, and paperwork and dust sheets... until the drunks had thrown that on the floor to slouch against the wall while sat on the bed.

Quinn placed the baby monitor on the corner of the desk before cautiously asking "What's going on?" she looked between them all looking for an answer

Santana drunkenly and loudly announced "Puck wants to arm wrestle with you"

"Wha-why?" she almost, _almost,_ laughed. For a moment she forgot what his ability was, and once that moment had passed she still felt she was confident she could win... then again she hadn't seen him in action... not that kind of action, that she wished she hadn't seen... or been involved in.

"I may have told him you picked up my car, which is what he said he could lift" Rachel explained before adding "I don't think he's got a chance" she tugged Quinn down onto her lap and wrapped her arms round her.

"You really wanna arm wrestle Puckerman?" she asked the boy sitting at the other end of the sofa. She saw that smug grin on his face and knew she'd got her answer. The group scrambled to clear the table in the middle enough for the two to 'battle'.

Every sat on the floor round the table as they prepared for what they hoped would be an interesting contest.

Santana cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention "In the red corner with have Q, sometimes known as baby mama and recently Thora... and whatever the hell Berry calls her in the bed room"

"Santana!" Rachel and Quinn yelled together

"Luckily we haven't heard that yet" Santana said lower before continuing "And in the blue corner with have Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and we all know what Puck rhymes with"

"Duck!" Brittany yelled

"That too" Santana noted, then back to her announcement "Thora versus the Mohawk-"

"Aww damn, is that the best you could come up with" Puck whined but it went ignored by the Latina

"- Its a fight to the death, who will win-"

"Shut up Santana" Rachel called over her with an eye roll at the unnecessary dramatics. That and she was anxious to see her girl beat this boy.

Quinn and Puck settled onto their knees on opposite sides of the table. They linked hands and prepared, adjusting their posture and angle they were sitting up so they were comfortable.

Quinn flickered her gaze up to her opponent when she stopped suddenly with a short gasp "Oh my god"

Puck looked back at her directly, and furrowed his brow "What?"

"Y-your eyes" she looked intensely into them, leaning in slightly as if to get a better look "I never noticed just how... beautiful they are-" with him distracted she took that as her opportunity and with minimum, human effort pulled his hand down, slamming it into the table

The spectators jeered loudly, mostly because of the alcohol in their systems, at Quinn's strategy for fooling Puck, and for the boy who was now looking dumbfounded. Quinn could hear Rachel's laughter behind her too, before she felt two hands, one on each of her shoulders settle and give a slight squeeze before letting go again.

"Sorry Puck that was mean" she admitted but she still wore a teasing bitchy smirk "Let's try that again"

They settled again, readying themselves for whatever might happen, hopefully no broken limbs.

"We need a countdown" Puck said with a sour pout pulling at his lower lip

"Okay, 3, 2 , 1, go!" Mike and Tina yelled like excited children.

The pair in contest had to be quick to react but they managed to get ready in time.

Nothing happened from the spectators point of view, the two clasped hands just stayed in possession, after a few seconds they began to shake under tension, but neither party involved looked like they were struggling.

After a minute had gone by Rachel scoffed in disbelief "No way" she shook her head "Quinn should so be kicking Pucks ass right now"

"Shut up Berry" Santana whispered harshly "this is like clash of the titans"

"Right" Rachel sighed dryly, maybe alcohol was making this more interesting

"Quinn" Pucks voice was strained, which was interesting because he looked fine "I need to tell you something"

"What?" her voice was strained too

"I'm not using all my strength" he admitted, losing the struggle in his voice

"Puck" Quinn forced her words

"Yeah" he smirked as he was now fully relaxed

"I haven't either" as those words were uttered they both moved quickly to put more force into their arm and pushing the other down. Quinn wasn't quicker she was just stronger as she twisted his arm in as she forced it down, slamming it for real this time, shattering the top layer of glass coffee table underneath them.

Quinn leapt up triumphant, broken glass forgotten (it all seemed to have landed on the second shelf underneath anyway). She felt her arm being held in the air, like at a boxing match. When she looked she saw it was Rachel by her side. She smiled at the girl, childishly happy for her victory while the others cheered on. They would have cheered for whoever one, hell most of them were so out of it they'd probably cheer if someone threw up.

It was all halted when Puck snapped "That's so not fair, I've been drinking, Quinn hasn't" it was like a last ditched effort to protect his man hood.

"Oh sure Puckerman, like we haven't all seen you" Santana slurred "You've only had one beer and you've been sipping it" she cackled at him, as did the other 3 hyenas.

Quinn looked at him with pride though. He'd said he'd drink, probably to be part of the group... but he hadn't, so he could be responsible.

* * *

**Wow these chapters are getting worse :( I'll fix that. This is filler, like actual unplanned filler, the next chapter was what was supposed to be here... anyway who cares**

**Sorry about the spelling and stuff :/**

**Let us know what you think...**


	22. Starlight

**Thanks for reviewing: FaberryBRA, kag .san .in .love .4eva, VickiiMadd, sdiazm16, RainbowSmurfette, JPElles, wkgreen, LoveSKINS94, NZgleek91, mika-faberryluver4395, Monichanz, chev17j, bigbangfan91, boston blue, may, Nightlancer600, makurutenog, kutee, Pita fita, turnaroundchloe, Guest and General Mac.**

**Posted: 10/1/12**

* * *

Starlight

Quinn woke when she felt the body in her arms trying to creep away. She realised what was happening straight away and clamped her arms tighter round her girlfriend "No" she whined as she pulled Rachel back against her "Stay" she mumbled sleepily against Rachel neck

"Quinn" Rachel giggled "I have to get up"

"No" Quinn whined again, still not opening her eyes "What time is it?"

"6 a.m." Rachel murmured softly, letting herself relax in her girlfriend's arms for a few seconds longer

"Rachel" Quinn moaned in complaint "Just because you're Rachel Berry doesn't mean you have to still get up this early"

Rachel furrowed her brow for a moment, not sure if what Quinn had said even made sense. "I need to get everything ready" she tried to pull away again only for Quinn to keep her arms in a vice grip round Rachel's middle

"No you don't you need to stay here with me, forever" Quinn said as she nuzzled Rachel's neck

"As wonderful as that sounds" Rachel tried to move again only for Quinn to squeeze a little tighter "I have to get everything ready for today. I have equipment to set up, a coffee table to clean up, not to mention the other mess from that little impromptu party that they threw"

"Just stay" Quinn whispered. Rachel tried to use every ounce of her will power to just lay there but she couldn't. One day she would be able to do this, but not until Quinn was safe, not until they were all safe. She held onto Rachel so tightly the Brunette winced

"Qu-inn, you need to loosen your grip" her voice was strained

Quinn relaxed her arms just a little, allowing Rachel to breathe but not enough to let her leave her. "Sorry" she murmured "Even when I'm relaxed I don't know my own strength"

"I'm glad you are relaxed... otherwise you might have killed me" she chuckled again. "Please let me go now" she sighed, knowing the struggle wasn't over yet

"Nope not happening" Rachel just let a heavy sigh, knowing that if her goddess girlfriend, which still felt crazy to even think, had her arms round her she wasn't escaping anytime soon "What equipment?" Quinn suddenly asked sounding a little more awake

"I was going to set up some things, and test everyone this morning, their abilities and their limits. And then I want us to start training together so we can learn to use and work with each other in combat" she explained, wide awake in Quinn's arms. She was trying to relax but now she had too much on her mind

She felt Quinn chuckle behind her "They're all gonna be hung over, do you really think that is a good idea?"

"I'm going to be a drill sergeant, they're gonna hate me" Rachel chuckled in agreement

"Well" Quinn sighed "You are the brains of the team, everyone trusts you know best" she removed her arms from round Rachel and sat up as she stretched her body awake. She froze when she realised Rachel wasn't moving, she didn't need to be Brittany to know something was wrong. She looked back over her shoulder at her girlfriend and asked "What's wrong?"

Rachel slowly rolled over to meet Quinn's gaze "You're right... I'm just a brain... I'm not special like you, or the others" she sat up, swinging her legs round off the bed, so she was keeping her back to Quinn "All that makes me special is a suit" she added lowly as she hung her head

"Rach" Quinn sighed, wishing she hadn't opened her big mouth. She shuffled over on her knees, until she was right behind the brunette "You know you are so special, and not in the 'stop eating the paste' way" she saw Rachel's shoulders move, which let her know she'd got a silent chuckle from her. "You know that right. You saved me, you saved Beth, you saved Santana and Brittany... you saved Mike and Tina and Puck.

"No we all saved Mike, Tina, and Puck" Rachel tried to interject

"No, you did because you bought us all together" she then laughed lightly to herself "And I don't know if you've realised but that suit you built... it's amazing, like you" she leant it to rest her head on Rachel's shoulder and slip her arms round her girlfriend again too "And you have such a big heart"

"My hearts dead" Rachel muttered coldly

Quinn screwed her eyes shut tightly, if not she might squeeze Rachel to death instead "Stop being so damn negative" she whispered harshly to refrain from raising her voice. After all Beth was still slumbering in her crib on Quinn's side of the room "You care about everything, you care about me and Beth so much"

"Well of course I do, I love you, and Beth's your daughter how could I not care about her" Rachel rushed out her agreement to reassure her better half

"Exactly, you have me, you have our mutated friends. And you have a very real, very strong heart Rachel" she slipped a hand down next to the arc reactor, realising what her hand was close to but not letting it deter her "I'd know I felt it beating that night, and I feel it beating now"

"I never got to thank you properly for saving my life Quinn"

Quinn let out a shaky breath and shut her eyes to force back tears as the emotions from that night came back to her "Thank me by staying here for a little longer" she asked softly

Rachel let out a long sigh "I really want to, but I can't. I need to get everything ready for today we need to get some group training done. I already saw your limits yesterday so you can have an extra lie in" she turned in Quinn's arms slightly to look at her. Quinn was lucky she'd just managed to calm herself and those potential tears before Rachel saw, it would only make her worry.

"I hope the others don't think you're giving me preferential treatment" she joked trying to divert her own worry further

"No, they won't" Rachel told her "And if they do... they're right, I'm team leader and you're my girlfriend... if they don't like it... you can deal with them" she laughed again. "As for saving my life, I think I know of one small thing that can contribute to a thank you"

"Oh yeah?" Quinn's eyebrow arched in intrigue. She glanced down at Rachel's lips then back to those chocolate orbs

Rachel thought she knew what Quinn was thinking, but a kiss wouldn't even count for one, one hundredth of the thank you she'd need to produce. She was hoping a lifetime of support, love, and compassion might one day be adequate. It hadn't occurred yet to the self proclaimed genius that Quinn was a Goddess and most likely immortal

"I'd like to take you on a date" she told Quinn softly, Quinn who had been leaning just that little bit closer expecting a kiss

She blinked and pulled away just a little so she could actually look Rachel in the eye "Is that a question?" her lips hinted a smirk, as she tried to gain the upper hand again

"No, it's a statement. I said a couple of weeks ago, once I had it planned I wanted to take you on a date... so are you free tonight?" she asked hopeful as she looked back over her own shoulder

Quinn decided to tease instead "Hmm, I'll have to check my schedule"

"Well don't take too long, I need to negotiate some things with people and I'd rather you didn't stand me up, that would be-"

Quinn put a finger on Rachel's lips to softly silence her "Yes I'll go out with you" she then relaxed her arms letting Rachel free. Now Rachel had good reason to leave, if she had to set up things for a date.

Now free Rachel got up, turned and planted a quick kiss to Quinn's lips "I'll pick you up at 7" she murmured as she stayed close "Now get some more sleep, at least while Beth is" she glanced behind Quinn to the crib where Beth was still peaceful

"I could help you" Quinn offered with a small pout

"No" Rachel said softly as she pressed her lips to Quinn's again to kiss the pout away "Stay, rest, please"

"Okay" Quinn sighed sleepily. Rachel guided her back to make sure she did go back to bed, properly. She even pulled the sheet over the blonde despite the sarcastic remarks and insisting she was capable of doing that her self

"Sleep well" Rachel whispered before grabbing clean clothes and slipping out of the room, so she could change in the spare room or the bathroom... depending on whether anyone had passed out in the bath room or not.

"Not without you" Quinn whispered to herself before turning over to face Beth's crib

...

By the time Rachel got downstairs and saw the mess left form last night she wasn't sure why she was bothering... then she remembered, their lives might just depend on it. It sounded stupid but they needed to train, so Rachel would train them.

If they thought she was hell as co-captain of the glee club, they knew nothing yet.

In the end she spent two hours, even having to go out to procure a few items for her date tonight, getting everything ready. At precisely 8 am she was in the kitchen nearly ready to for the others to join her

"Fairchild, can you let our guests, minus Quinn and Beth know that they should assemble downstairs for breakfast"

"_Yes miss"_

Rachel concentrated her ears as she plated up her teams food. She faintly heard the echo of Fairchild's voice above her and then a variety of other noises, a few moans of complaint, one which sounded like Santana swearing and another that sounded like someone fell out of bed.

Rachel just smirked to herself, satisfied at how that had worked out.

...

"Wow, aren't you 5 a sight" Rachel chuckled as she placed down the last two plates in front of Santana and Brittany who were last to arrive after their wake up call.

She had the 5 teens sat in front of her in a line at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Mike and Tina sat slumped against each other and Brittany was leaning on Santana who had her desk on the table top and at the opposite end to Mike was Puck... who just looked a normal type of sleepy.

Rachel felt now was as good as time as any "Now, while you're all here and Quinn is absent, I have a request"

Santana's words were muffled but still coherent "If you speak in shorter quieter sentences then you can have anything, even Brittany"

"San!" Brittany shrieked only to wince at her own noise, just like Santana did. Mike and Tina even flinched. Puck just seemed to spare them an amused glance while he ate.

"I'm joking Britt" Santana groaned as she raised her head. She then looked down at the plate in front of her and screwed her face up in disgust "Berry, what the hell is this?"

"Pancakes" Rachel said bluntly

"And they call me stupid" Brittany muttered, her head now in her hands instead of on Santana's shoulder

"Why the hell are you feeding us pancakes?" The Latina asked with bite in her tone

"Well if any of you still have alcohol in your digestive system it should soak it up. That and none of you ate any food yesterday, well at least not while you were here"

"That's because there was no food, just your shit vegan food"

"Thank you for that Santana. Although you are right we didn't have much food left so I went and bought some this morning, after cleaning up the mess"

"Rach, I would have helped you with that, you should have just asked"

Rachel smiled at the maturing boy "That's kind Noah, but I had it covered; besides we're all going to be training today, which brings us back to the food in front of you Santana" she turned back to the Latina as the others were at least poking at Rachel's efforts "You all need to keep your strength up for today" she then nudged the plate forward a little more to encourage Santana

The Latina just sighed "can I have some water and some painkillers first?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes, but got what the fiery girl had asked if it would just shut her up. With the water in front of her and a box of tablets she looked satisfied, enough to remember where this conversation had started "So what do you want... is that what the foods really about, a bribe?"

"If it was a bribe I would have made you lunch to a breakfast" Rachel pointed out "Actually I was wondering if you'd all stay in here tonight, in the living quarters. I kind of have date plans with Quinn and because of security and safety"

"Okay we get it" Santana groaned

"Rachel, this is your base, we completely understand" Tina spoke real words for the first time that morning. Rachel saw Mike managing a smile as he nodded in agreement.

Rachel then looked to Puck, he had been supportive so far but she was always worried, Quinn was the mother of his child after all "Noah?"

"You know its fine Rach" he told her earnestly "I'll make sure Santana don't mess it up for you, and keeps any comment to a minimum"

Santana sat up straight and opened her mouth to protest when she noticed the look Brittany was giving her out of the corner of her eye "Fine she muttered... what you got planned then?" she leaned in, wanting to know every detail to make herself feel important over her former Cheerio captain

"Like I'd tell you" Rachel scoffed "Now eat up"

Santana just deflated in disappointment while the others laughed silently to themselves.

...

"Come on guys, faster you need to move faster!" Rachel was being the

"I can't" Tina dramatically fell to the floor "We need to take a break"

"No this is fun" Brittany jumped in next to Tina who was still face down while Santana crawled into place next to the Asian girl on the floor

"No Britt, It's not fun, it's running, I hate running" she collapsed onto her face

"You guys need to be able to move quickly and for long distances. Who knows what we could be facing?" Rachel yelled with her stop watch in hand. The time was still ticking away. She'd wanted then to run to the far end and back, for what Santana would say was the millionth time in the first hour. "Besides this is just a warm up"

"I swear to god..." Santana growled lowly. Even Mike and Puck had stopped by the other three.

"Okay I'll make you all a deal" they heard Rachel shout "I'll reset the stop watch. And if you guys can get back here in 40 seconds I'll let you take a break and there will be no more running today"

"You promise" Mike panted, yes _Mike_ was exhausted

"Promise" she yelled back "3" she then called out in warning as she held up the stopwatch

"Come on, get up" Mike encouraged his girlfriend while Brittany tried to get Santana up

"2"

"Come on San, you have to get up"

"Just leave me, it's not happening" she cried out as she remained laying on the cold hard concrete floor.

"Me too" Tina moaned, she didn't think she could stand if she tried "It's too far, we'll never make it"

"1!" Rachel hit the start button staring the count on the clock

Mike and Brittany felt helpless as they tried to get their other halves to move. Puck muttered "To hell if I'm doing any more of this shit" he effortlessly picked Tina up and through her over one shoulder before awkwardly crouching and doing the same to Santana "Run" he told the other two who shot off in a sprint, Mike was back to Rachel in what felt like half a second. The others getting there at the same time just inside Rachel's set time limit.

Rachel noted she'd want to test Mike's speed next. She also noted how Puck wasn't slowed by the mass he was carrying. She might want to test that too, to see how much he could carry before it slowed him down.

Puck almost dropped the two girls as he lowered them to the ground before he collapsed next to them. He heard footsteps approach as he felt the glaring ceiling lights darken from behind his closed eye lids.

He cautiously opened his eyes to see Rachel smirking down at him "What?" he said as he tried to catch his breath "You gonna disqualify me?"

"Nope, I just think there might be hope" she looked at the stop watch. 37 seconds to run just over 150 meters, with a delayed start and he was carrying two people... two not very heavy people but

"Huh?" he screwed up his face in confusion

"That... that was team work" she smiled to herself before walking away again, allowing the ceiling lights to blind the mohawked strong boy again.

As she walked away a hand wrapped itself round her ankle, making her yelp in surprise. She looked down to see the tanned hand was attached to the fiery Latina "I'm gonna take that stop watch and shove up your-"

"You'll have to get past me first San" Quinn warned as she stormed up defensively next to her girlfriend

Rachel shook Santana's hand in is weak grasp free from her ankle. "Hey you're up" it wasn't necessary to say but she still said it.

"Yeah I had to get Beth ready, and feed her first so I took a bit longer than I thought, sorry"

"Don't be, you only missed the warm up. Noah is already showing potential in the team working area"

"Oh yeah" Quinn chuckled "I saw him carry Santana's lame ass over the finish line"

"I'm only down here preggars!" Santana groaned

Was that really all Santana could come up with right now, Rachel wondered if she'd broken her... that would be worrying "Santana Quinn isn't preg-"

"Oh yeah dare you to stand up and say that to my face" Quinn playfully taunted the still collapsed Latina. Brittany had melted to the floor too. She sat slumped next to her nearly comatose girlfriend gently and creepily petting her back.

"I can't" she rolled over onto her back and kept up her dramatics "I can't move your girlfriend is evil Fabray" Quinn smirked to Rachel who just had a satisfied smile on her face "I hurt so much that concrete is comfortable"

"Oh come on San, she's not that bad"

"Then again, maybe you'll get preferential treatment" she managed to glare up at them from the floor

"Santana leave it alone" Tina whined from somewhere behind the Latina "Otherwise evil Rachel will take our break away" there was some playful teasing in there... at least Rachel thought there was.

"When did you get a play pen?" Quinn moved to a different subject as she pointed to the wooden playpen Beth was currently safely locked away in

"Oh I just picked it up this morning" Rachel shrugged "is that okay, I thought she could rest in front of you then, you wouldn't have to worry about not hearing the baby monitor. I have some safety screens to put round her too, not that she's in any danger but if It make you feel better-"

"Shut her up already Q" Santana sighed, still on the floor

"You're wonderful" she gave Rachel a quick kiss as a reward, not ready to share anymore in public.

...

"Mike stop hesitating" Rachel sighed, he kept slowing too early when running between the laser/light gates she'd set up. It was the most accurate way for her, or in this case Fairchild as the results were instant, to calculate his speed

"I don't wanna do a road runner and splat against the wall" his voice was shaky with worry, that and he wasn't used to the continuous running. It had his heart beating like crazy, which had been worrying at first. But it seemed his body was supposed to do this, which only made sense, if he could move a lot faster than the average person his heart and lungs would need to work at accelerated speed too.

"It was the coyote that would run into the wall the roadrunner would go through the painted tunnel" Puck explained in a way that made it sound like philosophy to him

"Well there isn't a painted tunnel either!" Mike yelled in frustration

"Okay, okay, calm" Rachel was getting sick of shouting already "Mike take a minute, I'll move the light gate and measure a new distance we'll start this again"

They found out that Mike could run roughly 300 meters per second in the enclosed space, which was obviously impressive, he could outrun some types of ammunition from certain guns, but Rachel had a suspicion there was more in the boy.

After she was finished with Mike she took some of Tina's blood so she could use it to develop a disappearing suit for the girl. She'd have to work on that tomorrow though, she would be busy tonight.

Tina seemed somewhat reserved when it came to her powers, as if she knew her limits. She practiced everything with everyone else any though. Then again maybe Tina didn't see the point, if her clothes were still visible.

Then the crazy girl turned her attention to Puck.

"How the heck are you gonna test my strength?" he smirked, positive there was nothing his guns couldn't beat... except Quinn of course

"Well I picked up Rachel's car?" Quinn folded her arms across her chest as she eyed the boy up and down. She knew she was getting to him

"Fine" he got defensive, his own smirk wiped away by Quinn's, defeated, just like his arm in the arm wrestling last night "You wanna see me pick up a car? I'll pick up a car"

"No wait..." Rachel trailed off, dropping her shoulders as the mohawked boy kept none of his manliness as he strutted off "At least be careful with it, I would like to be able to use it again"

He wasn't as hesitant as Quinn when he picked up the car, in one swift movement the Lexus was above his head. Quinn's smirk didn't deter though, so he went one further, with no strain on his face he slid the cars over so the centre of gravity of the car was settled over one hand. He then let go, letting the entire car sit on just his right

Strength was his thing, his only thing, Quinn couldn't take it away with one arm slam.

...

Regret, yeah that was basically what Rachel was feeling right now. What had felt like a good idea for the past couple of days was now feeling really stupid. It was too late now, she'd just have to go through with it and hope Quinn didn't hate her.

She didn't have any pebbles, so she picked the few spare washers and ¼" nuts to throw at the window instead. She knew Quinn would still be in there changing, if not she was already ready.

Like a cliché out of some crappy chic-flic, she took the washers and nuts as replacement pebbles out of her jeans pocket and started throwing them at the Perspex safety window. She crouched down to pick up one of the washers she'd already thrown when she heard the window open above her.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked quizzically "What the heck are you doing?" she asked as she looked down on the casually dressed Rachel, holding a long stem red rose, standing in front of her car that was parked right out front.

"I needed to get your attention and there's no door bell... or door" she pointed to the opening in front of her but kept looking up to Quinn, at their bedroom window "I'm here to pick you up"

She saw Quinn's lips form a bright grin before she ducked her head

"Is that okay?" Rachel asked cautiously

Hazel eyes connected down with her brown ones again "You're so damn sweet Rachel Berry"

"That's me" she shrugged with her modesty

"I'll be down in a second, I just want to hand Beth over to Puck" Quinn told her before pulling the window shut and disappearing. Rachel nodded, only partially surprised Puck didn't already have Beth.

A minute later Quinn was by Rachel's side "You look beautiful" Rachel commented on the classic Quinn clothes, dress and cardigan.

"Thank you, you do too" after just a short shy kiss Rachel tugged Quinn toward the car where she opened the door for her.

"This is for you" she had been so distracted she forgot about the flower in her hand. She offered it to Quinn who took it and tried to suppress another stupid grin from creeping onto her face.

"Thank you" that earned her another quick kiss, at least they were getting comfortable with some of the smaller things.

"Let's get out of here before people start watching" she chuckled as she held Quinn's hand, guiding her into the front passenger seat. Rachel then ran round the car and got in herself. They put their seatbelts on (Rachel being very strict about car safety) and she started the ignition.

Rachel set off across the warehouse floor, heading along the far wall toward the corner with the garage door. What Quinn didn't expect was when Rachel got close to the door Rachel turned round and headed toward the centre of the space. Quinn noticed something ahead of them lying out on the floor. Rachel swerved round it and pulled up so the car was between the living quarters and what she'd set up. That way they had more privacy, just in case.

Rachel couldn't gage Quinn's reaction as she was currently staring at the back of her head. "We're here" she announced hesitantly. Quinn was just looking at the small set up in front of her "Its stupid isn't it?" Rachel cringed

"No" she heard Quinn say softly before the blonde turned back to her with bright eyes. "It's kinda perfect... I'll admit, I'm shaky about going outside after finding you like... _that_ the other night" she couldn't talk directly about it, not yet

"Are you sure?" Rachel had to check

"I'm with you, where I feel safest, what could be better?" she smiled

"Okay" Rachel relaxed now able to smile. "Wait there a second" Quinn watched in amusement as Rachel got out the car and ran round to the other side.

She opened the door for a chuckling Quinn "Fairchild?" Rachel called out as she offered her hand out to her girlfriend

"_Is it time Miss?"_

"Yes it is time, Fairchild" she chuckled softly as she walked Quinn the few feet to the picnic blanket. The lights dimmed and soft music started playing form Fairchild's speakers above them. The shutters on the ceiling above them retracted so they could see some of the night sky and the stars above them. Rachel and Quinn settled on one side of the blanket, with a cliché basket sat in front of them and an ice bucket

"Is this okay?" Rachel checked again, it wasn't a fancy restaurant it was the floor Santana and Tina had collapsed on earlier that day.

"Yes" Quinn stressed to reassure Rachel "It really is?"

"Okay" she started removing containers form the basket "I made us some things for dinner" she commented

"And you cook too" Quinn faked gushed, knowing already too well Rachel liked to cook "When did you have time for all this"

"You'll be surprised what you can do in 2 hours" that was the simple truth about it "I made these things this morning, they're ideal at room temperature anyway" she added so Quinn wasn't put off

"You know it's fine. Besides if the left over pancakes are anything to go by, this should be great" she added, that's when she noticed the bottle in the ice bucket and the two stemmed champagne glasses next to it "And champagne?"

"Yeah, only the best for you" she grabbed the bottle and without making a mess popped the cork.

"How did you get champagne?" she noticed Quinn eyeing her suspiciously

The truth wasn't such a great story so she kept to a line "I have my ways" it would have killed any possible moment to say she went to the Berry house and picked it up from her dad's special collection he'd kept in the liquor cabinet.

She poured two glasses and passed one to Quinn "How about a toast?" she raised her glass "To you, Quinn, my life saver"

They clinked glasses and sipped at the bubble drink. "You saved my life too Rachel" Quinn reminded her as she placed her glass down on the smooth floor next to her

"I didn't though did I?" oh no, tears were brewing in those chocolate eyes "I didn't actually get there in time to-"

"Shh, don't say that" Quinn hushed softly not wanting to think about any more almost death "You did save me Rach. In so many ways"

"Quinn?" Rachel furrowed her brow and placed the glass back down, while the tears dissipated "What do you mean?"

She let a humourless laugh exhale from her lungs "You have no idea what I felt before you became my friend" Rachel was silent, waiting for her to continue. Quinn ducked her head, afraid of what she was about to admit "When I was alone, with only Beth... I felt so unloved, but when you became my friend I started caring about myself again" she felt Rachel's hand wrap round her own "Before I just thought of Beth and it kept me going, her little face... but it wasn't until you" now she could find that gaze, from Rachel to give her confidence "Until you kissed me, you freed me, and I'm not talking about Thora"

Rachel was definitely worried "I don't understand, freed you from what?"

"You freed me from all my negative self pitying thoughts. You... you..."

"I love you" if Quinn was afraid to say it in that perspective, Rachel wasn't afraid to help her

"Yeah, that" she let out a tiny shy giggle "Because you love me, I could love myself again... because I felt I was worth loving" she shut her eyes tightly, embarrassed she'd actually admitted that out loud.

"Quinn, you shouldn't have felt like that" she hooked a finger under Quinn's chin and gently tilted her head up "You are definitely worth loving. I consider myself lucky that you have any feelings for me. I feel lucky that you're here with me right now"

"Funny" Quinn leant it, letting Rachel guide her as she let her eyes slip shut "I thought I was the lucky one" Her lips found Rachel's for a deep kiss, a more satisfying kiss than all the others they'd shared that day. Food, drink, music and stars were forgotten as Quinn gently pushed Rachel to lay back and she followed, crawling up Rachel to straddle her, all while never letting her lips leave Rachel's.

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**

**Forgive me for grammatical errors, its 2 in the morning and i need to be up at a real time... i'll fix them tomorrow, (so at least for now you were able to read it :/)**


	23. Crazy

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: bigbangfan91, boston blue, djsmith10186, RVFlorida, writing is love, wkgreen, Midwinternight, NZgleek91, DreamingOfAutumn, ddbddb123, H. Sanada, LoveSKINS94, Gleelover47, FaberryBRA, General Mac, CharmURAngel, musicwolf89, summer1234, mika-faberryluver4395, crazyykidd, kutee, ParadiseFortheFallen, JPElles, xxDark Angel Babyxx, GayWolfie66 and Nightlancer600**

**Okay, for this fic, having a very involved Co-Plotter has made me want to hold back any spoilers but I feel I need to reassure a few of you, there will be family reunions at some point, I just don't want any readers to get bored (I'm sure it's happened, we can't keep everyone happy :/ but if a tiny hint on what's to come can help it, I'll give up the info). So yes, just to reassure any who are wondering, there will be family reunions for Quinn and Rachel.**

**Posted: 16/1/13**

* * *

Crazy

Puck peered out of the door; he looked across the white floor space. Rachel's car was still in the middle of the floor, but other than that it all looked clear. He had Beth on his hip as he cautiously stepped out onto the floor, leaving behind the noise of the chatter coming from the kitchen area and his fellow teen mutants. The lighting was still dim, but he didn't ask Fairchild to brighten the floor as he didn't want to draw attention to the fact he was out there.

He gently placed Beth in her playpen before he kept going, stopping at the slight platform that housed Rachel's suit

"Fairchild I want to see the suit" he said as he circled the platform, stopping with his back to the direction Rachel's car was sat.

"_Access denied" _As if the computer could sense his hesitance and the reason for the lack of volume in his voice, her own voice and reply only sounded from the speaker nearest to him, on the desk.

"Oh come on" he whined "I just wanna see it, I swear I won't touch it".

He didn't see behind him, shielded from view from the living quarters, behind the car, Quinn and Rachel asleep. Rachel flat on her back with Quinn resting partially on top of her and cuddled into her side, her head resting in the middle Rachel's torso.

"_Access denied, Mr Puckerman"_

Hearing the voices must have woken Quinn, she was too peaceful in her dreams with Rachel to have wanted to leave just yet. She blinked awake only to find Puck having an argument with the computer by the area the group would usually hang out.

"Oh, don't call me that" he cringed "It's Puck"

Quinn smiled to herself at his behaviour. She gently raised herself off Rachel enough to look up to Rachel's face. She nudged Rachel's shoulder to wake her. The brunette almost jumped out of her sleep as she flinched awake "Huh" she sort of asked as she found Quinn. The blonde pressed a finger to her won lips to signal silence then pointed to the side where Puck stood.

"_As you requested, Puck"_

"Can I see the suit now?" he tried again

"_Access still denied, Puck"_

"Damn" he muttered. The two girls who were still lying on the warehouse floor couldn't stifle their giggles as they watched him. He turned quickly, in fear he'd been caught but as soon as he spotted them, not too far behind him, his deer caught in headlight expression changed to a smirk "Nice" he said with an approving nod.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and with their time disturbed, rolled off Rachel too "You're such a boy, Puckerman" she offered her hand down to her girlfriend to help her up

"Obviously we didn't do anything" Rachel said as she dusted down her clothes "We're still wearing our clothes" Rachel felt that was necessary to add. Though really she was just saying that to extinguish any thoughts from his vivid imagination

"You two are no fun" he sighed before wandering back to Beth

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Rachel called over to the boy who was trying to make his escape

"Nothing, just taking Beth for a walk" he called back as he picked Beth up out of her playpen again, cooing at her comfortingly as he did so.

"You were trying to look at Rachel's suit we all saw it" Rachel heard Quinn's voice behind her, but it sounded like she wasn't standing

When she looked back over her shoulder she saw Quinn tidying the pic-nick set away "Quinn" she whispered harshly "what are you doing?" she crouched down next to her girlfriend and grasped her wrists to make her stop

"I'm cleaning up, we can't leave this here if" Quinn quickly explained. She was just trying to be helpful

"No, I'll take care of it, it was my date planned for you, after all. You go get changed and relax or something" she said softly

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked hesitantly, as her eyes finally met Rachel's

"Sure I'm sure" she smiled "Now go" she kept hold of her girlfriends hands as they stood up together

Quinn nodded then muttered "I'm gonna spend some time with Beth first, if that's okay" she asked carefully

"Sure" Rachel understood, Quinn had been away from Beth all night, despite being in the same building as her daughter she was having withdrawal symptoms. Rachel imagined she would get them too for Quinn if she was so close to her but unable to spend time with her... she didn't help herself when she kept herself busy long after everyone else went to bed, so she could work on the suits for her team.

She watched Quinn walk away, and stop by Puck who was still hanging around to take Beth from his arms. Rachel then returned her attention to what she'd set out last night "What do you want Noah?" she asked, when she could sense the boy still hanging around

"I just wanna look at it, the suit I mean"

"You won't touch it" she asked without even looking back at him, although it was more of a warning.

"I swear, I just want to look"

She sighed; he was like a persistent 5 year old... though the suit was pretty cool so she couldn't really blame him "Fairchild, Let Noah look at the suit"

"_Of course Miss"_

"Yes" she heard Puck childishly hiss

"If you just fist pumped you can forget it" she yelled again in warning, halting everything. She turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes suspiciously

"No" he shook his head furiously, as if he was afraid of her, or just afraid of what she'd take away.

"_He did, Miss"_ Fairchild announced letting her boss know what had happened behind her back

"Snitch" the mohawked boy mumbled with a childish pout

Rachel just chuckled to herself "Fairchild; let Noah see the suit" she let up, wanting the boy to get to see her hard work anyway.

...

Quinn and Rachel sat at one of the work benches, hunched over as they analysed Mjölnira.

Fairchild was running Tina's blood sample to try and isolate the genetic information of her mutation. That way Rachel could hopefully find a way to apply it to a synthetic material and create an individual suit for the girl who was still hesitant with her powers. She wouldn't test the limits like Rachel would have liked, but when it came to their combat training she worked well in the team.

Rachel had already noted to destroy any leftover remains of Tina's blood and DNA... just in case.

But while Fairchild ran the test that Rachel had set up, she and Quinn were looking over the hammer, there wasn't really much left to learn, Quinn just needed to finish becoming comfortable with it and Rachel felt that if they analysed it together maybe she could help Quinn grow more confident with it

Quinn would admit she wasn't afraid of this weapon in front of them, not when she wielded it. But she was afraid of what would become of her with that power. Since Thora had been unleashed, there had been moments, with and without Mjölnira, when she'd been almost out of control. She knew what she was doing when it happened, but it was as if something or someone else had been fuelling her to do it. Anger and fear were the main ones that controlled her, when she had killed Judy and Leroy... and St James, and all those others in that Purifiers house that night.

She would work on that, she had to, she'd have to find a way place, a more tranquil one where she could learn to control herself better and not act out of those two emotions, otherwise she might lose control. It would be hard to accomplish and it would take time, which she could accept, she just didn't want to worry Rachel about these things, she had enough to deal with already.

"So, we know it's heavy, and what the inscription says" Rachel said after a long pause. She hadn't really looked at the instrument of war this closely before. It wasn't just a hammer, it had a hammer head and on the opposite side it was the head of an axe. She then felt like being stupid, she reached out and lightly ran her finger over the axe edge, pulling it away when it inevitably cut the skin "And sharp"

Quinn giggling next to her distracted her "That is the dumbest thing you've said all morning"

She shoved Quinn playfully in the arm "It wasn't dumb" she mumbled

"No, it wasn't, but you've been talking all scientifical since we came back out here" Quinn tapped her on the nose, trying to be cute

Rachel paused holding back a smile before finally saying "That is the dumbest thing you've said all morning" she echoed Quinn's words

"Hey" She yelped in protest. Now it was Quinn's turn to playfully assault her girlfriend, she went for a back handed slap across Rachel's bicep instead

"You said scientifical" she chuckled as she poked fun

"You ran your finger over a sharp axe blade and I was deliberately trying to be cute"

"Well it worked" Rachel leant over to kiss her girlfriend but stopped when she saw Santana miming shoving her fingers down her throat "Something wrong Santana?"

The Latina flinched before putting on the usual facade "Yeah you two are being gross"

With a sigh and an eye roll Rachel chose to not get into an argument "Get back to showing off your powers, to your girlfriend"

"You wanna fight Tin man" she folded her arms across her chest as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, as if to make herself look more threatening

"That I would pay to see" Puck said excitedly

"Yeah me too" Tina definitely perked up too eagerly

"Everyone settled down, that's not going to happen" Rachel told them, they had more important things to do... and she might hurt Santana. "Get back to the training warm ups I set you" they were just distractions really they didn't _need_ to do them.

The 5 mutants groaned as they went back to what they were doing, which mostly involved doing nothing, or just sitting comfortingly with their other half, or in Pucks case his daughter.

"Now Mjölnira" Rachel said to get her and Quinn's attention back to their original task "We also know you can lift it, but Santana can't, you said"

"Yeah the night I arrived here, Santana tried picking it up but it wouldn't move from the table. Also when I went to pick it up the handle fell towards my hand"

"It did?" that was news to Rachel "Do you think it could do it again?"

"M-Maybe" Quinn shrugged as she watched Rachel climb off of the stool, a little worried about what the brunette had planned

"Let's try in then" Rachel said taking the safety glasses of the neighbouring bench and slipped them on all while taking a few steps back

"Why do you need the glasses?" Quinn chuckled away her nerves, momentarily distracted by Rachel and those goofy goggles again "Don't you trust me?"

"No, I trust you, just that thing is pointy" she gestured to the weapon still on the desk.

"Rach" Quinn giggled, Rachel was the bravest person she knew, she always had been. She was never afraid to do what she wanted, to be who she wanted to be, or get what she wanted. "You're not scared are you?" she stood up about and casually reached over to pick up the hammer, while still watching Rachel, when the handle met her hand.

Rachel stared wide eyed, fascinated as Quinn looked back at her own hand sharply. Like a magnet the handle was in her hand, she'd barely had to think about picking it up and there it was, doing the work for her. "Wow, do you think it might work over longer distances?" Rachel cautiously stepped closer

"I-I don't know" she let the hammer drop again to the bench with a clank.

"We'll test that later" Rachel told her as she came back to stand next to her girlfriend "I want to see something else first. You're really strong anyway, so that could be the reason Santana couldn't pick it up. But I was wondering if it's something different to that, if it only answers to you, like the words you heard when you picked it up"

When Quinn finally looked away for the instrument of war and to her girlfriend she saw a glint of mischief in her eyes. Quinn had a feeling she knew what Rachel was thinking. They both looked behind them to a certain distracted mohawked mutant

"Hey Puck" Quinn called over as she picked up Mjölnira. She waited a split second before he look towards her "Think fast" she chucked the hammer at him, putting it in a high slow spin. He didn't shriek and run out of the way like Mike and Tina who were near him. He just watched the Hammer fall with a smirk, as he positioned and readied himself to catch the handle before it could pass him.

Everyone watched in anticipating, Santana had a small smirk of her own, as if she could already see what was going to happen.

He reached out with perfect timing to take the red leather covered handle and expected it to stop its spin and journey. But that isn't what happened. Most of the other teens saw Pucks face morph from confidence to confusion and worry as the hammer simply took him with it, throwing him over, spinning with Mjölnira. His grip slipped after one flip and he ended up flat on his back, while the hammer kept going.

He let out one long strained moan of pain. That noise was followed by a loud thud and clank when Mjölnira landed. "What the hell just happened?"

Quinn came into view above him, then Rachel and those dame safety glasses, quickly followed by the rest of the group. "Sorry Noah we were testing a theory" Rachel told him with a cringe. Somehow she hadn't imagined exactly that happening, he didn't even effect the hammer.

"You couldn't a' warned me?" he groaned as he tried to sit up

"Sorry" Quinn cringed feeling a little guilty. She offered him her hand to help him up. She wondered if someone else, someone physically weaker than him, tried to help him up, would it result in them getting pulled to the ground rather than pulling him up.

The others backed away as he stood up with Quinn's help. Now knowing he was okay, it became more difficult for them to not laugh at the comical way he'd flown and flipped through the air before crashing onto his back.

"That's okay" he groaned again "Q, Rach, how the hell did you sleep on this floor last night?"

"I had Rachel to sleep on" Quinn answered without thinking. There may have been some childish sniggering somewhere from the others. Rachel didn't answer, not wanting Quinn to know she was actually in pain as the blanket they were on hadn't provided much comfort. "I'll just go get Mjölnira"

"No wait" Rachel stopped her with a hand on her wrist "See if you can get it to come to you"

She looked between Rachel and the hammer, wondering if it could really work "How?"

"I don't know Quinn" she chuckled "But it obviously only answers to you, what were you thinking about a moment ago?" That might be a starting point

Quinn pursed her lips as she thought about it "... not a lot... picking it up was at the back of my mind"

"Use it then, just focus" Quinn just nodded then took a step away from Rachel for her own protection "Don't over think it" Rachel added. Of course she didn't really know what she was saying, what experience did she have? Quinn just smiled at her... she didn't realise it was because she was still wearing those damn huge glasses.

Quinn let out a long steady breath as she focused on Mjölnira. She shook her head a subtly to herself, thinking_ 'this is stupid'_. No matter what they'd already been through, Quinn still had trouble believing it was all real. She held her right hand out, palm down, open and stretched ready to accept the handle _'Mjölnira is yours'_ she thought to herself _'it was made by your true father'_ another reminder. She forced her mind a little more to accept and believe that she really could get the tool of destruction to move.

She didn't see everyone else continue to move away, which was a good thing in case it damaged her confidence.

With one final push in her mind the hammer flew from its position in the floor, handle first, as if it was levitating magnetically off the floor to her hand. There was some surprise from the others when it didn't even effect her stature. Puck had half expected it to knock her over, but that was him just thinking of his experience "what?" she asked cautiously when she saw all the others

Rachel ignored the indentation left by Mjölnira in the originally pristine reinforced concrete floor. "That was amazing, I-"

She was cut off by the synthetic voice from above _"Miss, Miss Tina's genetic mutation has been isolated"_ Rachel's eyes widened in surprise, she thought it would take longer

"This is fantastic Fairchild" she left the group to go back to the computer "I thought it would take longer to isolate the genetic information" she quickly read the information on screen, while her group gathered round her. Some of them wondered if Rachel actually understood all the words and numbers displayed in front of her or if she was just pretending too "This is great, I can now make a synthetic material and hopefully also apply the gene to Para-aramid synthetic fibre" she looked back to find Tina to tell her the good news "The once I've done that I can create a suit for you Tina, a suit that will turn invisible when you do"

The group all looked at her, lost. Santana stepped up "I'll take this one" she told them before looking at their leader "Para-mara what now?"

"Para-aramid synthetic fibre, its Kevlar, the bullet and fire resistant material you wear under the leather" Rachel told the pair who she'd already made suits for, the further explanation was for Brittany's sake. She had realised about halfway through the first paragraph that she may have got over excited with a few bigger words

"Why didn't you just say that?" Santana sighed as if she had understood every other word anyway

"Whoa, hang on" Puck interrupted "That's where you got lost? I got lost at isolate!"

"When did she say isolate?" Brittany muttered still a little lost

Rachel face palmed while Quinn decided to have a guess at what Rachel had just said "Basically" she reached over and took the safety goggles off her girlfriend who flinched at the contact. She must have forgotten she was wearing them, the slight blush was evidence of that "she can change the material with Tina's DNA so that it will turn invisible like Tina"

"Exactly" finally someone understood her, and it was the only one who mattered.

"Wait so if Tina's suit and inside suit need to turn invisible... what about her underwear?" Okay and maybe Brittany did understand too.

"Um" Rachel looked to Tina who was stifling a shy giggle "I guess I'll have to figure that one out too" Rachel laughed mildly

...

It was after a lunch break that Rachel got frantic again as she set up her next experiment. She liked to work on the suits in solitude, so at night time when the others were sleeping was best, so she'd wait until then to continue that work and begin creating Tina's unique and special suit. The only downside was time away from Quinn but it was a temporary thing they had to deal with.

As usual the others joined her when she had nearly finished setting up this afternoon's apparatus.

The play pen had been moved inside as Rachel recommended she stay where she was completely safe. When she'd let the group hear her tell the blonde mother that they were all worried for what she had planned.

"I can't find the baby monitor" Quinn muttered next to Rachel making her slice her finger on the Katana blade she was clamping into place

"Shit" she hissed "That hurt more than the axe" She now had little cuts in the centre of the finger tip on both her index and middle finger on her right hand

Quinn gasped "Oh, god Rach I'm sorry, I'll got you a band aid"

"No it's okay, my fault for not paying attention" she waved Quinn away "Sorry what did you say about the baby monitors"

"Oh, um" it didn't seem so important when Rachel was hurt... at least this wasn't as severe as that night when Leroy tried to steal her technology "I can find the one I leave with Beth but I've lost the other one, Puck can't find it either. I don't want to not hear her and-"

"It's okay" Rachel halted Quinn's worry. She grabbed a cloth from her pocket and wrapped it round her new cut and then requested: "Fairchild, can you monitor Beth please, let us know if she stirs or starts crying"

"_Yes Miss, I shall monitor Miss Beth, and notify Miss Quinn if necessary"_

"Thank you Fairchild" She then smiled at Quinn "Is that okay?" she asked hesitantly

"Thank you" Quinn but her lip guiltily "Can I please get you a band aid?"

Rachel carefully pulled the cloth away from her hand to expect the damage "ah, yes please"

Quinn laughed lightly and shook her head "You need to be more careful"

"I will, I promise"

"Good" she got a kiss as a reward, before Quinn happily bounded off, happy that Rachel was letting her look after her bit, even if it would take minimal effort

"Rach, what are you doing with one of my swords?" Brittany asked getting

"I'm just testing another theory"

"Run away!" Puck yelped, seeing as he was a victim earlier when Rachel was just testing a theory

"It's not like that Noah. When I made the Swords I made them of a similar compound to my suit, I also made them incredibly sharp" she waved her hand in the white cloth which now had a patch of red on it too "I'm hoping to... compare materials" leave it to Rachel to remain cryptic even at a time like this

She didn't say anymore as she saw Quinn jog back over "Here" Quinn breathed as she held out two identical band aids "Hold out your hand" she told her girlfriend as she separated and unwrapped one of the flesh coloured fabric, sticky bandages. Rachel very obediently did as she was told. The brunette was a little amused by the glint in Quinn's eye, it was as if the blonde was happy she was getting to help her. She wrapped each finger, not letting the blood scare her. When she was finished she noticed Rachel looking at her expectantly "What?"

"Aren't you going to kiss it better" she asked innocently

Quinn just took her hand a pressed a soft kiss to each bandaged finger tip "You're lucky they're not any deeper or you might need stitches"

"It's just a scratch" Quinn still held onto her hand, gently stroking her own fingers over Rachel's injured ones making them tingle.

"Come on Berry!" Santana yelled

Rachel just let out a heavy sigh as Quinn dropped her hand and gaze, another tiny moment of their destroyed by the Latina, maybe she was jealous. "Santana if you do that one more time I swear I'm going to get my girlfriend to beat you up" She saw Santana retreat, only the tiniest amount but it didn't matter she knew she's won "Back to the experiment I guess" she sighed again before escorting Quinn back behind the safety screens she'd set up "Everyone behind the screens" she ushered.

Once everyone was in place she marched over to yet another work bench, one with a cupboard underneath. She pulled out a safety lock box, she found the key in her jean pocket. The teen's were more than a little surprised when she pulled a SIG Sauer P229 out of the box and a magazine

"Holy shit where did you get a gun?" Puck yelped "I'm not taking part in this one"

Okay, maybe Rachel did laugh at his reaction, so much for being the general tough guy who'd beat anyone up, and refer to his arms as guns. "It's okay Noah. I don't need any volunteers, I just need you to all stay behind the screen" she joined them behind the Perspex too. She'd left a gap just wide enough for her to look and aim through, just in case this went wrong"

"You're not thinking of doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Santana asked cautiously as Rachel slipped the magazine into the gun and cocked it

"I might be" she took a calming breath, she hadn't fired a gun before but it was simple mathematics and she could aim a hectic palm repulsor blast pretty well so she just need to clear her mind "Fairchild, start recording of test fire 1"

"_Recording, Miss"_

"Okay" she raised the gun and without warning squeezed the trigger, ignoring the pinching pain in her finger tip, and fired just one single round. They all saw the tiniest of sparks on the blade that sat suspended, maybe 20 feet in front of them. Rachel then released the magazine and released the round that had already released itself ready for fire. She then placed the three parts on the moveable table with wheels that she'd moved to behind the plastic screens.

She walked round to inspect the damage. She honestly expected there to be some damage to the blade, an impurity in the edge. She smiled to herself, there's no way she missed, it must have worked. She scanned the white floor carefully as she wandered further and further away from the Katana. In the end she only found one half, that was all the evidence she needed though.

She ran back to her perplexed team "What just happened?" there's no way that blade had stopped the bullet right.

Rachel just opened up her palm, of her uninjured hand. They all leant forward to see the round... or rather half a round that lay in Rachel's hand

"Whoa"

"Yep, it sliced it clean in two" she said quite smugly "I just want to test one more thing"

"You are not putting Britt out there" Santana shoved her way between Rachel and her girlfriend

"Don't be stupid Santana" she saw the Latina's shoulders relax, but that was before she added "Brittany hasn't trained for this yet"

Moments later, while Brittany calmed Santana, Rachel had her next experiment set up. She just grabbed two of the stools and placed them beyond the sword on either side. She may have wandered back and forth before she was happy with their placement. She then disappeared inside and came back with two empty beer bottles. She'd left them in a box with the intension of recycling them but she hadn't got round to that yet. Instead they could come in useful right now.

She put one on the centre of each stool before going back to the gun

"You're not going to hit"

"No offence Rach, but that's not gonna happen" Santana and Puck said at the same time, respectively.

"I bet she does" Tina said suddenly, mixing up the opinions in the room

"Really" Mike scoffed "Come on, its not gonna be reliable. She'd have to hit the sword at a really specific point"

"I bet 20 bucks she breaks the bottles" Brittany said confidently, besides if Rachel didn't do it, she wouldn't have a recording in her head to manipulate and then mimic when she needed.

"Me too" Quinn had no choice; she'd have to choose this side of the bets. But deep down she did believe Rachel was capable. She wasn't sure Rachel had ever fired a gun before... she was right.

"Okay, $120 all in, winning three takes all" Santana decided

"If you're finished I'm ready to take the shot" Rachel let them know, just in case there was a bad reaction to the sound of sudden gun fire. "Fairchild, record now for test two"

_"Yes miss, recording now commencing"_

She went through the same short routine of taking a calming breath before raising the gun and squeezing the trigger. Everyone flinched when the two bottles smashed and the green glass flew across the floor.

She may have been deadly accurate but what was scarier was that Rachel herself flinched the most at the noise from the gun. That's when Quinn remembered when Rachel told her loud and sudden noises scared her more than they used to... still didn't make sense how she was _that_ accurate with it.

"Damn" Santana hissed "But that was a pretty great shot Rach" she actually admitted

"Aww thanks Santana" she looked around Mike and Puck looked half annoyed half impressed too. The other three just looked amazed.

They all suddenly heard a phone ringing, Santana sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone "Oh great, it's my parents" she muttered before she put on a false attitude and flipped the phone open to answer it "Hi mom... yeah, why... shit... okay, sorry I won't swear" she started pacing while the others watched worried "No, I already told you, you don't need to- You're what!... Okay-" They saw her shoulders drop, meanig the call must have been disconnected. She pulled the phone away from her face and snapped it shut

"What's going on?" Brittany asked cautiously, worried Santana might snap if she was stressed.

"My parents are at the airport, just got off their plane they'll be back home soon"

"Crap" Rachel muttered, imagining how Santana was going to explain her house

"Yeah" she just nodded "They said the school phoned them to ask about my absence... I knew I forgot something"

"Since when does that school care about us" Quinn scoffed, then felt guilty as half the mean things she'd done had been over looked by the school, which had worked out well for her then... not so much after the pregnancy.

"I better get home" she headed back inside to get her keys and jacket. When she came back outside Brittany ran up to her

"Let me go with you"

"No, Britt" she took her girlfriends hands as she kissed her quickly on the lips, as if to take any courage Brittany would give her by being there with her instead "I need to do this by myself, and I don't know how they're going to react so I don't want you there in case its bad"

"But I could protect you" the blonde protested with big shiny blue eyes.

"I know you could Britt, but not this time" just in case, they reacted badly to anything she told them... which would be everything ... absolutely everything. "I'll be back before you know it, keep the others safe"

"I will" the eared her another, slightly longer kiss, but she didn't need to be empathic to feel how nervous Santana was, she could feel her trembling against her lips.

Santana then tore herself away from Brittany, away from her rock and made a quick escape before she decided to just hide at Rachel's base indefinitely.

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**

**I know, a techy chapter, bit boring, it will liven up soon, I really promise this time.**


	24. Troubled Mind

**Thanks for the reviews since the previous chapter: Monichanz, Devin Jaste, FaberryBRA, You-Know-Who-I-Is, thatdamnyank, makurutenoh (for Ch 22 & 23), kutee, djsmith10186, ToastedMarshmellow08, lemon-rind, NZgleek91, LoveSKINS94, bigbangfan91, wkgreen, Guest and mika-faberryluver4395**

**Sorry again about the previous chapter, the crap chapter... the crapter... yeah hoping a slightly earlier update (than recently usual) will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: bit late for this and I know we're not all stupid but lets just say I own nothing**

**Posted: 18/1/13**

* * *

Troubled Mind

Santana was gone a few hours, when she got back it must have been 8 maybe 9 in the evening. When she pulled into the base, she didn't expect everyone to still be waiting for her, well everyone minus Beth. She thought they'd all go their separate ways by now, especially after the training and all the theories Rachel had wanted to test out earlier that day. She parked her car next to Rachel's and cut the engine. Santana took a moment to compose herself, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling before she reached for the door handle and got out. She left the keys in the ignition, not seeing the point in locking it.

As she walked across the white floor she noticed the others all crowded round the usual area. Only this time Rachel actually had her chair back, with Quinn sitting sideways in her lap. Santana almost smiled to herself, secretly happy that Quinn was finally comfortable, even though it was only in front of the few people in their team. Mike and Tina sat on the cot bed against the wall just next to Rachel and Puck was left with a work bench stool, seeing as Brittany was sprawled across the one sofa sleeping.

Everyone just watched the fiery girl in silence as she approached, she stopped by Brittany and crouched down to softly wake her. "Hey B" she whispered as she nudged her girlfriend "I'm back"

"San" she murmured as she blinked awake. She just pulled herself up and pulled her girlfriend into a very tight hug "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Santana said as Brittany pulled her up to sit next to her.

"So... what happened?" Quinn asked cautiously, trying to coax any events from her friend "How did it go?"

Santana huffed a humourless laugh and shook her head "Where should I start?"

"At the beginning" Brittany mumbled softly as she cuddled into Santana's side

"That's a very good place to start" Rachel chimed in, not completely intentionally

"I swear to god Berry, you start singing I will flame you" Santana threatened lowly

"Just tell us what happened" Puck butted in, not wanting to sit round here for much longer and wanting to know what Santana had learnt from the outside world they had shut themselves away from

"Fine" Santana huffed "So I tried to get home before my parents, god knows where they actually were when they called me because...

_Santana knew she was breaking the speed limit but with everything going on she really didn't care. As she turned into her road she saw a cab ahead of her just pulling up in front of her house. She punched the accelerator pushing the car forward even faster until she was near enough to break just as sharply. She cut the engine and opened the door, she was in such a panic to get out and get to her parents before she saw she forgot to undo her seatbelt and got held back when she tried to climb out._

_When she finally freed herself she slammed the car door shut, at the same time she saw her mother climbing out of the cab "I can explain!" she yelled, ignoring the strange look she got from the people passing by_

_When her mom heard her voice she looked down the road to see her daughter running towards her "You damn well better explain" her dad was too busy struggling to get the luggage out of the trunk of the taxi with the driver. "Where the hell have you been?"_

"_O know I'm sorry" she stepped up to the right of her mom so she was between the woman and the house "I just didn't know what to do and I kept putting it off, and I'm sorry you had to come home to this but-"_

"_San" The mothers face morphed from mild anger to worried confusion "Santana, calm down, now tell us what's wrong"_

_She creased her brow in confusing, hadn't they seen the house behind her "The house it" she looked back over her shoulder to find by some miracle the house stood un damaged, exactly how it usually looked_

"_What have you done to the house" her mom shrieked as she became angry again "I said no more parties"_

"_What has she done?" her father stepped up next to them after paying their cab fare _

"_I-I... nothing" she swiftly turned back to her parents "Absolutely nothing, the house is fine" she told them. Although maybe she should check inside before she said that "Um, shall we go in" she dug her door keys out of her pocket_

"_Santana, are you feeling okay?" you'd have to be an idiot to think Santana was being normal, she was hardly ever apologetic even to her own parents_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, I just-" she sighed to herself, she'd come here with every intention of telling them everything, that she was in a relationship with Brittany, that she was a fire creating, controlling, mutant and that she was part of a new team that was ready to fight some new possible threat to their simple town. But the house looked fine, so she wouldn't need to say anything now._

_As she reached the front door, her parents just behind her, she noticed a little card, like a business card suck in the edge of the door. She saw handwriting scrawled across it and a logo in the corner one she recognised. She pocketed the car to look at later before her parents saw it and asked questions. _

...This is the card found" she pulled it out and placed it on the coffee table.

Despite the top layer of glass getting smashed a couple of days before, Rachel found it was still usable by just turning it upside down so the bottom pane became the top pane.

The group leant forward. Sometime during the story telling Mike and Tina had moved to sit on the floor on the opposite side of the table to Santana and Brittany.

On the card in the top right corner was a circle outline with an eagle shape inside, an eagle made out of basic block shapes but you could still easily see what it was supposed to be.

"S.H.I.E.L.D" Rachel said it first, it was what they were all thinking. Puck, Tina and Mike had been introduced to the workings of the organisation when they all read through the records Agent Hill left for them. "What happened next?" the shortest brunette asked "You don't have your bags so, it couldn't have been that bad right?" she was hopeful she didn't want any of her friends any more vulnerable than they already were.

"Well, we went inside, I even made them coffee I was so nervous. I decided before I left here I was going to tell them everything, but when I saw the house I wondered if I needed to anymore" she had started rambling but she calmed when she felt Brittany's hand clasp over her own.

When Brittany had done that before it would freak her out, like she couldn't control her own body, but right now she appreciated it, now she could let her mind focused on what muttered before she spilled everything to these people. Friends or not it wasn't Santana Lopez to share that much with them.

"When they were settled I decided to go with it, I started by trying to tell them...

"_Mom, Dad... I have some things I need to tell you"_

"_Well you can start by letting us know why you've been skipping school" her dad demanded "Are you failing, because we can easily help you Santana, we can get you a tutor-"_

"_No, I'm not failing" when she was actually there she was doing pretty well. She also found it kinda funny how her dad said he'd help her... by paying for someone else to help her "Some bad things have been happening" here it went time to sound crazy "Someone tried to kill me and some of my friend"_

"_What? Are you serious?" her mother asked_

"_Yeah, they burnt down the house, I guess as a warning because they knew I wasn't here"_

"_Wait, slow down. What house? Whose house did they attack?" her dad asked as he sat down on the sofa next to her_

"_Our house" yep she was going to sound crazy "I put it out and... some people who helped me and my friends must have fixed it up again" with that her dad was out of his seat again._

"_Really Santana" he scoffed "This isn't funny"_

"_I'm not kidding, it happened. There's this other group of people the ones who tried to burn the house down, they want to kill me and my friends because..." she trailed off. Making herself sound crazy she had done well at but actually saying what she was, was more difficult._

_She didn't have to be afraid. She was part of a team, part of a new family; she didn't have to worry what her parents would think because she already had a support system behind her, a real team that could respect each other. She also had a team leader to rely on, even though in a million years she never thought she'd see Rachel Berry as a leader she wouldn't mind having._

"_Sanny if this is about your friend Brittany, we kind of already guessed"_

"_What!" she spat "Why would this be about her?"_

"_Well aren't you with her?" her mother asked cautiously _

"_Well ye-" the word caught in her throat. Having to explain being a mutant had dulled the worry of coming out to her parents "Yes, Brittany... she's my girlfriend"_

"_It's okay, it doesn't change who you are" her dad said, now standing behind her "but is this why you have been cutting class, to spend time with her. Because that isn't acceptable Santana"_

"_No, no" she told them quickly "I mean, yeah I've been with Brittany, but its not the reason I skipped school" she took another calming breath, while wishing she'd let Brittany come along too, she'd be useful in more than one way with her own mutation."It's because... I'm different"._

"_San, you can't miss school because of a few people at school" her mom used a tone that said she was being understanding, Santana wondered how long it would last._

"_No, I'm not like a normal human, I'm... they call it a mutant"._

"_A what?" her mother chuckled._

"_A mutant, I'm one, Brittany's one, Quinn the old Cheerios captain she's the daughter of God, Thor" every new point just made her parents laugh a little more "She's in a relationship with the long lost daughter of Tony stark, who is one of the girls I used to be a super bitch to at school"._

"_The weapons guy" her dad scoffed "He was a playboy until recently he probably has a lot of kids" They weren't taking her seriously, she couldn't blame them but at the same time it was aggravating. _

"_No look" she stood up and took her jacket off. She'd decided to wear sleeveless tops most of the time, in case she needed to use her powers, she wouldn't just set her clothes alight. "I can create fire, I'll show you"._

"_Grow up Santana, we've had enough of your games" her dad cut her off, enough was enough._

_She'd known her dad to be a stress smoker, that's why they had a few ashtrays hidden round the house for when he went through these phases. And he always had some cigarettes hiding round the house. That's why she was particularly surprised when he opened a draw to a cabinet and pulled out both an ashtray and a carton of cigarettes._

"_These aren't games, I'm telling the truth!"_

"_Okay everyone calm down" the mother soothed "maybe we've spent too much time away"._

_Her father just lit up a cigarette and took a long drag "You're right dear" he agreed with his wife. He then looked back to his daughter "we need to spend more time here for your sake"._

"_You're not listening" she snatched the lit cigarette fearlessly from him, not afraid the embers would hurt her... because it wouldn't "Look" she said penitently as she took the cigarette. _

_Her parents looked at her in horror, her mother even letting out a little shriek, as she pushed it onto her bare forearm, putting it out. She pulled it away, putting what was left in the ashtray and sweeping away the ashes from her arm. _

"_Look" she showed them, there wasn't a mark on her skin like there should have been_

... I then did something really stupid, I showed them my powers... and they just looked at me with such fear" she closed her eyes but it was too late to stop that one tear escaping sliding down her cheek "Then my dad started shouting, he was holding my mom... I get it you know, they're just protecting themselves"

"Tana" Brittany whimpered feeling her girlfriends pain

"It's okay Britt" Santana reassured her. At least she believed it would be okay, with some time. She then looked to her new team leader "My bags are in the car" that explained why they weren't with her right now

"Santana, if there's anything I can do-"

"No Rachel" it was always refreshing when she heard Santana say her first name "You've done more than enough already" she nodded reassuringly. She really was appreciative of everything Rachel had done for her, she'd saved her life more than once. "I want us to go back to school" she suddenly said getting everyone's attention again "Nothing's happening and we can't stop our real lives while we just wait"

Rachel looked round at the others to notice they were all watching her "She's right. I've nearly completed all my work and preparation for us, and we can still train in the evenings. We need to get out, get a perspective on what's happening. We've been in here for too long" she knew Quinn would be the hardest to convince, maybe Puck as well because going back to school meant separation from Beth. Rachel had grown more than fond for the child too, so she would share those feelings, although she wouldn't admit it. She didn't believe she had any right to those feelings. "What do you think?"

Quinn looked down at her girlfriend "You're the team leader Rachel" she told her girlfriend "We're all behind you"

...

It was a bad idea, a really bad idea. Santana had been fine the evening before, being outside, because she was thinking about talking to her parents and getting through that, but now she was back at school and it felt... empty.

The halls were still full of people, the same people that were always there were walking around, but it was getting to the Latina again, Karofsky and Azimio wouldn't be wandering the halls anymore.

Rachel had had Fairchild scan all the latest news reports there had been no mention of the missing students, no bodies found, meaning they hadn't been found yet or the purifiers or S.H.I.E.L.D had cleaned up the mess.

It made her feel sick to her stomach, Brittany must have felt it too... well, she felt what Santana was feeling, she couldn't help that. It was instinct for her to slip her hand into Santana's again, they'd lost that contact when they got out of Santana's car, both girls were comforted when they got it back again. Santana had given Mike and Tina a lift too that morning, Rachel took Quinn and Puck, with Beth. The expanding and awkward family dropped Beth off at day care before heading to school

Somehow the 7 teens managed to get to school around the same time, so they could walk in together. Santana wasn't alone in her uneasy feelings; they were all feeling anxious and vulnerable, despite what they were. They were walking around aware of a different world to the other students they passed in the hallways.

The 7 were in their own little world when their pathway was blocked "Rachel, its so good to see you I've been so worried" the giant man child grabbed Rachel's free hand and pulled her to him without even thinking. Quinn felt Rachel's hand get torn away from her own and when that happened she felt her confidence slip away.

Rachel was pulled into Finn's arms for a smothering hug "I was so scared, everyone called me crazy but people have gone missing Rach and I was worried you had too"

"Okay, Finn let go" she strained to speak as all the air was squeezed from her lungs

He released his arms allowing her, her freedom "Sorry" he smiled down goofily at her, making her feel sick. His huge hand was still wrapped firmly round hers, she looked back over her shoulder to Quinn who just looked so vulnerable and lost. The others were staring between the back of Quinn and Rachel, willing the blonde to make a move... but she didn't she was frozen.

Rachel tried to pull away only to have Finn stuck to her "I need to go to my locker Finn" she told him. she didn't actually need to go to her locker but she realised it was close to where they were standing and she needed any excuse to get him to let go... seeing as Quinn wasn't coming to her rescue. Not that she blamed her, Quinn wasn't ready for that

"Oh right" another dumb grin that had her wanting to punch him was across his face as he released her hand. She stopped by her locker as the others still watched, torn between saving her themselves and telling Quinn to snap out of it

"So I was thinking" Finn started while Rachel made a mental note of those words sounding dangerous when they left Finn's mouth "I know its been a while since your accident ad some strange stuff has been going on but I've realised life is too short and we're great together"

"_Uh-oh" _Rachel thought _"He's going there"_

"And I was thinking... I'll take you back" Rachel couldn't believe she thought he might be joking when she heard that.

"_Did he really just say that?"_ Rachel sighed as she closed her locker and turned to face the idiot

Meanwhile a few lockers down

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana hissed into Quinn's ear

"Huh?" the stunned girl finally un-froze to turn away from the scene in front of her and back to her friend

"Or should I say what the hell are you not doing?" The Latina corrected herself. Quinn looked back at the others that decided to make themselves look busy instead of stand in an awkward crowd and listen in, in the obvious way. "Go over there and kiss her brains to mush... well maybe not the mush part because we need her to be all smart and shit" she put as intellectually as she could

Quinn smiled briefly before the fear settled in again "Santana I-I can't" she stuttered, which just proved her weakness. She peered at the people passing by, it was shocking how vulnerable Quinn looked when she used to rule these hallways

Santana stepped round Quinn and casually leant on a random locker so that when Quinn looked at her she'd see Finn trying to take Rachel from her "Don't let him think he's got a shot. She's yours, you know it, she knows it, I know it, hell our team knows it"

Santana saw the pain and self hate in those hazel eyes as Quinn looked passed her to the boy as he leaned in closer to Rachel. When Rachel slammed the locker shut Quinn flinched the tiniest amount and broke her line of sight "B-But people..." she whispered

"Q" Quinn was sure Santana had never sounded so genuine and sincere when talking to her in that one letter. It made her look straight into the Latina's eyes "What the hell have you got to lose?"

She was right... and if Quinn said that out loud she knew Santana would say that she was always right. The blonde dropped her bag on the floor by Santana's feet and with one goal in mind summoned that old HBIC hall strutting confidence and marched forward.

She didn't say a word as she brushed past Finn. As she appeared round the tall boy she saw Rachel's expression change from irritation to a bright smile, probably from relief

"Hey-" Rachel didn't get another word out as she was pushed up against the locker and Quinn's lips were pushed roughly against her own. She quickly surrendered as she felt Quinn's body press against her own too, everything was lost and forgotten to her but the girl trapping her in a place she was happy to be in.

It was an oxymoron of a kiss, when such soft lips pressed so hard and moved slowly yet fiercely against her own. Rachel was in a whole new world. This was a different Quinn to the one who kissed her in the sanctity of the base, before now Rachel always felt like the protector in the relationship, but this was something new, and Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

She felt Quinn make the next move of asking permission by sliding her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip. She didn't have to think twice as she parted her lips letting Quinn in.

They didn't see Finn staring at them opened mouthed, they didn't hear him try and talk to Rachel or hear Santana and Puck push him away when he went to pull the two girls apart. Rachel was too busy moaning for either her or Quinn to hear anything.

They also didn't see the boy get really angry and his very unmanly storm off, they didn't see him kick the chair that was being used to prop open a door, which means they didn't see him accidentally smack his shin against the edge off the door as the chair was violently thrown by foot back into the class room. So they missed him limping away.

And Quinn needn't have worried that other students might stare, there was no might about it they just were, it was down to the others to awkwardly get some of the less subtle stare-ers to move along... 'others' meaning Santana, who was in a protective mood.

Quinn didn't pull away until they heard the obnoxious clanging of the school bell ringing above them.

When Rachel finally came back from her Quinn induced state she breathlessly asked "What was that?"

"Finn was all over you, I saw him leaning and..." she just sighed "I'm sorry I hesitated" she explained simply without whining about a worthless boy "I'm okay when we're just round those 5 at the base, it's even better when its just you and me" she chuckled lightly, before her face dropped again "but in front of all these people..."

Rachel just smiled as she kept her arms wrapped round her girlfriends middle "Why did you do it then?"

She bit her lip with hesitance before she remembered it didn't matter anymore she'd already taken the final step "Because I love you... and I couldn't let Finn be all over you like that... that and Santana told me to" she laughed again

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Rachel still couldn't stop smiling though

"Yeah I did" Quinn told her softly as she looked far into her eyes "I need to show you I'm not scared, not of this"

Rachel leant in a little closer to whisper "Then why are you trembling?"

Quinn laughed, more nervously this time "Because I'm scared" she stepped back removing her arms from round Rachel's neck and took her girlfriends hands instead

"It's okay though" Rachel reassured her "I'm going to be here for you, through everything, always"

Always is a very long time.

...

They had a glee club meeting at lunch time, and despite their absence they planned ongoing anyway, to try and return to old times. Anyway half the glee club was missing without them, so they were kind of needed. Well that's what they thought.

"Oh hey Guys, It's good to see you all back, Finn told us you were" the group who'd just come through the door way looked to the mentioned boy who was trying to glare at Quinn "why don't you take a seat and we can get started?" Mr Schue was okay then, welcoming enough.

They barely made it a step before they hit trouble

"Oh hell no, you guys think you can just strut back in here ready to take your damn spot again, well I got news for you Berry" wow Mercedes was now using the second name thing, that might freak Santana out "me and my man Kurt, we got it covered, we don't need you anymore"

"Thank you Mercedes for making that point, had you given me a moment to settle you would have found out that I am not here to take back my so called spot"

"Really Rachel" Kurt stood up next to his fellow diva and folded his arms defensively across her chest "You expect us to believe you've changed that you don't want to be the star of the show"

She had a new stage to be the star of, one that was more dangerous, one that involved life and death and wrong and right. So yes she didn't want this stage right now, maybe never again.

"Yes you should believe that" Quinn spoke up from next to her. She knew more than anyone how much Rachel had changed. It had happened when she'd woken after the accident with that thing in her chest.

"Oh right, and that Quinn is out and proud with you, please, what a scam for attention"

"For a gay kid you gaydar is shit" Santana just wanted to tell it like it was when she stepped up next to her friends.

The comment went ignored "You show up after all this time" how long had it been, two, three weeks, Rachel couldn't remember "after abandoning the team-"

"You wanna talk about being a team, but you two get on our cases the minute we walk through the door" Rachel had been preparing for confrontation but not this sort and she really wasn't in the mood "You have no right, you have no idea what we've been through. I mean come on you were stupid enough to believe the damage at Quinn's apartment was water damage" she still couldn't believe that were really stupid enough to believe that "You saw men in black running around, the mysterious house fires, the kidnappings and murderous burglaries. They've been all over the papers and all you give a flying fuck about is some stupid singing competition"

"It used to matter to you" Kurt pointed out

"There are bigger things in life than singing" she said lowly

There was a collective gasp from the small group

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt asked, disgust across his face

"What's wrong with me?" Rachel scoffed "What's wrong with you guys, you can't just be happy we're back" Quinn squeezed her hand hoping to calm her but it didn't work as easy for her with Rachel as it did for Brittany with Santana. "Let's just go, I just wanna go home" she turned away pulling Quinn with her as she pushed her way through her group.

She's had enough with today the only good part was Quinn pushing her up against the lockers. The comments and the gossip in the class rooms she'd handled by ignoring them, but the short argument made her give up, they should have stayed at the base.

One by one the five mutants followed her out, leaving the group with a glare each of their own.

When they finally got outside to their freedom Rachel was able to relax again "We'll get Beth on our way back" she told Quinn making her smile again

"Are you okay?" Quinn had to check as they waited on the top step while they waited and made sure everyone else had caught up

"Yeah" she sighed "I just wasn't in the mood to face them, I thought they might actually be happy half the club was back seeing as Regionals is coming up" she chuckled humourlessly to herself.

Just then they felt the air grow colder as the clouds gathered over head

"Are you doing that?" Rachel looked to Quinn after looking up at the sky.

Quinn shook her head "No, its not me, not this time"

The 7 teens all looked back up to the sky, they heard a low grumble just as the sky seemed to rip apart. It looked like a doorway in the sky, like the fabric of space had been torn open to reveal a dark void, a picture of the other side

"What the..." Rachel trailed off as they all just concentrated on the hole. That's when an indescribable giant creature floated down through the hole...

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	25. To War

**Thanks for reviewing: kag. san. in. love. 4eva, Nadine, Monichanz, JPElles (for ch 23 & 24), Supernena25, ToastedMarshmellow08, xtreme12, NZgleek91, Devin Jaste, lemon-rind, djsmith10186, fireman12468, cressey, Nightlancer600, thetamarine, Guest. Bigbangfan91, Fdlans, PraiseFortheFallen, Guest, You-Know-Who-I-Is, faberryloving, SoFlaComet and wkgreen.**

**Posted: 20/1/12**

* * *

To War

This wasn't quite what Rachel had expected, not what was flying out of the rip in the sky, not what had attacked New York City? The report implied they'd been wiped out when Stark played hero and nuked them, with a nuclear missile ordered to be fired on the island by the superiors above S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Rachel" someone calling her name managed to wake her from the living nightmare "Rachel what do we do?" she heard Quinn ask for direction. She looked back up to the sky as the creature with the rows of sharp, narrow exterior teeth changed direction and started to fly horizontal. It didn't seem physically possible for such a creature of such mass and shape to be able to fly. It moved effortlessly like a whale through water

"Berry!" Santana yelled more forcefully, startling her into action

She swiftly spun back to her group "You five" she pointed to the mutants "Head back to the base, get your uniforms, and Britt you'll need your weapons"

Students in the car park started screaming and running to their cars, at least they had the right idea, to get out of there

"What about you?" Puck asked, Rachel couldn't do anything without her suit "And Quinn, none of us can lift your hammer" he wasn't even going to attempt

"Don't worry about us, I've got an idea" she assured them "Now go" she pushed them towards the car.

"But, Rachel, my suit" Tina tried to hang back, Rachel just took her arm and persuaded her down the steps to the car, well Santana's car as it seemed easier for them to all go together

"I know Tina, I'm sorry we didn't get to test it, I finished it last night" Rachel told her. She saw Tina's eyes light up in surprise "There's also a change of clothes to wear underneath" she added a little worried about how that sounded. She opened the back car door for Tina to get in, just as Santana was putting her seatbelt on "Santana, don't take too long, I'm not sure how long we can hold them off without you guys"

The Latina just nodded in understanding, she looked anxious, not that you could blame her. Rachel shut the door so Santana could leave. She reversed out of the parking space quickly then headed for the exit, tearing out of their like a bat out of hell. She doubted that police would pay attention to reckless driving when there was a 30ft worm flying above the town.

Rachel then started back to the school, passing Quinn on the top step outside the front entrance. She stopped and looked back to the sky when she heard another noise, a high pitched whirring, that's when she saw more things coming from the hole, smaller creatures on vehicles. She looked back to Quinn, trying to not look scared "come on" she encouraged

"Rachel, where are you going?" Quinn called after her as she ran after her back into the school "I can't do anything without Mjölnira" students round them seemed oblivious to what was going on outside, then again they couldn't hear the screaming outside

"Don't worry, you're going to call for it?" Rachel told her "We're heading to the roof"

She pulled Rachel back, revealing wide hazel eyes when Rachel was turned back to her "I've only ever been able to get it to come to me when there's only a few feet between us"

"It's yours Quinn, I know you can do it" she took Quinn's hand this time "Now come on" she started off again, up the nearest stair case

"Wait what about you?" she yanked her hand back getting Rachel to stop.

The brunette turned on the stair one higher than her girlfriend so she was only the tiniest bit taller than Quinn "Don't worry, I've been working on something" she bit her lip to keep the secret. Yes, even in a crisis like this Rachel was a show-woman wanting to surprise and impress any who'd watch or listen. Her face then turned more serious "we need to move"

As they started again up the stairs they passed an open window overlooking a courtyard with the outdoor eating area, they heard screams, meaning the people down there had spotted the monsters above them.

Rachel ran down the corridor with Quinn on her heels, heading toward the stair access to the roof. Rachel knew it was on the opposite corner of the building.

"Oh Rachel there you are" she was stopped in her tracks by the two diva's she's just had a short argument with "told you she wouldn't actually leave school" the boy commented lowly to his fellow glee club enthusiast

Rachel ignored his comments "Whatever Kurt, now if you and Mercedes could please move" she tried to shove between them only for them to close the gap even tighter, refusing Rachel passage "Get out the way" she shoved passed them harsher, making them move "You two should go home" she yelled "Now!" as she kept going down the corridor. Quinn ignored the divas as she passed and followed her team leader and girlfriend

The next obstacle was Finn, he stepped away from his locker to try to speak to Rachel "Rach-"

"Not now Finn!" she yelled, shoving him back. She may have been smaller than him but she'd worked on her strength since the accident so he was easy to shove out of the way with the momentum she'd already gained. He was shocked when he was slammed against the locker from Rachel's one handed push "Go home" he was still human, she still cared on some level

_Finally_, they made it to the roof access door, pushing the bar on the door down set of the fire alarm behind them. Maybe that was a bad idea getting everyone inside the building to leave and go outside, but maybe then they'd see the swarm gathering above the school and get the hell out of there.

From a distance and without the space whale it could have been mistaken for a flock of birds, but from where Rachel and Quinn were standing they could see more clearly. They were creatures, humanoid almost, as in they had arms legs and heads, only their skin was grey, and they wore weird armour with face masks.

"Do it now Quinn, call Mjölnira" Rachel said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket

"What are you going to do?" Quinn was still staring at the sky

"The same thing" she waved her phone at Quinn before half dialling a number.

Quinn looked so unsure of herself, the exact opposite of earlier when she pushed Rachel up against her locker "Rachel I don't think I can-"

"Quinn, I think this is it, I mean it has to be" she pointed up to the sky "they're here for you, and I'm not going to let them take you, but I need your help. The other guys are getting their suits, I need you to get ready too. And sorry to sound like Sylvester but can't isn't an option right now"

"That was softer than something Coach would say" Quinn told her with a shaky laugh

"Well yeah, you're my girlfriend. But I need you to try, I believe in you, you can do this Quinn" she had to kiss Quinn now, just to try and convey just how much she cared with that simple action "You can do this" she whispered when she pulled away. When Quinn nodded, Rachel muttered her apology as she returned to her phone. She finally finished dialling and bought the phone up to her ear as was tapped straight into the computer "Fairchild, its time, send the suit"

"_Are you sure Miss? The modifications you added only last night-"_

"Sorry Fairchild, but we don't have a choice, send the suit" she dropped her bag to the floor as she clamped the phone between her ear and shoulder so her hands were free. Now she could find what she needed in her bag "I also need you to release the teams suits, they'll be there soon to get changed"

"_Yes Miss"_ as Fairchild replied Rachel heard loud destructive crashing noises over the phone.

"Fairchild, what was that noise, is it the suit, did it malfunction?" Rachel asked panicked

"_No miss, I believe that to be Miss Quinn's weapon, it has just crashed through the ceiling from your and Miss Quinn's bedroom, and through the roof of the base"_

Rachel looked over to her left to See Quinn facing away from her, toward the base, as if she just knew which direction the base was in relation to the school. Her hand was held out reaching for what she knew was there. Rachel wanted to jump for joy and hug Quinn for her success but she couldn't distract her. Instead Rachel looked to the horizon.

"_The Iron Girl Suit has started its solo flight to the beacon location, miss"_ Fairchild confirmed from the phone that Rachel still held to her ear.

"Good Fairchild, I'll be talking to you again in a moment" she disconnected the call and abandoned the cell phone, dropping it on the roof she was standing on. She held something in her left hand, a small device the size of a flash drive, with a blinking red light on it. She placed that on the ground next to her and stepped away before looking back to the horizon Quinn was looking at.

She saw two items heading their way and smiled to herself.

Mjölnira was closer and was moving faster. There was a tail of vapour behind it as it cut through the air at the high speed, heading straight for Quinn. Rachel thought it would be best to step away from her as well, just in case.

As soon as the handle hit Quinn's hand lighting struck it, channelling through Quinn, while the thunder rumbled overhead. The clap of thunder was like a starting gun for the swarm ahead, they finally spotted their target. Rachel looked to the sky in time to see the space speeders turn and head straight for them. She looked back to her suit that she could see travelling towards her, it was getting closer, she just hoped it would get her and she could get in before the speeders did.

She looked to Quinn as the strange leather and metal armour layered itself over the young goddess's body. It was still a mystery what happened to her clothes.

Now Rachel could hear the thrusters of her suit as he stopped above her and lowered itself onto the beacon that Rachel had dropped on to the roof top. Rachel removed her sweater revealing a thin t-shirt underneath with a whole in the centre, allowing the suit access to its main power supply. As she jogged toward the robotic armour, the front side of each section opened up so Rachel could get inside "Come on" she muttered to herself as she saw the speeders com in low and armour clad Quinn stalk confidently to the edge of the building, ready to welcome them as she spun Mjölnira in preparation.

Just before the face panel could close over and complete securing Rachel inside she saw the first of these creatures dive straight for Quinn only for the hammer swinging blonde to strike it square in the head, knocking it back in the direction it came from into another speeder. The speeder it had been on crashed into a flaming wreck across the roof while the one it hit spun away over the parking lot bellow to crash into the road next to the school.

"_The mutants have arrived at the base Miss"_

"Thanks for the update Fairchild" she said as she activated the thrusters and took off from the roof, to start her own fight up in the sky.

She halted, using the thrusters to keep her in place as she shot a speeder down with her palm repulsors. She then took a moment to look at the swarm swirling around her, and that giant creature- wait where was it? She looked down to see it had flown down, it was heading for Quinn. She set off, pushing the speed of the thrusters and using Gravity to aid her decent. The flying space whale passed a fierce and fighting Quinn on the roof top, and it was almost unbelievable, but things, more creatures flew out from the insides of the monster. It wasn't just a living thing it was a vehicle too.

She slowed the thrusters as she came up to the side of it, passing Quinn too who was still fighting as if she couldn't see past the things attacking her. Rachel stopped her hand thrusters to use the palm repulsors as weapons instead. She blasted the creatures side only for the metal skin to absorb the power

"_I'm afraid we will run out of power before we break through the shell, Miss"_

"Damn" she muttered to herself, she changed trajectory so she could fly away from the whale to head back towards Quinn. The blonde was still fighting strong but Rachel feared she would get overwhelmed.

She saw Quinn dive forward, off the roof, with her hammer raised allowing her to knock out another speeder. Rachel flew over the lip of the roof in time to see Quinn land Mjölnira down first onto an alien that looked like it had been trying to attack some fleeing students.

Rachel landed next to Quinn, her back to the blonde, protecting that side as they performed a synchronised dance of destruction and defence.

An alien leapt at Quinn only for her to turn in time to smack it in the chest with her weapon, throwing it round her and unfortunately toward the school, the body crashed through the outer wall and into the school to where students still ran in panic. Quinn didn't have time to think, time to regret or worry, she was already swinging Mjölnira, axe blade first, into it's next victim.

.

Inside the building the students were running in all directions, most likely to which ever entrance to the building was closest to whatever school parking lot they'd left their car in. for the ones who didn't have cars they would just have to run

Coach Sylvester was in her office, looking through papers with her reading glasses poised in the end of her nose, when she heard the screaming and chaos. She took her glasses off, slammed her hand on the desk as she put them down and got up. She marched out of her office to enter the disorientation of students rushing in both direction through the halls

"No running in the halls!" she yelled furiously

The students looked at the cheerleading coach like she was crazy... well crazier than usual, hadn't she seen what was going on outside?

"I said No running" she turned to look up in the opposite direction up the hall only to see a grey body flying towards her. She had no time to react and move out of the way. The last thing she felt was herself flying backwards before coming to a sudden stop.

.

A strong breeze rushed past Quinn, knocking an alien down before the blur came to a halt. "Quinn" it was Mike "here" he passed her an ear piece, one of the ones Rachel had made so they could keep in contact.

They both saw an alien get shot down by Rachel's palm repulsor before it could attack either of them.

"Thanks" she took the ear piece quickly and slotted it into her ear "Where are the others?"

"They're on their way" he started to explain

"Duck!" Quinn told him, he did so quickly so she could cut the alien down with the axe side of her weapon

He stood back up again when it was clear "But it was faster for me to run back, so I did" he managed to finish his explanation

"Mike" Rachel's slightly metallic voice cut them off "Start evacuating people from the school, send them out the other entrances. We'll keep the fight here until the others get here"

He nodded quickly and started jogging (effortlessly) towards the school. He bent down to pick up one of the aliens staffs, as a weapon of his own before continuing inside.

Quinn and Rachel didn't have to wait long for Santana to get back with the others, she almost toppled the car on the last bend as she turned sharply back into the parking lot.

"Oh good you guys made it then" Quinn said sarcastically knowing they were in range to hear her now.

"Hey Q" Santana said back, as she climbed out of the car and ran over to help where the heart of the fight was taking place "Nice tiara" she noted with a smirk that they could hear in her voice if they couldn't see it like Quinn could.

"Enough you guys" their team leader spoke "Puck and Tina can you two get inside and help evacuate with Mike"

"Sure"

"We're on it" both answered before heading inside

Then Rachel remembered something "Tina how's the suit?" she asked just as Tina disappeared inside

Tina simply smiled to herself with confidence "Perfect"

"I'm heading up" Rachel told the group, leaving Quinn Santana and Brittany on the ground to defend from there.

After Santana flamed another speeder to the ground the sky grew dark above them. She looked up to see hat whale that was still flying around pass overhead, with Iron Girl flying right in front of its mouth!

"Rachel, watch out it's on your tail!" she yelled over the communications device

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm on it's tail!" the team leader sighed back

"Wait, San" Brittany looked up too in time to see Rachel flying at the tail of the space worm, she then turned to look at the front and saw something else "that suit at the front isn't silver... it's red"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked confused, all she could see was the back end of the monster

That's when Quinn said the few words that would explain everything "Um, Rach... your dad's here"

Loud obnoxious music, maybe something by Black Sabbath started playing in their ears

"Am I too late to join the party?" the new voice asked, with such confidence and such self worth

Rachel felt sudden nerves and a sickness in the bottom of her stomach. Did this man know he was her father, did he know she hadn't intentionally copied the suit, and did he have any clue what was actually going on here. The music faded away so they could actually think straight again

"No sir, Mr Stark" she replied over the communication waves "Not too late at all"

"Tony is Fine... Rachel" it was as if his voice almost faltered, but he kept his confidence and strength anyway. He turned sharply, escaping the whale's attention while it kept circling the school

"What's going on?" Pucks voice came in

"Iron mans here" Santana answered. The Latina then tried to be smart; she created a fireball and sent it spiralling through the air to the space whale. But just like Rachel's palm repulsor blast the metal shell just absorbed it, the giant alien didn't even notice the attack

"That's not going to work, that Chitauri aren't as easy to destroy as the rest" they heard Tony explain. At least they had a name for their alien visitors

"Well, how'd you defeat them last time?" Rachel asked, she changed direction and flew above it, keeping above its back so she could track it directly and see what it could see.

"Last time we had a Demi-God and a guy with anger management issues to knock these guys out" he didn't want to think about what he'd done to bring one down, it hadn't ended pretty "Jarvis, scan for a soft spot"

At the same time as he requested that of his computer companion, Rachel requested: "Fairchild, scan for a point of weakness"

"Fairchild? What sort of name is that for a computer?" she heard Tony ask as he came up next to her to fly along side with her in his more advanced red and yellow suit.

"What sort of name is Jarvis, sounds like a place to get coffee" Rachel kept it playful but was still defensive "Anyway she chose it"

Tony furrowed her brow "How did _she_ choose it?"

Rachel would have shrugged but now wasn't the time so she just explained... because there was always time for that "I programmed her with a slight personality, just some variables, making her capable of decision and opinion making on the smaller things" after a pause she asked "You didn't?"

"No I did, just not that much, I focused it more on Jarvis being able to calculate tactfully"

"Okay daddy daughter chatty reunion time is over, get the worm already!" Santana snapped as she turned another Chitauri soldier to ash

"I thought they looked more like whales" Rachel mused as she still tried to think of a plan and see f Fairchild found any weaknesses.

"Me too" Tony agreed. Rachel smiled to herself, already liking the similarities she was finding between her and her biological father.

Santana was getting anxious, obviously. "Now!"

"_If it matters sir, I do like my name"_ the original computer companion told his creator

"Thank you Jarvis" they could hear Tony smile, almost smirk, as he said that

Rachel sighed to herself "Don't say it Fairchild" not wanting a story from when they first met coming up right now.

"_I wasn't going to miss" _Fairchild assured her _"as for the Chitauri no obvious weakness found"_

"Obvious? What the not so obvious weakness then?" Rachel asked. Tony wondered if they were getting the same idea he once did

"_Well there is one clear opening, Miss. But I feel the palm repulsors do not have enough energy to cause maximum damage, at least not enough for an easy escape"_

It quickly dawned on her what she needed to do "Ah gotcha', excuse me" she left the whale for a moment so she could look around for a solution "I'm going to need more power" she thought out loud

_"May I suggest finding an electrical power source" _Fairchild hinted.

"Quinn" she whispered to herself "Quinn!" she then yelled louder, though it wasn't necessary, Quinn could hear her anyway.

The sudden outburst had the young goddess worried though "What is it, what's wrong?" she didn't falter in her steps though as she swung round

"I'm fine, hang on I'm coming to you. I'm going to need you to charge my suit"

"What" another Chitauri met its end, this time: death by hammer head, rather than a slice from the axe side "how the hell am I going to do that?" Brittany behind her cut another enemy soldier's chest open with her sword

"Strike me with a lightning bolt" Rachel told her as she landed dead in front of her

"Rachel, you're crazy" it was hard to talk to her in the suit, it was like she was talking to someone else, not Rachel.

"Just do it, please"

Quinn sighed before giving in. she summoned the static in the air and channelled it through the hammer and sending the bolt to the silver suit in front of her. Rachel tensed... in case her planned back fired. Only it didn't, everything appeared brighter inside her suit, and her heart may have jolted into life and picked up pace a little more than necessary but she could handle it.

"_Power up 400%"_ Fairchild informed Rachel of what she could already see on the screen inside the helmet.

"Well what do you know" she muttered to herself, it worked. Tony had a strange sense of déjà vu when he heard her say that.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel chimed like a happy child before she set off again after the Chitauri beast.

The 3 other mutants came out of the building just in time to see Rachel take off again. They ran out so they could see what was happening. Tina did as mike had done and picked up one of the Chitauri's lost staffs from the ground to defend herself.

Rachel flew up the spine of the alien and beyond the head before turning round sharply and heading straight for it. It saw her and opened up its massive jaws just in time to snatch Rachel up. Tony stopped; he backed off so he wasn't too close to the thing when it blew.

Time seemed to slow around them; it was as if the Chitauri didn't attack because everyone was focused on what was happening with the flying whale. Quinn's heart was in her throat, she heard thrusters behind her and she knew that was Stark landing as he too watched.

There was nothing... then the whale began to convulse, it's insides started to move like it was full of eels, and just when Santana was willing to bet it was about to throw Rachel up, its middle exploded. It let out an alien yet animalistic cry as it was torn apart, into two.

The metal clad girl flew from the destruction spinning through the air and crashing to the ground not far from her team and biological dad who had just watched the entire thing unfold in front of them.

"Wow, she really is my daughter" Tony muttered to himself when his communication lines weren't open so no one else could hear him.

Quinn ran over to help her up "Are you okay?" she asked the silver suited girl

"I'm fine" she didn't hesitate to take Quinn's hand so she could stand up quickly. She wouldn't tell her girlfriend about the blood she could feel trickling from her forehead.

.

Finn was in his car pulling out of the lot when he heard an earth shaking explosion and the sunlight faded from above him. The last thing her heard was the crunching of glass as his truck was squished and his own panicked scream. The last thing he saw was grey gooey flesh enveloping over his car.

.

"Guys we need to separate, Quinn and I will head back to the roof, get a view of the damage" Rachel told them while Fairchild checked the systems. Everything amazingly seemed fine. "Um, Tony, you ah... you do what you want" it felt weird ordering him about when she knew who he was. Rachel went to grab Quinn only the blonde stopped her

"I've got this" she ran forward toward the school and leapt, yes leapt onto the roof

"You can leap" Rachel said pointing out the obvious. While Tony made a mental note that he was sure Thor could fly... and if the way this blonde girl was dressed and her weapon were any clue this girl, Quinn, was Thora... Rachel's girlfriend. He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts for now and followed his long lost daughter onto the roof.

The three on the roof looked out over the rest of the surrounding area, the Chitauri were preying on the still escaping students. So much for sending Puck, Tina, and Mike to get everyone out to safety, now they were just there to be attacked "We're going to defend on this side" Rachel said letting everyone hear her

"Okay, we got this one covered" Santana assured her from the ground

Santana made sure to keep many of the Chitauri's attention with her fire, luring them in, using it like a flare before it was just a weapon again. Hidden behind the flame was Brittany and her blades with her memorised moves and Puck ready to pack a punch. Mike and Tina were there too, with their adopted alien weapons. The 5 made sure to spread out a little to cover more ground.

"Mike" Tina yelped when she saw the speeder heading straight for him, she dropped the staff and leapt in front of him willing to sacrifice herself and take the hit for him. She clenched her eyes shut as held her hands out in a feeble attempt to halt the space machine.

But the hit never came, instead of the inevitable crash and pain and death, they just heard an echo of a thump. The pair opened her eyes to see a pale blue telekinetic shield in front of them.

"Whoa" It was when Mike spoke that one word that Tina lost her concentration and the shield disappeared and she realised it was she who'd created the force field. They looked at each other wide eyed with shock and relief "Tina how did you do that?"

"I-I don't know" she stuttered as she looked back down at her hands

"Well you better be ready to do it again" they heard Santana over their ear pieces as there was too much noise around them for them to hear her actual voice "We got more coming in"

Santana was right, as they looked to the sky they saw more speeders and a couple more space whales come through the worm hole. They all noticed one particular speeder that came through, someone who looked more like a human than a Chitauri sped out and down until he was close to the ground. He then began circling the school, laid back in his speeder as a Chitauri piloted it

"Oh great" Tony muttered dryly "Antler guy is here" his battle headdress made him stand out easily from a crowd.

"What?" Rachel spun around finally noticing what everyone else had already seen.

Tony then said clearer "Thora, your uncle's here"

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	26. Like Father Like Daughter

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: CallSign-EverGreen, thetamarine, YourInnate, SoFlacomet, You-Know-Who-I-Is, JPElles, RVNola546, Diana, Monichanz, mamastei, Andrea316, thatdamnyank, NZgleek91, MelovePezberry (for ch 24 & 25), GypsySoul05, kag. san. in. love. 4eva, The Reviewer, ToastedMarshmellow08, Nightlancer600, frustratedwriter13, bigbangfan91, Fdlans, cressey, FaberryBRA, miralinda, TheCdKnight, Gleelover47, makurutenoh, mika-faberryluver4395 (for ch 24 &25), Faberry's-Knight, LoveSKINS94, wkgreen, 1upninja, faberryloving, laylarei, djsmith10186, Guest and PantherProtector**

**Posted: 22/1/13**

* * *

Like Father Like Daughter

"That's the guy responsible for all this?" Rachel asked, as they watched Loki fly past. Rachel had the optical devices in her helmet zoom in, that's when she saw the sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah that's him" Tony confirmed

"Rachel, don't forget if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have met" Quinn reminded her girlfriend

"True, but he plans to murder you Quinn" Quinn and Tony felt the rumble of Rachel's thrusters "I'm going to take him down"

"He's more dangerous than he looks" Tony warned his daughter. "He'll see you coming"

"What do we do then?" the younger iron suited person asked as she reduced the thrusters

"We need to cut off his power, close the worm hole"

"And how do we do that?" Rachel urged, knowing Stark knew how they stopped this attack last time

"I don't know" for once in his life he really didn't know what to do "I can't see what he used to open it, so we can't destroy it"

A heavy thump on the roof top behind them, had them all turning sharply, weapons raised. But when they saw who stood there, none of the three faltered more than Quinn, there was no doubt in her mind about who this was stood in front of her

"What took you so long?" Tony interrupted Quinn's little moment

Thor just straightened up and lowered Mjölnir "We've been fighting from the other side" he told the metal man. He then glanced at the other two only his gaze remained fixed on Quinn when he looked to her

"Who is 'we'?" Stark asked, dismissing the fact that his old team mate

"Myself with Lady Sif and the warriors three" Quinn continued to study the man as he spoke

"What is this, a high school poetry slam?" Stark mocked for old times sake "Because" he opened his arms out to gesture the building they stood on "We are at a high school"

Thor looked back to him with a small smile "I have not missed you, metal man"

"Are you 4 just gonna stand around and chat or are you gonna start kicking some alien ass?" they heard Puck in their ears. The group on the ground had been able to hear the entire conversation so far, including the fact that Thor was now there to help... if they could stop their discussion

"Me and Britt's are going to move to the west corner, Puckerman, Tina and Mike you take the south corner" Santana informed the others that they were spreading out

Santana and Brittany ran to their new position, dodging laser blasts that ripped up the concrete ground turning the surface into an obstacle course. It didn't deter the two girls, they kept running, sure footed over the rubble and jumping over nay craters until they reached their destination. They stood back to back, shielding and protecting one another as they fought of the aliens.

Back on the roof:

"Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg will close the portal from the other side" Thor told the others "we just need to hold the Chitauri off until then. Once they are cut off they will fail"

"What's he talking about?" Rachel muttered, so her voice didn't project outside of the suit

"He means they'll die when they hole closes. When their base was destroyed they all died, I think that this way no prisoners can be taken, they die together" Tony shared his theory

"They better hurry up then" it was Tina who sounded distressed this time in their ears.

"Hold on" Tony took off to assist the mutant trio, rather than be the star of the show

"Rachel, give me a lift" Quinn told her girlfriend as she marched across the rooftop towards her girlfriend. "We should take the giant ones down first before they can deploy more soldiers" so much for Rachel being the brains in command

Rachel looked up at her girlfriends intended target, she didn't realise how high those things were staying, probably waiting to bring in reinforcements "Quinn I don't think that's a good idea"

"I'll take you" a deep voice interrupted "And fight by your side" Thor stepped up next to Quinn and offered her his arm. Quinn looked back to the metal clad girl and smiled before taking her true father's arm. Rachel watched them fly away, terrified for Quinn's safety as they ascended to take the fight to another height.

It did occur that maybe if Thor could fly, Thora could too, but Quinn hadn't shown that ability yet.

'_Fine, Quinn. You want to live dangerously, then so will I'_ Rachel thought to herself as she pushed off the roof with her thrusters _'I'm going after Loki'_

Tony noticed her take off and head straight toward the speeder Loki was zooming around in. _'What are you doing, Rachel?'_ he thought to himself. Then it hit him, sooner than he'd expected, he cared, he didn't think it would happen this fast. He'd only just met her again, but he didn't want her to get hurt, more than if it were just any other human being. He took off into the sky, going after her, to protect and assist.

Back down on the ground, Santana and Brittany were distracted when they saw a body fly across their vision, as if it had fallen from a speeder, or fallen into the path of one and been hit, sending it flying. The body wasn't grey that's why it caught their attention; it was wearing black, almost like their own uniforms.

They saw the heavy set body land on a parked car, flattening the roof. Santana and Brittany just watched at the still body, it wasn't one of them, but it looked like someone had just lost their lives right in front of their lives.

A Chitauri dropped right in front of Brittany, she let out a startled scream before raising one sword and bringing it down onto the taller creature, splitting its head in two. A speeder came over head at the same time so Santana raised her hands creating a wall of fire above her for the speeder to fly though. She heard the screech of the Chitauri as their unprotected flesh burned and watched the speeder lose control and crash, just behind the car that that body had hit.

That's when they noticed the body from before move. The man with dark animal styled hair, sat up, he had a large gash in his forehead with blood dripping from it, and something shiny and silver inside the cut, where it should have been white bone.

He turned his head cracking his neck as she slid down off the car. He walked over to them as they just stared. They were further stunned when the injury on his forehead started healing

"Yeah, he does that sometimes" was grunted behind them, startling them again

Santana and Brittany spun around, synchronised to come face to face with a built, mean looking man "Who the hell are you guys?" Santana asked as she looked back between the shorter, frankly, hairier man still stalking their way

"Wolverine" the one approaching them introduced "And he's Cable. You guys are Blaze and Wolf right?" when they both nodded to confirm what he'd guessed based on their fighting style/powers, he added "Storm sent us"

"Okay" Santana said slowly "Brittany!" she yelled suddenly when she saw a Chitauri leap their way. Wolverine leapt forward too between the distracted blonde and the alien. His metal claws slid out of his clenched fist and sliced the Chitauri open, killing it. "Thanks" Santana breathed

"Cable, stay here with these two, I'm gonna help those guys" he headed to the less synchronised group of three fighting their own battle. Logan had learnt the lesson of teamwork on Alcatraz island. Storm had thought of assisting today, but she realised with two lightning controlling Asgardian beings, she might just get fried herself if she tried to use her powers near them.

"Guys we've got more guests" Santana let the others know "Someone called Storm sent them" she ignited her arms again "A guy called Wolverine is heading your way"

Puck punched a Chitauri in the head sending it flying backwards and smashing into another abandoned car. "Who's way?" the mohawked boy asked, before turning and silencing another soldier with his fists.

"Your way" who else could he help? The others were in the sky.

"Hey you speedy" Wolverine called over.

Mike took his eyes off the enemy for a moment and looked around for a brief second before looking back at the man, pointing to himself questioningly and mouthing 'me?'

"Who the hell would I be calling speedy" he grunted sarcastically "I want you to get moving, get those freaks attention and draw them in like your fire friend was doing, for us to take them down" he nodded to Tina and Puck who heard his basic plan "Get some speeders to chase you, then head straight back here

"You want me to be bait?" Mike asked

"You got it speedy" he patted the boy on the back "get going"

Mike dropped the staff and sped off like he was told to do.

Wolverine then turned to the boy with the mohawk "Hey, Power Boy". Puck caught on quickly, quicker than Mike had. When he was finished with his latest target he joined their latest help "How goods that arm?" he asked

Puck smirked "These guns?" he flexed his muscle.

The animal man just shook his head subtly "Okay, beauty Queen" Puck's smirk faltered at that "I want you to throw me"

"Throw you?" he asked to make sure he heard right. Behind them Tina was using her shield to surprise the Chitauri, making them injure themselves when they ran or sped into it.

"Yeah ready?" he asked when she saw Mike heading back their way. He pointed to the direction he wanted to be thrown and Puck caught onto his plan quickly "Now" puck grabbed the back of the scruff of his leather jacket and behind his knee before swinging him round for a hammer throw type throw.

As Puck's hands released him Mike passed him too, stopping next to Tina.

Wolverine flew forward, claws raised, ready to meet the line of Chitauri speeders heading their way. He cut through each of them one after the other, sending flames and shrapnel flying everywhere.

Tina created a shield to protect herself, Mike and Puck, just in time as two halves of a speeder crashed into the side. When she lowered the shield Mike noticed something "Tina, your nose is bleeding" the worry was clear in his voice

She bought her hand up and wiped at the underside of her nose, to check the blood "I think I over did it with the shields" she then smiled up at him "I'm okay" he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear

"Promise" he asked sadly

"I promise" she smiled reassuringly

"Okay, sorry to disturb the moment" Puck interrupted "But we still got some aliens to fight"

The pair, regretfully, snapped back into action.

Meanwhile up in the sky a father daughter team were denting and releasing the alien armour panels from the flying whale shaped Chitauri's back. Quinn took one of the ripped panels and used the sharp edge to stabbed it into the back of the alien. She then electrocuted the creature, frying its insides and killing it. Thor grabbed her arm taking her to their next target.

Below Rachel had lured some speeders into following her. With enough twists and spins in her flight pattern their lasers never touched her. She eventually felt she had enough distracted following her. Once they were destroyed she would have thinned the numbers down here enough for Loki to become an easier target.

She pushed the thrusters and sped straight towards the school building. She really hoped everyone was out, or they were in for a nasty surprise. When she got close enough she changed direction, turning sharply to the left, leaving the Chitauri to their doom as they crashed onto the side of the building.

Tony followed still at a distance, continuously surprised at how naturally skilled Rachel already was in her suit.

.

Unfortunately Principle Figgins had been sleeping in his office when the attack started. He was heading for the door in a panic, his bag clutched to his front as he walked briskly to the door, that's when the speeders hit, crashing through the wall and door in front of him.

.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Rachel heard Tony's voice in her helmet. He managed to isolate their communication line.

"Going after Loki, when they close that gate he'll try to escape and then I'll be on edge because he wants to kill Quinn and I can't sleep until he's dead or locked up" she rushed out as she got closer and closer to his vehicle, Tony was still on her tail "And he's escaped from where they put him once so I'm going with the first thing"

"You won't be able to kill him" Tony told her

"How would you know" she muttered bitterly. But it wasn't a dig at him, it was just her feelings for the current situation "I've killed before"

There was a loud thump in the back ground as the Chitauri beast Quinn had killed crashed into the ground, it hit the football field bringing down half the bleachers and wrecking most of the field, itself.

"I know, but he's an Asgardian... kinda. You won't be able to kill him" it was never that simple

"Well I have to try" she muttered before pushing the speed, accelerating forward. She was so close, she could almost reach out and touch him, and as she was coming up from behind the sound of her movement was behind her too. She raised her hands to fire when he turned in his seat and looked at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Rachel" Tony yelled, pushing his suit faster than usual to get to her in time but he still wasn't fast enough.

Loki raised his staff and struck Rachel across the metal head with it. His strength astounded her, it was so easy to forget he wasn't just some human weakling when he looked the way he did.

His simple smack to the head had her disorientated. She didn't want to fail though, so she reached out and grabbed the speeder, twisting it in her hands and throwing it with all the strength Iron Girl had, sending Loki falling down onto the roof of the school. She fell too, crash landing not far from the God of mischief.

Quinn was almost brining down her third whale when she felt it, in her heart and through her nerves. Something was wrong. That's when she heard a crashing noise in her ear piece. She looked down to school below to see Rachel laying flat on her back, not moving.

"Rachel" without thinking she leapt off the Chitauri and let herself fall, only she wasn't just falling she was floating down.

She landed by her girlfriend and ran the last few steps to be right by her side. Panicked by the unmoving metal clad girl she abandoned Mjölnira as knelt down by her side and pulled her slightly dented face mask off. That's when she saw Rachel had a nasty cut to her forehead, blood had dripped down covering the side of her face "Rachel" she said softly. She bowed her head getting even closer to Rachel "Come on Rach" she whispered "You can't leave me here, without you. Please wake up"

A light sprinkling of rain descended onto them as a few controlled tears fell from Quinn's eyes

"Wake up" she whispered again. She was so close now, she wasn't sure why she did it, she just did. "Please" she kissed her gently "Wake up"

A hand came down clamping tightening on her shoulder. She was yanked back, away from looking down at Rachel "How sweet" was growled sarcastically in her ear "But time is up princess" he spat "Time for you to finally meet you end-"

"Hands off my daughter" the deep voice bellowed from behind the shrivelling little God.

Loki dragged Quinn to stand with him "Oh look Daddy is here to save the day" he mocked

"I don't need saving" she flexed her left hand, beckoning her weapon to her hand. When she felt that leather in her hand she gripped it just the perfect amount and swung the hammer, lowly, round, knocking Loki's right leg out from underneath him.

Tony kept guard over his daughter as Loki turned his attention to the other daddy daughter fighting duo. Thor and Thora looked to one another and nodded before turning back to the man who'd caused so much pain and smirked.

His own sly smile had already been wiped away by the first strike of Mjölnira, now he looked desperate to run. In fear he struck out with his staff, going to strike Quinn across the face, only Thor's hammer swung out first to meet the staff knocking it back.

Loki changed position of his hand bringing the other end of the staff round to attack the God he'd known as a brother, only like a mirror Quinn reached out with Mjölnira to stop his attack.

He withdrew the staff, spinning it above his head before bringing it down with increased speed slamming the spear into Quinn's side successfully this time. He smirked spitefully only to get a hammer smash to his face. He hadn't planned on being that intimate with Mjölnir any time soon but there it was.

They continued back and forth in this dance, each getting their fair share of hits in. Quinn was fighting more vengeful though, almost more murderous, like her uncle. Thor had other plans, so he was fighting more defensive. He wouldn't kill Loki, he would just capture him and make sure they really did lock him away this time.

Loki lunged forward, trying to stab at Quinn, but she heaved Mjölnira round, using the axe side to break the spear, sharding it in two.

The blonde due shared another look and nod before executing a perfect move.

Together they stepped forward, Quinn using Mjölnira in her left hand rather than her right like Thor. They swung their weapons round and bought them up to Loki's chin sending him flying, flipping over and slamming onto his back.

He lay breathing heavily, exhausted as he looked to the sky. He felt trapped too, there was no easy escape he was surrounded, by his brother and his niece. As well as that infuriating self centred man. But not his daughter, she was still not moving.

They heard a rumbling form the sky again, they all looked up to see the worm hole starting to shrink. They almost couldn't believe it, but when the Chitauri started ascending higher into the sky, leaving their ground troops to their inevitable doom, they could believe it.

Loki went un-noticed as he sat up and looked around at the chaos he had not planned for. He had to think quickly, who would he rather face? Which was worse? Thor and Asgard. Or the Chitauri and his failure. He had to choose quickly.

He scrambled to get up and ran to the edge of the building, just in time to catch a lift on a speeder as it shot over the roof and raced to the portal.

It only made it a few feet higher when two palm repulsor shots tore apart the alien machine and bought it back down to the roof. Thor, Quinn and Tony all looked back to see Rachel sitting up, hands raised.

"That's for threatening and hurting my girlfriend you bastard" she spat some blood out onto the roof top letting a little more dribble down her chin, before she fell back to lay down on the roof top.

Thor grabbed Loki by the cloak while Quinn was busy running to Rachel's side "Rachel, are you okay?"

"I feel like someone punched me in the head" she groaned as she kept her eyes shut "Please tell me it was you who kissed me"

"Yeah that was me" Quinn chuckled

"Good... I wish I could kill him" she muttered angrily, Quinn thought Rachel was scowling but she could have just been cringing and grimacing for the pain she was feeling.

Then she realised, Rachel couldn't kill him, but in theory she might be able to. "I'll be back in moment" she said softly before getting up again and sauntering across the roof top to where Loki still lay, simply afraid to move.

She dove forward, basically landing on top of him and held the axe edge of Mjölnira to his exposed throat. He saw the fire in her eyes and swallowed nervously.

Beyond their little scene the rest of the mutants, excluding Wolverine and Cable, burst through the roof access door and joined the party.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just finish this right here" her voice was so low and threatening. He simply held his hands out in surrender

"Thora" a light squeeze on her shoulder, a contrast from the shoulder grab she'd had earlier "That's enough"

Hearing her true name from her true father, made her falter. So she did as she was told and left him. she then looked back to Rachel. She was definitely breathing and the arc reactor was still shining brightly, in Quinn's mind it signalled she was alive. She then noticed the rest of the team standing on the roof

"Where the extra help?" Quinn asked when she saw no new faces

Puck shrugged "I dunno, the guy, Wolverine, he like twitched and then muttered something about Rose"

"No he said 'Rose, it can't be' and then like walked off" Mike explained, as if that made what was said make any more sense to the others "Then the big guy, Cable just muttered that they were going and they left"

"Yeah, those guys were weird"

"They saved us though" Tina reminded them

"Saved?" Santana scoffed "They... they helped a bit" she then heard Rachel groan a little in pain

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked. Before Tony could answer for her the girl raised a hand with a thumps up.

"What happened to her?" Santana asked as she wandered further from the door

"She tried to play hero" Quinn said fondly, thinking of all the lengths Rachel had gone to for her

"Just like her father then" Thor added, looking to Tony. Thor wasn't quite sure how he felt about the fact his daughter was in a relationship with Stark's daughter. But considering their time apart, he had no right to feel anything.

"Oh please" Tony scoffed "That was nothing compared to what I did that day in Manhattan"

* * *

**Sorry, its shorter than I planned, but all the stuff missing from this chapter will be in the next**

**Let us know what you think...**


	27. Hero Saved

Thank you for the reviews since the previous chapter: MaJorReader619, laylarei, NZgleek91, mamastei, Devin Jaste (for ch 25 & 26), crazyykidd, sayitwithyourhands, ToastedMarshmellow08, TheCdKnight, You-Know-Who-I-Is, Monichanz, YourInnate, Kutee (for ch 24, 25 & 26), djsmith10186, xtreme12, LoveSKINS94, cressey, Nightlancer600, Guest, emmacancook, bigbangfan91, Gleelover47, makurutenoh, Pezberry Love-Child46, PraiseFortheFallen (for ch 25 & 26), SoFlaComet, Supernena25, green eyed typhoon, wkgreen, Guest, faberryloving, mika-faberryluver4395, CallSign-EverGreen, Guest, iamsamrae, JPElles, General Mac and chev17j.

**From RUMad: And so we come to the end, it's been fun, really fun. Thanks to every reviewer, reader, favouriter and alerter. And most of all thanks to Wheelie91, for asking me to write this fic from their ideas... and to think I hadn't even seen avengers assemble or Thor when the first chapter was posted :S**

**From Wheelie91: thanks everyone for your support and hope you continue reading our combined fics, yes, there are more on the way.**

**Also, just an extra note, there has been some comic book references in the previous chapter and will be maybe one more in this chapter. It's just a tiny detail that mixes the movies with what was once planned in the comic verse. Wheelie91 is the comic expert in this, me, RUMad, not so much. But I'm working on that :S**

**Posted: 26/1/13**

* * *

Hero Saved

Rachel's Team and the two avengers watched the sky and the chaotic retreat as the worm hole closed up. As soon as it the sky stitched back together the Chitauri that didn't make it started falling from the sky, raining down on them. Tina stepped towards the middle of the group and created a shield, like an umbrella above them. Each body landed with a dull thud. When they hit the shield many underneath grimaced as alien insides were splatted across the telekinetic layer. The bodies then slid down the dome shaped layer and onto the roof top, in a circle around them.

When the rain of Chitauri ended Tina was able to relax, and let the shield vanish. She looked faint so Mike wrapped his arms protectively round her

All of them but Thor were startled when, like something out of a sci-fi movie, 3 figures were dropped down next to them, as if they were teleported there. Thor nodded to them then to Loki who held still by the cloak in one hand, the broken sceptre in the other.

The three men, dressed in a similar fashion to Thor pulled swords from their sheaths and pointed them at their soon to be prisoner.

"Guards, take him back to Asgard, I shall return shortly and we shall deal with him" Thor ordered as he released Loki's cape and pushed him towards the guards.

The three wordlessly did as was ordered, securing Loki's wrists in some alien looking handcuffs. With the traitor captured the three guards disappeared again, right in front of their eyes.

"Is that it then?" Tina asked looking round at the mess surrounding the school "Is it over?"

"For now" Rachel muttered, not wanting to believe anything would ever really be over. She was sitting up again now, in her faceless metal suit. Luckily the circuitry hadn't been destroyed when the face shield had been removed. If this had been the early stages of the suit the electronics would have failed now and she would have been anchored to the ground, stuck inside.

Quinn smiled at her miserable looking girlfriend who was still in pain. When Rachel managed a smile back Quinn felt she had no reason to worry too much. It was just the red lines down one side of her face and the nasty wound on her forehead that as off putting.

Quinn then glanced cautiously toward the man with the red cape to her right. What was she supposed to say now, did he want to know her, did he care?

When he caught her looking his way she bowed her head to avoid eye contact. He just reached out and grabbed her arm before pulling her into a tight hug, while chuckling deeply. It just felt natural when Quinn was in his arms, she was able to relax and smile.

The others watched, only slightly awkward. Rachel smiled to herself, happy that Quinn looked happy, and that Thor looked happy too.

They were disturbed by a noise, that same noise from before, a disturbance in the air, as people appeared from another place in the universe onto the roof top next to them.

It was just one person this time "Thor, I-" all words were lost to Sif when she saw Thor pull apart from a shorter blonde... a girl with the red cape to match her fathers. Sif had hoped to find her, but not right here, not already with Thor.

"Where are the others?" The God asked the goddess who had once been his lover.

"They went straight back to Asgard, Odin didn't have enough power to summon everyone here and then back to Asgard" she was talking to Thor but her eyes never left the blonde girl who was looking back at her curiously. "Is this..." she trailed off as she looked back to Thor. He just gave a simple nod. "Thora?" she asked looking right at Quinn. She rushed forward to surprise the girl with another hug "You're alive" she breathed with relief.

She pulled away again, and placed her hands on each side of Quinn's face "You're all grown up"

Quinn didn't know what to say, she just let herself feel this, she didn't know these people but a part of her let her relax, and let them in. It felt real, like how a family, a real nice family should feel. Quinn had never felt like she had a place with the Fabrays, but now, with these people of myth she felt like she belonged.

She didn't notice Puck slip away, Rachel did though, from where she still sat.

"Where you going Noah?"

"I ah" he slowed his jog before he could pass her "They're Quinn's parents right? So maybe they'd like to meet their granddaughter" he suggested

Rachel smiled weakly at him, it was the best she could do right now "If your car got squished, take mine, the keys are in my bag"

"Right... and where's your bag?" he didn't think she'd carried it in her suit.

"Oh" she looked around on the roof "It's there" she pointed to the bag that still stood, amazingly untouched next to a dead Chitauri soldier.

"Thanks" he wandered to the bag, avoiding treading on the dead, picked it up and then headed to the roof access door.

"So if she has a kid and you're her..." Tony awkwardly trailed off "Does that mean you're the kids m-"

"No, no" Rachel rushed. Tony was standing behind her watching the same happy family reunion Rachel was watching "I'm Beth's... friend?" Since she returned to school after her accident and befriended Quinn she'd become a permanent figure in Beth's life. But that didn't mean she was anyone to her

"You don't sound so sure"

"It doesn't really matter" she waved it off "Can you help me up?" she left her hand held out for help

"Sure" the red suited man took her metal hand in his and pulled hr up effortlessly. When she was stood up she came face to face with the man she's only ever seen on screen. He had his face shield raised and as hers was missing, somewhere on the roof, he got to look at her properly. He almost recognised the face looking back at him.

He cleared his throat as he stepped back, giving Rachel (and himself some space) "I saw the recordings from your first tests with your suit"

"Yeah?" she asked, slightly worried. She wanted to impress him, even though she barely knew him. She didn't think that was likely though, as in her palm repulsor tests she had managed to throw herself backwards across the room.

He chuckled to himself, lightly "They were actually better than mine, I nearly killed myself when I used the thrusters and flipped backwards into the wall. But you... you built the entire suit before you tested the thrusters"

"I didn't actually think about adding thrusters until half way through building it" she admitted, biting her lip shyly at her own stupidity

Tony laughed "That's where I started, making the thrusters... although that was really my second suit"

"The cave suit" she said, letting him know she'd heard the story through classified S.H.I.E.L.D files. The close by chatter reminded her that they weren't alone. She looked back to see Quinn talking, shyly, with her birth parents who just looked happy she was alive and with them again. They were talking, though she couldn't hear clearly what was being said, Rachel imagined they were talking about the 17 missed years.

Rachel then looked to the four mutants who were left, Mike and Tina were busy in their own happy little world. Santana was being her usual self, needing to know everyone else's business by listening in on Quinn's family reunion, while Brittany was quickly succeeding in distracting her. When Rachel glanced back at Quinn she noticed the blonde was watching her, smiling fondly, whilst still talking to the blonde man and brunette woman either side of her. She just smiled back.

It was so unreal, even wrong that they stood here, happy, content, and yet they were surrounded by death. They didn't even know who survived, they weren't even thinking about it.

"You're with her then" Rachel heard Tony ask. She slowly turned back to him with a raised eyebrow "I was given a file, it told me what I can only imagine is the minor details" he explained, only slightly defensive "She's their daughter, kidnapped by Loki... that much I could have figured out on my own. But he 'cursed' her, and you..." he trailed off

"I broke the spell" she said quite smugly. "So yes, we're together, I... I love her" she admitted shyly, losing the confidence from a moment ago.

Tony cleared his throat as he prepared to sound stereo typically fatherly "Does she treat you right?" Rachel just laughed and he smiled too "Yeah that didn't sound right in my head, when you were born I was already rehearsing the defensive dad routine for the day you bought a boy home"

Rachel smile faltered, that struck her to her core. It could have been like that.

"You look just like your mother" Tony interrupted her train of thought. It was if he knew he'd hit a nerve. It wasn't a bad thing though, he'd just made a point that had really got to Rachel "... only you're not blue" he added with a smile, one that was formed by memory

Rachel just scrunched up her face with confusion "Blue?" she hadn't seen any photos of the woman who was her mother before

"In her natural form, her skin was blue" he told her "She wasn't, completely comfortable with it. I... felt differently"

"How did you meet?" she wandered over to the edge of the building, distancing herself from the other so she could talk more privately; talking about the suit or herself was one thing. Getting this man to open up about his past would be another. "... If it's okay to ask" she added cautiously as an afterthought.

"It's fine" he joined her at the edge, they didn't know it but they grimaced at the same time when they looked at the mess below, half a giant Chitauri sitting in front of them, the smell of burning alien flesh lingering in the air. "I was visiting X-mansion" he started "The school"

"I know of the one" Rachel nodded

"I was visiting, for business purposes. It was still early days for me, but not my dad. Professor X wasn't interested in whatever my dad had to offer though" he shrugged it off, it was a minor detail in the story "Anyway, that's where I met her. She was teaching drama, which turns out to be quite an important lesson for a mutant when out in the world. She also taught battle tactics with the x-men. When we first met it was like..."

"Love at first sight?" Rachel asked when she saw the distant look in his eye

"For me it was" he actually admitted "She took more convincing though" he smiled at that. "I visited for 2 months trying to get her to go out with me before she finally caved to my charm"

Rachel chuckled at that, as she tried to imagine it all in her head. From what she knew of this man she knew he could be persistent, but at the same time it surprised her that he was so persistent in pursuing this one woman... he must have really loved her

"My dad was still alive at that point, and he... I think he approved, in his own quiet way. He never said anything against us being together, despite her mutation, and her decelerated ageing" he still had that look of wonder gleaning in his brown eyes. He was thinking again, wondering what his dad thought of him "Anyway he died about a year before Shelby became pregnant with you. I bought a mansion for the three of us to live in. That was around the same time I started building Jarvis, well Jarvis 1.0, he's been upgraded a few times since then"

"So that's when Jarvis comes into this" Rachel smirked, thinking back to their first ever little discussion that happened not too long before this one

"Jarvis is named after my parents butler" he explained "He served in the British RAF during world war 2, then came over here and worked for my dad" He died shortly after Rachel was born, shortly before Jarvis the computer was finished, and officially named. He then asked because he couldn't understand: "But... Fairchild?"

"She wouldn't let me call her Barbra" Rachel explained with a shrug, as if it was obvious

"Barbra?" He had an inkling why she'd want to call it Barbra, it might have been a long shot, but he still had to ask "Like Streisand?" he knew someone else who had once been a big fan

"Uh-huh" she nodded eagerly

"Right" he muttered, she was definitely her mother's daughter too "Where was I?"

"You bought a mansion" she answered, keen to hear more

"Oh right. I'd never worked so hard in my life before until that mansion, getting it ready for the three of us" he had that lost expression again, as if he was stuck in his happy memories. He was mere sentences before it would come crashing down, it wasn't a story with a happy ending as you already know. Of course he wasn't bitter about what he had now, he was more than happy with Pepper, he had moved on and was happy again "Just two days after we finally moved in you were born..." and that was the exact point the expression dropped while the distance remained in his eyes. He wasn't looking at Rachel, he was looking right past her "3 months later you and your mother were attacked not far from the house... I should have been more forceful, made her take the car" she could almost hear the tremble with the regret in his voice but he didn't break down, that just wasn't him "I know she wanted some fresh air but-"

Rachel had to reassure him "It's okay, it's not your fault... Quinn already got the one who did it"

"She did?"

"Yeah... after the same one tried to kill her and then me" she would leave out the detail of that person being Judy Fabray, Quinn's fake mother.

Tony just looked to the blonde across the roof top. She'd got the revenge he'd never managed to. He was partially thankful though. All the tiny loose ends from that chapter in his life were now all gone. Rachel was in front of him and his past fiancées killer was dead.

He then looked back to Rachel. He still had some explaining to do "After Fury told me you were still alive, I hesitated. I'm not your father" he told her quickly, letting Rachel know he wasn't trying to over step "I mean I am biologically but I understand. There's been so much time and I haven't been in... in your life-"

"No, no, it's not too late... at least not for me" Rachel cut him off. She wanted him to know that she'd like to maybe start anew. That she was open to trying to build a family again.

He nodded in a way that let her know he wanted that too, before he returned to his story "Anyway I looked through some files. Your mother, Shelby, had a half sister, Raven. She had the same mutation"

Rachel picked up on one word when related to this other woman and her mutation "Had? Did she die too?"

"No, there was a mutant war a few years and she got 'the cure' by accident. She used to go by the name Mystique. She still lives with her wife, another mutant who goes by Destiny, who she met before she lost her abilities and who has abilities too. They have a son, who goes by night crawler, but that's complicated and an adopted daughter, Rogue, who chose 'the cure'" that story was a mess in his head. All he knew was what he'd briefly read in some files. Those weren't the parts he'd been interested in when he'd been reading lately though. He'd mainly wanted to know more about Rachel "It's just, I learnt that you were still alive and it made me think of the part of my life I shut off because the last thing tying me to them was you"

"So my mother had a family?"

"Yes, but I don't think they were close as sisters, they were on either side of the mutant war, one who wanted to work with humans and one who wanted to oppose"

"I guess her relationship with you didn't help" she added with sad smile

"Yeah" he adopted the same expression "I don't plan on meeting them. It's been too long and like I already said, they weren't close sisters anyway. But I thought you might like to know"

"No, I'm glad you told me. I don't know anything about her, and I've read all the speculative things about you"

"Well when this mess is... sorted we can talk. Really talk" he half suggested

"I'd like that" Rachel smiled. Their discussion must have been going on longer than it felt because the next thing Rachel knew, Puck was back already with Beth.

The family of three froze when the mohawked mutant approached with an unharmed Beth in his hands. When the little girl spied her mother her expression only brightened more

"Hey" Quinn cooed softly as she took Beth from the boy "I didn't even notice you go" she kept her voice soft as she spoke to Puck

"I though she should meet them" he cringed a little, worried he'd done the wrong thing

"Thanks" Quinn just smiled. Mjölnira was forgotten at her feet in favour for her daughter.

"Who is this?" Thor asked with a furrowed brow as he looked between the boy who bought the child and his own daughter

"This" she turned back to face Thor and Sif "Is Beth, my daughter"

The Asgardians looked at one another, then to the boy who was clearly her father, they could tell by the eyes, then back to Quinn and Beth

"So he is the one who broke Loki's spell?" Thor asked

"No" Quinn said, not exactly regretfully but she wasn't feeling too proud of herself right now. Even though these people had barely been in her life she still wanted to make them proud. Had she failed already?

Puck bowed his head when Thor didn't drop his gaze from him. Puck knew that despite his own strength, this man could still rip him limb from limb for what he did. Most fathers might feel that way.

"Then who did?" Sif asked. That gave Rachel her cue.

With a slight pat on the back from her biological father she stepped forward to introduce herself "I broke the spell, I'm... I'm Rachel, Qu-Thora's girlfriend" this was no normal meeting the parent's situation

"You?" Thor's deep voice was enough to put Rachel on edge, let alone his height "Starks daughter"

Rachel heard Tony step up behind her protectively "Yes sir" she managed to keep her head held high. The other mutants had faded into silence as they watched, on edge of might happen

"Are you disappointed?" Quinn asked them. She really was worried she had lost them already.

Thor and Sif looked at one another, as if seeing one another's thoughts. They then laughed, lightly. Thor's chuckle was deeper and louder then Lady Sif's of course. "Dear Thora, why would we ever be disappointed in you?" Sif asked rhetorically "You are our daughter, you are alive, you have survived on this earth for many years, while we looked for you and failed"

"And you have raised your own daughter and obviously overcome situations that your earthly companions haven't. We are proud of you" Thor told her

"And if we were to be disappointed, what right would we have?" Sif added with another rhetorical question

How could they judge her anyway, they had been in love once but were no longer together themselves. And they had had a child too, Quinn herself. Maybe Quinn's disappearance had torn them apart, maybe they just weren't meant for each other. And how could they judge her for a human being her love when Thor had fallen for a human too. And the last detail, Thora's love being female... well they weren't so small minded and what did it matter when it was Rachel who had freed Thora from her cage.

"So this is Beth... our granddaughter" they turned their attention back to the youngest person on the roof

Tony noticed the most how Thor and Sif were already eager to take the parent roles again, Tony wouldn't find that so easy though, he'd believed Rachel to be dead, he'd already lost her and his first love and moved on. So going backwards didn't feel right, not yet anyway.

"We should go now" Sif said suddenly "Heimdall will allow Odin know we wish to return"

Thor just nodded before looking down at his daughter and granddaughter "Come Thora, you should come with us"

The words rushed from Rachel's mouth before she could think "What, Quinn can't leave, sh-she just can't"

"No, of course not" Thor agreed "But surely a visit to Asgard, her true home can't hurt"

"I-I-" Rachel stopped and calmed herself while she looked at Quinn "You'll come back right?" she asked her love

With Beth still in her arms, Quinn stepped forward and directed Rachel away from the group so they could speak more privately "I never said I was going to go" she didn't want to hurt Thor and Sif's feelings by saying that right in front of them

Rachel glanced back to the group and the two Asgardians "But you should" she told Quinn "You have parents again... even if they're not together or anything, they are your family. It's okay you won't be long right? I can keep an eye on Beth and Puck"

Quinn smiled at the small joke there "I don't know if I can leave you"

"But it's just a visit; you'll be a day at the most, right?" Rachel watched the cogs turn in Quinn's head as she kept looking between Rachel and

"Are you sure?" Quinn bit her lip, she really wanted to go

"Yeah" Rachel bowed her head "I'm sorry for my outburst a moment ago, I just panicked"

"Hey" Quinn hooked a finger under Rachel's chin and bought her head up "It's okay, I'll be right back" she carefully kissed Rachel, even though her head was still surrounded by metal.

"Okay, be careful" Rachel had to let her do this, and she said she'd be right back so what was the problem.

"You too" Quinn whispered. She took Rachel's hand so they could rejoin the group together.

Quinn went to pass Beth to Puck when Thor's words stopped her "Beth should come with us too, she is after all Asgardian too" Puck nodded in agreement.

They all said brief goodbyes before the group split into two, giving Thor, Sif, Thora and Beth space to leave.

The last thing Quinn saw on the planet earth was a teary eyed, battered, and bloodied Rachel.

...

A week after Quinn left and she still hadn't returned. Tony spent 3 further days persuading Rachel to leave the base, the base that had severe ceiling damage thanks to Mjölnira. But finally after 3 days of talking to her, 10 days of missing Quinn and Beth, Rachel left Lima and headed to New York City, and Stark tower.

The 5 teen mutants had already been invited and moved to x-mansion, where they were being looked after and helped. They would also finish their education while they were there.

Rachel stayed at Stark tower with Tony and Pepper. Tony had had her suit moved too and Fairchild downloaded and saved for when she might need it again... Tony was sure she _would_ need Fairchild again.

When she arrived at Stark tower and met Pepper, she had for a moment stared at the woman, eyeing her curiously. She was sure she'd met her before, in the form of a lively blonde substitute teacher... maybe this woman had a cousin or something... they even both had alliterative names.

Rachel settled quickly after that though. She slept most of the time and had the other two permanent residence worrying silently about her the rest.

Pepper only took a few days to relax once Rachel had arrived. It wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be to get used to the fact Tony had a daughter. The horrible story behind it had softened the situation.

So 37 days after she left Quinn and Beth returned. They didn't mean to be gone for so long, Quinn had thought they'd be gone a few hours. But time felt different there and she had quickly lost track of it. She had never for one moment forgotten Rachel though, and her true family knew that. That's why Odin wanted to speak to her once more before she left. He gave her a gift, just a small one, and as soon as Quinn had received it she just _had_ to leave immediately.

She was sent straight to Stark Tower with Beth and Mjölnira, after Heimdall told her where Rachel was. She was still wearing an incomplete set of her armour, she had no cape, or sleeves, or (as Santana had called it) a tiara. Beth had been given Asgardian wraps and clothing too.

When Quinn stepped into the building from the roof access, Beth cradled in one arm and Mjölnira in her other hand she was met with a stunned Pepper and a less surprised Tony

Tony stood behind the bar prepping a drink for the early evening when he saw her walk in. "She's through the second door on the left" he pointed to a corridor leading away from the open living area.

"Thank you" she nodded before starting to head where he had directed her.

He abandoned his drink and offered "We can keep an eye on Beth if you want"

She stopped and looked to him then the silent woman standing in the middle of the room. She quickly weighed up her options "Really? Because that would be great"

"Sure" he held his arms out ready to take the little girl. She stepped forward and allowed Tony to take Beth from her. She smiled softly at the little girl, who's always been too happy round strangers

"Thank you" she said before rushing back to the corridor and closer to Rachel.

Tony happily held Beth to his side, smiling at the little girl that could potentially one day be his granddaughter too. That was a strange thought... if everything worked out he'd be related to the drape wearing hammer lover. "What?" he asked when he saw the way Pepper was just staring at him

"Who is this, and who was that?"

Didn't she know... with all that had happened had he really forgotten what to say "This is Beth" he said as he ducked his head down to look into Beth's eyes. "And that was Quinn"

"Right" Pepper just nodded, still wide eyed "So Quinn is...?"

"Thora" Tony told her "And Rachel's girlfriend. Didn't I tell you all this?" he sort of tilted his head, as he asked

"You said some of that, I wasn't aware of Beth though" she slowly stepped forward, to introduce herself to the little girl

"Beth is Quinn's daughter"

"Right..." she offered her hand forward so Beth could grab one of her fingers "so if this is Quinn's daughter, does that make Rachel-"

"No, she's just Beth's friend" he quoted his biological daughter, only he sounded surer of himself than she had when she said it

.

Quinn silently pulled the door handle down and pushed the door open so she could slip inside. Light was still streaming through the gap in the curtains, and ignited the curtains on the other side too, warmly lighting the room.

Her own expression lit up when she saw Rachel curled up in the middle of the bed, snoring softly.

"Rach" Quinn lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed, making it dip behind Rachel. "Rachel" she said softly again. She let Mjölnira sit on the floor next to her. "Wake up Rach"

"Quinn?" Rachel murmured as she slowly woke.

Quinn just watched as Rachel uncurled and rolled over "Hey" Quinn said with a bright smile on her face

The brunette's eyes shot open wider, when she realised that what she saw in front of her was real. She sat up and put some distance between her and the blonde to exclaim "You've been gone for 37 days! And all you say is 'Hey'!" no one should be able to wake up that quickly, but apparently Rachel could.

"You counted" Quinn noted with another warm smile

She climbed off the bed to stand on the opposite side from Quinn and continue her yelling "Of course I damn well counted, 37 days without you!" she then ducked her head, looking to her bare feet on the carpet "... I didn't think you were coming back"

"How could you think that?" Quinn asked hurt

"You went off to Asgard!" Rachel burst again "You've been gone so long, to a place where you can find someone like you, a god or another goddess, to be with. Where you don't need me anymore"

"Why would I want to be with someone like that?" and how could she ever not need Rachel.

"Because it's who you are" Rachel muttered. 37 days was a really long time, so much time to leave Rachel wondering what had happened, and reminding Rachel that she was just human

"I wouldn't be who I am without you, Rach" Quinn told her with such sincerity.

Rachel kept her head down to hide the small smile that slipped onto her lips. She couldn't forgive Quinn that easily. She turned her back to Quinn and dropped herself onto the edge of the bed, still on the opposite side to Quinn "How was your trip?" she asked bitterly

"It-it was incredible" Quinn decided to just tell her the truth "Amazing, like nothing I could have imagined"

"Right" Rachel nodded dismissively

"I wish you could have been there with me" Quinn told her. Rachel felt the bed move as Quinn crawled across it "I learnt a lot while I was there" she sat down next to Rachel "Odin... he's my grandfather" she laughed slightly to herself "It sounds so weird, all those... stories and... it's a part of me, and Beth"

"Oh" Rachel nodded, arms still folded across her chest defensively

"I'm immortal, supposedly" she started to explain gently "I mean there are things that can kill me, and I will age eventually I mean Odin doesn't exactly look young, but essentially I am immortal"

Rachel just jumped to her own conclusion "So I suppose you and Beth, you'll go there now to be with your kind?"

"No, not exactly. I won't go unless I have no reason to stay... and I really hope I have a reason to stay here" she twiddled her thumbs nervously in her lap

"What's that?" Rachel asked, not softening her tone

"Seriously Rachel" Quinn huffed a humourless laugh "you should know by now that it's you"

"Really" finally she smiled and looked up to meet Quinn's hazel eyes "you'd give up that for me?"

"I would because I don't want to lose you" she said firmly "... but I don't have to make that choice." She reached into a pouch on attached to her belt and pulled something out "Odin gave me this, because he learnt my soul mate is mortal" in her open palm sat a gold ring studded with rare red diamonds "This ring, it- it can keep my- you..." she kept fumbling so she calmed her nerves and started again "It can make you immortal too... as long as you love me"

"Quinn... I will always love you" her sincerity matched Quinn's from a moment before "Or is it Thora now?" she teased, making Quinn smile

They then both looked down to the ring still in Quinn's hand

"So will you'll accept the ring?" The blonde asked, offering it forward

"What does it mean? To you, I mean. I get what it does and its a big deal and commitment, but what does it mean to you Quinn?"

"It means, you and me forever Rach"

'_Is this a proposal?'_ Rachel's head asked, but she chose to verbally ask a different question "You won't change your mind?" because it was too early to be thinking about the other thing

"Never" Quinn confirmed

"Are you sure, because I know I'm not the easiest person to be around-"

"Rach, don't make me regret this already" Quinn cut her off, but when she saw the expression of Rachel's face drop she quickly let Rachel know she was: "Joking". She took Rachel's left hand in her right "Please accept the ring"

"Are you sure though, forever's a long time?" still just checking, while her eyes just fixated on the ring and her hand that Quinn still held

"That's what I want" she held the ring ready to place it on a finger.

"The girl who couldn't stand me for the first two years of high school, really wants to spend the rest of eternity with me?" She chuckled, reminding herself and Quinn how crazy it all sounded

"I do, now take the damn ring!" old Quinn made an appearance but with love this time.

"Okay, okay" Rachel hushed "Which finger?"

Quinn deflated and took her hands away, taking the ring away too "I'm not doing this right" she muttered to herself as she stood up.

"Quinn, no I want it, I want to be with you. I love you" Rachel assured her, with panic almost in her voice. Panic that Quinn was changing her mind

Quinn stopped and looked down at Rachel with anxiety on her face. "I love you too". She suddenly dropped to one knee in front of Rachel and took her left hand in her right again "What's the difference between this forever and a..." she tried to find the right word "human forever? I love you, I don't want to be without you either. So will you be my forever, in this world and the other?" she held the ring out, ready again to slip it onto the correct finger. She bit her lip with worry

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Rachel had to ask, seeing as Quinn never actually said it

"Well... yeah. I know it might feel too soon but, we don't have to get married right away, it's just another step in our relationship" she explained. She wasn't just doing this for the sake of it, she really did mean it "A big one I know, but this is where I want it to go one day anyway. So, what do you say, Rachel? Will you marry me?" She finally asked

Rachel didn't have to think about it, not really. She may have delayed though, just to tease Quinn... well she deserved it for disappearing for over a month "Yeah, I'll marry you" she said calmly, though on the inside she was crying and dancing.

Quinn just grinned up at her, before finally sliding the red diamond studded ring onto Rachel's left ring finger. When the ring was finally on they both saw it glow, before Rachel winced

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked worried. But before Rachel could answer it stopped glowing. "What just happened?"

"I don't know" Rachel furrowed her brow. She pulled the ring up her finger slightly to reveal a tattoo effect underneath, a print that looked just like the outline of the ring and the outline of each diamond, as well of the pattern on the gold, the tiny grooves were all printed on her skin. She slid the ring back down to cover it.

"That was the... spell or magic going into you" Quinn told her "I didn't know it would hurt, or leave a mark" she muttered guiltily

"It didn't hurt, not really, it just surprised me. It was... tingly" she concluded "I'm so happy you're back" she pulled Quinn off the floor and back onto the bed next to her "I love you" she pushed herself forward to kiss her fiancée. Just a soft simple one... for now

"I love you too" Quinn breathed when Rachel pulled away "I missed you"

"Then why didn't you come back sooner"

"I got distracted, but I promise it will _never_, happen again"

Rachel crawled up next to Quinn so they were laying together, right now she just wanted to be close to Quinn after their time apart "You better not" she kissed her again before relaxing, resting her shoulder on the blondes shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Quinn asked in the silence of the room

"They're all at x-mansion, training and learning about their abilities. I've just been here, catching up with Tony... or sleeping, waiting for you" Rachel ignored the tug in her heart of the things she'd felt recently, the destroyed feeling she got when she imagined Quinn never returning. Quinn felt Rachel squeeze her a little tighter and she remembered that morning she didn't want to let Rachel go. "Where's Beth?" Rachel murmured

"With your d- Tony" Quinn had already become accustom to using parental labels. When she had been in Asgard it had all felt so natural. "And that woman who was with him... was it me or did she remind you of-"

"Holly Holiday?" Rachel asked, she'd been thinking the same thing "The sub we had a few months ago?"

"Yeah that's the one... but she seemed more... sane"

Rachel giggled at Quinn's conclusion "That's Pepper, she's Tony's girlfriend, and PA... and everything really"

"Oh, right" now thinking about it, she'd read that somewhere "I should get back to Beth" she tired to move, and she could have easily pulled herself form Rachel's embrace but she felt Rachel tighten her grip so she didn't go

"Beth will be okay" Rachel told her, she knew as well as most that Beth was very good at judging strangers "Just stay here, and lay with me, just for a little bit" Quinn could hear the pout in Rachel's voice

"Okay" she gave in far too quickly, but she didn't care. She wanted to lay there too... with her fiancée.

After a few silent moments, of bliss Rachel raised her left hand to look at the ring "So will it ever stop working?" when Quinn didn't answer immediately she added "The ring"

"Only if you stop loving me" Quinn said softly. That was the truth though, Odin had told her when he gave her the ring.

"Never gonna happen" Rachel murmured as she held Quinn closer and let herself just relax and soak in the moment.

Rachel didn't see the person watching them, the person who'd always been there, watching over her. "I'm so proud of you my sweet baby girl" Shelby whispered, though no one could hear her. And with those words it was time for Shelby fade, forever, knowing her daughter was finally safe and with people she loved and who loved her.

...

10 years later

Quinn had woken up first, trapped by choice in her wife's arms, with Rachel's bare chest pressed against her back. She felt Rachel stir, when the shorter woman nuzzled into Quinn's neck as she purred "Thora" making sure to roll the R

Quinn immediately grimaced "Don't say that"

Rachel propped herself up "Why... I called you that last night" she reminded her

"I know" Quinn cringed, still not looking at her wife "just don't do it again, my dad calls me that"

Rachel scoffed, as a smirk crept onto her face for a moment "Well I hope he doesn't say it the way I did... last night" she closed in, kissing behind Quinn's ear "Thora"

"eww, no" she pulled away from Rachel and clambered towards the edge of the bed, the sheet slipping down exposing her back to Rachel

Once Rachel shook her mesmerised state away she managed to get her mouth to work again "I'm sorry I was joking, I won't ever do that again, Quinn"

The blonde looked back over her shoulder with a signature raised eyebrow "Promise?"

"I promise" Rachel patted the bed space next to her "Now come back to bed, lay with me. It's still early" When Rachel pouted that bottom lip Quinn sighed to herself and gave in. she crawled back her place and settled onto her back, pulling the sheet up. Rachel put her head on Quinn's shoulder and an arm across her middle over the sheet. They let their eyes drift shut as they just relaxed "What have we got planned today?" Rachel asked

"Nothing" Quinn answered after a pause "... San and Britt will be over later and the 5 of us are going to Asgard tomorrow"

"Ugh, do we have to visit your parents?" she groaned. She then felt and heard Quinn chuckle next to her. Rachel propped herself up to ask "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Quinn sighed contently "That just sounded like something a normal couple would say" She found Rachel's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Quinn there's nothing normal about us" Rachel chuckled

"I know" obviously. "If I think back 12 years, to before Beth... I never imagined that anything like this could have happened. And I don't just mean the whole immortal Asgardian bit" she turned her head to Rachel as the brunette raised her head and looked up at her "But you, I never imagined I'd have you and be this happy" Rachel just smiled and nuzzled Quinn again. "But then I had Beth... and when I held her for the first time I didn't imagine she'd ever..."

"Ever what? Set fire to the curtains in the grand hall at the age of 8?" Rachel asked in a humourless monotone

"Yeah" Quinn replied, wide eyed. That had been scary.

Only days after Quinn had proposed Tony took the family of three to the mansion he had bought and restored before Rachel's birth. It had remained unused since shortly after Shelby's death. Tony gave it to Rachel to do with what she wanted. She cleaned it up and moved in with Beth and Quinn. The mansion had a vast basement that Rachel worked in, working on her suit, which she'd kept silver. There were also other facilities down there that could be used for various types of training. Quinn had her own space down there, where she just kept Mjölnira.

Also in the more recent years they were all... _delighted_, when they found out Beth had powers too... at such a young age too. They found she could control the four elements, although she was still new to controlling water. She'd already proved she was capable of controlling fire

...

"Aunty San and Britt are here!" Beth yelled after opening the front door to them "And they bought Grandpa Tony, and Granny Pepper!" she added when she saw the other two adults in the door way

Tony sighed "Why does she have to call me that? Makes me feel so old" his question went un answered as he walked in with Pepper to greet Rachel and Quinn who had got to the front door much later then the little blonde

"Hey squirt" Santana ruffled the 10 year olds hair "How's the fire control going?"

"Much better Aunty San, thanks for teaching me" The little girl said eagerly. She held out her hands as if she was ready to show off when her mother stopped her

"Not now Bethy, we don't want any more accidents"

"But mom" she whined and pouted... just like her second mother

"Beth" Quinn said more sternly, she wouldn't let that put get to her again today. She decided to change tactics instead "We can't have you showing off it will damage Santana's ego"

"Oh, okay" Beth sighed in understanding, after all she wouldn't want to upset Santana... that woman could be a bigger kid than the 10 year old.

After Beth wandered off, distracted by Brittany, Quinn lowly muttered to Santana "I will never forgive you for your encouragement"

"Any time Q" she brushed it off as she finally made it past the front door and into the mansion.

Santana and Brittany had been granted immortality by Lady Sif on their own wedding day, just over 5 years before. That was why they would be visiting Asgard too. It was already planned that in time, as their friends and family aged around them they would leave, to live in Asgard for some time.

Quinn joined her extended family. Unfortunately Tina, Mike, and Puck couldn't be there today. They were all still at X-mansion, all teaching now.

When they managed to talk she'd often hear Mike complain how his mutant name was still Speedy after Wolverine had 'christened' him that. Puck didn't have any complaints with Power Boy being his name. Tina didn't get her name, simply, the Invisible Girl, until Susan Storm gave it to her some time after the McKinley crisis. Despite getting their powers in different ways their powers were similar so they had met up several times, even worked together, completing research into their abilities.

Quinn had been so distracted by her own thoughts she only caught the end of a discussion between Rachel and her dad, who she'd started calling dad just over 3 years after they moved to New York

"Don't you think it's time you retired old man" The younger Stark (although she never took the name officially) remarked

Pepper just sighed "Don't bother I already tried to get him to leave the suit"

"No he just made you one to compromise" Rachel chuckled as she continued to tease her father

"No I made her one so we could spend more time together... and to keep her safe" he defended himself calmly

"Ironically" Rachel just muttered getting everyone to laugh lightly round them.

Tony and Rachel's relationship had been pretty smooth. There had only been one slip up. It was when Rachel upgraded Fairchild so she appeared as a hologram. Tony was capable of creating the same thing so it wasn't a jealousy issue, no. It was the face she used for Fairchild.

You can only imagine the shock when he walked into Stark Mansion and was greeted by Fairchild's hologram, and the hologram looking back at him was Shelby. They didn't have a full blown argument but he wasn't exactly happy.

Quinn had been worried too, that Rachel was trying to bring her dead mother back. But after some arguing Rachel got her message across, she just wanted to keep Shelby's memory alive, nothing more.

Tony eventually forgave Rachel for going through his files to find images of Shelby to use and then got used to seeing her occasionally. Pepper never said what she thought.

Their relationship got much better when they made further progress into the arc reactor technology. They had developed the ones in their chest too, and after some persuasion from Rachel they were even working with the health service. Weaker versions, more appropriate for everyday people who didn't have robotic suits of armour, were being used in place of heart transplants in some medical cases.

...

"Where are you going?" Rachel was heading toward the living room where everyone was gathered, after checking on one of her projects, when she saw Quinn heading upstairs

She paused halfway up the stairs and looked over the banister to her wife "I was just going to get a sweater" she explained simply

"I can help if you want" the brunette offered mischievously

"No, not with everyone here" when Rachel pouted she added with a smirk "You're too loud"

"I am not" Rachel protested, with a dismissive wave of the hand

Quinn just waved it off "It's nice having the house full of life"

"Well" Rachel said lowly as she stalked up the stair case towards Quinn "We could have a more lively house, more permanently if you'd like"

She arched an eye brow with confusion and intrigue "What you getting at Berry?"

"We could start a family" she waggled her own eyebrows making Quinn just laugh

"We haven't got the full set of equipment for that" trust Quinn to be the genuinely smart one. Rachel started backing her up the stairs towards the upper floor and toward their bedroom

"Well we could try" she leant in to capture Quinn's lips, before she could speak. They knew the space around them so well it didn't matter that they couldn't see where they were going as tried to make it to the bed room.

Quinn wrenched herself away when she thought she heard something "Is that the alarm?"

With her eyes still shut from her Quinn induced daze, Rachel strained her ears too "Nope" she lied, she could clearly hear it in the back ground "No, I don't think so" she continued to drag Quinn backwards towards their room when they were interrupted

"Oh Fucking hell, Berry!" Santana yelled just before the pair could make it to the solitude of their bedroom, "You've got an eternity to do _that_, let's go save the world"

**The End**

* * *

**Let us know what you think ...**

**Just to let you know, if you're interested, Wheelie91 and I have got another superhero fic coming up, hopefully I'll get the first chapter completed and posted within the next week or two at the latest. It will be DC rather than Marvel based, with Faberry and Brittana story lines, and will probably be a little darker and stranger than this. Hope to see you there...**


End file.
